Das Rudel: Wo Wünsche wahr werden
by das Rudel heult
Summary: Es ist wieder soweit: Der Weihnachtskalender des Rudels öffnet sein erstes Türchen. Und dieses Jahr steht alles im zeichen des Weihnachtswunsches. Es wird gewichtelt!
1. Wahl  Beweggrund  Möglichkeit

**Der Kalender zeigt uns heute den 1. Dezember – die Welt auf der anderen Seite der Fenster eher nicht. Aber da das kantige Stück Papier immer noch mehr zu sagen hat als Mutter Natur, starten wir trotzdem mit einer Tradition des Rudels: dem Adventskalender!**

Dieses Jahr steht alles im Zeichen des Weihnachtswunsches. Durch eine ge-ni-al-e (und verdammt riskante) Erfindung von Fred und George Weasley ist es uns nämlich gelungen, einen Teil der Wunschzettel abzufangen, die eigentlich auf dem Weg gen Nordpol unterwegs waren. Und weil der liebe gute Weihnachtsmann nicht die geringste Ahnung von Fanfictions hat (O-Ton auf Nachfrage: "Gesundheit!"), haben wir die Sache schlichtweg selbst in die Hand genommen.

Es wird gewichtelt!

Und weil zum Wichteln das Raten einfach dazu gehört, werden die Vorgaben, nach denen die Storys entstanden sind, erst am folgenden Tag unter die dazugehörige Story editiert. Wir hoffen auf rege Teilnahme an den Mutmaßungen, für wen die präsentierte Story denn nun eigentlich gedacht war.

Viel Spaß beim Türchenöffnen! Lasst euch entführen in die geheimen Wünsche des Rudels, belebt die Weihnachtsstimmung und teilt sie mit uns!

**Den ersten Schritt auf dem Weg zum Heiligen Abend macht heute sasa für uns. Die Vorgaben haben sie in eine für sie größtenteils unbekannte Ecke der Fanfiction-Welt geführt – und sie ist sogar fast unbeschadet wieder zurückgekehrt. Begleitet sie nun auf ihrem Ausflug und wenn ihr danach noch mehr von ihr lesen wollt, könnt ihr das hier tun:**

**http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/sasa+ray**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Vorwort ****  
><strong>  
>Oha, dachte ich, als ich die Aufgabe las - HGSS! Romanze! Und das mir! Pairing am Ende noch - nicht auszudenken!  
>Aber ich hatte eine Idee und ich hoffe sehr, daß mein Wichtelkind (?) ein wenig Spaß dran hat, auch wenn ich bezweifel, daß es genauso gemeint war - aber wie dem auch sei, schuld sind immer die anderen!<p>

Vielen Dank an Collie für´s tapfere beta-Lesen, trotz keine Zeit!  
>Außerdem geht ein Dank an meinen lieben Andrej, der mir in einer nächtlichen Gemeinschaftsaktion unter Rotweineinfluss geholfen hat, die letzten Formulierungsblüten auszubügeln.<p>

**Wahl - Beweggrund - Möglichkeit ****von ****sasa ray**

Ende November im Jahr 2000. Es hatte schon geschneit, aber der erste Schnee hatte keine Chance gegen den lauen Südwestwind, der ihn zu gräulichen Pfützen zusammenschmelzen und schließlich ganz verschwinden ließ.  
>Hermine Granger apparierte mit einem leisen ´Plop´ in den Garten des Fuchsbaus. Molly Weasley hatte sie zum Abendessen eingeladen. Zum wiederholten Mal übrigens. Hermine hatte sich an etlichen Terminen gedrückt, aber nun waren ihr doch die Entschuldigungen ausgegangen und sie hatte sich ihrem Schicksal ergeben.<br>Seit sie sich von Ron getrennt hatte, waren diese Treffen ziemlich verkrampft. Molly konnte sich mit Lavender Brown als Schwiegertochter noch immer nicht anfreunden, auch wenn diese sich anschickte, den Weasleyclan in Rekordzeit zu vergrößern. Hermine musste schmunzeln, sie hatte den Eindruck, als ginge das selbst Molly alles viel zu schnell. Ron war sowieso völlig überfordert mit einer Lavender, die mittlerweile die Ausmaße eines Killerwals angenommen hatte, kappe vier Wochen vor dem errechnetem Geburtstermin. Selber schuld, dachte Hermine, als sie sich dem windschiefem Haus näherte. Sie hegte keinen Groll auf Ron, sie waren weiter gut befreundet, aber sie hatte beide einsehen müssen, daß es für mehr als eine gute Freundschaft nicht reichte.  
>Freundschaft - ist das nicht mehr wert, als ...<p>

Hermines Gedanken wurden rüde unterbrochen. Eine hagere Gestalt in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, saß in der Dunkelheit, im Schneeregen unter dem kahlen Apfelbaum. Beinahe hätte sie ihn nicht gesehen und noch weniger erkannt.  
>Ja, die Gestalt, die Nase, das blasse Gesicht, unverkennbar, auch wenn die Haare zu Hermines Erstaunen sehr kurz geschnitten waren. Das gab ihm etwas Jungenhaftes, erinnerte aber gleichzeitig an die Häftlinge in Askaban. Hermine schauderte. Seine Augen ...<br>"Miss Granger" und ein angedeutetes Nicken genügten, um Hermine das unangenehme Gefühl zu geben, unvorbereitet zu einer Stunde Zaubertränke erschienen zu sein.  
>"Guten Abend Mr Snape."<br>Er sah sie merkwürdig an, bewegte sich aber nicht. Hermine wurde kalt. Es schien noch dunkler zu werden. Der Wind frischte auf.  
>"Molly wartet."<br>Hektisch drehte sie sich um, wortlos hastete sie auf die Tür des Fuchsbaus zu und ließ den dunklen Mann allein in der Kälte sitzen.

Das Gehirn des Goldenen Trios, daß ich nicht lache.

Als Molly ihr nur Augenblicke später die Tür öffnete und sie unter mütterlichen Umarmungen ins Haus zog, hatte sie die Erscheinung unter dem Apfelbaum schon fast verdrängt.  
>Es war gemütlich, freundlich im Fuchsbau, ein bißchen unaufgeräumt, aber es war ein Zuhause. Hermine fühlte sich sofort wohl und konnte gar nicht mehr verstehen, daß sie sich so lange geziert hatte.<br>"Gut siehst du aus", sagte Molly.  
>"Immer noch froh im Ministerium? ... Aber komm doch überhaupt erst mal richtig rein, das Essen ist so gut wie fertig, Arthur ist auch gleich hier ..."<br>Hermine musste grinsen, mit ihrer quirligen Geschäftigkeit war Molly eine der Konstanten in einer Welt, die sich zwar verändert hatte, vielleicht sogar zum Guten, mit der Vernichtung von Tom Riddle, die aber atemlos vorwärts irgendwo hinstrebte und Hermine zunehmend häufig erstaunt zurückließ, perplex, bodenlos.

Hermine folgte Molly in die Küche und schaute versonnen aus dem Fenster. Schnee und Regen lief die Scheibe herab und Hermines Blick fiel auf die unscharfe Silhouette des Apfelbaumes. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl schlich sich in ihre Magengegend. Molly folgte ihrem Blick.  
>"Oh, Snape - ich hätte dich wohl vorwarnen sollen."<br>Molly hatte die Stimme gesenkt, beinahe zu einem Flüstern: "Arthur hat es ihm angeboten, als Spinner´s End abgerissen wurde vor ein paar Wochen, ..."  
>Hermines Augen wurden groß und rund. Molly warf einen hektischen Blick zur Tür, "Wir konnten doch nicht ahnen, daß er ja sagt. Ich meine, er bemüht sich, nett zu sein, aber es ist irgendwie ... bedrückend."<br>Hermine war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, Molly versuchte die komische Situation mit einem wahren Redeschwall zu überspielen: "Er wusste ja nicht, wohin ... und immerhin war er auch im Orden und wir haben ja Platz, seit die Kinder in alle Winde zerstreut sind ... ich meine, er hilft mir, wo er kann, mit der wenigen Magie, die ihm geblieben ist. Es ist ja auch nur so lange, bis er eine Arbeit hat und er bemüht sich, es soll niemand sagen ..."  
>Ein dunkler Schatten, der lautlos in der Tür erschienen war, ließ den Monolog ersterben. Wortlos holte Snape Teller und Besteck und trug sie ins angrenzende Eßzimmer. Molly schaute hilflos und knetete ihre Kittelschürze mit Händen, wie sie es immer getan hatte bei den Treffen des Ordens, wenn ausgerechnet Snape wieder Bericht erstattete, über die Unglaublichkeiten, die Schrecken, den Irrsinn.<br>Mit einem fröhlichem "Hallo Kinder!" betrat Arthur den Fuchsbau und die drückende Stimmung war erst mal wie weggewischt.  
>Das Essen war köstlich und zumindest Arthur, Molly und Hermine unterhielten sich gut. Einige Male versuchte Hermine Snape, der nur eine winzige Portion aß, miteinzubeziehen.<br>"Ich habe gehört, Sie hätten sich wieder als Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts beworben."  
>"Ja."<br>"Dieses Jahr unterrichtet Horace Slughorn ja nochmal, aber er will jetzt definitiv zum Schuljahresende in den Ruhestand gehen."

"Es ist noch nichts entschieden, was die Nachfolge angeht."  
>"Nein."<br>Hermine gab es recht schnell auf und bald erhob Snape sich von seinem Stuhl, räumte das dreckige Geschirr ab und verließ den Raum. Es war wie eine Last, die von den anderen genommen wurde.

Aufdringlich!

Das nächste große Thema war der traditionelle Weihnachtsball des Ministeriums.  
>"Das wird wieder wundervoll!" Molly himmelte Arthur an. "Erinnerst du dich noch an letztes Jahr, die Weihnachtswichtel, die um Mitternacht gesungen und die Kriegshelden beschenkt haben."<br>Arthur lächelte, als hätte er an diesen Tag auch ganz andere Erinnerungen. Hermine wusste hauptsächlich noch, daß es der Tag war, an dem Ron und Lavender ...  
>"Schätzchen, wer wird dich denn begleiten?" Molly schaute Hermine mit geröteten Wangen an. Endlich waren sie bei Mollys ureigenem Thema. Hermine stöhnte innerlich und unterdrückte ein Feixen.<br>"Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden", sagte sie ausweichend.  
>"Ach", winkte Molly ab, "dieses Jahr wird es ein riesiges Fest, es sind alle eingeladen ..."<br>"Sogar Snape!", warf Arthur ein, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Molly einbrachte und es folgten gefühlte zweihundert Vorschläge für die perfekte Ballbegleitung, bis Hermine beschloss, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Es war ein netter Abend gewesen und man soll Schluss machen, wenn es am Schönsten ist.  
>Eine wort- und umarmungsreiche Verabschiedung folgte, bis Hermine in der naßkalten Winterluft im Garten des Fuchsbaus stand, tief seufzte und zum Apparierpunkt lief.<p>

Sie war am Apfelbaum schon fast vorbei, als die leise Stimme zu ihr drang. Snape saß tatsächlich allein im Schneeregen, mitten in der Nacht.  
>"Miss Granger, es liegt mir fern, mich an Mollys Verkupplungsplänen zu beteiligen, aber ich hätte dennoch einen Vorschlag, was ihre Gesellschaft auf diesem unsäglichen Ministeriumsrummel angeht."<br>Hermine machte ein Gesicht, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Das war der erste zusammenhängende Satz von Snape gewesen, den Hermine gehört hatte, seit ... ja, seit wann eigentlich?  
>"Ich platze vor Neugier", würgte Hermine hervor und es klang schroffer, als beabsichtigt.<br>"Ich würde Sie gerne begleiten. Das würde Sie vor weiteren gutgemeinten Ideen bewahren, ich würde Ihnen nicht beim Tanzen die Füße breittreten und Ihnen auch keine blutigen Ohren bescheren."  
>Es entstand eine kurze Pause, in der man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.<br>"Ich ... warum ... ääähhh ... also ... wie ..."

Eloquent, wie immer.

"Miss Granger, ich erhoffe mir von ihrer Begleitung ein etwas positives Bild beim Minister," er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus, "und den anwesenden Schulräten. Ich habe sebstredend keine weiteren Ambitionen."  
>"Selbstredend", entgegnete Hermine und war erstaunt über ein komisches Gefühl, das sich in ihr breit machte. Wut? Enttäuschung? Das war ja lächerlich.<br>Gleichzeitig dachte sie an die dummen Gesichter, wenn sie mit Snape ... das war fast noch besser, als seinerzeit Victor Krum.  
>"Ja", sagte sie gedehnt, "ich werde Sie also begleiten."<br>"Gut, wir treffen uns an der Telefonzelle, sagen wir um sieben, es sind ja noch fast vier Wochen hin?"  
>"Ich werde selbstverständlich pünklich sein. Aber eine Frage noch."<br>"Ja."  
>"Warum sitzen Sie hier unter diesem Baum?"<br>"Ich genieße die Sonne, Miss Granger."  
>Beinahe hätte Hermine gelacht, aber sie zog es doch vor, einfach nach Hause zu apparieren und diese Begegnung in Ruhe zu verdauen.<p>

Vier Wochen später war es sehr kalt. Der Winter hatte nun endgültig Einzug gehalten, sogar London lag unter einer dicken Schneedecke, endlich einmal weiße Weihnachten. Kurz vor sieben erschien mit einem leisen ´Plop´ Hermine Granger vor besagter Telefonzelle. Schnell sprach sie einen Wärmezauber über sich. Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes Ballkleid, ihr dünner Festumhang war ebenfalls dunkelgrün und mit kleinen goldenen Schlangen bestickt. Die Haare hochgesteckt. Wenn sie wollte, konnte sie eine echte Schönheit sein. Sie war nur ein wenig nervös. Sie glaubte nicht wirklich daran, daß Snape hier sein würde, und wenn doch?  
>Sie hatte niemandem erzählt, wer sie begleiten würde und wenn Snape nicht auftauchen sollte, hätte sie kein Problem damit, allein zu gehen.<br>Sie hätte sich aber keine Gedanken machen müssen. Snape war schon da. In seinem langen, schwarzen Umhang verschmolz er perfekt mit der Dunkelheit und allein sein blasses Gesicht reflektierte ein wenig Licht.  
>"Miss Granger."<br>Seine Miene war unbewegt, in den Augen lag ein kaltes Glitzern. Es kam Hermine so vor, als wäre er in den letzten Wochen noch hagerer geworden. Sie wusste, daß er noch immer im Fuchsbau wohnte und mit Mollys Betreuung war es eigentlich nicht möglich, abzunehmen. Also kam es Hermine wohl nur so vor.

Ein wenig over the top, die Dame.

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns den Abend über duzen", sagte Hermine, bevor sie es verhindern konnte. Snape schaute sie merkwürdig an.  
>"Das wäre wahrscheinlich angebracht", sagte er leise und hielt ihr den Arm hin, den sie gleich ergriff. Er ist eiskalt, dachte sie, dann betraten sie durch die Telefonzelle das Ministerium. Der Ball fand in der großen Eingangshalle statt, die zu diesem Zweck festlich und weihnachtlich geschmückt war. Jede Menge Lametta, ein gigantischer Weihnachtsbaum in der Mitte des Raumes und obwohl der Ball offiziell erst in einer halben Stunde beginnen sollte, waren wohl die meisten schon anwesend.<br>Hermine schüttelte sich. Sie konnte diesen riesigen Menschenansammlungen nichts mehr abgewinnen. Gesprächsfetzen zogen an ihr vorüber. Gesichter. Sie war mittendrin, wie immer, aber nicht dabei, auch wie immer. Es war ihr jetzt schon zu viel, zu laut, zu fröhlich, zu weihnachtlich, zu was auch immer.  
>Snapes Miene war unbewegt, was mochte er wohl empfinden? Hermine konnte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen, sie bekämpfte ihr eigenes Unwohlsein.<br>Sie gaben ihre Umhänge an der Garderobe ab.

"Hallo Hermine, da bist du ja. Ich bin so neugierig, wo ist denn dein geheimnisvoller Begleiter?" Harry Potter kam auf sie zugeschossen, mit leicht geröteten Wangen und offensichtlich bester Laune. Er war anders als Hermine, er konnte die Fröhlichkeit genießen, er fühlte sich zugehörig, all dem.  
>Hermine lächelte leicht und deutete auf Snape, der neben ihr stand, in seiner unvermeidlichen schwarzen Robe, die ihm zu weit war. Hier im Hellen sah man, daß er Ringe unter den Augen hatte. Seine Blässe war beinahe gräulich. Der Blick ...<br>"Potter", er deutete sowas wie eine Verbeugung an.  
>Harry schaute Snape an, dann Hermine, dann wieder Snape.<p>

Mach den Mund zu, Potter, es zieht.

Harry schnappte nach Luft, wie ein Quastenflosser auf Landgang, würgte ein paar unverständliche Worte hervor, dann, "Ginny wartet!", dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Menge.  
>"Das war doch schon mal ein schöner Erfolg", sagte Snape. Hermine wusste nicht recht, was sie denken sollte, jedenfalls enthielt sie sich jeglichen Kommentars.<br>"Wir sollten uns einen Tisch suchen", setzte er hinzu. Hermine nickte stumm und folgte ihm durch den Raum, bis ganz in eine Ecke, an einen der kleinen Tische. Beinahe zuvorkommend rückte Snape ihr den Stuhl zurecht.  
>"Ich hole Getränke", damit ließ er Hermine allein, die sich nun umsah und versuchte, Boden unter die Füße zu bekommen, Land in Sicht. Musik spielte und es wurde schon getanzt.<br>Ausgerechnet Minerva McGonagall, die Direktorin von Hogwarts, kam sogleich an den Tisch und begrüßte Hermine überschwänglich.  
>"Ach, wie schön, Hermine, daß du hier bist, wo die ganzen Weasleys außer Ginny der Feier fernbleiben. Ron wird gerade Vater. Das ist ja so aufregend!"<br>Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, daß sie eventuell einen Fettnapf gefunden hatte und sie hörte nicht auf, zu reden.  
>"Harry sagte mir gestern, daß du auch in Begleitung hier sein würdest, wer ist denn der Glückliche?"<br>Fast wie Molly, dachte Hermine, aber da kam auch schon Snape mit einem Glas Feuerwhisky und einem großen Glas mit einer undefinierbar bunten Flüssigkeit und einem Schirmchen.  
>"Minerva, schön ...", er stellte die Gläser ab und streckte Minerva die Hand hin. Minerva machte ein ganz ähnliches Gesicht, wie Harry eben. Einen Moment nur, dann presste sie die Lippen aufeinander, drehte sich um und rauschte davon.<p>

Snapes Miene blieb ausdruckslos, als er sich setzte.  
>Hermine war es, die nach Luft schnappte, sie fühlte einen Stich in ihrem Inneren. Daß Minerva so unhöflich reagierte, machte sie wütend.<br>"Na, das war wohl jetzt eher kein Erfolg!", sagte sie und Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. Er prostete Hermine zu: "Ganz ohne Alkohol wird es wohl nicht erträglich sein. Ich hatte da ehrlich gesagt auch einen anderen Plan."  
>Er sprach nicht weiter und Hermine fragte lieber nicht nach. Weihnachten, das Fest der Freude und der Nächstenliebe. Daß ich nicht lache, dachte Hermine.<p>

Im nächsten Moment schon war Hermine genau dieses Lachen allerdings endgültig vergangen. Eine schlanke, hochgewachsene, blonde Gestalt - unverkennbar Lucius Malfoy, kam an ihren Tisch und setzte sich unaufgefordert. Er lächelte gewinnend. Hermine gefror das Blut in den Adern, unwillkürlich hatte sie wieder das hysterisch freudige Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange vor Augen, damals auf Malfoy Manor, sie sah Malfoys kalte, unbeteiligte Miene von einst. Sie begann zu schwitzen und hörte wie durch eine Wand, was Malfoy sagte.  
>"Miss Granger, Severus, mein Freund, das freut mich wirklich außerordentlich. Überraschend, aber erfreulich."<br>Malfoy lächelte, wie? Ja, freundlich? Ehrlich erfreut? Hermine war wie gelähmt.  
>"Guten Abend, Lucius", sagte Snape leise und an Hermine gewandt, "Lucius ist Vorsitzender des Schulrates, er kümmert sich um meinen Antrag zum Wiedereintritt in den Schuldienst."<br>Hermine war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Jetzt war es an ihr, ein dummes Gesicht zu vermeiden. Es gelang ihr leidlich.

Harry war es, der sie erst einmal rettete. Er kam an den Tisch und forderte Hermine zum Tanz auf, Snape machte ein gelangweiltes Gesicht. Lucius und Snape waren nun allein am Tisch. Snape nippte am Whisky.  
>"Sie hatte keine Ahnung, nicht wahr?" brach Lucius das Schweigen.<br>"Was?"  
>"Granger, sie wusste nicht, daß sie heute auch meine Gesellschaft ertragen muss. Du hättest sie vorwarnen müssen."<br>Snape schaute verständnislos. Ein Außenstehender hätte keine Gefühlsregung erkannt, aber Lucius kannte ihn gut. Er seufzte.  
>"Du weißt nicht, was damals vorgefallen ist, in meinem Haus?"<br>Snape schaute zu Hermine auf die Tanzfläche, sie schien heftig zu diskutieren, mit Potter.  
>"Nein, aber du wirst mich sicherlich nicht dumm sterben lassen." Er kräuselte die Lippen.<br>"Nun, Bella hat sie genauer befragt, über den Verbleib dieses Gryffindorschwertes. Ich muss nicht unbedingt noch deutlicher werden? Oder?"  
>Snape sagte nichts, aber Lucius sah, daß er verstand.<p>

Okklumens!

"Du hast über meinen Antrag nachgedacht?", wechselte Snape das Thema.  
>"Ja", sagte Lucius und schaute zur Tanzfläche, "Sie sieht bezaubernd aus."<br>Snape machte ein unwilliges Geräusch, er war ungeduldig. Die Begegnung verlief nicht, wie er es sich erhofft hatte und wie zur Bestätigung: "Severus, es ist nicht so einfach, wie du dir das vorstellst."  
>"Warum ist es nicht so einfach, ich arbeite wieder als Lehrer, falle den Weasleys nicht weiter zur Last und alles ist gut ..."<br>Hermine und Potter tanzten nah am Tisch vorbei, beide lachten nun. Snape spürte einen beißenden Schmerz, irgendwo in seinem Inneren. Enttäuschung? Aber das war ja lächerlich!  
>Lucius beobachtete ihn.<br>"Was macht eigentlich deine Magie?", fragte er unvermittelt.  
>"Was schon? Manchmal gelingt es mir immerhin eine Tasse schweben zu lassen, manchmal nicht. Es wird besser. Warum?"<br>"Hältst du es für klug, so nach Hogwarts zu gehen, ... in diesem Zustand?"  
>"Was sollte das mit meiner Arbeit als Lehrer zu tun haben?"<br>"Ich würde dich ungern ein weiteres Mal in den Tod schicken ..."  
>Snape wollte etwas sagen, aber Lucius gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen.<br>"Du kannst dich überhaupt nicht wehren, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Jeder weiß das."  
>"Filch ist auch noch am Leben und der ist ein richtiger Squib ..."<br>Lucius unterbrach ihn unwirsch: "Der hat auch nicht 16 Jahre lang den Dunklen Lord verarscht! Verdammt nochmal, Severus, du warst doch früher nicht so scharf aufs Unterrichten. Was ist los mit dir?"  
>Snape barg das Gesicht in Händen, kurz nur, dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen.<br>"Diese Untätigkeit, dieses Rumsitzen - Lucius, ich muss irgendwas tun, ich werd´ verrückt sonst ... wenn ich´s nicht schon bin!"  
>Hermine tanzte jetzt mit Neville. Snape spürte leichte Übelkeit.<br>"Severus, ich glaube dir nicht, daß es besser wird, jedenfalls nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie du es angehst. Du musst endlich zur Ruhe kommen!"  
>"Es wird besser!" sagte Snape beinahe trotzig.<br>"Wie bist du hergekommen?"  
>"Mit dem Bus, wieso?"<br>Lucius legte ihm beinahe zärtlich die Hand auf den Arm und lächelte ihn an.  
>"Kümmer dich die nächsten Monate einfach um dich und meinetwegen um Granger, ich wüsste nicht, was daran so schlimm ist, eine kleine Auszeit ...", er grinste süffisant.<br>Hermine tanzte nun wieder mit Potter.  
>"... Mein Geschmack ist sie ja nicht, aber du solltest dich ein klein wenig bemühen, es sei denn es ist dir lieber, dich weiter in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen, also was deine Frauen angeht ..."<p>

Ich und Miss Oberschlau, das ist ja lächerlich!

"Lass gut sein, Lucius!"  
>Snapes Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton bekommen. Lucius hob beschwichtigend beide Hände.<br>In dem kam Hermine wieder an den Tisch und bedachte Lucius mit einem abschätzigem Blick.  
>Sie griff nach dem künstlich aussehendem Gebräu, das Snape ihr mitgebracht hatte und verzog etwas angewidert das Gesicht, trank aber doch einige große Schlucke. Snape war verwirrt und wütend. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß Lucius sich derartig sträuben würde. Er fühlte sich müde und etwas überfordert, was war ihm überhaupt eingefallen, diese Granger ... was war ihm nur durch den Kopf gegangen?<br>Ein junger Mann, den keiner am Tisch kannte forderte Hermine erneut zum Tanzen auf. Hermine schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und der Bewerber schlich von dannen.  
>"Miss Granger, Sie sollten sich ein wenig amüsieren."<br>Lucius machte auf Unterhaltung, was Hermine eienen giftigen Blick abverlangte.  
>"Ich amüsiere mich prächtig!", erwiederte sie zuckersüß.<br>"Schön.", sagte Lucius und war plötzlich abgelenkt: "Der Minister, ihr entschuldigt mich doch einen Moment", und weg war er.  
>Snape spürte, daß seine Hände zitterten. Er spürte das vertraute Gefühl der Wut und noch etwas anderes, das er nicht einordnen konnte. Das ihn verunsicherte. Müdigkeit, einen ziehenden Schmerz. Fremd. Verstörend.<p>

Sie brachen einen Streit vom Zaun, über nichts, Snape und Hermine. Unnötig wie nur was. Lucius Malfoy war der Anlass, aber nicht der Grund. Keiner von beiden musste laut werden, um den anderen zu treffen. Snape kam nicht mit sich zurecht, gut, aber Hermine, wer hätte das gedacht? Sie war doch immer so ... Ja, wie eigentlich?  
>Als Lucius zurück an den Tisch kam, sah er nur noch, wie Hermine aufsprang und wutentbrannt nach draußen rannte. Snape wirkte aufgebracht. Lucius verdrehte die Augen.<br>"Du hast deinen umwerfenden Charme spielen lassen?", feixte er.  
>"Sozusagen."<br>"Und? Worauf wartest du?"  
>"Bitte?"<br>Snape setzte seinen Ich-töte-Erstklässler-Blick auf, der bei Lucius allerdings wirkungslos blieb.  
>"Was gedenkst du, in dieser Angelegenheit zu unternehmen?"<br>"Lucius!", die Stimme war drohend.  
>"Du könntest sie beim nächsten Treffen als Schlammblut titulieren, das wäre mit Sicherheit hilfreich ..."<br>Snape war aufgesprungen und zu einer anderen Zeit hätte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt, wenn es nun doch nur nicht so verdammt sinnlos gewesen wäre. Lucius blieb aufreizend ruhig.  
>"Geh! Ihr! Nach!", sagte er überdeutlich, als spräche er mit einem Dreijährigen.<br>"Sehe ich aus, wie jemand, der sich zum Narren machen will?"  
>"Als bräuchtset du dafür das Ministerium oder Tanzmusik oder Miss Granger ..."<br>Lucius feixte wieder und als hätte er Snape mit einen Imperius belegt, schüttelte dieser den Kopf und ging ihr nach. Tatsächlich. Es war ihm, als würde er sich selbst beobachten, wie damals in der Heulenden Hütte, ein ähnliches Gefühl. Verlust. Zögerlich lief er zuerst, dann sicherer, dann beinahe hastig. Dieses Gefühl. Eine Verbindung. Schmerz? Nicht feige sein!  
>Hinaus in die Winterkälte, auf die verschneite Straße, was, wenn sie direkt appariert war? Hastig. Atemlos.<p>

Er sah sie sofort, sie stand in der dunklen Ecke, in der er auf sie gewartet hatte. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, sobald sie ihn sah.  
>Er wusste nicht, was er fühlte, als er auf sie zuging. Es hatte wieder begonnen, zu schneien. Es war windig und kalt.<br>Er war noch einige Schritte von ihr entfernt, als sie ihn ansprach, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
>"Willst du dich nicht weiter bei Malfoy einschleimen?"<br>Er sagte nichts, was sollte er auch sagen? Er blieb stehen, gerade nah genug, um in der Dunkelheit zu sehen, wie Schneeflocken auf ihren Schultern schmolzen.

Sie muss doch frieren.

"Malfoy gehört nach Askaban und nicht auf den Weihnachtsball vom Ministerium."  
>Hermines Stimme war schrill und kurz davor, sich zu überschlagen.<br>"Lucius war in Askaban."  
>"Ja, aber definitiv nicht lange genug!"<br>"Das Gericht hielt vier Monate für angemessen." Severus war müde.  
>"Für wieviele Tote ist Malfoy verantwortlich? VIER LäPPISCHE MONATE! Was ist denn ein Leben wert? Ich fass es einfach nicht!"<br>"Wieviele Tote werden wieder lebendig, wenn Lucius stirbt? Oder in Askaban verfault? Oder den Kuss der Dementoren empfängt?"  
>Hermine schwieg. Trotzig.<br>"Wird Fred Weasley wieder lebendig, wenn man Lucius verhungern lässt? Oder Tonks und Lupin, wenn man ihn zu Tode foltert? Oder ..."  
>"Hör auf!", sie drehte sich nun zu ihm um, "Wie kannst DU das ertragen, nach allem, was du als Buße getan hast?"<br>Snape war es, als würde der Boden durchlässig, unter seinen Füßen. Treibsand.

Die Frage ist durchaus berechtigt.

"Es ging mir nie um Rache", sagte er leise und es klang selbst in seinen Ohren lahm.  
>Hermine lachte bitter auf.<br>Snape hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Wirklich seltsam, er wollte, daß sie es verstand.  
>"Ich hatte keine Wahl, nachdem ich so falsch gewählt hatte."<br>Sie schien kurz inne zu halten, noch immer die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ging sie nun vor ihm auf und ab. Es machte ihn nervös. Der Schnee, er fröstelte. Sie überlegte lange, bevor sie etwas sagte.  
>"Es gibt immer im Leben zwei Möglichkeiten."<br>Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
>"Aus welchem Buch stammt denn diese Weisheit?"<br>Hermine lief hektisch vor ihm auf und ab.  
>"Das hat meine Mutter immer gesagt ..."<br>"Die Frau, die jetzt aus freien Stücken in Australien lebt und nicht mehr weiß, daß sie eine Tochter hat?"  
>"Das ist was anderes."<br>Snape hatte nicht vor, so einfach locker zu lassen.  
>"Oder drei Kinder, die sich ein dreiviertel Jahr in der Wildnis durchgeschlagen mussten um einen Krieg zu führen, den alte Männer angezettelt haben, mit einer schemenhaften Idee und sonst nichts?"<br>"Das ist auch was anderes, es ging um Freiheit ..."  
>"Wessen Freiheit denn? Die von diesen Leuten, die dort feiern", mit einer fahrigen Geste deutete er auf das Ministeriumsgebäude, "ich hab nicht darum gebeten, heute abend mitmachen zu dürfen. Ich wäre ebenso gern in der Heulenden Hütte geblieben!"<br>"Wie kann man denn verdammt nochmal so verbittert sein?", warf Hermine ein.  
>Er feixte. Sie blieb endlich stehen.<br>"Dein Leben hing so am seidenen Faden, du hast sogar deine Magie aufgegeben, um weiterleben zu können ..."  
>"Was ein Blödsinn!", schnappte Snape.<br>"Erst wurd´s dunkel und dann wieder hell. Punkt. Ende der rühseligen Geschichte!", und mit Mühe unterdrückte er die diffusen Erinnerungen an Licht und Wärme und eine leise Melodie, die sich eingebrannt hatte, in sein Herz und ihn hatte umkehren lassen und Schritt für Schritt, hinauf ...

Das kann doch nicht sie gewesen sein, die all die Zeit an meinem Bett gesessen hat!

"Das ist nicht wahr, du hast gekämpft, um dein Leben, wenn du mal nicht drüber nachdenkst, dann kannst du auch richtige Entscheidungen treffen."  
>"Richtig? Ist es richtig, bei den Weasleys zu sein? Bei Minerva um einen Hauch Verstehen zu betteln, oder bei Lucius? Von Vergebung will ich gar nicht reden!"<br>Sie starrte ihn an. Seine Brust wurde eng. Die Stille unerträglich für ihn.  
>"Und du?"<br>Das ´Du´ schmeckte fremd auf seiner Zunge.  
>"Weißt du noch, warum und wozu?"<br>Ihr Starren wurde fassungslos, ihre Stimme dann so leise, daß er sie kaum verstand.  
>"Ich habe Weihnachten immer geliebt, es war so friedlich, aber heute ist nichts mehr, wie es war und es wird nie wieder so sein. Jeder stürzt sich in das, was er Leben nennt, nur um sich nicht eingestehen zu müssen, daß nichts mehr einen Sinn hat."<br>Sie schlug die Hände vor´s Gesicht und wartete auf einen beißenden Kommentar. Es kam keiner. "Ich will da nicht wieder rein!", schob sie hinterher.

Willkommen in der Wirklichkeit!

Severus seufzte.  
>"Angeblich gibt es immer zwei Möglichkeiten", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.<br>Hermine nahm die Hände nicht vom Gesicht, aber sie dachte nach.  
>"Wir könnten uns zusammen vor meinen Kamin setzen, Tee trinken und gemeinsam nichts verstehen."<br>Er sah sie an, als ob er sie zum ersten Mal sah.  
>"Ich hab sogar einen Weihnachtsbaum", fügte sie hinzu.<br>"Ich kann nicht apparieren", sagte er mit Bedauern in der Stimme.  
>"Ich kann dich mitnehmen."<br>Sie schauderte, hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Langsam nahm sie die Hände vom Gesicht und begegnete seinem Blick, der fremd war. Ein Lächeln? Beinahe.  
>Es war tatsächlich sowas, wie ein Lächeln. "Ich hole erst unsere Umhänge."<br>Wortlos zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab hervor und sprach einen Wärmezauber über sie beide.  
>"Darum geht´s nicht. Der Umhang ist das einzige einigermaßen vorzeigbare Kleidungsstück, das ich zur Zeit besitze, ich möchte nicht riskieren, daß er wegkommt."<p>

Nur einen Augenblick später, als hätte er Gedanken gelesen, erschien Lucius Malfoy in der unscheinbaren Tür, die der Haupteingang ins Ministerium war. Er trug zwei Umhänge mit sich. Sicheren Schittes kam er auf sie zu. Hermines Hand verkrampfte sich um ihren Zauberstab. Er sah es, aber er ignorierte es. Achtlos warf er Snape den schwarzen Umhang entgegen. Hermine aber legte er galant den dunkelgrünen um die Schultern. Sie zuckte merklich zusammen, aber auch das ignorierte er. Ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
>"Ich will euch beide da drin nicht mehr sehen - wenn ich euch schon die Sachen hinterher trage, wie ein Hauself."<br>Damit drehte er sich um und marschierte wieder Richtung Feier. Erst in der Tür stockte er, "Frohe Weihnachten!", rief er und verschwand.  
>"Toll!", sagte Hermine und hielt Severus den Arm hin. Der zögerte nur kurz, bevor er seine Hand auf ihren Arm legte und mit einem ´Plop´ verschwanden beide und ließen nur ein wenig zertrampelten Schnee zurück.<p>

Meilen entfernt, in einem winzigem Dorf im Westen Englands, ebenfalls in einer dunklen Gasse, materialisierten sie sich wieder. Auch hier fiel der Schnee in dicken Flocken.  
>Severus schwankte leicht, beinahe schmerzhaft hielt er sich an Hermines Arm fest. Die Knie waren ihm weich und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das am Apparieren lag.<br>"Geht´s?", fragte Hermine. Severus nickte steif und sie liefen los, die Hauptstraße entlang, in eine weitere kleine Gasse. Der unberührte Schnee knirschte unter ihren Schritten. Sie hätte sich denken können, daß er das Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren nicht gut vertrug. Sie würde kein Wort darüber verlieren.  
>In den Vorgärten stand Weihnachtsdeko, es war sehr still. Licht hinter Vorhängen.<br>Vor einem besonders kleinem Haus blieben sie stehen. Die Bezeichnung ´Hexenhaus´ traf es gut.  
>"Hier?", fragte Severus überflüssigerweise. Seine Stimme klang heiser.<br>"Ja.", sagte Hermine und ging vor, den schmalen Gartenweg hoch zu der Haustür, neben der ein ausgehöhlter Kürbis mit einer Kerze stand. Severus wartete vor dem Gartentörchen. Der Schneefall wurde heftiger.  
>"Was ist?", fragte Hermine.<br>Severus räusperte sich.  
>"Glaubst du, es ist eine gute Idee, wenn sich zwei Einbeinige gegenseitig als Krücke aushelfen?"<br>Hermine ging die paar Schritte zurück, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich bis zur Haustür. Er wehrte sich nicht. Seine Hand war kalt, aber nicht mehr so kalt, wie noch vor einigen Stunden.  
>"Ich hab´ leider keinen Apfelbaum im Garten", sagte Hermine leise.<br>"Wie außerordentlich bedauerlich", entgegnete er, "Hauptsache, du hast was zu essen im Haus, ich hab Hunger. Immerhin verpassen wir gerade das Buffet des Jahres."  
>Er dachte darüber nach, wann er das letzte Mal Hunger gehabt hatte? Er erinnerte sich nicht.<br>Lachend öffnete sie die Haustür und zog ihn mit sich ins Haus.  
>Der Abend hätte wirklich schlimmer laufen können. Wesentlich schlimmer!<p> 


	2. Mondscheinsonate

Hier erfahrt Ihr, wer sich etwas von sasa gewünscht hat!

**Ein Stück Stollen gibt es extra für Hillie, die auf Anhieb ihren Wunsch erkannt hat. ****  
><strong>**Die Vorgabe, an der sasa sich versucht hat:******

** Also, ich hätte gerne eine kleine HG/SS-Romanze. Snape bittet Hermione aus irgendeinem Grund, auf einem Event sein Date zu spielen. Hermione hat nichts dagegen, trotzdem verursacht ihr Verhalten einige heftige Eifersuchtsattacken bei Severus.**

**Und weiter geht's mit dem nächsten Türchen:**

Wenn ihr auf den Geschmack gekommen seid und mehr von unserem Igelhorn lesen bzw. wissen wollt, das genau ein Igelhorn eigentlich ist, schaut doch mal hier:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Fantasygirl98

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

**Beta****:** Schneekatze

Beitrag zum Weihnachtskalender des Rudels:

**Mondscheinsonate**

Vorweg: Mir gehört nix, JKR ist genial und das Rudel ebenfalls. Ich bin gespannt, wie viele Rudeltiere ihr entdeckt. =)

Luna Lovegood liebte Vollmonde.  
>Ein Vollmond war es, an dem sie geboren wurde.<br>Ein Vollmond war es auch, an dem sie ihr erstes Buch richtig lesen konnte.  
>Der Vollmond zeigte ihr eines Nachts den Weg zu den Feen, die sie zwei Wochen vor dem Tod ihrer Mutter warnten. Sie war damals noch zu jung um es zu glauben oder zu verstehen.<br>Der Vollmond stand hell am dunklen Himmel, als sie über den schwarzen See nach Hogwarts kam.  
>An einem Vollmond begegnete sie Helena Ravenclaw, der grauen Dame, zum ersten Mal und fand die ehemaligen Räume der Rowena Ravenclaw, wo sie sich fortan vor den Hänseleien ihrer Mitschüler versteckte.<br>An einem Vollmond wurde Sirius Black endlich wieder mit Remus Lupin und seinem Patensohn Harry Potter, der ihr zu einem guten Freund wurde, vereint.  
>Und viele Jahre später gewann der Widerstand in einer wolkenverhangenen Vollmondnacht die Schlacht gegen Voldemort. Noch am selben Morgen kam sie mit Neville zusammen.<p>

Luna mochte Neumonde nicht. Diese Nächte gab es sogar zwei Mal im Monat, dunkel und ohne ihren großen mystischen Namensgeber. Ein Neumond war es, an dem Luna's Mutter vor den Augen ihrer Tochter starb. Sie hatte wochenlang nicht mehr in die richtige Welt zurück gefunden, war nur in ihrem Zimmer, fragte andauernd nach ihrer Mommy und wollte nicht glauben, dass sie nicht mehr wieder kommen und sie in den Arm nehmen würde.  
>An Neumond wurde Luna aus dem Hogwarts-Express entführt.<p>

Aber alles in allem war ihr Schutzengel sehr oft fleißig gewesen, davon war sie überzeugt. Jemand müsste die Schutzengel belohnen, genau wie die kleinen emsigen Hauselfen, die sie immer schon sehr gern gehabt hatte. Luna hatte noch nie verstanden, warum man diese kleinen Wesen so versklavte. Vielleicht sollte man die Schutzengel, statt sie auf die Spitzen der Weihnachtsbäume zu stecken, mit den Hauselfen vertraut machen. Dann würden eventuell auch noch mehr der kleinen Wesen so frei sein wie Dobby, der letztendlich den Heldentod gestorben war. Vielleicht konnte Professor Snape ja auch einen kleinen Helfer gebrauchen, um die vielen Arbeiten zu korrigieren und an scheinbar zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein, so wie es im Moment ab und zu den Anschein hatte. Der Gedanke brachte sie zum Lächeln.

„, geben Sie gefälligst auf Ihren Diptamsud Acht!" Luna zuckte zusammen, sie hatte mal wieder im Unterricht geträumt. Die Schneckenschleim-gelbe Brühe in dem Bronzekessel vor ihr schlug gefährlich Blasen, die in Lila und Grün zischend zerplatzten. Eigentlich hätte dieses Gebräu jetzt in einen orangefarbenen Ton übergehen sollen... Hastig schnitt sie die Springbohnen zurecht, schmiss sie in den Kessel und gab den Diptam hinzu. Sie war noch nie besonders gut in diesem Fach gewesen, aber besser als Harry und Ron auf alle Fälle. Die beiden Jungs hätten sich vielleicht einfach ein wenig mehr anstrengen sollen, anstatt sich aus reinem Trotz Professor Snape gegenüber zu sträuben. Überhaupt wurde dieser Lehrer unterschätzt wie niemand sonst, er war ohne Frage ein sehr mutiger Mann mit viel Sarkasmus und mystischer Aura, aber viel der Show war reiner Selbstschutz, das hatte sie vom ersten Tag an erkannt. Sie besaß von Geburt an schon die Fähigkeit, die Welt so zu sehen wie  
>sie wirklich war, aber sie durchschaute damit oft auch unabsichtlich sehr private Angelegenheiten von Menschen, die sie überhaupt nichts angingen. Zum Beispiel sah sie Erinnerungen in einem Denkarium schon vor dem Eintauchen grobe Strukturen und emotional bedingte Farben an, woraus sich Rückschlüsse auf Inhalt und Herkunft ziehen ließen.<p>

„Ergebnisse zu mir, abfüllen, Kristallphiolen im Schrank ganz links." wies Professor Snape im gewohnten Befehlston an, seine Sätze waren nach der Schlacht noch immer sehr knapp und zum Teil kratzig, als würde das Sprechen ihm Schmerzen bereiten. Luna vermutete stark, dass seine Stimmbänder und sein Kehlkopf bei dem Biss der Schlange Nagini sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren. Die Vermutung stellte sonst keiner auf, alle dachten, er hätte einfach nur durchweg schlechte Laune und könne nicht lächeln. Luna wusste es besser. Wenn er sich oben auf dem Astronomieturm den Wind durch die schwarze Robe wehen ließ, sich ans Geländer stützte und zweifellos leise mit einem weiblichen Geist redete, den nur er sehen konnte, schlich sich manchmal ein Lächeln auf sein blasses Gesicht. Nur ein par Mal hatte sie das beobachtet, und immer war Vollmond gewesen. Bei Vollmond musste man die Lenkpflaumen ernten, weshalb sie sich manchmal des nachts heimlich aus dem Schloss schlich und am  
>Rand des verbotenen Waldes auf die Suche nach den roten Früchten ging. Dabei sah sie oft den anerkannten Meister der Zaubertränke oben auf dem höchsten Turm stehen, beleuchtet nur vom bläulich silbernen Mondlicht und so entspannt wie man ihn sonst nie zu Gesicht bekam. Der Geist an seiner Seite hatte sie zu Anfang überrascht, aber letztendlich war sie froh darum. Auch Professor Snape brauchte jemanden zum Reden, wo er doch normalerweise so verschlossen und kühl wirkte.<p>

„Aufräumen, Kessel in den Schrank, raus!" zählte Snape auf, seine Stimme klang wieder richtig rau und angekratzt. Luna summte leise vor sich hin, während sie die Anweisungen befolgte. An der Tafel erschien eine Hausaufgabe: 'Nächstes Mal Hauselfenhaare mitbringen. Keine Hauselfen zwingen!'

Mit großen grau-blauen Augen beobachtete sie ihre Umgebung, die hüftlangen engelsblonden Haare fielen ihr sanft über den Rücken. Nur kurz sah sie ihrem Professor in die nahezu schwarzen Augen.  
>„Sie sollten Ihre Stimme schonen und nicht so schreien, das tut Ihnen sicher nicht gut. Ich empfehle Heidelbeersaft mit Wasser und Mondblütenstaub verdünnt, gut für Kehle und Stimme. Das hat Mum mir als kleines Mädchen immer gegeben, wenn ich heiser war." empfahl sie in lockerem Plauderton, Erstaunen spiegelte sich einen Moment in dem Blick des Professors nieder. Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu, lächelte zufrieden und eilte leichtfüßig aus den düsteren Kerkern. Zurück blieb ein völlig verwirrter Snape, das leise „Danke" hörte seine Schülerin schon nicht mehr.<p>

Summend hüpfte Luna durch die Gänge nach draußen auf dem Weg zu Hagrid, dem sie mit einem neuen Haustier helfen wollte: ein kleiner irländischer Wasserdrache, grade mal eine Woche alt und schon messerscharfe Zähnchen. Ihr kam eine sinnliche Melodie in den Sinn, wie von einer Spieluhr, als sie durch die winterliche Landschaft spazierte. Es war klirrend kalt, der sanfte Schnee unter ihren Füßen glitzerte weiß und bot einen prächtigen Anblick. Eine Krähe flog ihre Kreise am Himmel und krächzte kehlig, Luna zuckte zusammen. Unglücksboten, diese Tiere, so hatte sie es von ihrem Vater gelernt. Ihre Gedanken verweilten bei der einen Zutat für nächstes Mal: Hauselfenhaare. Wo zum heiligen Mistelzweig sollte sie die Dinger her bekommen? Die Hogsmeadewochenenden, an denen sie normalerweise ihre Tränkezutaten besorgte, mied sie seit ihrer Entführung möglichst, vielleicht könnte sie einen netten Hauselfen ja bitten, ein paar spärliche Haare abzuschneiden? Oder sollte sie besser Harry per  
>Brief fragen, ob sie von seinem Hauselfen Kreacher Haare bekommen könnte?<p>

„Luna? Hey, Luna, warte mal!"  
>Überrascht drehte Luna sich zu der heran eilenden Hermine um, ihre wilden Locken flogen nur so hinter ihr her, während sie durch den Schnee stolperte, dick eingepackt in Schal, Handschuhe, fellgefütterte Stiefel und Gryffindorrobe.<br>„Hermine! Was gibt's?" fragte sie lächelnd, aus dem Augenwinkel behielt sie den schwarzen Vogel im Auge. Man konnte ja nie wissen, ob da nicht doch ein par wild gewordene Schlickschlupfe auf seinem Rücken saßen.  
>„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du ganz zufällig noch Hauselfenhaare hast. Die armen Hauselfen werden ihre wenigen Haare wohl behalten wollen, ich wäre die Letzte, die sie verlangen würde. Da dachte ich mir, weil du und dein Dad doch so viel exotisches Zeug zuhause habt..." erklärte Hermine überzeugt, Luna lächelte freundlich.<br>„Dann hat Professor Snape euch also auch das Zeug zu besorgen als Hausaufgabe gegeben? Aber nein, tut mir leid, ich habe keines mehr. Dad hat bestimmt noch was davon, und wenn nicht können wir ja auch Harry fragen. Er hat einen Hauselfen, weißt du? Furchtbar alt und fies, aber auf ihn hört er. Er hat mal Sirius gehört, konnte ihn aber nie leiden. Harry hat mir viel von ihm erzählt."  
>Hermine nickte verstehend, wie sehr sie den alten Hauselfen wirklich kannte, verschwieg sie lieber. Luna würde sie ja eh durchschauen, vermutlich wusste sie sogar, was Horkruxe eigentlich waren.<p>

So ungezwungene plaudernd schlenderten die beiden jungen Frauen zu Hagrid's Hütte durch den Schnee. Schon von weitem war Hagrid auszumachen, sein dunkler Mantel hob sich im krassen Kontrast zum Schnee ab, der Fellrand an der Kapuze war voll von dem weißen Zeug und glitzerte deshalb im Licht der schwachen Sonne. Am Rand des verbotenen Waldes, der wohl Hagrid's zweites Zuhause war und zu dieser Jahreszeit überhaupt nicht so verboten aussah, war verschwommen ein Einhorn mit silberner Mähne und ebenso weißem Fell wie der Schnee auszumachen. Daneben trat ein ähnliches Wesen aus dem Wald, Luna hielt ihre Freundin ehrfürchtig zurück und beobachtete es gebannt. Dieses deutlich jüngere Einhorn hier hatte hellbraunes Fell und kleine spitze Stacheln überall am Bauch und an der Seite, wie ein Igel. Das Horn auf der Stirn war ebenso strahlend weiß wie das des anderen Einhorns. Weiter entfernt tauchte ein weiteres seltsames Gespann auf: ein Wolf, elegant und mit furchterregendem Gebiss, begleitet von einem Artgenossen- nur mit Hirschgeweih. Die wachen Augen schienen so unglaublich weise, kleine Atemwölkchen bildeten sich in der eiskalten Luft. Ganz am Rande, kaum auszumachen und wohl am besten getarnt duckte sich ein Polarfuchs in den Schnee, die Schwanzspitze zuckte wachsam hin und her.

„Oh sieh nur, eine Schneekatze! Und da, ein Hirschwolf! Und das da, ein Einhorn mit Igelstacheln, das gibt's doch nicht! Es- Es ist wirklich Weihnachten, oder? Ein echtes Weihnachtswunder...?" hauchte Hermine ergriffen, selbst die Krähe am Himmel schwieg und war kurz darauf zwischen den hohen, kahlen, schneebedeckten Bäumen verschwunden. Luna lächelte selig, das hier war besser als jede Weihnachtsbescherung. Dieser magische Moment dauerte viel zu kurz an für ihren Geschmack, denn Hagrid hatte seine beiden Besucherinnen entdeckt und kam begeistert auf sie zu gestapft, was die scheuen Tiere wieder vertrieb. Etwas enttäuscht wandte sie sich dem Halbriesen zu, in ihrer Manteltasche bewegte sich ganz leicht etwas, ein Quieken war zu hören. Erschrocken griff sie hinein und fand...

„Ein Meerschweinchen! Meine Güte, wo hast'n das her?" Luna sah den Wildhüter lächelnd an und holte ihr völlig panisches Haustier heraus, das irgendwie aus Versehen heute Morgen aus dem Käfig entkommen und in ihre Manteltasche gekrochen sein musste. Schlaues Tierchen!

„Das ist Meniel, ist sie nicht süß?" bemerkte sie verträumt und sprach einen Wärmezauber über dem verfrorenen Tier. Das Quieken verstummte, sanft strich die blonde Ravenclaw über das hellbraune bis fast schon goldene Fell. Hermine sah mit glänzenden Augen auf Meniel hinab, Luna kam ihrer Bitte, das Tierchen halten zu dürfen, gerne nach.  
>Hagrid führte sie währenddessen zu seiner Hütte, im Vorgarten tat sich grade der kleine Wasserdrache aus Irland an einigen Mäusen gütlich. Seine Fußspuren sah man im Schnee nur zu gut, die verkümmerten Kürbispflanzen vom Herbst waren niedergetrampelt worden, nur die dunkelroten Eisrosen direkt an der Hüttenwand hatten überlebt. Diese wunderbaren Pflanzen hatten Luna schon immer fasziniert, Neville hatte ihr erst neulich eine getrocknete Blüte der seltenen Pflanzenart per Brief geschickt. Wie Harry und Ron auch hatte er die Ausbildung im Ministerium begonnen, allerdings nicht in der Aurorenabteilung, sondern in der Abteilung für magische Geschöpfe und Halbwesen, wo er sich jetzt für Werwölfe und Hauselfen einsetzte. Er hatte so ein gutes Herz... Etwas, das Luna von Anfang an gemocht hatte.<p>

Später in Hagrid's Hütte bei Rooibos Tee und etwas hart geratenen Plätzchen wärmten sich die beiden Hexen wieder auf, Hagrid kümmerte sich um Fang und Meniel verzog sich vorsichtshalber wieder in die Manteltasche ihrer Besitzerin. Wenigstens hielten sich die verzauberten Mistelzweige aus der Hütte fern und beschränkten sich darauf, Snape im Schloss wahnsinnig zu machen, indem sie an diversen Orten auftauchten, wo man sie nie erwarten würde.

„Hagrid? Hast du so ganz zufällig Hauselfenhaare in deinem unerschöpflichen Vorrat an Tierbestandteilen?" fragte Luna in ihrer typischen Sing-Sang-Stimme nach, der Halbriesen verneinte in fragendem Ton. Hermine erklärte ihm rasch, dass der Zaubertränkemeister ihnen aufgetragen hatte, diese außergewöhnliche Zutat nächstes Mal mitzubringen.  
>„Hmm, fragt doch mal die kleine Hauselfe von Crouch, Winky heißt 'se glaub' ich. Sitzt meist in der Küche un' betrinkt sich, nur um sich gleich drauf selber zu bestrafen. Gar nich' gut für so'n kleines Wesen." riet Hagrid brummelnd, Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. Eine betrunkene Hauselfe? Und dann sollte sie auch noch nach den Haaren fragen?<br>„Das geht nicht, auf keinen Fall!" protestierte sie heftig, aber Luna sah sie nur verträumt an.  
>„Wir könnten ihr den Trank geben, den wir irgendwann die letzten Stunden gebraut haben, oder wir fragen Professor Snape gleich, ob wir was von dem Zeug haben können. Wenn wir Winky dann ganz lieb fragen, wird sie uns bestimmt ein kleines Büschel abschneiden."<br>Hagrid brummte zustimmend, Hermine schien noch immer skeptisch, nickte dann aber doch.  
>„Na gut, aber sie darf sich nicht mehr betrinken und die Selbstbestrafung sollte sie sich auch abgewöhnen. Das ist doch barbarisch! Warum machen Hauselfen sowas?"<br>Luna schmunzelte. Wann Hermine wohl endlich begreifen würde, dass sie den Hauselfen in gewissen Dingen einfach nicht helfen konnte?

Ein par Stunden später war der Wasserdrache zufrieden, der Anti-Kater-Trank hatte den Besitzer gewechselt, Winky war wieder nüchtern und um wenige dünne Haare ärmer. Sie hatte Hermine feierlich versprochen, die gebügelten Finger zu Dobby's Gedenken vom Butterbier zu lassen. Die Selbstbestrafung konnte man ihr dann aber doch nicht ausreden.

Am Abend brachte Luna ihr Meerschweinchen wieder zurück in den großen Käfig, Cho verlor nach einer langen Partie gegen sie im Zauberschach, ein Mistelzweig brachte die schon lange ineinander verliebten Vertrauensschüler im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen und der verhangene Vollmond tauchte draußen die Ländereien in silbernes Licht. Dicke Wolken hatten sich im Laufe des Abends gebildet und ließen nun lautlos den weißen Pulverschnee zur Erde rieseln. Luna beschloss, noch einen letzten Spaziergang zu machen, zog sich warm an und schlenderte zum Astronomieturm hoch. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass Professor Snape hier am Geländer lehnte und ein durchscheinender Geist mit fließend roten Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen an seiner Seite schwebte. Ihr fiel auf ein Mal wieder Harry's Geschichte ein, die er ihr vor vielen Monaten anvertraut hatte um Rat zu suchen, wie es nach dem Krieg nun weiter gehen sollte. Sie hatte ihm geraten, das Haus der Potters in Godric's Hollow wieder aufzubauen, zu  
>Im Gedenken an seine Eltern, Sirius und Remus. Sie hätten es sicher so gewollt.<br>Das hier musste also Lily Potter sein, ehemalige Evans. Noch hatte weder sie noch ihr Lehrer Luna bemerkt, weshalb sie die Szene noch eine Weile beobachtete und feststellte, dass das Herz des Professors ganz offensichtlich für Lily schlug. Sie merkte so etwas immer sofort, aber andere waren blind für manche Dinge wie die wahre Liebe. Nun, sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt.

„Ich muss gehen Sev, wir sehen uns am nächsten Vollmond. Frohe Weihnachten, und wehe du lässt dich nicht auf dem Ball blicken!"  
>Die Stimme der Toten klang wie aus weiter Ferne, ihre rechte Hand lag an der des dunklen Mannes mit der Bassstimme. Seine schwarzen Augen zeigten wie sonst nur ganz selten echte Emotionen, seine Stimme war ruhig und gar nicht kratzig als er antwortete: „Ich werde deinen Rat wahrscheinlich leider befolgen. Lily..." Es war die innige Umarmung zwischen Geist und Zauberer, die Luna's Herz wehmütig nach Neville rufen ließ.<p>

Ja, es war wirklich Weihnachten. Und vielleicht brauchten Schutzengel ja auch gar keine Flügel...


	3. Oh, du Selige…

Auch dietanzt hat ihre Geschichte richtig erkannt. Ihre Vorgaben waren:

Ich hätte gern etwas zum Schmunzeln, aber nichts Albernes, mit Luna und Snape in den Hauptrollen und Dobby und/oder Winky und/oder Kreacher in einer nicht ganz unwichtigen Nebenrolle.  
>Schauplatz ist bittegerne Hogwarts und alles was nicht jugendfrei ist, darf gerne hinter verschlossenen Türen stattfinden ).<p>

**Heute ist unser rudeleigenes Rotkehlchen an der Reihe, uns ein Liedchen zu trällern. Aber da die Kunst der Vogelgesänge nicht allzu weit verbreitet ist, hat sie sich dazu bereit erklärt, das Ganze in eine auch für uns Unwürdige verständliche Form zu bringen. Übrigens nicht zum ersten Mal. Wenn ihr mehr von ihr lesen wollt, könnt ihr das hier tun:**

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/dieaufdemvulkantanzt

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Gebetat von VaFi / VampireFire

**Oh, du Selige… ****von ****dietanzt****  
><strong>  
>„Zimtstern", knurrte er dem steinernen Wasserspeier mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen entgegen. Wie kam der Alte nur immer auf diese schwachsinnigen Passwörter? Zimtstern… Dabei hieß es doch, die Passwörter zum Schulleiterbüro wären immer irgendwelche närrischen Süßigkeiten. Zimtstern – das klang eher, wie der schwülstige Spitzname einer zweiklassigen Geliebten.<br>In ähnlich positive Gedanken vertieft schritt Draco Malfoy die steinernen Stufen zum Büro des Schulleiters hinauf. Nun hatte er als Vertrauensschüler auch noch an diesem verkorksten teilzunehmen, das sich Dumbledore wieder mal aus einem seiner überlangen Robenärmel geschüttelt hatte. Mit derartigen Aufgaben hatte er selbstverständlich nicht gerechnet, als er seinen Eltern vor einigen Tagen mitgeteilt hatte, er würde es vorziehen, die diesjährigen Weihnachtstage in Hogwarts zu verbringen.  
>Schon in den vergangenen Jahren hatte er immer wieder mit dem Gedanken gespielt, der aufgesetzten Fröhlichkeit, der angespannten Hektik und den gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen zu entkommen, doch der Gedanke an die Enttäuschung seine Mutter hatte ihn bisher stets überzeugt, dennoch heim nach Malfoy Manor zu reisen.<p>

Dumbledore hielt eine Eröffnungsrede, die geradezu herzergreifend gewesen wäre, hätten in Dracos Kopf nicht so düstere Gedanken Umtrieb gehalten. Er hatte auf ein Weihnachtsfest ohne Festtrubel gehofft, ohne Zeremonien, ohne Geschenke und gespielte Freude. Und jetzt sollte er als Vertrauensschüler offenbar die gesamten Festvorbereitungen überwachen und – schlimmer noch – „seinen persönlichen Teil zur weihnachtlichen Stimmung beitragen". Dumbledore und seine verdammten Ideen. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn seiner Schulzeit begann Draco, Hagrid ein klein wenig zu beneiden. Der verlauste Halbriese saß immerhin allein und in Ruhe in seiner räudigen Hütte und brauchte sich nicht mit trällernden Lamettafäden, Mistelzweigen und Tannenbäumen herumschlagen. Oder mit einem Weihnachtsdinner. Er hatte geglaubt, dem fürchterlichen Adventskitsch zu Hause entkommen zu sein – und war dabei vom Regen in die Traufe geraten.  
>„Ihr wisst alle was ihr zu tun habt!" Dumbledore klatsche in die Hände, seine Augen strahlten vor Begeisterung.<p>

Schnatternd und schwatzend trollte sich die Schülergruppe die Treppe hinunter, die allgemeine Vorfreude und Aufregung war förmlich mit Händen greifbar. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete Draco Malfoy, der ebenso mürrisch und würdevoll verschwand, wie er gekommen war.

Draco lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung der großen Halle. Ein Spaziergang wäre jetzt genau das Richtige. An der Haupttür wurde er beinahe von den ausladenden Zweigen einer riesigen Tanne aufgespießt, die sich gerade energisch gegen Hagrids verzweifelte Bemühungen zur Wehr setzte, sie irgendwie ins Innere des Schlosses zu transportieren.  
>Warum zum Hippogreifen blieb dieser Kerl nicht in seiner Hütte und genoss die Einsamkeit? Draco konnte in keinster Weise nachvollziehen, warum sich jemand freiwillig diesem ganzen Weihnachtselend aussetzen sollte.<p>

Er zog seinen Winterumhang dichter um sich und trat hinaus in den Schnee.

Gedankenverloren stapfte Luna am Ufer des zugefrorenen Sees entlang. Das Schneetreiben hielt nun schon seit einigen Tagen an und die gesamten Ländereien von Hogwarts lagen unter einer dichten, weißen Decke.  
>Am ersten Advent vor mittlerweile über 8 Jahren war ihre Mutter bei einem missglückten Zauberspruchexperiment umgekommen. Sie hatte damals scheinbar das Haus mit einem ganz besonderen Dekorationszauber in ein zimmerwarmes Schneegestöber hüllen wollen. Nun, so gern und häufig ihre Mutter auch experimentiert hatte – bei der Entwicklung dieses Spruches war ihr offenbar ein furchtbarer Fehler unterlaufen.<br>Aus diesem Grunde läutete der erste Advent für Luna nicht mehr eine besinnliche Weihnachtszeit ein, sondern vielmehr eine eher düstere Reihe an Tagen, während der sie sich gern noch ein wenig mehr zurückzog und Abstand von dem bunten Treiben im Schloss hielt. Sie atmete tief ein und genoss die kalte, klare Luft.  
>Es war schon merkwürdig, dass ein einziges Ereignis eine wunderschöne Zeit mit einem dunklen Schatten überziehen konnte. Geistesabwesend zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und ließ kleine, silberne Sterne in Richtung Himmel steigen. Diesen Zauber hatte ihr ihre Mutter schon beigebracht, als sie noch sehr jung gewesen war. Seit jenem ersten Advent hatte Luna ihn bis heute nie wieder angewandt.<p>

In dem dichten Schneegestöber konnte Draco kaum mehr als ein paar Meter weit sehen. Seit er sich ein Stück vom Schloss entfernt hatte waren das Lachen und Rufen der anderen Schüler verklungen; es kam ihm fast so vor, als würde die Schneedecke nicht nur die Ländereien bedecken, sondern auch sämtliche Klänge dämpfen, sodass sich um ihn herum eine ungewöhnliche Stille ausgebreitet hatte.  
>Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und lauschte einfach nur in die Ruhe hinein. Er stand quasi im Nichts, der gesamte Alltag, das Schloss, selbst Dumbledores schwachsinnige Rede von vorhin – alles schien auf einmal weit entfernt zu sein. Überraschend, was ein kurzer Spaziergang so alles bewirken konnte.<br>Längeres Herumstehen erwies sich jedoch mit Blick auf die Kälte als nur begrenzt klug, sodass Draco ohne groß darüber nachzudenken den Weg zum See hinunter einschlug.

Er war sogar zu überrascht, um zu fluchen, als er am Ufer neben einem großen Stein mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Wer trieb sich denn bitte bei diesem Wetter noch hier unten herum?  
>Schmutzigblondes Haar, ein Ravenclaw-Schal und ein paar große, blaue Augen, die ihn jetzt neugierig, wenn auch ohne jedes Anzeichen von Überraschung anblickten. Wer außer Loony Lovegood hätte es auch sonst sein sollen?<br>„Was machst du hier draußen?", fragte sie ihn schließlich, nachdem sie sich eine Weile lang schweigend gegenübergestanden hatten. „Kopf frei kriegen.", knurrte er nur. „Verstehe." Luna musterte ihn wieder. Eigentlich hatte sie mit einer wesentlich harscheren Antwort gerechnet. „Es ist schon komisch", fuhr sie fort, „ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, hier unten jemanden zu treffen, vor allem nicht heute…" Wieder schwiegen sie für einen Moment. Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, fingen sie schließlich beide an, weiter am See entlangzulaufen. Erst nach einigen Schritten tat Draco wieder den Mund auf. „Weil man am ersten Advent inmitten von albernem Weihnachtskitsch sitzen sollte, um sich gegenseitig fröhliche Feststimmung vorzuheucheln?"  
>Luna ignorierte die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. „Warum magst du die Adventszeit nicht?" Sie schien seine abweisende Art nicht einmal wahrzunehmen. Draco wunderte sich über sich selbst, dass er begann, ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen. Er fing doch tatsächlich an, ein wenig gesprächiger zu werden und beantwortete Lunas zahlreiche Fragen und Vorschläge irgendwann sogar mit mehr als zwei zusammenhängenden Sätzen. Vom leidigen Adventsthema entwickelte sich das Gespräch über Kindheitserlebnisse und Familienfestivitäten zu einer angeregten Unterhaltung.<br>Sie gingen weiter, die Wipfel des verbotenen Waldes färbten sich langsam schwarz. Hinter den dicken, grauen Schneewolken musste mittlerweile langsam die Sonne untergehen.

„Wir sollten langsam zum Schloss zurückgehen, findest du nicht?" Sie griff wie selbstverständlich nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Kurz bevor sie das Schloss erreichten blieb Draco noch einmal stehen.  
>Es klang nur ein kleines bisschen steif, als er sie fragte, ob sie ihm vielleicht den Gefallen erweisen würde, ihn zum Festmahl zu begleiten.<br>Er erschrak, als Luna ihm daraufhin ihre Hand entzog. Hatte er sich geirrt?  
>Tatsächlich aber wandte sie sich ihm zu, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm das „Ja" förmlich direkt auf die Lippen. Trotz des Schnees und der Kälte wurde ihm warm und mit einem Lächeln schlang er beide Arme um sie. Um eine Ravenclaw. Er! Energisch schüttelte er diesen Gedanken ab. Es war schließlich Weihnachtszeit. Und wen würde es schon interessieren? Luna legte nur lächelnd den Kopf an seine Brust und genoss den Augenblick.<p>

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**


	4. Ein kleines Weihnachtswunder

Dietanzt hat sich, ganz fachfrauisch, dem Wunsch von crystal angenommen und dafür ein großes Glas Punsch verdient.  
>Ihre Vorgaben:<p>

Ich hätte gerne etwas fluffiges, weihnachtliches. Mit Pairing, aber keinen seltsamen Pairing ( Also nichts mit Filch oder Albus und irgendwer oder sowas). Mit viel Schnee und allem drum und dran. Wörter: Schneegestöber, Advent, Zimtstern.

**Hinter dem vierten Türchen wartet unser foreneigener Neozoon, Waschbär Vinkona. In ihren fleißigen Händen hält sie eine Geschichte über Einsamkeit, wahre Freundschaft und eine Liebe, die tief und endlos ist.****  
><strong>  
>Und wenn ihr noch mehr von unserem niedlichen Racoon lesen wollt, schaut hier vorbei:<p>

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Vinkona

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Gebetat von Kiamara

**Ein kleines Weihnachtswunder ****von ****Vinkona**

Ganz Schottland lag in verträumter Stille dar. Die Berge und Wälder waren von einer samtigen Schneedecke überzogen, im Mondlicht glitzernd fiel der Schnee auf die Erde. Die Straßen und Gassen von Hogsmeade waren menschenleer, eine bedächtige Ruhe herrschte in dem sonst so turbulenten Dörfchen. Ein Blick in die Fenster der Häuser zeigte die heimelige Wärme flackernder Kamine, das goldene Leuchten unzähliger Kerzen und Tannenbäume in festlichem Schmuck. Zauberer- und Muggelfamilien in ganz England hatten sich an diesem besonderen Tag zusammengefunden, um die Gemeinschaft der Familie zu spüren. Duftende Plätzchen wurden gegessen, Glühwein und Punsch verbreiteten den angenehmen Geruch von Zimt und Honig. Es schien, als würde an diesem Tag das gesamte Land in Glückseligkeit vergehen. Doch in einer einsamen Hütte hoch im Norden konnte man ein leises Heulen hören. Auch diese Hütte wurde von einem Kaminfeuer erwärmt, der sanfte Schein dessen drang durch das winzige Fensterchen nach draußen, doch fehlte der Duft von Plätzchen, der Glanz eines Weihnachtsbaumes und die Ausgelassenheit einer Familie. Stattdessen lag ein großer grauer Wolf auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin. Leise Klagelaute von sich gebend, den großen Kopf auf die Pfoten gebettet lag dort Remus Lupin. Ausgerechnet an Weihnachten musste Vollmond sein. Der Wolfsbanntrank unterdrückte zwar seine tierischen gefährlichen Triebe, doch wagte er es dennoch nie, sich anderen Menschen gegenüber zu stellen. Zu groß wäre die Schuld, sollte der Trank einmal versagen. So lag er nun in seiner Hütte. Alleine, alle waren bei ihren Liebsten, erfreuten sich an der Gemeinschaft und feierten gemeinsam Weihnachten. Nur er, er war alleine, getrennt von seiner Gefährtin, seinen Freunden. Seufzend stellte er sich vor, wie Tonks mit Ihrer Familie zu Abend aß. Sicher würde es einen saftigen Braten geben, vielleicht mit Kartoffeln und Rotkohl. Sie würde lachen und ständig ihre Haarfarbe wechseln, wie es immer vorkam, wenn sie glücklich war. Ihre Mutter hatte wahrscheinlich den besten Bratapfel gemacht, den er kannte. Süß und duftend, gefüllt mit Marzipan und Mandeln, garniert mit einer Soße aus Vanille und weißer Schokolade. Das Wasser lief ihm im Maul zusammen. Doch von all diesen Köstlichkeiten würde er nichts abbekommen, würde seine Tonks nicht beobachten können. Ein weiterer langer Seufzer entwich seinen Lefzen. Plötzlich unterbrach ein Klopfen seine Gedanken. Dann hörte er das Schloss seiner Tür klicken. Ein Knurren wollte in seiner Kehle aufsteigen, nur mühsam konnte er es unterdrücken, als er den großen zotteligen Hund erkannte, der da in seiner Tür stand. Freudig sprang dieser in den Raum, beugte seine Vorderbeine in der Aufforderung zum Spielen. Nachdem Remus dieser nicht nachkam, wurde die Aufforderung vehementer. Ein Stupsen mit der Schnauze, leises Winseln. Schließlich erhob er sich doch, immerhin war er so nicht mehr alleine, auch wenn sein Freund Sirius nicht die Gesellschaft war, die er sich am heutigen Abend wünschte. Langsam trottete er nach draußen, den zotteligen Hund um sich herumspringend. Schließlich gab er der Aufforderung nach und Hund und Wolf rannten durch den Schnee. Glitzerndes Funkeln stob unter ihren schweren Pfoten auf. Immer wieder kreuzten sie einander die Wege, versuchten sich zu fangen und ließen doch wieder von einander ab. Als sie schließlich hechelnd auf einer kleinen Lichtung ankamen, strahlte der helle Mond durch die aufgerissene Wolkendecke auf ihr Fell nieder und die Sterne strahlten tausendfach am Himmel. Die Lichtung war umstellt von Eichen, die sich unter der Last auf Ihren Zweigen bogen. Ein kleiner Steilhang, der die Lichtung zur Hälfte umgab schützte sie vor dem Wind. Gerade wollte Remus sich niederlegen, als seine Wolfssinne ein weiteres Lebewesen wahrnahmen. Etwas näherte sich Ihnen. War es Beute? Die Jagdinstinkte erwachten. Sirius schien nichts zu wittern. Er hatte sich auf den Boden gelegt und schaute seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an. Schon hörte er das Knirschen von Schnee unter schweren Schritten. Ein großes Tier schien sich ihnen zu nähern, an der Kante des Hangs tapste es entlang. Schien einen Weg nach unten zu suchen. Plötzlich löste sich eine Lawine am Hang und in großem Schneegestöber purzelte ein riesiges Fellknäuel den Abhang hinunter. Alarmiert stellte Remus sein Nackenfell auf und ließ ein warnendes Knurren seiner Kehle entweichen. Auf der Lichtung zum Stehen gekommen schüttelte sich ein großer Braunbär aus dem Schnee und setzte sich auf seine Hinterbeine. Irgendwas an diesem Bären war komisch. Nicht nur, dass er das wohl ungeschickteste Wildtier war, das Remus je untergekommen war, auch irgendetwas an seinem Aussehen war komisch. Mit schiefem Kopf betrachtete er den Bären, der ihm aufmerksam entgegen blickte. Hatten Braunbären immer pinke Tupfen im Fell? Konnte es sein, dass…? Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Tier und kratzte mit seiner Pfote im Schnee. Tonks?, stand da in krakeligen Lettern. Unsicher blickte er auf und sah in die Augen des Bären. Dieser rappelte sich auf und nickte. Wie konnte das sein? War das sein ganz persönliches Weihnachtswunder? Hatte seine Freundin heimlich ihre Animagusgestalt entdeckt?  
>Langsam näherte er sich dem Bären und dort angekommen schmiegten beide ihre großen Köpfe aneinander.<br>Später konnte man einen Werwolf, einen riesigen Hund und einen Braunbären mit pinken Tupfen durch den Wald rennen sehen. Spielerisch trafen sie immer wieder balgend aufeinander, versuchten einander zu fangen und niederzuringen. Bis sie erschöpft zurück in Remus' Hütte vor dem Feuer aneinander gekuschelt lagen und diesem kleinen Weihnachtswunder gedachten.

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**


	5. Der Schrecken der Nacht

Vin hat mit ihrem netten, kleinen OS Lin bewichtelt. Ihre Vorgaben:  
>Ich wünsche mir etwas extrem Weihnachtliches über Remus Lupin. Ich will ganz, ganz viel Schnee und so viel besinnliche Weihnachtsstimmung, dass man glaubt Lebkuchen riechen zu können.<br>Das ganze kann gerne in einer abgelegenen Gegend spielen.  
>Zusätzlich sollten entweder Sirius Black oder Fenrir Greyback mitspielen.<br>Wenn jemand auch noch gerne eine Romanze einbauen will, bitte schön. Slash optional.

**Der OS hinter diesem Türchen ist unserem Dachs zu verdanken! Was sie uns da bietet ist etwas happiger, nicht ganz so besinnlich. Nichts desto trotz wunderbar gelungen! Wenn ihr mehr über Funny Moments erfahren wollt, schaut doch mal hier: **

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/FunnyMoments

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

**Das Rudel - Das Rudel - Das Rudel - Das Rudel - Das Rudel**

Beta: Auch wenn er "geheim" ist, so weiß ich aus verlässlichen Quellen, dass irm den Job gemacht hat =)

**Der Schrecken der Nacht ****von ****FunnyMoments****  
><strong>  
>Hiermit möchte ich meiner 'geheimen' Beta danken, denn sie ist mein Rettungsring, meine seelische Stütze, meine imaginäre Schokolade für schlechte Stunden, das Koffein in meinem Kaffee!<br>Du bist die BESTE und voller Überraschungen und Genialität! *knuddel*

Ein weiterer Dank geht an meinen Wichtel, für die vielen von Kopfschmerz geplagten, Stunden.  
>Danke, sämtliche Fingernägel sind abgekaut, dafür sind aber ein paar graue Haare auf meinem Kopf erschienen. :(<br>*Scherz* – deine Aufgabe hat mich zwar so manches Mal verzweifeln lassen, aber das muss nicht unbedingt negativ sein, oder? Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben und hoffe, Du bist halbwegs damit zufrieden, auch wenn du es dir wahrscheinlich anders vorgestellt hast, aber mein Plottbunny lief einfach in diese Richtung. *lieb guck*

Das Schrecken der Nacht

Widerwillig betrat er den Besuchereingang des Zaubereiministeriums, eine 'scheinbar' einfache Muggel-Telefonzelle und gab über die Wähltatstatur die Ziffern 62443 ein.  
>Ohne weiteres sank die Telefonzelle in die Erde und öffnete sich in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums.<br>Wieder musste er feststellen, dass trotz seines exzellenten Führungstils etwas nicht stimmte. Zuerst waren sämtliche Verbindungen via Flohnetzwerk blockiert, Apparieren in sein Büro war auch nicht möglich und nun musste er mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass die zuständige Dame für den Telefonzellen-Empfang nicht an ihrem Platz war.

Welch eine Schlamperei.  
>Mit einem erhabenen Ausdruck im Gesicht eilte er aus der Telefonzelle, bereit dem nächstbesten Mitarbeiter die Leviten zu lesen, doch es war Niemand da.<br>Seine Füße trugen ihn über den dunklen, auf Hochglanz polierten, Parkettboden, vorbei an den vielen offenen Kaminen und dem gewaltigen Springbrunnen. Zielstrebig betrat er einen der magisch betriebenen Lifte, um in sein Büro in der höchst gelegenen Etage zu gelangen, direkt unter der Erde.  
>Doch nichts rührte sich. Egal wie oft er die Steuerung des Aufzuges betätigte, er blieb stur an seinem Platz. Langsam wurde ihm mulmig zu Mute.<br>Wollte er noch irgendwie in sein Büro gelangen, so musste er wohl oder übel die Treppen nehmen. Im Treppenhaus lag Schnee, es stürmte und machte aus dem Aufstieg in den ersten Stock ein Abenteuer. Mit Mühe und Not und einigen herbei gezauberten Nägeln, in Kombination mit einem Dauerklebefluch, gelang ihm der beschwerliche Aufstieg in die Zaubereiministeriumszentrale.  
>Erschöpft und mit den Nerven am Ende betrat er stöckelnd sein Büro. Irgendetwas Seltsames ging hier vor, er musste dringend herausfinden was, aber zu allererst musste er seine Schuhe loswerden.<br>Grade als er den ersten Schuh ausgezogen hatte, fiel ihm siedend heiß das gestrige Memo aus der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, dem Magischen Unfallumkehr-Kommando, ein.  
>Jemandem aus der Mysteriums Abteilung war ein experimenteller Zauber missglückt und dies hatte zu einigen unerklärlichen Wetterphänomenen, dem Ausfall des Flohnetzwerkes, verstopften Toiletten und stecken gebliebenen Fahrstühlen geführt.<br>Daraufhin wurden ausgiebige Wartungsarbeiten beschlossen, von ihm genehmigt und fast alle Mitarbeiter beurlaubt.  
>Seufzend erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel, als die Tür mit Schwung gegen die getäfelte Wand schlug und Albus Dumbledore, wie ein Racheengel, vor ihm stand und mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte.<br>Schon immer war ihm bewusst wie gefährlich dieser Zauberer war, doch Niemand, bis auf vielleicht seine Untersekretärin Dolores Umbridge, war da mit ihm, dem Zaubereiminister, einer Meinung.  
>Kurz schloss er die Augen und dachte sein letztes Stündlein habe geschlagen, als plötzlich ein grelles Lachen an sein Ohr drang. Die Augen öffnend, sah er nicht mehr Albus Dumbledore vor sich stehen, sondern seinen ihm zutiefst ergebenen Angestellten Percy Weasley.<br>„Erecto, Engorgio" sprach Percy und zielte genau auf des Ministers empfindliche Körpermitte, woraufhin er sich in die Luft erhob und gewaltig anschwoll.  
>„Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet..." Percy bewegte ich langsam auf Cornelius Fudge zu.<p>

Schweißgebadet und leichenblass erwachte der Zaubereiminister Englands in seinem Schlafgemach. Erleichtert stellte er fest, nur geträumt zu haben, doch war er sich einer Sache sicher, er brauchte dringend einen neuen persönlichen Sekretär und einen doppelten Scotch.


	6. Die etwas anderen Weihnachtsplätzchen

Was ein echter Jaguar ist, dem kann man nichts vormachen. Savenia hat ihre Story erkannt und das waren die Vorgaben:

Ich hätte gerne einen OS darüber was passiert, wenn es zu "Wartungsarbeiten" im Zaubereiministerium kommt und dadurch bestimmte Dinge nicht erfasst werden (können), z.B. die Geburt eines magischen Kindes, die erste magische Handlung eines Kindes, eine unbefugte Zauberei von Minderjährigen, eine Prophezeiung etc...  
>Ich möchte gerne wissen, wie es dann weitergeht. Müssen Köpfe rollen, weil etwas Wichtiges verpasst wurde? Wird alles vertuscht? Erzähl mir, was daraus wird.<p>

Länge: min. 500-1000 Wörter  
>Pairing: kein Vorgegebenes, du hast also freie Wahl<br>Genre: egal, du entscheidest, ob lustig, dramatisch oder was auch immer.  
>Canon-Bereich: wäre schön, wenn du es in den Canon einbauen kannst, du musst aber nicht<p>

Was ich nicht möchte:  
>- bitte keine Pairings, die im deutschen Recht verboten wären (Inzest, Inzucht, Lehrer-Schüler)<p>

Übrigens haben wir uns nicht verzählt und das heute schon das sechste Türchen geöffnet wird, habt Ihr unseren fleißigen Wichteln zu verdanken: Sonntags gibt es 2 Kapitel.

**Heute haben wir eine Premiere für euch. Sie ist zum ersten Mal bei einem der Rudel-Kalender dabei und hat ihre Feuertaufe mit Bravour bestanden. Wenn ihr Beitrag euch neugierig macht, dann werft doch einen Blick in ihr Profil:**

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Bibbi

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Mein lieber Wichtel.  
>Ich hoffe, ich konnte deine Vorgaben so umsetzten, wie du es dir gewünscht hast. Ich wünsche dir ganz viel Spaß damit.<p>

Ich möchte der lieben Silvia danken, dass sie meinen Text gebetat hat. Falls sich jetzt noch irgendwelche Fehlerchen im Text befinden, dann sind das ausschließlich meine.

LG Bibbi

**Die etwas anderen Weihnachtsplätzchen ****von ****Bibbi****  
><strong>  
>Er war nicht sauer, das würde es nicht beschreiben, er war wütend und stinksauer. Fünf geschlagene Stunden durfte er bei dem eisigen Wind im köcheltiefen Schnee verweilen. Nur ein kleines Feuer, um das sie alle im Kreise gestanden hatten, war die einzige Wärmequelle gewesen. Er hatte sich nicht getraut, einen nonverbalen Wärmezauber zu sprechen. Wer weiß, welche Konsequenzen dies für ihn bedeutet hätte.<p>

Sein neuer, alter Meister hatte ihn kurz vor dem Abendessen zu sich gerufen. Seit seiner Wiederauferstehung im vergangenen Sommer war er noch gereizter und grausamer. Die kleinsten Fehltritte wurden mit ein paar Runden Crucio geahndet, was jeden seiner Anhänger zu starker Vorsicht mahnte. Also stand Severus Snape still und ohne Regung fünf Stunden im Schnee.

Viele seiner ehemaligen Anhänger waren wieder angekrochen gekommen und hatten ihre Treue erneut geschworen. Severus war auch dabei gewesen. Dumbledore hatte ihn an seinen Schwur erinnert und ihn erneut zu Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf geschickt. So war er genau wie die anderen Heuchler zurückgekehrt. Es gab natürlich auch einige überzeugte Anhänger. Diese waren zwar in der Minderheit, aber niemand würde es wagen, sich offiziell von Voldemort abzuwenden. Das käme einem Hochverrat gleich und wäre gleichzeitig das Todesurteil. Niemand wendete sich straflos von seinem alten Meister ab.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte eine Vorliebe für düstere, sagenumwobene Orte. Bei jedem Treffen eröffnete er seinen Anhängern die Geschichte um den Platz, wo sie sich befanden. Dieses Mal hatte sein Meister ihn und die anderen Todesser in einen Wald in Wales gerufen. Vor über 200 Jahren trieb ein finsterer Zauberer in den Wäldern sein Unwesen und brachte dutzende unschuldige, kleine Muggelkinder um. Das machte diesen Ort zum perfekten Treffpunkt für den Dunklen Lord.

Nach dieser kleinen Anekdote stimmte er seine Anhänger auf die nächsten Monate ein. Sein Kampf gegen Potter musste vorbereitet werden. Noch einmal wollte und würde er sich nicht vom diesem Bengel so einfach überrumpeln lassen. Er war der Dunkle Lord, mit dem nicht zu spaßen sei. Das würde er seinem Feind schon noch spüren lassen. Sein wichtigstes Ziel vorerst war, dass er an die Prophezeiung kam. Diese wurde ständig von Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix' bewacht. Aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sie überlisten konnte.

Nach seinem langen, fast nicht enden wollenden Monolog hatte der Dunkle Lord das Treffen beendet. Severus war einer der Ersten, die den Wald verlassen hatten und war disappariert, um kurze Zeit später vor den Toren von Hogwarts wieder aufzutauchen. Die restlichen Meter bis zum Schloss legte er zügig zu Fuß zurück. Er wollte nicht noch länger als nötig in der Kälte verweilen.

Er würde sich jetzt nicht direkt in seine Räumlichkeiten begeben, sondern den Hauselfen in der Küche einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Er hatte mittlerweile merklich Hunger und gegen einen heißen Tee würde er sicherlich auch keine Einwände haben. Später würde er sich auch noch einen Feuerwhiskey gönnen.

Als er die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts betrat, fiel ihm sofort die weihnachtliche Dekoration auf. Albus musste in den vergangenen Stunden Filius und Hagrid angewiesen haben, die ersten Verschönerungen vorzunehmen. Allerdings fiel sie dieses Mal nicht ganz so üppig aus wie die Jahre zuvor. Es war allerdings auch kein Wunder, wenn seine neue Kollegin hier ihr Unwesen trieb. Das kleine rosa Etwas war nicht nur nervig, sondern leider auch gefährlich. Auch wenn er bisher von ihren Launen verschont geblieben war, mochte er lieber keinen näheren Umgang mit ihr haben. Mit der Frau war einfach nicht gut Kirschen essen.

Zügig durchquerte er die Eingangshalle und begab sich in den unterirdischen Teil Hogwarts. Als er am Gemälde der Obstschale angekommen war, kitzelte er die Birne, bis sie kichernd den Zugang zur Küche frei gab. Unzählige Elfen wuselten eifrig umher, spülten Geschirr, polierten Besteck und Schalen und bereiteten das Frühstück vor. Ein Hauself kam direkt auf Severus zu, doch mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zeigte er ihm deutlich, dass er nicht angesprochen werden wollte, denn er hatte zwei Wesen entdeckt, die er hier um diese Uhrzeit nicht vermutet hätte. Sie hatten ihm den Rücken zugekehrt, so dass er sich unbemerkt von hinten an die beiden anschleichen konnte.

„Könnten Sie mir erklären, was Sie zu dieser Uhrzeit hier verloren haben?".  
>Ruckartig drehten sich die Ertappten zu Snape um und starrten ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie hatten scheinbar nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich jemand anderes zu dieser Stunde in die Küche der Hauselfen begeben würde.<p>

Fred hatte den kleinen Schock überwunden und zuerst seine Sprache wiedergefunden.  
>„Wir backen Kekse, Professor. Wollen Sie mal probieren?", meinte er keck.<br>„Sie glauben wohl nicht, dass ich auch nur irgendeines ihrer Experimente probieren werde?", donnerte Snape. Es war unglaublich, die Zwillinge hatten jegliche Scheu vor ihm verloren. Doch das würde er nicht so auf sich sitzen lassen. Die Stunden in der Kälte hatten seine Laune nicht gerade positiv beeinflusst.

„Das sind keine Experimente, Professor", konterte George. „Wir wollen Professor Umbridge zu Weihnachten nur eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen."  
>„Wusste ich es doch, dass Sie nicht nur normale Weihnachtsplätzchen backen", antwortete der Tränkeprofessor.<br>„Wieso? Weil wir Ihr eine Freude zum Fest der Liebe bereiten wollen?", Fred tat ganz harmlos, aber George hatte ein so dickes Grinsen auf den Lippen, dass das mehr sagte als Freds Worte zuvor.

Snape war neugierig geworden. Er war wirklich kein Freund seiner neuen Kollegin. Wenn die Weasley-Zwillinge ihr eine besondere Überraschung bereiten wollten, dann sollte er sich zumindest ihre Ideen anhören. Stoppen könnte er sie immer noch.

„Was ist in den Keksen wirklich drin?", wollte er deshalb wissen.  
>„Das sind wirklich ganz harmlose Plätzchen aus Mehl, Zucker, Butter, Eiern und ein wenig geriebenen Haselnüssen", antwortete George.<br>„Und wie werden Sie diese „normalen" Kekse noch verfeinern? Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass Sie damit bereits fertig sind", erwiderte ihr Professor.  
>„Vielleicht wissen Sie, dass diese ach-so-nette-Frau eine kleine Schwäche für Zuckerguss hat, selbstverständlich in quietschrosa. Damit werden wir unsere Backwerke noch verzieren", sagte Fred.<br>„Und wie ich Sie beide kenne, wird der Zuckerguss sicher eine ganz spezielle Note haben?"

Das Spiel fing an, ihm zu gefallen. Er hatte die Weasley-Zwillinge schon immer als sehr kreative Köpfe eingeschätzt. Seit sie begonnen hatten, ihre Nasch- und Schwänz-Leckereien zu entwickeln, war er von ihrem Wissen und Können beeindruckt. Sie waren sicher nicht die besten Schüler, aber in seinem Unterricht waren sie stets wissbegierig und arbeiteten gewissenhaft. Hier und da machten sie auch einen Scherz und verursachten den ein oder anderen Streich, aber sie achteten stets darauf, dass dabei niemand ernsthaft Schaden nahm.

„In letzter Zeit wirkte Professor Umbridge immer so unausgeglichen und ein wenig ausgelaugt. Wir dachten daran, Ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich mal wieder lang und ausgiebig auszuschlafen. Wir können es doch nicht verantworten, dass Sie noch zusammenbricht!", meinte Fred. Beide Zwillingsbrüder schauten ihren Tränkeprofessor mit unschuldiger Miene an.  
>„Womit werden Sie den Zuckerguss bereichern?" Snape war wirklich interessiert.<p>

„Wir werden ein paar Tropfen der Schlafbohne hinzugeben. Die Süße des Puderzuckers überdeckt den leicht bitteren Geschmack" Die Zwillinge waren stolz auf ihre Idee.  
>„Wenn Sie die Schlafbohne nicht schneiden, sondern mit der flachen Seite eines Silberdolches zerdrücken, erhalten sie mehr und einen intensiveren Saft der Bohne", belehrte sie ihr Professor.<br>Die Zwillinge waren erstaunt. Hatte ihnen die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern tatsächlich geholfen, ein noch effektiveres Mittel gegen die unbeliebteste Professorin Hogwarts zu kreieren? Ihre Gesichter waren so erstaunt und zugleich erfreut, dass Snape auch ohne Legilimentik ihre Gedanken erahnen konnte.

„Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich Ihnen als Ihr Lehrer in Zaubertränke nur die korrekte Umgangsweise mit der Schlafbohne geschildert habe?", meinte Severus.  
>„Sicher, Professor!", kam es unisono von Fred und George.<br>„Achten Sie darauf, dass Sie nicht mehr als 15 Tropfen auf 250 ml flüssigen Zuckerguss geben. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Professor Umbridge sich davon nicht wieder vollständig erholt." Der Gedanke daran war zwar erfreulich, es würde aber nur zu viele Fragen geben und das wollte er unter allen Umständen vermeiden.  
>„Geht klar, Professor!", kam es wieder zeitgleich von beiden. Manchmal waren die Zwillinge echt witzig.<p>

„Bevor ich es vergesse, 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für das Missachten der nächtlichen Ausgangssperre." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Snape und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier. Er hatte beschlossen, dass er auch in seinen Räumen zu Abend essen könnte. Außerdem wollte er nicht mitbekommen, was die Zwillinge tatsächlich noch vorhatten. Bisher hatten sie nur Kekse gebacken, was keine unrechtmäßige Tat darstellte.

In seinen Räumlichkeiten angekommen, bestelle sich Severus ein Sandwich und eine Kanne Tee. Kauend ging er noch einmal den Abend in seinen Gedanken durch. Zuerst hatte er ein fünfstündiges Treffen mit Voldemort und seinen Anhängern, was unangenehm und kalt war. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche von Hogwarts und wollte eigentlich etwas essen. Da begegnete er den Weasley-Zwillingen, die Weihnachtskekse gebacken hatten. Diese waren für das kleine rosa Etwas bestimmt und sollten sie eine Weile schlummern lassen. Er gab ihnen Tipps, wie die Schlafbohne noch effektiver wirkte und zog sich dann in seine Räume zurück.

Wie er die Zwillinge einschätze, würden sie die Kekse rechtzeitig zu Weihnachten an Professor Umbridge überbringen lassen. Bei der Dosis, die er ihnen angegeben hatte, sollte die Teuerste mindestens eine Woche schlafen. Diese Aussicht erhöhte seine Laune merklich. Da Weihnachten nicht zu seinen Lieblingsfesten gehörte, musste er sich wenigstens nicht mit Ihren Launen herumschlagen. Manchmal war es doch nicht ganz verkehrt, seine Schüler zu unterstützen und zu fördern.


	7. Mission Napoleon

Bookie hat diesem schönen OS ganz richtig den Stempel "Meins" aufgedrückt. Bibbi war ihr Wichtel. Hier die Vorgaben:  
>Mein Kalenderwunsch:<br>- Severus soll in der Weihnachtszeit im 5. oder 6. Band von einem Todessertreffen zurück nach Hogwarts kommen und auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier auf jemanden treffen, mit dem er da nicht gerechnet hat.  
>- Ich will wissen, wie sich das Treffen von Severus und Person x (mir egal, wer, ich lasse mich überraschen) gestaltet und welche Erkenntnisse die beiden Personen daraus mitnehmen.<br>- Es darf gerne weihnachtlich-fluffig werden.  
>(Ähm... wenn es romantisch wird, dann möchte ich bitte nicht, dass Hermione Person x ist, da ist sie mir in dem Fall noch zu jung. Wenn es unromantisch wird, hab ich nichts gegen sie. )<p>

**Am Tag des heiligen Nikolaus gibt sich Reek persönlich die Ehre. Fernab der Schlacht führt sie uns auf ein ganz anderes Kriegsparkett – und zeigt uns, dass die Fäden der Geschichte eng miteinander verwoben sind. Solltet ihr wissen wollen, was die Autorin mit eigener Rudel-Inventarnummer sonst noch zu bieten hat, schaut bei ihr vorbei. Es lohnt sich, versprochen!**

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1285129/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

**Das Rudel - Das Rudel - Das Rudel - Das Rudel - Das Rudel**

Altersfreigabe: ab 12  
>Setting: Die Story spielt nach Hermines Schulzeit, allerdings ist der Krieg noch nicht vorbei. Außerdem musste ich einen entscheidenden Irrtum einbauen: Der Orden hält Nagini für den letzten Horkrux.<br>Inhalt: Voldemorts Armee belagert das Schloss und noch immer ist der letzte Horkrux nicht zerstört. Ein Hinweis von Aberforth führt Hermine und Severus schließlich in die Vergangenheit.  
>Hauptcharakter(e)Paar(e): Hermine/Severus  
>Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J..<br>Kommentar: Großes Dankeschön an Alcina vom Steinsberg für die umwerfende Französisch- und Geschichtsberatung, sowie erstklassige Betadienste! Sie hat Blüten ausgebügelt, bei denen ich noch jetzt rote Ohren kriege. ;)

Außerdem möchte ich mich für das Tempo entschuldigen, mit dem ich durch den Plot gerast bin. Meine Muse war dabei, einen mindestens 20 Kapitel umfassenden Epos aus meinen Vorgaben zu schustern und dem konnte ich nur auf diese Art begegnen. -.-  
>Warnings: none<p>

**Mission Napoleon**

Solang du weilst auf Erdenbahnen,

dem Irrtum, Freund, entgehst du nicht;

doch läßt dich Irrtum Wahrheit ahnen:

Irrtum ist Farbe, Wahrheit Licht.

(Emanuel Geibel)

„Das ist der mit Abstand dämlichste Plan, den ich jemals gehört habe", spottete Severus, die Augenbrauen soweit zusammengezogen, dass eine tiefe Furche dazwischen stand.

„Ich halte das Ganze ebenfalls für... gewagt", stimmte Minerva vorsichtig zu.

Aberforth warf erst ihm, dann ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Warum fragt ihr mich überhaupt, wenn ihr es nicht hören wollt? Ich habe besseres zu tun."

„Todesser bewirten?", fragte Severus forsch.

„Zum Beispiel", entgegnete der alte Mann gereizt. „Wenn ihr mich also entschuldigen würdet..." Er wandte sich um und verschwand in dem Geheimgang, der ihn vom Raum der Wünsche aus zurück in den Eberkopf bringen würde.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raums auf und Harry huschte keuchend in die Wärme. „Was hab ich verpasst?"

„Einen schlechten Witz."

Hermine warf Severus einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Aberforth hat uns erzählt, dass Professor Dumbledore ihm gegenüber einmal erwähnte, dass Napoleon etwas besäße, mit dem man den letzten Horkrux zerstören kann."

„Wer ist Napoleon?"

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas außer Regeln brechen, in dem Sie nicht komplett talentfrei sind, Potter?"

„Ich habe mal darüber nachgedacht, mich in Griesgrämigkeit ausbilden zu lassen, aber mir steht der dazugehörige Gesichtsausdruck nicht", entgegnete der junge Mann prompt.

„Napoleon Bonaparte", fuhr Hermine dazwischen. „Er war ein französischer General und Staatsmann im achtzehnten Jahrhundert."

„Der Napoleon?" Zustimmendes Nicken von allen Seiten. „Was hat der mit Voldemort zu tun?"

„Gar nichts", antwortete Severus zuckersüß, „aber da Albus tot und auf unbekannter Mission aus seinem Gemälde verschwunden ist und wir keine besseren Ideen haben, sollten wir vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen, dass es eine Waffe gibt, die älter ist als der Dunkle Lord und in der Lage, seiner Schlange den Garaus zu machen."

„Sagtest du nicht eben noch, dass es ein dämlicher Plan ist?" Minerva musterte ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg.

„Aberforth sprach von einer Zeitreise mittels Zeitumkehrer und das ist ein dämlicher Plan. Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, wie viele Umdrehungen des Zeitumkehrers nötig sind, um ins achtzehnte Jahrhundert zu kommen? Und wenn wir gerade dabei sind: Wie soll irgendjemand die zweieinhalb Jahrhunderte überleben, um uns von seinen bahnbrechenden Erkenntnissen zu unterrichten? Dank Albus' umfangreichen Bemühungen steht uns nicht einmal mehr der Stein der Weisen zur Verfügung. Davon abgesehen hält sich meine Begeisterung für das Leben im achtzehnten Jahrhundert in Grenzen."

„Was sich bei dir in Grenzen hält, ist die Begeisterung für das Leben an sich. Und wenn du weiterhin so produktiv bist, hast du auch bald einen Grund dafür", drohte Minerva und sah ihn ungeduldig an.

„Wir könnten uns erstmal nach Aufzeichnungen über Napoleons Besitz umsehen", überlegte Hermine, ohne auf die neuerliche Diskussion einzugehen. „Und wenn wir darunter nichts finden, können wir uns immer noch Gedanken über eine Zeitreise machen. In der Geschichte von Hogwarts hab ich gelesen, dass das Schloss um einen Riss in der Zeit erbaut wurde, um ihn vor Missbrauch zu schützen. Es gibt bestimmt eine Möglichkeit, diesen Riss mit dem Zeitumkehrer zu koppeln und die Reise zu erleichtern. Damit müsste auch eine Rückreise möglich sein."

Während sich die Gruppe nach diesem Vorschlag murmelnd auflöste, ging Severus zur Bar, die mit den verschiedensten alkoholischen und nicht alkoholischen Getränken ausgestattet war. Im Laufe der vergangenen Jahre war nicht nur ein Mitglied des Goldenen Trios nach dem anderen wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, auch der Raum der Wünsche hatte sich als Versammlungsort etabliert und war immer weiter ausgeschmückt worden. Vor allem, weil er den einzigen Weg aus dem Schloss vorbei an den Todessern bot.

„Klingt sie eigentlich irgendwann auch mal nicht wie ein wandelndes Lehrbuch?", vernahm Severus eine Stimme neben sich, als er sich einen Single Malt eingoss.

Er sah sich nach der Quelle um und fand sich dem neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gegenüber. Irgendein Jones... oder Johns... er hatte aufgehört, sich die Namen zu merken. „Nein", antwortete er dennoch, „Sogar im Bett hält sie einem Vorträge."

Sein Gegenüber zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie waren mit ihr im Bett?"

„Oh ja. Oft."

„Dann ist sie also eine Überlegung wert?"

„Nein." Der Tränkemeister nippte an seinem Glas und beobachtete Hermine, die sich mit Harry und Minerva unterhielt.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil sie meine Frau ist." Just in diesem Moment hob Hermine ihren Blick und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes, wenn auch müdes Lächeln.

Severus nickte knapp, dann wandte er sich dem neuen Lehrer zu. „Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich nicht viel von Taktgefühl halte. Sonst hätten Sie jetzt meine Faust in Ihrem Gesicht. Ich wünsch Ihnen ein angenehmes Rest-Schuljahr!"

Natürlich fanden sie nichts in den Aufzeichnungen über Napoleons Besitztümer. Kurz vor Weihnachten musste auch Hermine einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, alte Bücher und Schriftrollen zu wälzen. „Wir müssen ihn fragen", schloss sie mitten in der Nacht und riss Severus aus dem Schlaf.

„Wen willst du schlagen?"

„Im Moment am liebsten Professor Dumbledore, weil er uns keine genaueren Anweisungen hinterlassen hat. Aber eigentlich sagte ich, dass wir ihn fragen müssen." Seufzend begann Hermine, die auf dem Bett verstreuten Pergamente einzusammeln.

„Albus?" Er war verwirrt.

„Da Professor Dumbledore uns mit Abwesenheit beehrt, dürfte das schwierig werden. Wir müssen uns also direkt an die Quelle wenden." Dabei deutete sie auf die Abbildung eines Gemäldes, die Napoleon Bonaparte zeigte.

Severus setzte sich auf und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. „Wir tun also tatsächlich, was Aberforth gesagt hat."

„Ja."

„Der irre Trinker..."

„Jup."

„...der nur für seine Ziegen lebt..."

„Mh-hm."

„...der verrückte Bruder..."

„Ist das nicht eher Professor Dumbledore gewesen?"

Severus wog die beiden Charaktere gegeneinander ab. „Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Und das macht diesen Plan nicht attraktiver."

„Wir müssen es zumindest versuchen. Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern, bis Voldemort den Schutzzauber des Schlosses geknackt hat. Ohne eine Waffe gegen Nagini können wir ihn nicht töten. Und ich möchte mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie viele von uns die darauf folgende Schlacht nicht überstehen werden."

Severus seufzte, musste ihr jedoch zustimmen.

So kam es, dass er ihr nach einer Nacht mit wenig Schlaf dabei half, ihre Reiseausrüstung in den magisch vergrößerten Taschen ihrer altertümlichen Hosen zu verstauen. Während er mit seinen langen Haaren und dem frisch sprießenden Dreitagebart kein Problem hatte, sich im achtzehnten Jahrhundert durchzuschlagen, hatte sie ihre Lockenpracht und das dezente Make-up geopfert, um als weiblich geratener Bursche durchzugehen. Sie hatte sich die Haare sogar schwarz gefärbt.

„Mir gefällt nicht, was dieser Krieg aus dir macht", sagte er mit ernster Miene, nachdem sie alles an ihren Körpern verstaut hatten, und strich durch ihre kurzen Haare.

„Mir auch nicht. Aber was bleibt uns anderes übrig?" Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um sich einen Kuss von seinen Lippen zu stehlen. „Lass uns gehen", sagte sie dann und griff nach seiner Hand.

Der Weg hinab in die Kerker war dunkel und feucht. Selbst die in kurzen Abständen angebrachten Fackeln konnten nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass sie sich in einem Teil des Schlosses befanden, der direkt an den Schwarzen See grenzte. Wasser lief in Rinnsälen am Mauerwerk hinab.

Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie den Raum erreicht, der als erster Teil des Schlosses um den Riss in Zeit und Raum erbaut worden war. Minerva wartete bereits auf sie, von der flimmernden Aura des Risses unbeeindruckt. Ihre Augen wurden eine Nuance größer, als sie Hermine erblickte.

„Hätte es eine Verwandlung nicht auch getan?", fragte die Schulleiterin und klang irgendwie bedauernd.

„Die haben die lästige Angewohnheit, im schlechtesten aller Momente ihre Wirkung zu verlieren. Und außerdem sind es nur Haare." Bevor jemand ihre Beiläufigkeit der offensichtlichen Lüge bezichtigen konnte, fragte Hermine: „Wo sind die anderen?"

„Beschäftigt", entgegnete Minerva knapp – was bedeutete, dass sie kämpften.

„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren." Severus streckte die Hand aus und schloss die Finger um das kalte Metall des Zeitumkehrers, als Minerva ihn Severus überreichte.

„Und hier ist ein Dokument, das eure Glaubhaftigkeit vor Schulleiter Vulpus bekräftigt. Damals waren Zeitumkehrer noch nicht erfunden und gezielte Reise durch den Riss undenkbar. Ich habe den Zeitumkehrer bereits mit dem Riss verbunden. Eine Umdrehung bringt euch nun zehn Jahre in die Vergangenheit. Um einen günstigen Zeitpunkt in Napoleons Leben zu erwischen, dreht ihn neunzehn Mal."

„Dann landen wir im Jahre 1812."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Russlandfeldzug? Hätte es nicht auch die Provence getan?"

„Sieh es positiv", nölte Severus, während er das Pergament verstaute und die Kette des Zeitumkehrers um seinen und Hermines Hals legte, „wir müssen uns nicht an eine andere Wetterlage gewöhnen."

Noch ehe Hermine oder Minerva darauf antworten konnten, hatte er zu drehen begonnen und der karge Kerkerraum löste sich vor ihren Augen auf.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich Minerva einen Warzentrank ins Essen mische, wenn wir heil wieder nach Hause kommen", grollte Severus vier Stunden später und einhundertneunzig Jahre früher, als sie sich gegen das Heulen eines Schneesturms durch die verlassenen Straßen von Moskau kämpften.

„Pack einen Abführtrank von mir oben drauf", entgegnete Hermine und senkte den Kopf gegen die eisige Kälte, die ihnen direkt in die Gesichter peitschte. Trotzdem sie ihre Körper mit einem Wärmezauber belegt hatten, so dass sie gegen Unterkühlung und Erfrierungen geschützt waren, war es ein unangenehmer Marsch.

Gegen die Verhältnisse hier in Russland war es regelrecht warm gewesen im Schottland des frühen neunzehnten Jahrhunderts. Nachdem sie sich weitgehend unbemerkt durch die Gänge des Schlosses bis zum Büro der Schulleiter geschlichen hatten, hatten sie ihre liebe Not gehabt, dem derzeitigen Direktor Vulpus zu erklären, woher sie kamen und was sie vorhatten. Letztendlich war es ihnen tatsächlich nur durch das Dokument gelungen, ihn von ihrer geistigen Gesundheit zu überzeugen.

So waren sie in den Genuss einer Portschlüsselreise nach Moskau gekommen und hatten ihm noch dazu das Versprechen abgerungen, auf dem Rückweg ebenfalls den Zeitriss im Kerkergeschoss des Schlosses nutzen zu dürfen – wenn sie bloß seinen Kühen nichts antaten.

„Was ist das bloß mit diesen Viechern?", fragte Severus, kaum dass sie in Russland angekommen waren und die erste Schneewehe überstanden hatten.

Hermine zauberte als erstes ihre Kleidung wärmer, dann sprach sie einen Orientierungszauber, der sie durch die komplett weiße Welt führen würde. Sie konnten nicht einmal Himmel und Erde auseinanderhalten. Severus ergänzte ihre Zauberkünste durch einen Übersetzungszauber, denn keiner von ihnen sprach gut genug Französisch, um nicht aufzufallen.

Und so waren sie los marschiert, stets das helle Licht des Zaubers vor den Augen, bis die ersten Häuser Moskaus aus dem Schneetreiben vor ihnen aufgetaucht waren.

„Wohin jetzt?", fragte Hermine, doch anstatt einer Antwort zog Severus sie in ein verlassenes Haus, dessen Tür dem Schneesturm zum Opfer gefallen war. Die plötzliche Windstille ließ sie taumeln. „Was ist denn los?"

Er legte erst einen Finger auf die Lippen, dann zeigte er hinaus in die weiße Hölle. Ein kleiner Trupp Soldaten zog straucheld und gegen den Wind gebückt vor dem Fenster vorbei. Als sie ein paar Meter entfernt waren, sagte der Tränkemeister: „Immer denen nach, würde ich sagen."

Sie hatten keine Schwierigkeiten, den offensichtlich geschwächten Soldaten zu folgen. Mehrmals stolperte einer von ihnen über Hindernisse, die unter dem Schnee verborgen lagen, und fiel der Länge nach hin, wirbelte noch mehr Schnee in die Luft. Stets halfen die Kameraden ihnen wieder auf die Beine – nur einen, den ließen sie liegen.

Als Hermine und Severus ihn erreicht hatten, konnte sie nicht anders, als durch die Schichten der Kleidung nach dem Hals des Soldaten zu graben und dort einen Puls zu suchen – erfolglos. „Er ist tot." Severus begegnete ihrem Blick mit ausdrucksloser Miene. „Er ist einfach tot umgekippt."

Doch Severus kümmerte sich nicht um den Tod eines Soldaten, an den sich zu ihrer Zeit niemand mehr erinnerte. Er zerrte die leblosen Glieder aus dem Uniformmantel, ehe sie gefrieren konnten, und zog ihn sich über seine eigene Kleidung. Schließlich schnappte er sich das Muggelgewehr und warf es sich am Riemen über die Schulter.

„Lass uns weitergehen", rief er Hermine ins Ohr und zog sie am Arm vorwärts.

Sie schluckte ihre Fassungslosigkeit so gut sie konnte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die grauen Gestalten vor ihnen.

Kurz darauf sahen sie immer mehr Soldaten. Einige standen in leeren Häusern und rieben die Hände gegeneinander, andere patrouillierten durch die verlassenen Straßen. Doch jeder, der sie sah, hielt Severus für einen von ihnen und Hermine für einen Spion. Um diesen Anschein noch zu stärken, stieß er sie grob nach vorne, woraufhin sie stolperte und mit dem Gesicht in eine Schneewehe fiel. Hermine rappelte sich auf und warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, schluckte jedoch jedes Wort, das ihr auf der Zunge lag.

Schließlich tauchte ein Gebäude vor ihnen auf, in dessen Fenstern ein vager Lichtschimmer zu erkennen war. Severus steuerte direkt darauf zu. „Zum Abendessen sind wir wieder zu Hause", informierte er Hermine selbstsicher und stieß sie auf die Wachen am Eingang zu.

Die beiden Männer bemerkten sie erst, als sie keine drei Schritte mehr entfernt waren. Sie traten aufeinander zu und verstellten ihnen den Eingang.

„Qu'est-ce que c'est?", fragte einer der beiden durch mehrere Stoffschichten in kaum verständlichem Französisch und nickte in Hermines Richtung. „On a l'ordre de ne pas faire des captifs inutils. Celle-ci, il a bien l'air inutile, hein?"

Severus blinzelte. Und erinnerte sich an Hermines Worte vor ihrem Aufbruch. Verwandlungen haben die lästige Angewohnheit, im schlechtesten aller Momente ihre Wirkung zu verlieren. In diesem Moment musste er ihr damit Recht geben, denn er verstand kein Wort.

Da spürte er etwas am Rande seines Bewusstseins, das auch nach Jahrzehnten noch befremdliche Gefühl, dass jemand in seinen Verstand eindringen wollte. Mit einem Zucken seines Auges ließ Severus es zu und Hermine flüsterte ihm die Antwort vor, die er bestmöglich wiederholte.

„Ta gueule!", blaffte Severus, „tu n'as aucune idée."

Was offensichtlich jedoch nicht die beste Antwort gewesen war, denn nun hoben beide ihre Waffen und richteten sie auf ihn. „Vielen Dank, Hermine!", rief Severus entsetzt und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und im nächsten Moment wussten die beiden Soldaten nicht einmal mehr ihren eigenen Namen. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf starrten sie ins Schneetreiben, die Waffen baumelten vergessen in ihren Händen.

Hermine flüchtete als erste ins Haus. Nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, duckten sie sich in die Schatten unter einer Treppe. Hier im Flur war es nur unwesentlich wärmer als draußen, ein schwacher Lichtschein kam aus dem oberen Stockwerk, außerdem unverständliche Stimmen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Französisch sprichst", flüsterte Severus.

„Ach, ein paar Urlaube mit meinen Eltern und ein bisschen Eigenstudium – nichts weltbewegendes", murmelte sie.

„Eine etwas weniger provokante Antwort wäre mir allerdings lieber gewesen."

„Er hat mich unnütz genannt!", empörte sie sich, während sie nach ihrem Zauberstab suchte. „Aber wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ein Mann wie du kein Französisch spricht?"

„Ich hasse Überflüssiges."

„Du hältst Französisch für überflüssig?"

„Nein. Doch die Franzosen halten viele ihrer geschriebenen Buchstaben für überflüssig. Das ist mir unsympathisch." Er rümpfte die Nase.

Trotz der Lage, in der sie sich befanden, musste Hermine kichern. „Ein Glück, dass es Professor Flitwick und die Zauberkunst gibt. Und dieses Mal spreche ich den Zauber!"

„Behalt deinen Spott für dich, Weib!"

Sie sprach einen Zauber, den Severus nicht kannte, erst über sich selbst und dann über ihn. Und plötzlich waren die Stimmen aus dem oberen Stockwerk nicht mehr komplett unverständlich.

„Was ist das für ein Zauber?" Er fragte genau das in exakt diesem Wortlaut – aber die Worte klangen nicht so, wie er sie gewohnt war.

„Ebenfalls ein Übersetzungszauber. Aber einer, der für mehr als eine Wegbeschreibung reicht." Ihre Augen blitzten zufrieden in der Dunkelheit.

„Und den hättest du nicht schon eher sprechen können, hm?"

„Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein", entschied sie unschuldig.

„Oh ja, sehr spaßig", grollte er. „Sie haben die Waffen ja auch nur auf mich gerichtet."

„Wie wollen wir jetzt weitermachen?", lenkte Hermine flink vom Thema ab.

„Ganz einfach. Wir gehen da hoch und schocken jeden, der uns im Weg steht, bis wir den elenden Franzosen gefunden haben."

„Nette Idee, aber dieses Mal wäre ich für eine etwas subtilere Methode."

„Zeitverschwendung", grollte Severus missmutig. Auf einen mahnenden Blick ihrerseits gab er sich trotzdem einverstanden und griff nach Hermines Hand, um sie unter der Treppe hervor und die Stufen hinauf ins obere Stockwerk zu ziehen. Bevor sie ins Sichtfeld der anwesenden Männer gelangten, positionierte er sie wieder vor sich und packte sie am Kragen wie einen Spion.

„Wer ist da?", rief eine Stimme aus dem Inneren eines der vom Flur abgehenden Zimmer, als sie sich näherten. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und mehrere grimmige Gesichter blickten ihnen entgegen. An einer Seite des Raumes war ein Kamin in die Wand eingelassen, in dem ein winziges Feuer knisterte, das der Kälte nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. „Wer bist du? Und was soll der Bursche hier? Keine Gefangenen war die Order!"

Das war es also gewesen, was der Soldat vor der Tür gesagt hatte. „Er ist ein Spion", grollte Severus und begegnete den Anwesenden ebenfalls mit einem grimmigen Blick.

„Tatsächlich? Dann sperr ihn ein!"

„Man sollte ihn aushorchen. Er weiß vielleicht Dinge, die uns nützlich sind."

„Es ist nicht an dir, so etwas zu entscheiden! Sperr ihn ein, wir kümmern uns später um ihn." Er strich sich über den geschwungenen Schnurrbart und wollte sich bereits wieder den anderen Anwesenden zu.

Severus biss ungeduldig die Zähne aufeinander. „Ich kann ihn aushorchen." Er wippte auf seinen Füßen vor und zurück und spürte, dass Hermine zunehmend unruhig wurde.

Der geschwungene Schnurrbart war offensichtlich kurz davor, die Fassung zu verlieren angesichts so viel geballter Dreistigkeit. „Du sperrst ihn ein! Sofort! Sonst sperre ich dich gleich dazu."

Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Du kannst sagen, was du willst, Mina, das hier ist Zeitverschwendung."

„Schon gut", entgegnete sie. Er ließ Hermine los und als hätten sie es vorher so abgesprochen, zogen sie beide ihre Zauberstäbe und feuerten auf die beiden am nächsten stehenden Franzosen einen Stupor. In der Zeit hatten die anderen ihre Waffen gezückt, so dass sie sich mit einem Protego schützen mussten, ehe sie auch diese ausschalten konnten. Stille legte sich über den Raum.

„Das hätten wir schon eher haben können", grollte der Tränkemeister und stieg demonstrativ über den am Boden liegenden geschwungenen Schnurrbart hinweg.

„Einen Versuch war's wert. Diese invasive Verwendung von Magie in der Vergangenheit ist immer ein Risiko", dozierte Hermine ungefragt und ließ ihre Schultern kreisen.

Als Severus an ihr vorbeiging, beugte er sich an ihr neuerdings frei liegendes Ohr hinab und flüsterte: „Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, bekommst du eine Massage."

„Von dir?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Merlin bewahre! Poppy hat mehr Zeit als ich." Mit diesen Worten ging er auf die Tür zu, deren Durchgang man ihnen bisher verwehrt hatte.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht", seufzte Hermine noch, dann folgte sie ihm zur Audienz bei einem der größten kleinen Männer der Menschheitsgeschichte.

Der Gang hinter der Tür führte sie über einen etwa sechs Meter langen Flur, von dem rechts zwei Türen abgingen. Beide Zimmer erwiesen sich als leer. „Es ist immer die letzte", murmelte Severus und deutete auf die Tür, die geradeaus am Ende des Flurs lag.

Hermine umfasste ihren Zauberstab fester und wischte sich mit der freien Hand unter der vom Staub kitzelnden Nase entlang. Severus legte eine Hand auf den Türknauf, sie wechselten einen Blick und dann betraten sie das letzte Zimmer – das ebenfalls leer war.

„Bei Salazar Slytherin!", fluchte Severus, „Die Witzbolde hätten wir uns sparen können."

„Lass sie das bloß nicht hören", entgegnete Hermine unbeeindruckt. „Also, suchen wir weiter."

„Wozu suchen? Wir haben einen ganzen Salon voll Befehlshaber, wir müssen sie nur aufwecken." Er grinste maliziös, dann ging er an ihr vorbei mit großen Schritten zurück zu den Soldaten, die sie geschockt zurückgelassen hatten. „Enervate!", hörte Hermine ihn bereits sagen, noch bevor sie selbst das Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" Die Frage kam von einem der Männer, die sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hatten.

„Irrelevant", tat Severus diese ab. Er hatte den Mann am Kragen der Jacke gepackt und ein Stück in die Höhe gezerrt, so dass er auf Zehenspitzen stand. Und trotzdem reichte sein Kopf kaum an Severus' Nasenspitze heran. „Wo ist Bonaparte?"

„Ich... ich...", stotterte er verwirrt. Und als er seine bewusstlosen Kameraden auf dem Boden liegen sah, wurden seine Augen eine Nuance größer. „Verräter!", flüsterte er schockiert.

„Wo ist er?", wiederholte Severus und klang dabei noch wütender als damals, als sie ohne zu fragen sein Labor 'aufgeräumt' hatte.

„Lass ihm Zeit, immerhin war er eben noch bewusstlos."

„Jetzt ist er es nicht mehr", erwiderte Severus und sah sie gereizt an.

Da ging Hermine zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf die Faust, in der er den Kragen des französischen Soldaten hielt. „Lass ihn runter, Severus." Erstaunlicherweise tat er es. Und er ließ den verwirrten Mann sogar los, so dass Hermine sich zwischen die beiden stellen und dem Soldaten die Jacke richten konnte. „So, und nun, da wir uns alle wieder beruhigt haben, denken Sie noch mal über alles nach und sagen uns dann, wo sich Napoleon Bonaparte aufhält." Sie lächelte ihn lieblich an.

„Du bist... ein Weib." Das schien ihn noch mehr zu schockieren als seine bewusstlosen Kameraden.

„Ja", nickte Hermine, noch immer lächelnd. „Also, wo ist er?"

„Das werde ich euch Verrätern nicht offenbaren."

„Wetten, dass er es doch tun wird?", grollte Severus hinter ihr und ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken.

Der Soldat schluckte.

„Wir wollen doch nicht übertreiben", sagte Hermine.

„Nur über meine Leiche werdet ihr erfahren, wo mon général sich aufhält."

„Mon général", spottete Severus. „Ich geb dir gleich mon général!"

„Severus!" Hermine sah ihn böse an.

Unbeeindruckt von ihrer Warnung, zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Lass mich das Ganze abkürzen, bevor wir Napoleon bis nach Frankreich verfolgen müssen."

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sah erst den Soldaten und dann Severus an. Doch letztendlich musste sie Severus zustimmen. Sie hatten keine Zeit für dieses Kreuzverhör. „Also gut. Aber sei vorsichtig!"

Wieder griff Severus nach dem Jackenkragen des Soldaten und zog ihn ein Stück an sich heran. Dann legte er die Spitze seines Zauberstabes an die Stirn des kleineren Mannes und sagte: „Legilimens!"

Hermine sah sich seufzend in dem Zimmer um, während Severus' Augenlider zuckten und der Soldat wimmerte. Die spartanischen Schränke waren durchsucht worden, der Inhalt zum Teil über den Boden verstreut. Das Feuer im Kamin wurde immer kleiner und sie schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, als sie die Überreste von Büchern darin erkannte.

„Er ist im Keller", sagte Severus da und stieß den Mann von sich.

„Sie verbrennen Bücher!"

„Besser als zu erfrieren", verteidigte der Soldat sich auf ihren anklagenden Blick hin, allerdings sehr kleinlaut.

„Lass die Bücher, Hermine, wir haben die Dinger zimmerweise zu Hause. Keller – sofort!" Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und schob sie energisch zur Tür hinüber. Bevor er jedoch selbst auf dem Flur verschwand, deutete er noch einmal auf den Soldaten und murmelte: „Obliviate!"

Der Weg in den Keller war erneut versperrt von mehreren Soldaten, doch dieses Mal verzichteten Hermine und Severus sofort auf die Schauspielerei. Magie hatten sie mittlerweile genug verwendet, um den gesamten Zeitablauf durcheinander zu bringen. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass niemand den armen Männern Glauben schenken würde, wenn sie wieder nach Hause kämen. Wenn...

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, einem Mann gegenüberzustehen, den sie nur von Gemälden kannte. Hermine war für einen Moment sprachlos, als das flackernde Licht sich in den Augen des bedeutendsten Franzosen der Weltgeschichte spiegelte, als er blinzelte, sie von oben bis unten musterte und dann mit abwertender Stimme fragte: „Wer sind Sie?"

„Das ist unwichtig", sagte Severus ebenso abwertend und schob die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. „Wir sind nur hier, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass dieser Krieg verloren ist. Geben Sie es auf, mon général." Severus' Stimme klang so ölig, dass Hermine das Bedürfnis hatte, sich die Hände zu waschen. „Oh, und wir brauchen etwas, das Sie besitzen."

„Wie bitte?"

Hermine zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Napoleon mochte zwar klein sein, doch furchteinflößend war er trotzdem. Sie hielt sich im Hintergrund, den Zauberstab fest in ihrer Hand.

„Was haben Sie in Ihrem Rock, Bonaparte?", fragte Severus.

„Eine Waffe zum Beispiel." Und diese zog er nun auch.

Da wandte Severus sich zu Hermine um. „Können wir ihn bitte umbringen?"

„Nein!"

Der Tränkemeister schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Bedauerlich. Aber man kann wohl nicht alles haben." Er gab Hermine ein Zeichen mit der Hand.

„Petrificus totalus!"

Napoleons Arme schnappten an seine Seiten und er kippte hintüber wie eine Statue, die von einem spielenden Kind angestoßen wurde.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was wir finden", murmelte Severus und trat an die Seite des Monarchen. Er knöpfte den Rock auf und griff in die Innentasche, während Hermine sich im Keller umsah. Doch auch nach gründlicher Suche fanden sie nichts, das Nagini den Garaus machen könnte.

Schließlich stand Severus auf und hielt gedankenverloren die Waffe in der Hand. „Was ist?", fragte Hermine.

Severus hob seinen Blick zu ihr und schürzte die Lippen. „Was wäre, wenn wir uns geirrt haben?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Nagini ist nicht der letzte Horkrux", erklärte er mit hohler Stimme.

„Aber was ist es dann?"

„Nicht was. Wer. Wer war in dem Moment anwesend, als die Seele des Dunklen Lords aus seinem Körper gerissen wurde?" Sie sahen einander an und die Erkenntnis sickerte in Hermines Verstand wie Gift. Es brannte und ätzte und sie fühlte sich elend. „Es ist nicht Nagini", sprach Severus aus, was auch sie gerade erkannt hatte. „Es ist Potter."

Sie befreiten Napoleon von der Ganzkörperklammer, löschten seine Erinnerungen und disapparierten direkt aus dem Keller des Hauses in Moskau an einen Ort ein Stück außerhalb der Schlossgründe. Professor Vulpus hatte für den restlichen Weg einen Portschlüssel vorbei an den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Schlosses hinterlegt.

Der Winter in Schottland war um so viele Grad wärmer, dass Hermine sich fühlte, als wäre sie in ein behaglich geheiztes Zimmer gekommen. „Warum hat Professor Dumbledore uns in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um das herauszufinden?", fragte sie, während sie auf dem verschneiten Boden nach dem Portschlüssel suchten.

„Ich würde mein Labor verwetten, dass er das nicht getan hat."

„Glaubst du, Aberforth hat es sich ausgedacht? Steckt er mit Voldemort unter einer Decke?" Hermines Herz begann zu rasen bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihm auf den Leim gegangen und ihre Freunde im Stich gelassen hatten.

„Aberforth und der Dunkle Lord?" Severus lachte kehlig. „Niemals. Nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass diese ganze Mission einem schlichten Missverständnis entsprang."

„Das muss aber ein großes Missverständnis gewesen sein." Sie betrachtete nachdenklich einen seltsam gewachsenen Ast.

„Nicht unbedingt. Stell dir Albus im Eberkopf vor und Aberforth, der etwas sagt wie 'Dann bleibt nur noch der letzte Horkrux übrig. Eine ziemlich harte Nuss.'" Er immitierte den Wirt so treffend, dass Hermine trotz allem lächeln musste. „Und dann sagt Albus etwas typisch zweideutiges wie 'Eher eine Erdnuss. Selbst Napoleon hatte schon die Möglichkeit, den letzten Horkrux zu zerstören.' Und voilà, hier sind wir."

Hermine blinzelte sprachlos, während Severus die Nase rümpfte. Er hatte Recht, es war so einfach. „Wie sollen wir das bloß Harry erklären?"

„Was willst du erklären? Potter ist ein Horkrux. Der letzte Horkrux. Er weiß selbst, was das bedeutet." Ein verkniffener Zug stand um Severus' Mundwinkel, während er es vermied, Hermine anzusehen.

„Das kannst du ihm doch nicht einfach so um die Ohren hauen."

„Ich gedenke nichts dergleichen zu tun." Er zog eine Porzellantasse aus einem hohlen Baum und präsentierte sie Hermine.

„Das ist ja nichts Neues", murmelte diese enttäuscht und wischte sich den Schneematsch von den Händen.

„Würdest du von mir erfahren wollen, dass du dich umbringen lassen musst?"

„Ja."

Diese schlichte Antwort schien ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Du bist ein schlechtes Beispiel", entschied er verzögert und zupfte ein fast schwarzes durchnässtes Blatt vom Porzellan.

„Ich muss es Harry sagen", überlegte Hermine leise und kaute auf ihrem Daumennagel. Bei der Vorstellung, einen ihrer besten Freunde zu verlieren, überkam sie hilfloses Entsetzen. Ihr Brustkorb zog sich zusammen und sie hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Severus griff nach ihrer Hand, zog ihren Daumen vom Mund weg und hielt sie fest. „Wenn wir nach Hause kommen, ist es zwei Tage vor Weihnachten, Mina. Wir schaffen es schon, das Schloss bis nach den Feiertagen zu verteidigen. Gönn uns ein paar ruhige Tage, bevor wir dieses Problem angehen. Wir finden eine Lösung."

In seinen Augen stand eine Zuversicht, die Hermine nur selten zu sehen bekam. Sie lockerte das Engegefühl in ihrer Brust und ließ sie freier atmen. „Okay", nickte sie tonlos und legte ihre Hand zu seiner auf den Portschlüssel.

Das war eine gute Idee, dachte sie noch, bevor etwas sie in Höhe ihres Bauchnabels von den Füßen riss. Erst feierten sie Weihnachten und danach war immer noch Zeit für das Ende der Welt.

ENDE


	8. Die Welt retten

Natürlich hat attack ihre Story erkannt – Ob da wohl die Erwähnung von Napoleon einen Beitrag geleistet hat? ;)

_SSHG. Klassisch. AU. Ich mag mal wieder etwas mit Zeitreisen. __  
><em>_HG und SS (oder irgendwer anders, mir egal) haben herausgefunden, dass ausgerechnet Napoleon etwas besitzt, mit dem man den letzten Horkrux zerstören kann. Mit Hilfe eines Zeitumkehrers reisen sie zurück und landen ausgerechnet im tiefsten Winter beim Russlandfeldzug. Kein Drama, kein Charaktertod von SS oder HG. Humor bevorzugt. Offenes Ende möglich, Happy End bevorzugt._

**Hier kommt das nächste Türchen. Und dahinter verbirgt sich heute unser fabelhafter Hirschwolf. Unerschrocken und tapfer hat sie sich durch ihre Vorgaben gekämpft... **

Wenn ihr Blut geleckt habt, gibt es hier noch mehr von ihr zu lesen:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Drarrys+Lintu

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Anmerkung: Vielen Dank an Yadinya die meinen Gedankenwust entrümpelt hat!

Die Welt retten von Drarrys Lintu

Enttäuscht sah Dumbledore auf das Zwei-Wege-Pergament. Es hatte seine Worte an Gellert Grindelwald übermittelt, doch dieser antwortete nicht.  
>Vermutete er eine Falle? Dumbledore hatte ihn nur um ein Treffen gebeten. Grindelwald müsste eigentlich wissen, dass Dumbledore nicht versuchen würde, ihn mit einem solch plumpen Trick zu überrumpeln.<p>

Mehrere Stunden vergingen. Dumbledore hatte gehofft, um diese Zeit schon mit Grindelwald geredet zu haben.  
>Dann endlich formten sich Wörter auf seinem Pergament.<br>Dumbledore erkannte Grindelwalds Handschrift. Und als würde dieser ahnen, wie ungeduldig Dumbledore war, schrieb er besonders schnell.

_Ich wär so gern dabei gewesen, doch ich hab viel zu viel zu tun._

_Lass uns später weiter reden._

_Ich weiß, es ist dir ernst, du kannst mich hier grad nicht entbehren._

_Doch keine Angst, ich bleib nicht allzu lange fern._

Das war nicht die Antwort, auf die Dumbledore gehofft hatte, aber immerhin schien es, als würde sich Grindelwald dazu bereit erklären, sich mit ihm zu treffen.  
>Was ihm überhaupt nicht behagte, war die Beschäftigung, der Grindelwald gerade nachging. Das ganze Festland zitterte vor seinem Namen. Und genau das war der Grund, warum Dumbledore mit ihm sprechen wollte. Nicht, um ihn in einen Hinterhalt zu locken, sondern um ihm als Freund ins Gewissen zu reden.<br>Dumbledore zückte seine Feder und setzte zu einer Antwort an.

Bitte versuch so schnell wie möglich zu kommen.

Was du tust, kann nicht so wichtig sein,

dass du es nicht für ein Gespräch unterbrechen kannst!

Dieses Mal antwortete Grindelwald schneller.

_Da draußen brauchen sie mich jetzt, die Situation wird unterschätzt._

_Und vielleicht hängt unser Leben davon ab._

Ein bitteres Lachen entrang sich Dumbledores Kehle. Glaubte Grindelwald wirklich, dass Muggel so gefährlich waren, dass ihr Leben in Gefahr war? Vielleicht hatte sich seine Weltsicht so sehr verzerrt, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr klar denken konnte.  
>Er musste sicher gehen.<p>

Was hast du vor?

Grindelwalds Handschrift wurde immer schwungvoller und selbstbewusster.

_Muss nur noch kurz die Welt retten, danach flieg ich zu dir._

Und Dumbledore wartete.  
>Er hatte sich als Treffpunkt eine unbewohnte Gegend ausgesucht. Flache Hügel erstreckten sich bis zum Horizont. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich gerade von grau zu dunkelgrau, einerseits, weil es immer später wurde, andererseits, weil die Wolken voller Schneeflocken waren, die nur darauf warteten, die Erde zu bedecken.<br>Dumbledore wickelte seinen Umhang enger um sich und erneuerte den Wärmezauber.  
>Das Pergament zeigte eine neue Botschaft.<p>

_Irgendwie bin ich spät dran._

_Ich stoß dann später dazu._

So langsam fragte sich Dumbledore, warum er dieses Spiel überhaupt mitspielte.  
>Natürlich, unzählige Menschen setzten ihre Hoffnung auf ihn, dass er den Irrsinn beenden würde, für den Grindelwald verantwortlich war.<br>Doch dazu musste Grindelwald erst einmal erscheinen.  
>In dem Versuch, das Gespräch schon über die Entfernung hinweg zu beginnen, schrieb Dumbledore wieder ein paar Zeilen.<p>

Warum tust du das?

Meinst du nicht, es gibt andere Mittel und Wege, dein Ziel zu erreichen?

Und vielleicht solltest du das Ziel an sich nochmal überdenken.

Die Antwort folgte rasch. So beschäftigt konnte Grindelwald also nicht sein.

_Du scheinst wohl nicht zu wissen, was ich tu._

_Eine ganz besondere Mission, lass mich dich mit Details verschonen._

_Genug gesagt, genug Information._

Frustriert seufzte Dumbledore auf. Er konnte sich Schöneres vorstellen, als hier auf dem Festland auf einen Schwarzmagier zu warten, der ihn schon seit Stunden hinhielt.  
>Schließlich war es der 24. Dezember, auf Hogwarts liefen die Vorbereitungen für den morgigen Weihnachtsball auf Hochtouren. Er wäre normalerweise jetzt auch dort, doch dieser Auftrag, den ihm das Ministerium fast aufgezwungen hatte, war wichtiger.<br>Inzwischen hatte es zu schneien angefangen und dichter Flockenwirbel umschloss Dumbledore.  
>Grindelwald wollte zu ihm fliegen? Bei dem Wetter gab es wirklich angenehmer Dinge, als auf einem Besen zu sitzen.<br>Der Himmel wurde immer schwärzer, während die Erde immer weißer wurde.  
>Dumbledore errichtete eine magische Kuppel, die Wind und Schnee fernhielt. Den Boden enteiste er und entzündete ein prasselndes Feuer. Schließlich erschuf er einen Sessel und ließ sich darauf nieder.<p>

Und genau so saß er immer noch da, als er eine Unregelmäßigkeit im Schneetreiben entdeckte.  
>Grindelwald kam tatsächlich mit einem Besen angeflogen, hatte sich jedoch mit einer mobilen Version der magischen Kuppel umgeben. Geschickt landete er neben dem Feuer.<br>„Schön, dass du doch noch Zeit für mich finden konntest", sagte Dumbledore und ließ dabei nicht erkennen, ob er es spöttisch meinte oder nicht.  
>Grindelwald nickte und zauberte sich ebenfalls einen Sessel. Dann fragte er:<br>„Was genau willst du von mir? Und warum ausgerechnet an Weihnachten?"  
>„Ah, ich hätte fast vergessen, dass man hier schon am 24. Dezember feiert." Gedankenverloren strich Dumbledore über seinen Zauberstab. „Ich schätze, dass ich dir damit einen wundervollen Feiertag verderbe, es sei denn du hast Gefallen daran, ihn hier im Nirgendwo mit mir zu verbringen."<br>„Das war schon immer dein Problem", bemerkte Grindelwald. „Du kannst keine Prioritäten setzen. Wenn du mich schon hier hast, solltest du etwas Besseres zu tun haben, als mit mir über Heiligabend zu reden."  
>Dumbledore lächelte.<br>„Natürlich habe ich mir Prioritäten gesetzt. Aber anscheinend anders, als du es getan hättest. Das wichtigste war, mich mit dir zu treffen. Alles andere ist diesem Punkt untergeordnet."  
>Grindelwald schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.<br>„Ich werde dich nie ganz verstehen, Albus."  
>„Ich kann dich aber auch nicht verstehen. Warum versuchst du die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, umzuwälzen?"<br>„Jetzt kommen wir endlich zu den interessanten Themen", stellte Grindelwald fest. „Aber meine Antwort wird dich nicht überraschen."  
>„Für das größere Wohl."<br>„Genau", bestätigte Grindelwald. „Vielen erscheint es als große Errungenschaft, dass die Muggel nichts von der magischen Welt wissen. Doch ich sehe es als viel größer und wichtiger an, dass die Zauberer sich nicht wie Verbrecher verstecken müssen. Wir sind die mächtigere Rasse, da ist es nur natürlich, dass wir uns an die Spitze setzen. Wir gehen es sogar zivilisiert an, denn wenn wir Tiere wären, würden wir unsere Konkurrenz einfach ausrotten!"  
>„Ich kenne diese Worte", antwortete Dumbledore und wirkte mit einem Mal sehr müde. „Ich selbst habe an ihnen mitgeschrieben, falls du dich erinnerst."<br>Grindelwald stand aus seinem Sessel auf und lief vor dem Feuer hin und her.  
>„Du hast sie vielleicht geschrieben, aber du hast sie auch verraten!"<br>„Nein, ich habe eingesehen, dass sie falsch sind. Muggel stellen keine Gefahr für uns dar. Du musst die Welt nicht vor ihnen retten"

Eine Weile schwieg Grindelwald. Es schien, als wollte er seine Worte sorgfältig wählen? „Weißt du, Albus, als dieser Unfall passierte, zerbrach etwas in mir", sagte er leise und Dumbledore wusste genau, welchen Unfall er meinte. „Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Monate wurde meine Welt aus den Angeln gehoben. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wer ich war, also klammerte ich mich an die Idee, die mich mit einer heilen Welt verband.  
>Ich kann sie nicht aufgeben. Das musst du verstehen, Albus, wenn ich diese Idee aufgebe, gebe ich mich selber auf."<br>Seine Worte waren eindringlich und Dumbledore zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass er sie ehrlich meinte.  
>„Es tut mir nur leid, dass für diese Idee so viele Menschen leiden müssen", sagte Dumbledore leise.<br>„Es ist für das größere…", setze Grindelwald an, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. „Wenn du mir helfen würdest, könntest du deine Version dieser Idee umsetzen."  
>„Ich glaube, dass die Welt gut so ist, wie sie ist." Nach außen klang Dumbledore sicher, doch in seinem Inneren tobten widersprüchliche Gefühle.<br>Was Grindelwald ihm da anbot, war wieder eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Doch konnte er an die Vergangenheit anknüpfen und dabei seine Prinzipien verraten?  
>Grindelwald sah ihn eindringlich an. Seine braunen Augen versuchten seine Gedanken zu ergründen. Er runzelte die Stirn, dann lächelte er wehmütig.<br>„Ich weiß, dass du das Angebot nicht annehmen kannst. Ich kenne dich. Aber wenn du schon nicht meine Pläne mit mir teilst, dann wenigstens dieses Weihnachtsfest?"  
>Die Frage klang hoffnungsvoll und überraschte Dumbledore. Grindelwald konnte sicher in seinen Hallen, zwischen seinen Gefolgsleuten und mit seinen Reichtümern ein prunkvolles Fest feiern. Und doch zog er einen Abend am Lagerfeuer mitten in einem Schneesturm vor?<br>Nein, berichtigte sich Dumbledore, er zog einen Heiligabend mit einem guten Freund vor.

Es gab nichts zu essen, es gab keinen Weihnachtsbaum, es gab keine Geschenke. Aber Dumbledore gestand sich ein, dass er die Gegenwart des meistgefürchteten Schwarzmagiers mehr genoss, als er erwartet hatte. Es war lange her, dass es in seinem Inneren so warm gewesen war…  
>Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Sessel und stellte sich neben Grindelwald, der gedankenverloren die Flammen betrachtete. Bis auf das Knistern des Feuers war es still.<br>„Was wirst du tun?", fragte Dumbledore schließlich.  
>„Die Frage ist wohl eher, was du tun wirst", entgegnete Grindelwald, ohne den Blick zu heben. „Du hast mich da, wo du mich haben wolltest. Wirst du mich jetzt festnehmen und mich dem Ministerium ausliefern?"<br>„Ich gebe zu, dass die meisten das gerne sehen würde", gestand Dumbledore.  
>Aber ich werde es trotzdem nicht tun. Weißt du, es gibt für alles eine richtige Zeit. Es gibt eine Zeit, um seine Karriere voranzutreiben. Es gibt eine Zeit für große Kämpfe. Es gibt eine Zeit, in der wir zu Feinden werden müssen, bis nur noch einer übrig bleibt. Aber jetzt ist nur die Zeit für Weihnachten."<br>Grindelwald stutzte. Er wusste, dass er einen Aufschub bekommen hatte, aber was das für seine Situation jetzt bedeute, wusste er nicht. Aber er empfand große Zuneigung für den Mann neben ihn, der sich seit ihrer Jugend so sehr verändert hatte. Die Zuneigung, die er für den Mann neben sich empfand, hatte sich seit ihrer Jugend aber nicht verändert.  
>Langsam trat er einen Schritt auf Dumbledore zu.<br>Weiter brauchte er nicht zu gehen, denn Dumbledore kam ihm entgegen und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.  
>„Danke", murmelte Grindelwald.<p>

Nach einer Weile schoben sie ihre Sessel nebeneinander, so dass sie immer noch die Hand des jeweils anderen berühren konnten, während sie den Flammen beim Brennen zusahen und sich unterhielten.  
>So ein Weihnachtsfest hatte Dumbledore noch nie erlebt, selbst wenn er von dem Umstand absah, dass es einige Stunden früher als sonst stattfand.<br>Und so nahm er es mit einem Lächeln hin, als Grindelwald gegen Mitternacht verkündete, dass er jetzt gehen müsse.  
>Er wusste, dass sich ihre Wege jetzt für immer trennen würden. Er wusste auch, dass es vermutlich das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass sie sich so nahe sein konnten. Aber er akzeptierte es, weil sie beide das taten, was sie für richtig hielten und was die Welt von ihnen erwartete.<br>Grindelwald blieb sich immer noch treu. Er hätte eine Kehrtwende machen und alles als riesigen Fehler eingestehen können, doch Dumbledore wusste genau so gut wie er, dass das nicht ging.  
>„Ich muss jetzt echt die Welt retten", verkündete Grindelwald mit einem Zwinkern und verschwand in die Nacht.<p> 


	9. Von alpträumenden Tränkemeistern

Vielen Dank an Lintu, für das tolle Geschenk. Etheldis hat sich bestimmt riesig gefreut. Hier ihre Vorgaben:  
>Songfic: "Nur noch kurz die Welt retten" von Tim Bendzko<br>mit  
>Romantik ohne Kitsch<br>Weihnachten ohne Klischee  
>einem hübsches Pairing ohne OOC<p>

**Das Rudel-Urgestein Gaia a.k.a. Rabenkrähe erfreut uns heute mit einem Schwank aus ihrem… quatsch, aus dem Leben eines uns nur zu gut bekannten Professor. Viel Spaß!**

http:/www. fanfiction. net/~rabenkraehe

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Vorwort:**Ich danke meiner lieben Beta Lobo Guará für ihre schnelle und präzise Arbeit... ohne Dich wäre jetzt ein Anderer Schuld an den verblieben Fehlern! :D Denn Schuld sind nur die Anderen, wie wir wissen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer:**Mir nix, alles Frau Rohling. Wie immer!

**Von alpträumenden Tränkemeistern ****von ****Gaia****  
><strong>

Severus fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er keuchte und hechelte, als ob er einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht hätte, seine Haare fielen ihm wirr in die Stirn und Schweißperlen zierten sein ganzes Gesicht.  
>Remus, der neben ihm lag, schreckte ebenfalls hoch.<br>„Sev, was ist los, alles gut bei dir?" murmelte er verschlafen.  
>„Ich... ich weiß nicht genau, Rem, ich hatte einen furchtbaren Albtraum!"<p>

Mit einem Wink entzündeten sich die Kerzen auf dem Nachttisch und Remus sah in ein vor Schreck verzerrtes Gesicht.  
>„Erzähl, was ist passiert?"<p>

„Potter!" war das Erste, was der Tränkemeister heraus brachte, bevor er zu seinem Wasserglas griff, was auf seinem Nachttisch stand und ein paar Schlucke zu sich nahm.

„Er...er war als Schaf verkleidet... und in der Halloweennacht unterwegs und zauberte ständig Rasenmäher in den Schlosshof. Und aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich ihm keine Punkte abziehen, weil ich nackt war," an dieser Stelle fing Remus an, einige schnurrende Laute von sich zu geben, was Severus leicht aus dem Konzept brachte.  
>„Rem, das ist nicht witzig. Jedenfalls...wo war ich? Ach ja, ich konnte keine Punkte abziehen, weil ich nackt war!" Noch ein Schnurren! „Und warum warst du nackt?" wollte der Werwolf dann wissen.<br>„Weil eine Schafinvasion meine Wäsche gefressen hatte, die ich noch hätte bügeln müssen!"

Vollkommen verdattert hielt Remus in seinem Tun inne, er wollte gerade bei seinem Gefährten unter die Decke schlüpfen, um ihm die Brust zu kraulen.  
>„Bitte... wie? Bügelwäsche? Dafür gibt's doch die Hauselfen."<p>

„Die haben mit den Rasenmähern einen Rosenkrieg angefangen, weil die Rasenmäher deren Arbeit gemacht haben und deswegen musste Jeder seine Wäsche selber bügeln."

„Severus, hast du gestern Abend zufällig wieder von den Marzipanbroten genascht? Du weißt doch, die tun dir nicht gut, erst gibt's einen Zuckerschock und dann steigt dir das Rosenwasser zu Kopf!"

„Ja, ich glaube, das wird's gewesen sein. Aber du bist auch drin vorgekommen, Rem. Du warst ein Eichhörnchen, was immer zu doof war, Nüsse zu knacken. Und jedes Mal, wenn dir ne Nuss aus den Pfoten gerollt ist, hast du ganz laut „Mäh" gerufen!"

Remus musste Lachen. „Ich war ein Blödhörnchen? Au weh, Merlin, du träumst dir Sachen zusammen, mein Lieber... wobei... das Mäh könnte stimmen, ich hab den ganzen Abend immer wieder so einen komischen Laut vom Kerkerflur her gehört. Du hast nicht Zufällig tatsächlich hier irgendeinen Schüler in ein Schaf verwandelt und eingesperrt, oder?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nein, nicht, das ich wüsste."

Ein ganz leises „Mäh" war tatsächlich zu vernehmen, als die Beiden kurz still waren. Mit leicht entgeisterter Miene (Severus) und einem hungrigen Grinsen (Remus, anscheinend war es kurz vor Vollmond!) zogen sich die Beiden ihre Morgenröcke über und tappten aus ihrem Schlafzimmer, durchs Wohnzimmer, raus auf den Flur, wo das „Mäh!" immer lauter und kläglicher wurde.

In einer Ecke im linken Gang fanden sie doch wirklich ein kleines, schwarzes Schaf, verheddert in irgendwelche Spinnweben und von Fledermäusen attackiert.

Mit einem laut gepolterten „Was ist hier denn los?" vom Tränkemeister flogen die Fledermäuse laut schimpfend über ihre Köpfe hinweg in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, nämlich zum Tränkelabor und zurück blieb ein verängstigtes Schaf.  
>Nachdem es sich aufgerappelt hatte, stürmte es schon auf den Tränkemeister los. Dieser sah nur eine große, rote Schleife am Hals des Tieres und schon lag es auf ihm drauf und leckte ihm stetig durchs Gesicht, als ob es den armen Severus auffressen wollte.<p>

„Finite Incantatem!" hörte man Remus laute Stimme über den Flur hallen und ein nackter Neville Longbottom saß auf Severus Schoß, bekleidet mit Nichts als einer roten Schleife - in seiner rechten Hand eine Schachtel Pralinen und küsste den Tränkemeister, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde.

Dieser würgte noch ein „Hmpf...Pralinen...Amortentia...hrmbl...Bezoar!" hervor, als er nach einem kleinen Ringkampf den Schüler unter sich begraben konnte, um ihn ruhig zu stellen!

Remus hatte den Bezoar schnell zur Hand und legte ihn Neville auf die Zunge, der sich daraufhin beruhigte und selig wegschlummerte, während Severus an der Wand heruntersackte.

„Merlin, ich glaube, ich träume noch immer meinen Albtraum, ich will endlich meine Rente!"


	10. Einer von den Jungs

Gaia hat ihrer Fantasie nach den Vorgaben von Ballin freien Lauf gelassen und die waren:

_Als Idee fällt mir folgendes ein:__  
><em>_- SS/mit wem auch immer (außer Hermine), Stichworte: Schafinvasion, Mäh, Rasenmäher_

_- Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape, Stichworte: Bügeln, Rosenkrieg, Blödhörnchen_

**Es ist eine Tradition und wer die Rudel-Kalender aufmerksam verfolgt, der weiß ganz genau, wer sich heute die Ehre gibt. Viel Spaß mit attacks Story und wer ein Versäumnis nachholen möchte, kann das hier tun:**

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1283701/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

A/N: Liebes (*knurr*) Wichtelkind! Natürlich ist in erster Linie dieser OS dir gewidmet. Ich hoffe, er entspricht zumindest ansatzweise deinen Vorgaben. Jedoch möchte ich diese kleine Geschichte auch noch einer Person widmen, die nicht nur immer hinter mir steht und mir gerade in den letzten Monaten den Rücken frei gehalten hat, sondern auch Fred und George sehr mag: Für dich, Illing! Danke.

**Einer von den Jungs **von** attack09****  
><strong>  
>Severus Snape hätte sich nie für jemanden gehalten, den man als „einen von den Jungs" bezeichnen konnte. Er hatte nie zu einer Gruppe gehört, wenn man von den Todessern absah, und die hätte wohl kaum jemand als „Jungs" bezeichnet. Zumindest lebte keiner mehr, um davon zu berichten. Und ausgerechnet er, der eben nie etwas mit Jungs unternommen hatte, saß mit ebensolchen zusammen an einem Tisch und heckte einen Plan aus.<p>

Zugegeben. Es waren nicht irgendwelche Jungs. Genauso wenig wie es irgendein Tisch war. Und es war auch nicht irgendein Tag. Es war Donnerstag, der 17. Dezember 1998, und weder Severus noch die Zwillinge hätten je gedacht, dass sie an diesem Tag irgendwo zusammen sitzen und etwas aushecken konnten. Die beiden Jungs waren niemand anders als Fred und George Weasley, und genau wie Severus war Fred eigentlich schon tot gewesen, als die Schlacht um Hogwarts vor einem halben Jahr zu Ende ging und sich der Rauch verzogen hatte, das Geschrei verstummt war und das Blutvergießen aufhörte.

Dann war etwas passiert, das keiner nachvollziehen konnte, denn sowohl der Tränkemeister als auch Georges Zwilling kamen zurück. Genau wie Harry waren sie in King's Cross auf Dumbledore gestoßen, oder zumindest dachten sie das zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Wahrscheinlich war alles nur in ihrem Kopf passiert, doch immerhin war etwas passiert, auch wenn keiner so genau wusste, was das war. Sie sprachen nicht darüber, aber Tatsache war, dass Fred und Snape gelegentlich Blicke austauschen konnten und es offensichtlich war, dass der eine wusste, was der andere dachte. Für George war das entnervend, denn Fred war sein Zwilling, nicht der einer übergroßen Fledermaus, doch immerhin garantierte es, dass Snape manchmal einfacher zu handhaben war.

Und es garantierte außerdem, dass er zuhörte, wenn sie ihn darum baten. Es ging um die neueste Dummheit des Ministeriums. Obwohl Kingsley Shacklebolt jetzt das Steuer übernommen hatte, befanden sich noch immer jede Menge Hohlköpfe in verantwortlichen Positionen, und der Amtsthestral wieherte fast so schlimm wie früher. Es dauerte, die alten Gewohnheiten zu brechen und das Ministerium neu zu gestalten. Es gab viel zu viel zu tun, als dass innerhalb des letzten halben Jahres allzu große Neuerungen durchgesetzt worden wären.

Und jetzt hatte einer dieser Bürokraten beschlossen, es müsse zum „Aufhellen der Stimmung und als Zeichen eines Neubeginns" ein rauschendes Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts gefeiert werden. Sein Name war Ebenezer Worthlexx, und er war – zumindest noch -, der Leiter der Abteilung „Schulaufführungen und Festlichkeiten". Die drohende Auflösung seiner ganzen Abteilung stand kurz bevor, und er war der Meinung, wenn er abtreten müsse, dann in Glanz und Gloria und mit einem Paukenschlag in Hogwarts. Und er wäre dabei nicht allein - selbstverständlich sollten die Mitglieder seiner Abteilung ebenfalls anwesend sein. Sie alle waren jene überflüssigen Vertreter des Zaubereiministeriums, die nicht einen Finger, geschweige denn einen Zauberstab gerührt hatten, um der Bedrohung durch Voldemort zu begegnen, die sich jetzt aber rührend darum bemühten, in irgendeiner Weise beschäftigt zu wirken, um ihre Existenzberechtigung und somit ihren Jobanspruch zu legalisieren.

Niemand war begeistert. Obwohl die Reparationsarbeiten noch andauerten und der Schulbetrieb noch nicht wieder aufgenommen worden war, beherbergte das Schloss im Moment sämtliche überlebenden Lehrer und erwachsenes Personal sowie all diejenigen Schüler, die es aus vertretbaren Gründen bevorzugten, lieber hier als zuhause zu wohnen. Einige der Schüler waren Waisen. Einige hatten ihre Eltern verloren, weil diese festgenommen worden waren. Andere ertrugen die Trauer in ihrem Elternhaus nicht mehr oder brauchten einfach den Kontakt zu ihren Freunden und Klassenkameraden, um zu wissen, dass sie lebten, einen Krieg überlebt hatten, dass sie atmen und versuchen konnten, auf irgendeine Art weiterzumachen.

Alles in allem: Die Stimmung war gedrückt. Und das war – wie Dumbledores Portrait sagte -, ein gutes Zeichen. Es bedeutete, dass die Menschen dabei waren, ihre Traumatas zu verarbeiten. Dass sie sich auf ihren Schmerz einlassen konnten und dass es ein Neuanfang war. Er sagte so viel, dieser Dumbledore in seinem Portrait. Nicht alles davon war wahr. Nicht alles davon war falsch. Eigentlich nichts. Es brachte aber auch keinen Trost, schon gar nicht denjenigen, die überlebt hatten, aber der Meinung waren, es wäre besser, wenn sie anstelle anderer gestorben wären. Man nannte das Survivor's Guilt oder auch Posttraumatischen Stress, doch das wussten die wenigsten in diesem Schloss, denn es waren Muggelbegriffe, und Zauberer neigten im Allgemeinen dazu, Muggel ein wenig abschätzig zu behandeln, selbst wenn sie sich für weltoffen hielten.

Und so kam es, dass zwei junge Männer, die normalerweise dafür bekannt waren, alles leicht zu nehmen, zu feiern und Leute zum Lachen zu bringen, beschlossen hatten, dass dieses Weihnachtsfest ausfallen würde. Sie brauchten dafür einen todsicheren Plan und sie hatten auch Ideen, aber sie würden ausnahmsweise Hilfe brauchen. Ihr Plan stand und fiel mit jemandem, der sich mit Tränken auskannte, und zufällig kannten sie jemanden, der das tat.  
>„Also…", flüsterte Snape.<p>

Er flüsterte, weil Nagini ihm fast die Kehle zerfetzt hatte, nicht weil er Wert darauf legte, ungehört zu bleiben. Da sie sich konspirativ in der Küche Hogwarts getroffen hatten, und außer einem verschlafenen Hauselfen, der sich weigerte, sie zu verlassen, niemand weiter hier aufhielt, wäre es auch völlig unnötig gewesen.  
>Fred beugte sich vor und grinste so unmerklich, dass es jedem anderen außer Snape und George entgangen wäre. „Also…", murmelte Fred. „Wir haben uns etwas überlegt, Professor. Es ist nämlich so: Unser kleiner Bruder Ronnielein" – der Tränkemeister schnaubte unwillig -, „kam gestern in unseren Laden und erklärte uns diese bescheuerte Idee mit dieser bescheuerten Weihnachtsfeier."<br>Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „In der Tat – be-scheu-ert!", bestätigte er akzentuiert.

„Niemand will eine Weihnachtsfeier", bestätigte auch George. „Jedenfalls nicht so, wie es sich diese Ministeriumslakaien denken. Ron hat Recht, wissen Sie? Auch wenn ich glaube, dass „Recht haben" eher Hermiones Vorrecht ist." Wieder schnaubte der Tränkemeister, aber leiser und fast schon zustimmend.

„Deshalb haben wir uns überlegt, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Wir lassen diese Feier ins Wasser fallen."  
>„Nicht wortwörtlich. Aber fast." In Freds Augen funkelte ein zaghaftes Lächeln, als er den Tränkemeister ansah. „Und wir dachten uns, jemand mit Ihrer Erfahrung würde uns dabei nur zu gern behilflich sein."<br>Auf Snapes Stirn erschien eine steile Falte, noch sichtbarer als sonst, da er so blass war, dass er mit der Wand hinter sich konkurrieren konnte. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich Ihnen bei einem Ihrer infantilen Streiche helfen würde?", fragte er leise.  
>„Weil es…" George verstummte und überließ es Fred.<p>

„…auch Ihnen zugute kommen würde." Sein Bruder beugte sich verschwörerisch vor. „Stellen Sie sich das vor: Weihnachtsmorgen. Sie wachen auf, weil es draußen einen mörderischen Lärm gibt. Anstatt einen besinnlichen, ruhigen Tag zu erleben und zu genießen, werden Sie in einer Tour gestört werden, denn es wimmelt in den Gängen und Fluren nur so vor Hauselfen, die in letzter Minute noch Dekorationen anbringen. Ihr Kerker wird in Rot und Gold getaucht sein. Stimmungsvolle Musik schallt Ihnen von überall entgegen. Es riecht widerlich nach gebratenem Fleisch…" Er brach ab, weil Snapes Gesicht Slytherins Hausfarben annahm. Seit seinem Nahtoderlebnis konnte er kein Fleisch mehr essen, ja, ertrug es kaum, mit anderen zusammen bei den Mahlzeiten zu sitzen und ihnen dabei zuzusehen. Die Heiler vermuteten, dass es an Naginis Gift lag oder an dem Trauma des vielen Blutes, in dem er stundenlang gelegen hatte. Seltsamerweise wusste Fred davon, obwohl er es außer den Heilern nie jemandem erzählt hatte.

„Sie auch, Weasley?" Fred nickte.  
>„Yeaaaaaaap. Mein kleiner Bruder hier ist neuerdings Vegetarier", bestätigte George. „Und Sie wissen ja, wie es bei den großen Weihnachtsfesten des Ministeriums zugeht, nicht wahr?"<br>Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung.  
>Fred presste die Lippen zusammen, also musste George weitermachen. „Überall auf den Tischen stapeln sich gefüllte Fleischpasteten, blutige Steaks und zu allem Überfluss die toten, gebratenen Truthähne mit einem Apfel im Schnabel." Letzteres hatte er erfunden, aber er wollte Snape noch ein wenig mehr unter Druck setzen.<p>

Offensichtlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Der Tränkemeister stand auf. Er wankte ein wenig, und seine Finger krallten sich in der Tischplatte fest. Die schwarzen Augen brannten in seinem wächsernen Gesicht. „Ich brauche etwas zu trinken", flüsterte er. „Laufen Sie ja nicht weg, Gentlemen." Er verschwand im hinteren Teil der Küche.  
>„Uh…" Fred und George tauschten einen Blick. „Meinst du, es war zuviel des Guten? Ich will ja nicht, dass er auf die Idee kommt, alle Angestellten des Ministeriums vergiften zu wollen."<br>„Keine Sorge", beruhigte Fred. „Er wird nur unserer Meinung sein und uns mit allem versorgen, was wir brauchen. Ich hoffe, er hat tatsächlich genug Pepper-Up-Kraut da oder kann die Mengen besorgen, die wir brauchen."

Er erstarrte, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und jemand in die Küche schlurfte, mit dem er so gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Es war eine junge Frau, deren Augen auf Halbmast lagen und deren wilde Locken so wirr um ihren Kopf hingen, dass sie die Zwillinge erst bemerkte, als sie an den Tisch stieß. Sie schrak zusammen und wurde von einem Moment auf den anderen hellwach. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte sie überrascht.  
>„Dasselbe könnten wir dich auch fragen", sagte George und lächelte sie an.<p>

Sie versuchte offensichtlich, zurück zu lächeln, doch es wurde nur eine gequälte Grimasse. „Ich kann nicht schlafen", sagte sie leise. „Ich habe dauernd Probleme beim Einschlafen. Und ich habe festgestellt, dass, wenn ich herkomme und einen Kakao trinke, ich dann müde genug werde, um wenigstens ein bisschen schlafen zu können." Wie auf Stichwort stand der Hauself neben ihr und reichte ihr eine Tasse, aus der ein aromatischer Duft aufstieg.  
>„Danke", murmelte sie ihm zu. Sie nippte kurz und seufzte erleichtert. „Also!", sagte sie dann scharf. „Was treibt euch her? Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr euch irgendwelche Dummheiten ausdenkt. Es ist schon schlimm genug, was sich das Ministerium ausdenkt, da dürft ihr auf keinen Fall noch irgendwas tun, das noch dümmer ist!"<p>

„Aber genau darum geht es ja", erklärte Fred. „Siehst du, wir haben uns gedacht, wir lassen Weihnachten dieses Jahr ausfallen."  
>„Was? Das dürft ihr nicht!" Hermione funkelte sie an. „Die Ministeriumsaffen übertreiben es natürlich, und ich hasse es schon jetzt. Aber wir brauchen Weihnachten. Die Kleinen brauchen etwas, auf das sie sich freuen können, und ehrlich gesagt, wir Älteren könnten auch mal wieder eine positive Überraschung vertragen." Ihre Schultern sackten nach vorn. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach unter uns feiern, aber da das nicht geht, müssen wir das Fest so nehmen, wie es ist. Wir brauchen es, glaubt mir, Jungs."<p>

„Hermione!", sagte George eindringlich. „Ich gebe zu, dass du in Bezug auf ein Fest unter uns Recht hast – wie sowieso meistens."  
>„Immer", warf Fred ein.<br>„Immer", bestätigte George. „Aber dein Exer – du erinnerst dich sicherlich, sein Name ist Ron Weasley -, war bei uns und bat darum, dass wir etwas unternehmen. Deshalb wäre es besser, wenn du jetzt verschwindest, weil wir Snape…"

Er kam nicht dazu, zu Ende zu sprechen. Hermione richtete sich hoch auf. „Es heißt „Professor Snape", verdammt noch mal!", bellte sie in einem Kasernenhofton, der jeden Armeeausbilder stolz gemacht hätte. „Und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr ihn in irgendeiner Form belästigt. Der arme Mann hat genug durchgemacht, und vor allem hat er sich viel zu zeitig aus St. Mungos entlassen. Madam Pomfrey hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er noch lange nicht wieder auf dem Damm ist. Er isst nicht ordentlich, trinkt nicht genug und schläft nicht ausreichend. Und er arbeitet schon wieder, obwohl sie es ihm verboten hat! Er ist noch viel zu krank, um von euch in irgendetwas hineingezogen zu werden."

Fred hustete. „Ähm… Hermione?"  
>„Was?"<br>„Er… also… der arme Mann… du weißt schon…"  
>Sie starrte ihn fragend an, bevor sich Verständnis in ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete. „Er steht hinter mir?", wisperte sie so leise, dass Fred es fast von ihren Lippen ablesen musste. Die Zwillinge nickten synchron.<p>

Hermione schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft, öffnete ihre Augen wieder und drehte sich herum. Hinter ihr türmte die hohe Gestalt des Tränkemeisters auf. Er starrte auf sie hinab, und an seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht war unmöglich zu erkennen, was er dachte. „Professor Snape?"  
>„Miss Granger… Nur weil Sie eine der ältesten Schülerinnen im Schloss sind, gibt es Ihnen nicht das Recht, sich nach der Ausgangssperre draußen herumzutreiben und die Küche unsicher zu machen. Fünf Punkte Abzug für…"<br>Wie auch die Weasleys kam er nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden. Hermione hatte die Flaschen in seiner Hand entdeckt.

„Butterbier?", platzte sie heraus. Sie straffte sich, so dass sie immerhin so groß war, dass sie sich auf Augenhöhe mit seinem Brustkorb befand, und explodierte. „Sind Sie wahnsinnig, Sir? Haben Sie tatsächlich daran gedacht, Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen? Ist Ihnen bewusst, was das in Ihnen anrichten kann?" Sie trat einen Schritt auf den verblüfften Mann zu, der tatsächlich vor ihr zurückwich. „Ist Ihnen nicht klar, dass noch immer Restgift der Riesenschlange in Ihnen zirkuliert? Wissen Sie nicht, dass Alkohol und die Tränke, die Ihnen Poppy verschrieben hat, um das Gift aus Ihrem Körper zu spülen, zusammen kontraproduktiv wirken?"

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch nicht vor Kälte. Die Hitze ihrer Wut sorgte dafür, dass sich die Zwillinge abduckten und Snape lediglich dastand und sie anstarrte. Sein Mund öffnete sich, doch sie war bereits jenseits von gut und böse. Ihre Haare flatterten, ihre Wangen waren gerötet, und sie funkelte ihn an, während sich ein harter und äußerst ärgerlicher Finger in den Stoff seines Umhanges, genau über seinem Sternum bohrte. „Sehen Sie sich an, Professor!", donnerte sie. „Sie sind noch immer so mager, dass ein Windhauch Sie umwerfen kann, und Sie können vor Schwäche kaum stehen! Geben Sie mir auf der Stelle das Butterbier, bevor ich meine gute Erziehung vergesse!"

Der Tränkemeister blinzelte, doch als sich der Druck des Fingers erhöhte und ihre Haare noch mehr flatterten, fürchtete er, dass er tatsächlich noch nicht so weit war, einem Windhauch zu widerstehen, viel weniger einer Naturgewalt namens Hermione Granger. Wortlos händigte er ihr die drei Butterbierflaschen aus, doch wenn er dachte, dass es sich damit erledigt hatte, hatte er sich getäuscht. „Und jetzt gehen Sie auf der Stelle ins Bett und schlafen mindestens zwölf Stunden, oder ich… ich…" Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht und ließen ihr Blickfeld verschwinden, doch der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand zitterte nicht, als sie ihn auf Snape richtete. Der Tränkemeister bewegte sich rückwärts, noch immer, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben. Er behielt sie so scharf im Auge, als wäre sie ein gefährliches Raubtier, welches sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen würde.

Die Küchentür schloss sich fast lautlos hinter ihm, und Hermione wankte zum Tisch und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem er vor kurzem gesessen hatte. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen. „Dieser verdammte Idiot!", heulte sie lauter und vor allem tränenreicher als Fluffy.  
>„Hermione…"<br>„Also…"  
>Es schien, die Zwillinge waren zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sprachlos.<br>„Beinahe hätten wir ihn auch noch verloren." Ihre Stimme klang gedämpft. „Genau wie dich, Fred." Sie blickte auf. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr überlebt habt, aber ich bin so dankbar… so dankbar! Es sind viel zu viele gestorben, und ich glaube, ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn euch jetzt auch noch etwas zustoßen würde. Könnt ihr nicht ein bisschen mehr auf euch aufpassen?"

„Du meinst Snape und mich?", vergewisserte sich Fred.  
>Sie nickte.<br>„Wir sind schon ziemlich große Jungs, weißt du?", sagte er behutsam.  
>„Ihr seid Hohlköpfe, wie alle Jungs", murmelte sie. „Und wenn man nicht ständig auf euch aufpasst, passiert etwas Schlimmes." Energisch wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Das werde ich verhindern!" Sie musterte die Zwillinge. „Los, raus mit der Sprache – woran habt ihr gedacht, um das Ministerium daran zu hindern, uns an Weihnachten zu nerven?"<p>

Fred und George sahen sich an und wussten, sie hatten keine Chance, ihr etwas zu verheimlichen. „Also, wir haben uns Folgendes überlegt…"

Es dauerte eine Stunde, bevor ihr Plan auf sicheren Füßen stand. Sie hätten Hermione eher dazu holen sollen, dachten sie jeder für sich. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie eine so hinterhältige Ader hatte?

Es dauerte nur eine kurze Zeit, nachdem Hermione die Küche gähnend und sich mehrmals misstrauisch umsehend verlassen hatte, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete, und ein äußerst blasser und schlecht gelaunter Tränkemeister hereinschlich. „Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie mir ein Butterbier aufgehoben haben", knurrte er bösartig.  
>George schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei allem schuldigen Respekt, Sir…"<br>„…Hermione hat's verboten." Fred nickte.  
>„Und wenn wir uns entscheiden müssten…"<br>„…wer von Ihnen beiden gefährlicher und fieser ist…"  
>„…setzen wir unser Gold jederzeit auf Hermione."<p>

Snape seufzte. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er ließ sich unelegant auf dem Stuhl nieder. Der Hauself tauchte lautlos neben ihm auf und reichte ihm eine große Tasse mit – wie er dank seiner beeindruckenden Geruchssinne feststellte -, heißer Hühnerbrühe. „Anordnung von Miss Hutstricker", quiekte er. „Sir darf nicht eher wieder aufstehen, bis Sir die Brühe ausgetrunken hat." Der kleine Kerl stellte sich breitbeinig wie ein Bodyguard neben den Tränkemeister auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
>„Merlin", stöhnte Snape erschöpft. „Die Frau ist erschreckend."<br>George nickte zustimmend. „Ja. Großartig – zweifellos. Brillant? Definitiv. Aber fürchterlich in ihrem Zorn und erschreckend, wenn sie glaubt, jemand von denen, um die sie sich sorgt, ist in Schwierigkeiten. Übrigens, Professor, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie sind jetzt in diesem illustren Kreis aufgenommen worden. Sie sind einer von den Jungs."

„Ich schätze, ich habe da kein Mitspracherecht?"  
>Fred grinste. „Überhaupt und absolut…"<br>„…gar keines", beendete George.

Als Ebenezer Worthlexx am Weihnachtsmorgen sein Haus verlassen wollte, musste er feststellen, dass einiges schief ging. Es begann in dem Moment, als er das Flohpulver in seinen Kamin warf und lauthals „Hogwarts" rief. Er trat in die grün auflodernden Flammen, fühlte das rasante Drehen und Wirbeln und sah die vorbeizischenden Kamine, doch als er aus dem Kamin ausgespuckt wurde, befand er sich keineswegs in Hogwarts. Zumindest nicht in dem Hogwarts, welches ihm noch aus seiner weit entfernten Schulzeit in Erinnerung geblieben war. Er befand sich in einem großen, einem sehr großen, dunklen, feuchten Verlies. Der kleine Rest seines Verstandes, der nicht die ganze Zeit „Panik, Panik, Panik!" skandierte, fragte sich, woher er wissen wollte, dass es ein sehr großes Verlies war, wenn es so dunkel war, doch Tatsache ist, es herrschte ein trübes Zwielicht, und als sich seine Augen daran gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er, dass er nicht allein war.

Sämtliche Angehörigen seiner Abteilung und alle Ministerialen, die er dazu hatte bringen wollen, mit ihm in Hogwarts einzufallen, befanden sich hier. Sie tasteten sich an den feuchten Wänden entlang, drehten sich aufgeregt und verängstigt um sich selbst und befanden sich in den unterschiedlichsten Zuständen der mentalen Auflösung. „Merlin!", stieß er hervor. „Was ist hier nur passiert?"  
>Die anderen versammelten sich um ihn und schnatterten aufgeregt durcheinander. „Wir können nicht apparieren!", rief einer.<br>„Unsere Zauberstäbe sind verschwunden." Die dicke Frau, die das sagte, sah nicht so aus, als könnte sie überhaupt bis Drei zählen, geschweige denn zaubern.  
>„Wir kommen hier nicht raus – es ist eine Zelle!", kreischte ein hagerer, kleiner Kerl aufgeregt.<p>

„Guten Abend!", grollte eine rauchige Stimme. Ein Geist löste sich aus der Wand über ihnen; die durchsichtige Gestalt war über und über mit Blut befleckt und sein Gesicht war so schrecklich, dass nur die wenigsten ihn überhaupt ansehen konnten.  
>„Der Blutige Baron", hauchte Ebenezer, der einstmals eine Schande für Slytherin gewesen war.<br>„Sehr richtig!", donnerte der Geist. „Ich bin der Blutige Baron, und ihr seid hier, um eine Lektion zu lernen. Habt ihr auch nur annähernd eine Ahnung, welch ein verschwenderisches und verschwendetes Leben ihr geführt habt, ihr nichtsnutzigen Hohlköpfe?"

„Was soll das bedeuten?", wagte Ebenezer Worthlexx zu fragen.  
>„Das bedeutet, ich zeige euch einen Teil der Vergangenheit…", knurrte der Blutige Baron.<p>

Ebenezer richtete sich auf. „Ich verlange, auf der Stelle freigelassen zu werden. Heute findet in Hogwarts der Weihnachtsball statt, und wir müssen rechtzeitig dort sein, denn wir sind wichtige Vertreter des Ministeriums."  
>„Klappe halten!", schnauzte der Geist, hob die durchscheinenden Arme und warf etwas in die Luft. Es sah aus… nein… es waren Süßigkeiten. Ebenezer erkannte sie sofort, denn er liebte Weihnachtsgebäck über alles, und Pfeffernüsse gehörten zu seinen absoluten Allzeitfavoriten. Er hatte von Mitte Oktober bis Ende Februar immer einen Teller von ihnen auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen, und so machte er unbewusst einen Schritt nach vorn, um sie aufzufangen.<p>

Doch er griff daneben. Eine Pfeffernuss fiel genau vor ihm zu Boden und platzte auf, und in diesem Moment wurde Ebenezer und seinen Kollegen klar, dass diese Pfeffernüsse hier so hießen, weil tatsächlich Pfeffer in ihnen enthalten war. Zumindest glaubten sie das – hätten sie jemals in Zaubertränke aufgepasst, wäre ihnen aufgegangen, dass es sich um Pepper-Up-Kraut handelte, einer magischen Zutat, die in geringsten Mengen in Heiltränken dafür sorgte, dass man schneller wieder auf die Beine kam. So jedoch, pur und unverdünnt, verbreitete es einen dichten, Nase und Augen reizenden Rauch, und schon bald husteten und ächzten und niesten und schnauften die Anwesenden des Kerkers und wünschten sich, dieser schreckliche Rauch würde sich verziehen.

Doch man sollte immer vorsichtig sein mit dem, was man sich wünscht. Diese alte Weisheit bekamen sie jetzt zu spüren.

Als es wieder klarer wurde um sie her und sie Luft holen konnten, erkannten sie, dass sie sich in einer Falle befanden. Sie standen vor Hogwarts. Es war Nacht, und nur die Lichter des Schlosses erleuchteten die Umgebung. Ein durchsichtiger Schutzwall waberte vor ihnen und war das einzige, was sie von Hunderten dunklen Gestalten trennte, die grinsend und zähnefletschend vor ihnen standen. Und dann…

Wie Feuerpfeile zischten grüne, rote und blaue Flüche durch die Nacht, schlugen in die magische Schutzvorrichtung ein und brachten sie zum Explodieren. Nichts schützte das zusammengedrängte Häufchen Ministerialer mehr von all den mordlüsternen Todessern, Riesen und Werwölfen, die sich geifernd auf sie stürzten. Nichts konnte sie retten, denn sie waren hilflos und unbewaffnet. Die ersten Maskenträger erreichten sie, irre lachend und hechelnd und Tod lag in der Luft, als mehrere Unverzeihliche auf sie abgefeuert wurden. Die grellen Lichter mehrerer Avada Kedavras blendeten ihre entsetzten Augen, obwohl sie schreiend ihre Arme zum Schutz empor gerissen hatten, doch…

Plötzlich waren Menschen vor ihnen. Die meisten waren noch Kinder, Jugendliche, junge Erwachsene. Sie kreierten magische Schutzschilde, doch viele von ihnen sanken still oder schreiend vor Schmerzen zu Boden. Ebenezer wich zurück, denn die Augen so vieler Toten waren starr und vorwurfsvoll auf ihn gerichtet. Er wich so lange zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Mauer des Schlosses prallte und beobachtete unter Schock den blutigen Kampf um Hogwarts. „Nein…", wimmerte er unbewusst, als immer mehr der Verteidiger fielen. „Nein, nein, nein…"

Er fand sich auf den Knien wieder, heulend und schluchzend, und ringsumher war das Weinen und Stöhnen seiner Mitarbeiter zu vernehmen.  
>Der Blutige Baron hing schwebend in der Luft. „Eigentlich", sagte er, „war geplant, euch all das erleben zu lassen wie dem einen Kerl aus der Geschichte von Dickens. Leider sprechen mehrere Dinge dagegen. Erstens… wäre das Perlen vor die Säue geworfen, denn Ignoranten wie ihr kennen sicherlich diese Geschichte gar nicht. Zweitens gibt es keine Magie der Welt, die euch einen Blick in die Zukunft werfen lassen könnte – und wir waren unwillig, eine neue Prophezeiung von Sibyll Trelawney zu riskieren. Man hat ja schließlich gesehen, wohin uns ihre erste geführt hat. Und drittens: Heute ist Weihnachten, das Fest der Besinnung. Wir geben euch also die Möglichkeit, nach Hause – und nur nach Hause! -, zurückzukehren, in euch zu gehen und euch zu überlegen, was ihr mit dem Rest eures bisher wertlosen Lebens anfangen wollt."<p>

Wie auf Kommando schwebten auch die anderen Hausgeister Hogwarts neben ihm, und ihre Stimmen donnerten und dröhnten, als sie zusammen zu Ende sprachen. „Doch wagt es nie wieder, Hogwarts und deren Bewohner zu belästigen, denn sonst werden wir über euch kommen wie der Geist der Weihnacht, allerdings werden euch unsere Geschenke nicht gefallen!"  
>Ein großer Kamin erschien an der hinteren Wand des Kerkers, und ein Schälchen mit Flohpulver stand auf seinem Sims. „Solltet ihr ein anderes Ziel als euer Zuhause nennen, werdet ihr feststellen, dass Zersplinten nicht das Schlimmste ist, was einem Zauberer passieren kann", versicherte der Blutige Baron mit einem grausamen Lächeln.<p>

Keiner der Ministerialen wagte ein Experiment.

Die Große Halle war magisch verkleinert worden. Ein Weihnachtsbaum, der so ausladend war, dass er bis zur Decke reichte, stand in ihrer Mitte, und jemand hatte ihn in allen Hausfarben geschmackvoll dekoriert. Kleine, runde Tische gruppierten sich auf die Ausläufer seiner Zweige, und auf jedem dieser Tische standen große, niemals verlöschende Kerzen, die ein warmes, schimmerndes Licht verbreiteten. An den Ästen der großen Tanne hingen kleine Päckchen, auf denen Namen standen. Staunend standen die jüngsten Schüler Hogwarts davor, denn jeder fand – direkt auf Augenhöhe – eines, welches seinen Namen trug. Die Älteren lächelten und taten so, als wären sie nicht hocherfreut, dass sie – je größer sie waren –, umso höher ihre eigenen Geschenke fanden.

Gedämpftes Gelächter ertönte, als sich immer mehr Schüler um den Baum versammelten und ungeachtet ihrer Hauszugehörigkeit darüber informierten, wessen Geschenk sie gerade gefunden hatten. Minerva McGonagall stand neben Filius Flitwick und beobachtete ihre Schützlinge. „Ich sehe heute zum ersten Mal wieder lachende Kinder", bemerkte sie.  
>Der kleine Mann nickte, und ein schnelles Lächeln huschte über sein faltiges Gesicht. „Ja, und es tut sehr gut. Ich bin froh, dass Worthlexx nun doch abgesagt hat."<br>„Das ist wohl wahr", sagte Minerva langsam und ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Statt der Ministerialen, von denen eine gesammelte Absage eingetroffen war, hatten sie ein paar der überlebenden Ordensmitglieder und Sympathisanten eingeladen. Sie nickte Xeno Lovegood zu, der sich mit seiner Tochter und Viktor Krum unterhielt, bemerkte Kingsley Shacklebolt, der mit Harry und Ron zusammenstand und dann etwas äußerst Seltsames: Severus Snape, scheinbar intensiv in ein Gespräch mit den Weasley-Zwillingen vertieft. Misstrauen erwachte in ihr. „Du entschuldigst mich kurz, ja, Filius?"

„Meine Herren!", sagte sie leise, aber scharf, als sie das Trio Infernale erreicht hatte.  
>Der Tränkemeister wandte sich um. „Schulleiterin?", fragte er leise.<br>„Guten Abend…"  
>„Professor McGonagall", sagten die Zwillinge.<p>

Minerva wurde von ihren Gefühlen fast überwältigt. In ihr tobten noch immer die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle, wenn es um Snape ging. Da war zum einen der Hass und die Angst, die sie während seines Jahres als Schulleiter beschäftigt hatten, zusammen mit der Enttäuschung seines scheinbaren Verrats, nicht zuletzt das Entsetzen, dass er tatsächlich für den Tod Dumbledores verantwortlich war, wenn auch unter gänzlich anderen Voraussetzungen, als sie gedacht hatte. Und auf der anderen Seite die Erschütterung über sich selbst: ihr mangelndes Vertrauen in ihn, ihr Gefühl, versagt zu haben, ihren jüngeren Kollegen in den schwierigsten Situationen im Stich gelassen zu haben, ihre Bereitschaft, schnell und willig das Schlechteste von ihm zu glauben.

Er hatte sich für sie alle geopfert. Hatte ein lebenswertes Leben aufgegeben, um Leute zu beschützen, die ihn verachteten, fürchteten und hassten. Und er hatte so knapp überlebt, dass er jetzt – ein halbes Jahr nach der Endschlacht -, noch immer fast fragil und verletzt wirkte. Im Moment wirkte er weniger wie der angsteinflößende Tränkemeister als eher wie ein unsicherer Berufsanfänger. Nur das leichte Kräuseln seiner Lippen verriet, dass er noch immer der alte Zyniker war, der entschlossen schien, die Welt von sich abschotten. Minerva atmete tief durch und bedachte jeden der drei Männer mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Ich gehe ganz stark davon aus, dass es nicht Mister Worthlexx' Idee war, dem Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts zu entsagen?"

Sie bekam etwas zu sehen, das sowohl Snape als auch die Weasleys wohl für etwas hielten, was andere als „unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck" bezeichnen würden. Doch sie kannte ihre Pappenheimer lange genug. „Dachte ich's mir doch!" Ihre Stimme wurde schärfer. „Was haben Sie getan? Haben Sie Worthlexx und Konsorten bedroht? Haben Sie ihm gegenüber den Todesser heraushängen lassen, Severus?"  
>Sie bereute ihre Frage im gleichen Augenblick, denn die langen Wimpern des Tränkemeisters senkten sich über seine Augen, und er sah plötzlich genauso aus wie ein Stein. Nur mit weitaus weniger Gefühl.<br>„Sehen Sie, Professor McGonagall…"  
>„…es ist nicht so, wie Sie denken…"<p>

Die Weasleys wurden unterbrochen – wieder einmal von Hermione Granger. „Ihr braucht mich nicht zu decken", sagte sie hinter Minervas Rücken, umrundete ihre Hauslehrerin und stellte sich vor sie. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Minerva das Gefühl, sie wollte die drei Männer vor ihr beschützen, doch dann verwarf sie diesen Gedanken wieder.  
>„Miss Granger? Wollen Sie andeuten, dass Sie etwas damit zu tun haben?" Sie war verblüfft.<br>„In der Tat." Die junge Frau richtete sich auf. „Ich bin ganz allein dafür verantwortlich, Professor. Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sich hier Leute herumtrieben, die nichts dafür getan haben, dass wir jetzt zusammen Weihnachten feiern können, und die sich gegenseitig mit langweiligen und unwahren Reden beweihräuchern würden. Sie haben es nicht verdient, mit uns zusammen zu sein! Und wir haben es verdient, ein schönes Fest zu feiern!" Stur schob sie ihr Kinn vor. „Sind Sie da nicht auch meiner Meinung, Professor McGonagall?"

„Also… natürlich… ich meine… ich wollte ja nicht…" Minerva räusperte sich. „Es tut mir leid, Sie dermaßen angeblafft zu haben, Severus. Die Herren Weasley. Miss Granger…" Sie trat den strategischen Rückzug an.

Ein winziges, kaum erkennbares Lächeln lag in Hermiones Augen, als sie sich umwandte. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt einen schönen Abend", sagte sie zu den Zwillingen und Snape. Sie wollte gehen, doch der Tränkemeister hielt sie fest.  
>„Das ist meiner unerheblichen Meinung nach das zweite Mal, dass Sie Professor McGonagall angelogen haben", flüsterte er.<br>„Ach, ja?" Herausfordernd hob sie den Kopf. „Und wann sollte das erste Mal gewesen sein?"  
>Snapes Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Als Sie für Potter und Weasley logen und behaupteten, Sie hätten den Troll in Ihrem ersten Jahr allein erledigen wollen."<p>

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zugegeben, damals war ich nicht ganz nahe der Wahrheit. Aber heute habe ich nicht gelogen. Schön, das Pepper-Up-Kraut für die Pfeffernüsse stammte von Ihnen und Fred und George haben die Illusionen entstehen lassen, aber die Planungen und Ideen waren meine. Deshalb kann man mit Fug und Recht behaupten, ich sei verantwortlich."  
>Die Augen des Tränkemeisters wurden schmal. „Manchmal machen Sie mir Angst, Miss Granger."<br>Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Das finde ich bedauerlich und erschreckend, denn Sie sind der tapferste Mann, den ich kenne."

„Sie haben nicht zufällig vor, die Welt zu erobern und eine Dunkle Lady zu werden? Falls ja, sagen Sie mir rechtzeitig Bescheid, damit ich fliehen kann."  
>Hermione dachte scheinbar über seine Worte nach, während sie von einem vorbeischwebenden Tablett ein Glas mit Bowle nahm und ihm reichte. „Hier, nehmen Sie, Sir. Ist auch garantiert alkoholfrei." Sie ignorierte sein verächtliches Naserümpfen und fuhr fort. „Die Welt erobern? Doch, genau das möchte ich, Professor. Ich möchte leben und erleben. Ich finde, das habe ich verdient. Ich mache erst meinen Abschluss und dann möchte ich studieren und zwar alles, was mich interessiert. Und dann… Wer weiß?" Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.<p>

„Ich glaube, bis dahin hat sich schon vieles geändert. Vielleicht werde ich Zaubereiministerin? Vielleicht mache ich ein eigenes Geschäft auf?" Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf und die drei Männer hatten das Gefühl, von ihrem Strahlen erwärmt zu werden. „Am besten wäre es natürlich, wir würden uns wieder zusammentun. Ich finde, das hat dieses Mal hervorragend geklappt. Was haltet ihr davon?" Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und wanderte langsam davon, anscheinend bereits tief in Gedanken.

Severus starrte ihr abwesend hinterher. „Nun, Gentlemen, was haben Sie in etwa fünf Jahren vor?", flüsterte er.  
>Fred wippte auf seinen Zehenspitzen. „Gar nicht mal…"<br>„…so eine schlechte Idee."  
>„Was denken Sie, Professor?" Fred sah zu Hermione hinüber und dann Snape an. „Sie sollten mit ihr darüber sprechen", murmelte er.<br>Der Tränkemeister trank seine Bowle aus, die trotz nicht vorhandenen Alkohols erträglich war.  
>„Ich denke, es ist gar nicht so verkehrt, einer von den Jungs zu sein. Frohe Weihnachten, Gentlemen."<p>

Er ließ die Zwillinge stehen und näherte sich Hermione. Als hätte sie es gespürt, drehte sie sich um und lächelte ihn an. Das Leben ging weiter, und sie waren ein Teil davon.

Ende


	11. Sieben ist eine magische Zahl

Ob Schneekatze ihr Wichtelgeschenk erkannt hat? Hier sind die Vorgaben:

Liebes Rudeltier,

ich hätte gern von dir einen OS, in dem Fred und George jemandem einen Streich spielen und deshalb beinahe das Weihnachtsfest ausfällt.  
>Außerdem sollen darin vorkommen:<br>- Pfeffernüsse  
>- ein Weihnachtsbaum<br>- ein zu Unrecht Beschuldigter

LG  
>Dein Wichtel<p>

**Unser Bambi Cookie hat sich mit Numerologie, der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, jeder Menge Viehzeugs und der sehr speziellen Magie der Hauselfen beschäftigt. Cookie blüht auch sonst nur so vor Ideen und Kreativität. Wenn ihr mehr von unserem Rehlein lesen wollt, schaut hier:**

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/NellasCookie

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Liebes Wichtelkind,

Ich denke, du wirst deinen Wunsch leicht erkennen. Hoffentlich siehst du mir die freie Interpretation nach und freust dich trotzdem. Vielleicht interessant für dich: ich habe diese Geschichte in sieben je 100 Worte lange Abschnitte unterteilt. Sie sind jedoch nicht direkt als Drabbles zu betrachten.

Ich danke meiner Schwester für das Korrekturlesen =)

**Sieben ist eine magische Zahl **von**Cookie****  
><strong>

"Alta, bin isch Türke oder waaaas?"

Severus schrak auf, seine Rechte fest um den Zauberstab unter seinem Kopfkissen geklammert, entspannte sich jedoch, als er des Ursprungs seines unfreiwilligen Weckers gewahr wurde: ein Wildschwein.

Nun, kein Wildschwein im eigentlichen Sinne. Es war das Bild eines Wildschweins auf einer Lichtung. Das Bild war ein Geschenk des ehemaligen Schulleiters, Dumbledore. Es hatte sich jedoch verändert: um den Hals des Tieres war etwas geschlungen, das sich bei näherer Betrachtung als eine pinke Schleife vom Kleid der Fetten Dame herausstellte.

Bevor er diesen seltsamen Veränderungen jedoch nachgehen konnte, erreichte ihn ein Patronus: Minervas silberne Katze.

„Severus, bitte, verwandle dich in deine Animagusform und öffne mir in exakt drei Komma Null fünf Minuten die Tür."

Die Stimme seiner Kollegin klang gehetzt und war offensichtlich voller Panik. Das trotz seines offensichtlichen Alters immer noch atemberaubend schöne Tier löste sich in silbernen Nebel auf.

Severus runzelte die Stirn, erhob sich jedoch aus seinem Bett und kleidete sich mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes an. Kein Grund, Minerva im Schlafanzug mit Schottenkaro zu empfangen.

Exakt 2,95 Minuten später öffnete Severus verwandelt in eine weiße Angorakatze (ausgerechnet weiß!) die Tür – und stand Auge in Auge mit dem Animagus seiner Kollegin.

„Minerva, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Severus' Tonfall war ärgerlich (und er war froh, dass er dank ähnlicher Animagusform mit Minerva kommunizieren konnte, welche nicht schien, als würde sie sich bald zurück verwandeln) und die letzten Worte waren beinahe ein Fauchen.

„Ein Unfall, das ist passiert. Severus ich brauche deine Hilfe!" Minervas Stimme hatte einen Severus bisher unbekannten Klang angenommen. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

„Unfall?"

„Gewissermaßen. Eine von Hagrids zahmen Runespoor (1) ist heute Nacht in die Küche gelangt. Ich - und auch sie selbst - wissen nicht, was die Hauselfen gegen sie verwendet haben, das Resultat war – nun ja..."

„Welches Resultat, Minerva? Und warum benötigst du meine Hilfe?"

Severus war sich sicher, dass Minerva errötet wäre, wäre es ihr als Katze nicht unmöglich gewesen. Interessant.

„Es – scheint sich eine Art Liebeszauber ergeben zu haben, als ich dem Hilferuf der Hauselfen folgte. Ich scheine diesem Zauber nur in meiner Animagusform entgehen zu können. Zumindest ist die Runespoor wieder sicher. Hagrid war furchtbar besorgt, er schien bereits alle seiner gepunkteten Taschentücher verbraucht zu haben."

Minervas Stimme war fest und sicher, ihre Haltung aufrecht, doch sie vermied es, Severus in die Augen zu sehen. Ihre Selbstbeherrschung war bemerkenswerter als die seine:

„Liebeszauber?"

„Ja, Severus." Schließlich begegnete Minerva seinem Blick doch und er war sicher, wäre er ein Mensch, alle Farbe wäre aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Nein..." Severus' Stimme klang ungläubig und kurzzeitig musste er den Drang, hysterisch aufzulachen, unterdrücken.

„Du meinst – in mich? Deswegen unterhalten wir uns als Katzen? Weil ich sonst gar nicht zu Wort kommen würde?"

Vielleicht wäre hysterisch lachen doch eine gute Alternative gewichen, denn sein belustigter Tonfall ließ ihre Augen gefährlich blitzen.

Bemüht um eine Deeskalation ruderte er etwas zurück:

„Verzeih-" er räusperte sich und verdrängte das letzte Amüsement aus seiner Stimme, „es ist nur... allein der Altersunterschied!"

„Das weiß ich, Severus!" Ihr Tonfall war leicht gereizt.  
>„Trotzdem würde ich eine schnelle Lösung bevorzugen."<p>

„Ich denke, ich kann helfen."

Severus musste ein erneutes Grinsen unterdrücken, als er sich zurück verwandelte und Minerva kurzerhand auf seine Arme hob. Der Blick ihrer grünen Augen war wie Eis.

„Sieh es positiv, Schulleiterin – so sind wir um einiges schneller in meinem Labor."

Von seinen Räumen aus erreichte Severus sein Labor innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Er ignorierte Minervas Krallen, die sich in seiner Robe verhakt hatten und setzte sie auf einen der Arbeitstische.

„Und nun, Minerva, wirst du zur Laborratte" meinte Severus selbstzufrieden grinsend.

Zwei Stunden später füllte Severus vorsichtig ein Gegenmittel in ein schmales Reagenzglas, welches Minerva den Verzehr in Animagusform erleichtern würde.

„...und aufgrund des hohen Anteils an verbliebener Maya-Magie an dem Kakao aus Mexico reagierte die Magie der Hauselfen unvorhergesehen mit den Schuppen der Runespoor. Du solltest die Lebensmittel der Schule wirklich auf Restmagie prüfen lassen, Minerva."

„Vielen Dank, Severus." Ihr Grinsen wurde ein wenig selbstgefällig, als sie des leichten Rotschimmers auf seinen Wangen gewahr wurde.

„War das jetzt alles?"

„Ja, ich habe nur eine letzte Frage: warum hatte das Wildschwein in deinem Zimmer eine pinke Schleife um den Hals?" 

Frohe Weihnachten, Wichtelkind

Anmerkungen:

Eine Runespoor ist eine dreiköpfige Schlange, gefährlicher aussehend, als sie ist, was die Panik der Hauselfen erklärt. Die Köpfe der Schlange handeln unabhängig voneinander: einer plant, einer träumt und der dritte kritisiert. Unglücklicherweise leben Runespoors nicht lang, da der Träumer und der Planer den Kopf des Kritikers abbeißen, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr ertragen.  
>Ja, Severus öffnet die Tür nach 2,95 Minuten, nicht nach 3,05. Leicht zu erklären: 3,05 Minuten minus seine Reaktionszeit :)<p> 


	12. Glück und Leid

Die Story von Cookie basierte, wie Rabenkrähe sofort erkannt hat, auf ihren Vorgaben. Und die waren:

Ich wünsche mir:  
>Einen OS, Severus und Minerva, mit amourösen Absichten.<br>Die Länge sollte mindestens 300 Wörter sein, oder drei Drabbles halt, bin da ja nicht so.  
>Darin vorkommen sollten:<br>- eine sehr zahme Schlange, ne echte bitte, kein Plüsch!  
>- Severus Animagus, eine weiße Angora-Katze<br>- ein Wildschwein mit pinker Schleife um den Hals  
>- Hagrids großes, gepunktetes Taschentuch<br>- der Ausspruch "Alta, bin isch Türke oder waaaas?"  
>- jede Menge geschottetes Karo<p>

**Es ist Schneekatze, die uns diese Sonntagnacht mit einem Krimi versüßt. Obwohl sie den Kalender-Wahnsinn schon einmal mitgemacht hat, hat sie sich auch dieses Mal darauf eingelassen – und mir scheint, es hat ihr gefallen. Wer mehr von ihr lesen möchte, sie hat auch einen eigenen Account:**

http:/www. /u/Schneekatze

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Ein liebes Dankeschön geht an meine treue Betaleserin MarieCarlie, die sich alle meine dummen Ideen kurz- und langfristig antut und mich dabei ständig anspornt, mich zu verbessern.  
>Außerdem danke ich meinem Wichtel, der mich vor eine Aufgabe stellte, an der ich zunehmend Spaß fand.<p>

Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
>wünscht Eure<br>Schneekatze

**Glück und Leid **von**Schneekatze****  
><strong>  
>Eine kleinere Menge von Schülern hatte sich im Gang versammelt. Einzelnes Wispern unter einander war zu vernehmen und klang im kalten Gemäuer unheimlich nach. Hermine stand vorne in der Schülertraube und starrte wortlos auf den leblosen Körper von Ron herab. Sein rotes Haar war durch Blut verfärbt, von dem auch ein rostroter Fleck an der Wand über seinem Kopf geblieben war. Seine Haut war blass, was seine zahlreichen Sommersprossen im Gesicht hervorstechen ließ. Die Augen waren geschlossen und er hatte einen seltsam friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Die sitzende Haltung verstärkte noch den Eindruck, er wäre nur mal eben eingeschlafen.<p>

Und das würde so sehr zu ihm passen, mal eben einzuschlafen und so den Unterricht zu verpassen, dachte Hermine. Doch sie hatte ihn angestoßen und ihn gerufen. Er hatte nicht reagiert. Mehr hatte sie nicht gewagt, nur einen Schüler mit rauen Worten zur Krankenstation geschickt, obwohl sie längst wusste, dass es keinen Sinn mehr haben würde. Ein paar leise Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Die tröstenden Hände, die ihr von ungesehenen Schulkameraden von hinten mitfühlend auf die Schulter klopften, spürte sie kaum. Vereinzelt wurde sie sogar angesprochen, aber die Stimmen schienen aus weiter Ferne zu kommen und sie wandte nicht einmal den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer da mit ihr sprach. Sie spürte schließlich auch Harrys Arm, der sich um sie legte und sie wegziehen wollte. Sie schluchzte, blieb jedoch an Ort und Stelle. Sie wollte nicht weg. Sie wollte nicht begreifen, was da passiert war. Eben noch waren sie in der Mittagspause gewesen. Ron hatte sich ziemlich schnell hektisch verabschiedet, als Hermine ihn auf die Hausaufgaben angesprochen hatte. Nun fand sie ihn auf dem Gang wieder. Tot. Hermine schluchzte erneut. Das Weinen, Flüstern und Bitten von Harry neben ihr hörte auf. Sie registrierte, wie er von Neville weggezogen wurde. Sie wusste, er war ihm gut aufgehoben. Ihr war klar, dass Harry so wie sie soeben einen guten Freund verloren hatte, aber sie konnte sich jetzt nicht um ihn kümmern und sie konnte es auch nicht ertragen, wenn er sich um sie kümmern würde. Sie musste das alles erst begreifen. Auf einmal schienen die immer lauter murmelnden Schülermassen sie zu ersticken. Obwohl kaum mehr als zwanzig Schüler ihrer Klasse dort standen, fing sie an, zu schreien.

„Geht weg! Geht weg! Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?" brüllte Hermine sie an und stieß einzelne vor die Brust, die sie schockiert und ratlos ansahen. Ihre Tränen liefen noch schneller, doch sie spürte kein Entsetzen mehr. Sie spürte nur noch Wut. Wut über die Schulkameraden, die gaffend herumstanden, und ihre mitleidigen Blicke. Wut über den Blutfleck, der das Bild des schlafenden Rons störte. Wut sogar über Harry, der sie allein ließ, obwohl genau das ihr immer noch lieber war. So brüllte sie weiter ihre Verzweiflung hinaus.

Die Schülermenge teilte sich wispernd, ohne dass sie dessen gewahr wurde. Lautlos näherte sich im schwarzen Umhang ein Lehrer. Er musterte kurz und abschätzig die Situation.

„Verschwinden Sie!" wandte er sich an die Schülermenge. Hermine hielt inne und starrte ihn an. Die anderen Schüler setzten sich zögerlich in Bewegung, sahen zweifelnd zwischen Rons Körper und dem Professor hin und her.

„Wer nicht in zwei Minuten in seinem Unterricht sitzt, darf am nächsten Wochenende bei mir nachsitzen!" verlieh er seiner Forderung Nachdruck. Diesmal zweifelte niemand an den Worten. Hastig setzten sich die Schüler in Bewegung und entfernten sich so schnell wie möglich, ohne dass er sie auch noch fürs Rennen in den Gängen bestrafen konnte. Doch sein Blick war ohnehin auf Hermine Granger gerichtet, die mit roten Augen und nassen Wangen vor ihm stand. Ihr ohnehin struppiges braunes Haar kam ihm heute noch ungeordneter vor, was entweder seiner Einbildung entsprang oder ihrer Aufregung geschuldet war. Ihre Hände waren neben ihrem Körper zu Fäusten geballt, als wäre sie jederzeit bereit auf ihn loszugehen.

Ihm war sofort klar, dass der am Boden liegende Schüler tot sein musste. Als Tränkemeister hatte Severus Snape zwar keine medizinische Ausbildung, aber sehr wohl einige diagnostische Fähigkeiten und er konnte auf Anhieb erkennen, dass hier kein Trank oder Heilzauber mehr helfen würde. Er wusste auch, dass der rothaarige Gryffindor da am Boden der Freund von der aufgebrachten Besserwisserin dort war. Sogar ihm war deshalb klar, dass es keinen Sinn hätte, auch sie zurück in ihre Klasse zu schicken. Was ihn jedoch überraschte, war, dass sie wütend war und offenbar bereit, auf ihn loszugehen. Für einen Moment erwog er, dass sie den rothaarigen Taugenichts getötet haben könnte. Er würde ihr das nicht einmal übel nehmen. Er gab ihr sogar Recht, denn sicher musste er als Freund noch unerträglicher gewesen sein, als er es als Schüler war. Doch selbst er würde deshalb nicht töten, auch wenn er ein paar Quälereien immer wieder verlockend gefunden hatte, und Mrs. Granger würde dies erst recht nicht tun.

Severus Snape wandte endlich den Blick von der Schülerin schräg vor ihm ab. Ein wenig Anspannung verließ ihren Körper und als sie die unbewusst gebildeten Fäuste leicht öffnete, ließ ihr das den Schmerz in der Handfläche bewusst werden, den ihre Fingernägel darin hinterlassen hatten. Der Lehrer kniete sich derweil neben Ron nieder und sprach einen Diagnosezauber über ihn, dessen Ergebnis ihnen beiden vorab klar war. Trotzdem war sie enttäuscht und sie spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz, als Severus Snape mit der monotonen Stimme einer Bandansage das unzweifelhafte Ergebnis verkündete.

„Er ist tot." sagte er monoton und erhob sich. Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs entsprang gleich darauf eine wunderschöne goldene Hirschkuh, die jedoch klein und wie eine Ahnung in einer kleinen Wolke aus Dunst blieb und in einer wundervoll gleitenden Bewegung lautlos schwebend davonraste, um wohl den Direktor und vielleicht auch die Krankenstation von dem Vorfall zu unterrichten. Wortlos standen sich die beiden nun wieder gegenüber.

„Ron war mein Freund." fühlte sie sich genötigt, etwas zu sagen, vielleicht nur aus Trotz und um seinem Blick standhalten zu können. Er reagierte auf diese Verkündung, indem seine linke Augenbraue, ein fein geschwungenes Ding aus schwarzem Haar, zu einem skeptischen Blick nach oben wanderte und er sie von oben bis unten vermaß.

„Seien Sie froh, dass Sie ihn los sind!" äußerte er trocken, doch seine Stimme klang weniger schneidend, als sie es gewohnt war. Trotzdem hinterließ diese Behauptung glühenden Schmerz in ihr.

„Sie verstehen doch überhaupt nichts von Freundschaft!" brüllte sie ihn mit wütend blitzenden Augen an.

„Und noch weniger von Liebe." fügte er murmelnd und ohne erkennbare Gefühlsregung hinzu. Irritation fegte über das Feuer ihrer Wut und Verletzung und löschte es zu einem Schwelbrand herab. Das Heraneilen von Dumbledore, der sich von Prof. Snape über die Situation unterrichten ließ, tat sein übriges. Auch Madam Pomfrey war plötzlich da und beugte sich zu dem Schüler am Boden herab, um dann in Richtung der Lehrer traurig den Kopf zu schütteln und Hermine einen mitfühlenden Blick zu schenken. Dumbledore gab ihr einen Wink und sie begann, den Abtransport des leblosen Körpers vorzubereiten, was die brünette Hexe mit Unwillen beobachtete.

„Was ist passiert?" wandte sich der weise bärtige Zauberer nun aber an sie. Erneut fiel ihr auf, wie warm und freundlich seine Augen und Stimme waren. Sie vergaß den Unwillen über das Geschehen zu ihren Füßen. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich versucht, sich in seine Arme zu werfen, das Gesicht in seinem weißen Bart zu vergraben und zu heulen.

„Ich weiß es nicht." gab sie stattdessen mit erstickter Stimme zur Antwort. Stumme Tränen kullerten kühlend ihre erhitzen Wangen hinab und kitzelten sie am Kiefer, wo sie dicke Tropfen bildeten. Der Direktor nickte verständnisvoll und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, als er sich wieder dem Tränkemeister zuwandte.

„Das Beste ist, wir lassen den Betrieb für heute weiterlaufen, bis wir wissen, was passiert ist. Ich werde ihn mit Poppy untersuchen. Severus, kümmere du dich um die Nachforschungen." sagte der erfahrene Zauberer mit entschlossener Stimme und ernstem Blick über die schmale Brille auf seiner Nasenspitze. „Und nimm Mrs. Granger mit!" fügte er hinzu, als der Tränkemeister schon halb herumgefahren war.

Hermine zögerte nicht einen Moment. Die Aussicht, an der Auflösung dieses Falls mithelfen zu können oder wenigstens nicht ohne Ron in die Klasse zu müssen, befreite sie aus ihrer Starre und ließ sie neben den schwarz gewandeten Professor treten, bevor dieser protestieren konnte. So erntete sie nur einen unzufriedenen Blick, den sie jedoch entschlossen erwiderte, bis er sich abwandte und mit schnellem Schritt und wehendem Mantel in sein Büro lief, wo er sie in einen giftgrünen etwas abgesessenen Sessel platzierte und ihr einen heißen Tee bringen ließ.

Vorsorglich hatte er eine beruhigende Kräutermischung gewählt, als er dem Hauselfen die Bestellung aufgegeben hatte. Nun umschlang sie die heiße Tasse mit den Händen und hob sie dicht vors Gesicht, als würde die Wärme ihr Trost geben, doch sie zeigte kein Misstrauen gegenüber dem Inhalt. Er hatte nicht vor, Zeit zu verlieren, ließ sie aber trotzdem erst einen Schluck des heißen Getränks zu sich nehmen. Dann bat er sie, ihm zu erzählen, wann sie den Toten zuletzt gesehen hatte. Mit etwas belegter Stimme, aber erstaunlicher Klarheit legte sie dar, dass sie alle zusammen zum Mittag gegessen hatten, Ronald Weasley sich aber vorzeitig verabschiedet hätte, als sie ihn auf Hausaufgaben angesprochen hatte. Dann erzählte sie etwas stockender, dass sie ein paar kreischende Schüler gehört hatte und dann ihn so aufgefunden hätte. Wer zuerst dort gestanden hätte, daran konnte sie sich nicht erinnern.

„Hatte jemand in letzter Zeit Streit mit ihm?" erkundigte sich Severus vorsichtig.

„Nicht besonders. Nur Malfoy." versuchte sie, sich zu erinnern. Es überraschte sie jedoch nicht, dass Severus Snape auf Malfoy als Verdächtigen nicht einging. Sie diskutierten ein wenig, bis der Lehrer finster blickend und seufzend nachgab. So riefen sie Malfoy aus der Stunde, um ihn zu fragen, wo er zur fraglichen Zeit gewesen war. Er zeigte nicht einmal Bedauern über den Vorfall und führte selbstsicher an, er sei in der Großen Halle beim Essen gewesen und nannte einige Zeugen. Sogar Hermine musste jedoch zugeben, dass sie sich erinnerte, dass sie Malfoys höhnische Stimme hinter sich gehört hatte, als sie später die Halle verlassen hatte.

Damit war Malfoy als Verdächtiger raus. Der Tränkemeister warf ihr einen triumphierenden Blick der Marke „Habe ich es doch gewusst!" zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Stumm gingen sie wieder ins Büro zurück. Severus Snape entzündete das Feuer im Kamin, obwohl es gerade mal Nachmittag war und trotz der Kellerlage genügend Licht durchs Fenster fiel. Doch die Wärme war angenehm und so beschwerte sie sich nicht. Severus setzte sich auf das Ledersofa, um finster und nachdenklich in die Flamme zu starren. Zögernd nahm sie wieder im Sessel seitlich vor der Couch Platz. Es erstaunte sie, dass der Tränkemeister ihre Anwesenheit so ruhig hinnahm und sie nun bereits zum zweiten Mal in seine Räume führte. Doch ihre Gedanken waren viel zu sehr von diesem ungeheuerlichen Ereignis eingenommen. Wieder sah sie das Bild von Rons leblosen Körper vor sich. Das Blut. Seine erschlafften Hände. Irgendetwas schien an diesem Bild nicht zu stimmen. Hatte er überhaupt einen Zauberstab bei sich gehabt?

„Es sah nicht nach einem Kampf aus. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht gezogen. Er hatte nur ein Pergament dabei." überlegte sie laut. Das Pergament! Wer sagte denn, dass es seines war? Vielleicht war es eine Nachricht! Eine Nachricht vom Mörder! Einen Moment lang überraschte sie, dass sie ihren Gedankengang dem Tränkemeister nicht einmal darlegen musste. Er sandte ohne weitere Worte von ihr eine Nachricht an Dumbledore und kurz darauf nahm er am Fenster einer grauen Schuleule das Pergament, in dem ein weiteres eingerollt war, ab. Hastig eilte sie zu ihm, als er das äußere Schriftstück entrollte. Um besser sehen zu können, lehnte sie sich nahe an ihn. Severus Snape roch nach Tadeusminze und Mondscheinpfeffer.

Ein paar hastig dahin gekritzelte Zeilen von Dumbledore standen auf dem Pergament:

„Zauberstab bei ihm gefunden. Letzter Zauber war der Confundo." Die Untersuchung des Zauberstabs gehörte zum Standardvorgehen aller Untersuchungen magisch geprägter Zwischenfälle.

„Er hat den Confundo geübt mit Harry. Er wollte Auror werden." erklärte sie mit flüsternder Stimme und lächelte unwillkürlich. Schwarze Augen streiften sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick. Sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Er war vielleicht nicht perfekt…" - An dieser Stelle entfuhr Severus Snape ein verächtlicher Laut, der sich in unterdrücktes Räuspern wandelte. – „aber er war immer dabei, wenn man ihn in einer Notlage brauchte."

Severus Augen wandten sich wieder auf das Pergament, ohne es zu sehen. „Haben Sie ihn geliebt?" erkundigte er sich. Die plötzliche Offenheit und das Interesse überraschte sie, aber dies war wohl für alle eine besondere Situation und vielleicht verband sie beide, dass sie einen geliebten Menschen verloren hatten. Es stimmte sie fast traurig, dass sie ihn enttäuschen musste.

„Nein. Ich liebte ihn als Freund, aber mehr ist nie daraus geworden." gab sie preis. Es erstaunte sie selbst, wie schonungslos ehrlich sie hier mit Severus Snape redete. Wieder sah er sie an, so dass sie sich aus Verlegenheit gezwungen fühlte, das Wort an ihn zurückzugeben. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich meine … das mit Lily…." flüsterte sie vorsichtig.

„Das ist Vergangenheit." gab er unwirsch zurück und ließ sie verstehen, dass es sie nicht zu interessieren habe. Doch sie hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. So konzentrierten sie sich nun wieder auf die zweite Pergamentrolle, die er nun ausrollen wollte und von der sie beide wussten, dass sie bei Rons Leiche gelegen hatte. Je weiter Severus Snape das Schriftstück öffnete, umso weiter schien er es von sich zu halten. Sein Blick schwankte zwischen fragend und angewidert. Hermine dagegen lief rot an. Sie schämte sich für das unordentliche Geschriebene, das sich dort vor ihnen fand.

Ron hatte sich offenbar in einem Aufsatz versucht. Er hatte einige Stelle ausgestrichen und neue Worte und Sätze an freie Stellen gequetscht. Zwei Skizzen, die vielleicht auch nur Gekrakel waren, fanden sich im Text. Außerdem verzierten nicht wenige Tintenflecke das Blatt. Severus Snape drehte es nachdenklich in der Hand.

„Eine Geheimschrift?" erfragte er zweifelnd. Hermine verkniff sich im letzten Moment das Lachen, so dass ihr nur ein kurzes Kichern entwich. In der Tat hatte Ron Aufsätze für die Tränkestunden immer noch einmal einigermaßen sorgsam abgeschrieben, manchmal nur mit einer Kopierfeder. Kein Gryffindor wollte eine Strafstunde bei Severus Snape riskieren und sie selbst hatte ihn immer daran erinnert, dass sie ihm nur bei den Hausaufgaben helfen würde, wenn er ernsthaft versuchen würde, sie sorgsam und ordentlich zu lösen.

„Nein, Ron schrieb immer so." antwortete sie endlich auf die Frage. Die Vergangenheitsform ging ihr inzwischen schon leichter über die Lippen und fast stimmte sie dies noch ein wenig trauriger. Doch bevor sie zu sehr darüber nachdenken konnte, griff sie nach dem Aufsatz, zog ihn jedoch erst aus den Männerhänden, als der Zauberer mit dem glatten schwarzen Haar nickend sein Einverständnis gab. Sie legte das Blatt auf den dunkelbraunen Schreibtisch nahe dem Fenster und beugte sich darüber, indem sie sich mit den Händen an der Kante des Holzmöbels aufstützte. Er stellte sich neben sie und sie fühlte seine Anwesenheit als ein sanftes Prickeln auf ihrer Haut.

„Es sieht nach einem Aufsatz für Wahrsagen aus. Dies hier sollen wohl Sternkonstellationen sein." diagnostizierte sie schließlich und zeigte auf die ungenauen Skizzen. „Es ist jede Menge unsinniges Zeug. Ich glaube kaum, dass das etwas mit dem Vorfall zu tun hat." stellte sie abschließend fest.

„Also ich hätte ihn umgebracht, wenn er mir solche Hausaufgaben abgegeben hätte. Ich hätte ihm dann aber nicht das Beweisdokument gelassen." gab Severus grummelnd zu bedenken und Hermine glaubte fast, ein Naserümpfen zu erkennen.

„Es sei denn, sie hätten ein Exempel statuieren wollen." führte Hermine den Gedankengang des Tränkemeisters weiter. Jener sah sie an. Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, ob ihm bewusst war, wie ungewöhnlich dieser Wortwechsel zwischen ihnen war.

„Dann hätte ich aber keinen Zweifel daran lassen wollen und hätte ihm diese Schmierereien in den Mund gestopft oder wenigstens auf den Bauch geklebt." entgegnete er im bedrohlichen Ton. Sein finsterer Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er das getan hätte. Unbedacht und ohne es zu wollen, trat die brünette Hexe einen Schritt zurück, immer noch seine Mimik musternd. Eine der tief in die Augen gezogenen Brauen huschte nach oben. Für einen Moment blitzte ein schwer zu deutender Ausdruck zwischen Verletzung und Resignation in seinen Seelenspiegeln auf. Er wurde jedoch so schnell durch einen spöttischen Blick ersetzt, dass Hermine nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt da gewesen war.

„Ich töte keine Schüler, Miss Granger. Nicht einmal so nichtsnutzige wie ihren rothaarigen Freund." schnarrte er mit bissigem Ton und wandte sich ab. Eine Welle von Emotionen stürzte auf Hermine ein. Die Vorstellung, wie Severus Snape Ron tötete, wühlte sie auf. Eine Stimme in ihr flüsterte ihr zu, dass er es nicht tun würde und wollte ihm versichern, dass sie das nie geglaubt hatte, doch gleichzeitig hatten ihr die Gerüchte und Ängste im Gryffindorturm jahrelang etwas anderes vermittelt. Seit dem Fund von Rons Körper hatten der Hauslehrer der Slytherins und sie, von ihr fast unbemerkt, ihre Rollen als Lehrer und Schüler verlassen. Seine Nähe und die Aussicht, den Verbrecher zu finden, hatten ihr unerwartet Kraft gegeben. Nun, wo er ihr den Rücken zuwandte, fröstelte sie unwillkürlich und die Erkenntnis, dass dies alles Wirklichkeit, Ron tot war sowie sich womöglich ein erneuter Feind im Schloss befand, traf sie unbarmherzig. In einem unkontrollierten Heulkrampf brach alles aus ihr heraus. Wie ein Kind warf sie sich an das nächste, was ihr eben noch Halt gegeben hatte.

Hermine schluchzte auf und bevor Severus sich umsehen konnte, spürte er, wie sie sich von hinten mit der Stirn gegen ihn lehnte und ihre zarten Hände seinen Arm fassten. Erschrocken drehte er sich um, vorsichtig genug, um ihr in der Bewegung nicht unabsichtlich weh zu tun. Sie löste den Griff um seinen Oberarm und ließ seine Drehung zu, bis sie vor ihm stand. Dann ließ sie sich nach vorne fallen, bis ihre Stirn Halt an seiner Brust fand und ihre Hände gegen seinen Bauch stützten.

„Es tut mir Leid." schluchzte sie erstickt in die schwarze Robe des geschockten Lehrers. Ihre Hände krallten sich in den Stoff, als ein Weinkrampf sie schüttelte. Irritiert sah der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister auf die auf einmal so zerbrechlich erscheinende Gestalt vor ihm herab, aus dessen störrischen Haar es nach Vanille roch. Das Pergament mit Dumbledores Worten fiel lautlos zu Boden. Zögernd und etwas hilflos legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Er wollte sie von sich stoßen und sie daran erinnern, dass er ihr Lehrer war, aber gegen diese Regel hatte er in den letzten Minuten und Stunden bereits ein paar Mal verstoßen. So drückte er sie nur sanft und ließ eine Hand auf ihren Rücken gleiten, um dort kaum merklich und etwas steif beruhigend auf und ab zu fahren.

Die Zeit, die sie dort standen, schien unnatürlich lange. Angestrengt studierte Severus das Webmuster in seinen slytheringrünen Vorhängen, während der schwarze Stoff an seinem Oberkörper von heißen Tränen durchweicht wurde. Nach und nach wurde das vom Schluchzen ausgelöste Schütteln ihrer Schultern weniger. Das Weinen verklang zu einem leisen Wimmern und setzte schließlich ganz aus. Vorsichtig löste sich die junge Frau von ihm, so dass er sie loslassen musste. Sie sah ihn nicht an, als sie ihn ansprach.

„Verzeihen Sie. Ich werde mich besser unter Kontrolle halten." verkündete sie der mit festen Stimme der Hermine Granger, die er aus dem Unterricht kannte. Obwohl er froh war, dass die unangenehme Situation überwunden war, missfiel ihm diese Rückkehr in die gewohnte Verhaltensweise auf eigenartige Weise.

„Das musst du nicht." entschlüpfte ihm unwillkürlich. Als die Hexe vor ihm den Kopf hob und ihn überrascht ansah, schimpfte er seinen Mund innerlich einen Verräter.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir sprechen mit Miss Trelawney." schlug Severus mit fester Stimme vor, um wieder zum Wesentlichen zurückzukommen. Miss Trelawney war gewiss niemand, der jemanden umbrachte. Sie brachte es ja nicht einmal fertig, die nötige Strenge bei ihren Schülern aufzubringen. Doch eine andere Spur hatten sie im Moment nicht und vielleicht hatte sie ihn immerhin gesehen. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie nicht beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle erschienen war.

Da er keine Einwände bezüglich seines Vorschlags erwartete, sorgte er mit dem Zauberstab dafür, dass die Pergamente ordentlich zusammengerollt auf dem Schreibtisch landeten und seine Kleidung wieder trocken und knitterfrei war. Offenbar tat Miss Granger ähnliches, denn als er sie das nächste Mal ansah, war ihr weiches Gesicht wieder makellos und nur die etwas geröteten Augen zeugten noch davon, dass sie geweint hatte. Fast bedauerte Severus nun, dass der Augenblick damit ausgelöscht war, doch er verwarf diesen dummen Gedanken und steuerte Miss Trelawneys Klasse an. Hermine folgte ihm.

Ihr Auftauchen sorgte für einige Unruhe im Raum. Immerhin wäre dies nun auch Rons Unterricht gewesen und nicht wenige hatten auf dem Flur mitbekommen, was ihm zugestoßen war. Severus erkannte einige der Köpfe wieder, die bei seinem Erscheinen im Klasseraum herumfuhren, und Hermines Gestalt verkrampfte sich sichtlich. Ungeachtet dessen bat er seine Kollegin zu einem Gespräch vor die Tür. Erst nach einer zweiten Aufforderung folgte sie dieser Bitte und verkündete der Klasse, ihre Fähigkeiten als Wahrsagerin würden benötigt und sie sollen weiterüben. Erst auf Severus strengen Blick wandten sich die ihr nachsehenden Schüler tatsächlich wieder ihren Kristallkugeln zu.

„Nun Kollege, brauchen Sie doch mal meine Hilfe!" begann sie kopfwackelnd.

„Haben Sie Ronald Weasley heute gesehen?" erkundigte sich Severus ungeachtet dieser Provokation und musterte sie. Er hatte unzählige Befragungen durchgeführt und eine gewisse Routine hatte sich eingeschlichen.

„Aber nein! Und doch überrascht mich nicht, was passiert ist. Ich hatte ihm schon letzte Woche den Tod vorhergesagt." antwortete sie selbstbewusst, aber ehrlich bedauernd. Der Stoff ihrer orientalisch angehauchten Robe raschelte, als sie sie zurechtrückte.

„Sie mochten ihn?" ergriff nun Hermine das Wort. Ihre Stimme klang leise. Aus ihren braunen Augen sprach nur ein Funken Misstrauen, als traue auch sie ihr im Grund gar keinen Mord zu.

„Aber Kind, natürlich mochte ich ihn. Er war ein äußerst fähiger Schüler. Seine Vorhersagen in den Hausaufgaben waren immer exzellent." gab sie zurück und Severus musste zugeben, dass sie ehrlich klang. Seine Kollegin war vielleicht verwirrt und oft zweifelte er an ihrem Verstand, aber sie war dennoch harmlos. Severus bedankte sich höflich und schickte sich mit der genknickten Hermine zum Gehen an.

„Ich weiß, wer es war." flüsterte da plötzlich die Lehrerin verschwörerisch. Ruckartig drehten sich die beiden wieder ihr zu. „Es waren Todesser. Ich habe ihn sie einer Vision durchs Schloss schleichen sehen." fügte sie triumphierend an. Natürlich. Was hatte er erwartet? Höflich nickte er.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, wir stellen diesbezüglich Nachforschungen an. Bis dahin seien Sie versichert, dass kein Todesser ins Schloss kann." leierte Severus herunter. Seine Geduld mit dieser Frau erschöpfte sich meist ziemlich schnell. Dass sich ihre Unterlippe wegen seines Desinteresses an ihrer Vision leicht schmollend hervorschob, ignorierte er.

„Wann hatten Sie diese Vision?" erkundigte sich Hermine und zwang damit den Tränkemeister, der Unterhaltung weiter beizuwohnen, was dieser nur unwillig tat.

„Heute. Ich habe deshalb sogar die Mittagspause verpasst. Aber wenn man eine solch wichtige Gabe wie ich hat, muss man eben gelegentlich zurückstecken." antwortete die Wahrsagerin.

Nun wurde auch der schwarzhaarige Zauberer wieder aufmerksam. „Wo waren Sie, als sie begann? Erzählen Sie!" wandte er sich fordernd an die Lehrerin, deren Gesichtsausdruck nun Ablehnung zeigte. Erst Hermines bittender Blick ließ sie zum Sprechen ansetzen.

„Nun ich wollte eben mein Büro verlassen, um zum Mittag zu gehen. Ich hatte etwas länger gebraucht, weil einige Schüler von mir private Beratungen gewünscht hatten." berichtete sie sinnierend und erwartete offenbar Bewunderung. Severus verkniff sich ein spöttisches Grinsen, weil ihn nun ausnahmsweise tatsächlich interessierte, wie ihre Erzählung weitergehen würde. Als sie begriff, dass sie keine ehrfürchtigen Ausbrüche erleben würde, fuhr sie mit schmalen Lippen fort.

„Ich weiß noch, dass ich die Treppe hinab ging. Dann verschwamm alles und ich hatte dieses eigenartige Gefühl, das meine Visionen begleitet. Es ist als würde der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und man würde sich unvermutet in einer anderen Welt wiederfinden. Und plötzlich standen überall Todesser. Sie schauten aus den Gängen auf mich herab. Ich lief die Treppe hinab, doch sie waren überall. Einer war hinter mir. Er rief meinen Namen." erzählte die Wahrsagerin mit schreckgeweiteten Augen und abwesendem Blick.

„Was ist dann passiert?" zerriss Severus laute und strenge Stimme die spannungsgeladene Stille. Ein leiser salziger Tropfen, den sie bis dahin nicht bemerkt hatte, schlich sich Hermines Wange hinab. Sie wischte ihn hastig fort und vertrieb den Gedanken an einen von Todessern gejagten Ron.

„Er holte mich ein und sprang mir in den Weg, hielt mir den Zauberstab unter die Nase. In der Vision sprach ich einen Expelliarmus, der Todesser verschwand und ich floh. Dann war ich wieder in der Wirklichkeit. Ich holte mir etwas zu essen aus der Küche. Dann ging ich wieder zum Unterricht." schloss sie schulterzuckend ihren Bericht.

„Wieso haben Sie das nicht gemeldet?" erkundigte sich Severus.

„Ich wertete das Ende der Vision als gutes Zeichen. Die bösen Kräfte wurden besiegt. Ich bedachte nicht, dass die Todesser auch auf ungeübtere Zauberer treffen könnten und es dann anders ausgehen könnte." gab sie bedauernd zu.

Hermine seufzte hörbar, doch Severus zeigte keine Reaktion. Einen Moment lang starrte er die Lehrerin stumm an, was sie merkwürdig leblos erwiderte. Mit der bewundernswerten Routine eines stellvertretenden Schulleiters bedankte er sich dann für das Gespräch, was sie höflich erwiderte, bevor sie zurück in die Klasse ging.

Severus verlor kein Wort der Erklärung zu dem soeben Geschehenem. Mit wehendem Umhang eilte er durch die Gänge. Die junge Hexe wollte fragen, wohin er wollte, aber sein schneller Schritt und der starr geradeaus gerichtete Blick hielten sie ab. Sie würde nun ohnehin keine Antwort erhalten.

Kurz darauf fand sie sich mit ihm in Dumbledores Büro wieder. Verwirrt schaute sie von einem zum anderen, als zwischen ihnen eine Art stummes Gespräch stattzufinden schien. Dieser willentliche Ausschluss ihrer Person machte sie wütend, doch bevor sie ihren Unmut kundtun konnte, war der Direktor heran und seine Hand schloss sich um ihre Schulter. Er sah sie durchdringend an, dann wandte er sich an den fast schon besorgt aussehenden Tränkemeister.

„Gib uns die Erinnerung!" sagte er mit fester Stimme und ließ ihm eine Phiole aus Glas zuschweben. Der Angesprochene sah unsicher zu Hermine, die von Dumbledore zu einem Stuhl nahe seinem Schreibtisch geführt wurde.

„Keine Manipulationen?" versicherte er sich. Ein eindringlicher Blick aus den blauen Augen war Antwort genug. Hermine wusste, dass manipulationsfreie Erinnerungen besonders vor Gericht von Bedeutung waren und rutschte nervös auf dem Stuhl weiter nach vorne. Sie beobachtete, wie Severus mit seinem Zauberstab den silbern schimmernden Faden seiner Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf zog und in die Phiole füllte. Er übergab das Glasgefäß dem Direktor.

„Warte draußen!" bat ihn Dumbledore und Severus folgte widerstrebend. Dann füllte der Direktor die Erinnerung in das steinerne Denkarium auf seinem Schreibtisch. Ein fragendes Nicken signalisierte ihr, dass sie zusammen eintauchen würden. Sie nickte entschlossen und formte Fäuste auf ihren Knien. Tief atmete sie mit geschlossenen Augen ein und als sie diese wieder öffnete, wirbelten graubraune Steine und Gemälde um sie herum. Während sie eben noch das Gefühl hatte, ins Nichts zu rutschen, schoben sich im nächsten Moment Steine unter ihren Füßen zu einem Boden zusammen. Unweit vor ihr stapelten sie sich zu einer langen mit Gemälden verzierten Wand. Eine große dunkle Holztür krachte ein paar Schritte weiter in die Wand und füllte die letzte Lücke. Sie erkannte den Flur vor dem Raum, in dem sie eben noch Miss Trelawney angetroffen hatten. Wie aus dem Nebel tauchte selbige vor ihr auf. Ihr orientalisch anmutendes Gewand schien nur einen Hauch abgetragener, als sie es wahrgenommen hatte. Die starke Brille auf ihrer Nase schien ihre Augen noch größer werden zu lassen als sonst. Ihr gegenüber stand Professor Snape. Er sah in seiner schwarzen Kleidung respekteinflößend aus. Das fettige Haar und die Hakennase kamen ihr jedoch ungewöhnlich verstärkt vor. Hinter ihm trat nun eine Kopie ihrer selbst hervor und fragte nach den Geschehnissen in der Vision. Hermine wusste, dass sie es war und doch sah sie nicht aus wie sie. Ihr braunes Haar glänzte im fahlen Licht. Ihre braunen Augen blitzten vor Wissbegier und Leben. Ihr Gesicht wirkte makellos wie das einer Porzellanpuppe, die man anfassen möchte, um sie auf der Haut zu fühlen. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich einen Tick zu voll und rot unter ihren Worten.

Hermine registrierte, dass Miss Trelawney ihre Erzählung soeben beendet hatte. Ohne dass weiter gesprochen wurde, hörte sie Professor Snapes Stimme weiterreden. „Legilimens." flüsterte sie schnarrend. Erneut legte sich Nebel über die Szene, der die Anwesenden jedoch diesmal nicht vollständig verbarg.

„Miss Trelawney!" hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich und fuhr herum. Sie fand sich neben Dumbledore am Geländer zum Treppenhaus wieder und sah auf die Lehrerin hinab, die verwirrt und in Panik die Stufen hinabstürzte. Eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt folgte ihr mit einem ungewöhnlich dicken Zauberstab aus hellem Holz in der Hand. Die bedrohliche Gestalt holte sie ein und richtete den Stab auf die Lehrerin, die kreischte und voller Panik einen Expelliarmus sprach. Die Magie explodierte gleich vor der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und riss den Angreifer zurück bis zur Steinwand am Fuß der Treppe, wo er heftig aufschlug. Für einen kurzen Moment leuchtete rotes Haar auf, dann verschwamm die Szene und Hermine fand sich im Büro wieder. Fassungslos starrte sie ins Leere.

„Sie weiß es nicht einmal." flüsterte sie schließlich. Hermine blickte zu dem bedauernd dreinblickenden Schulleiter, der bedächtig nickte. So war es also mit ihm zu Ende gegangen. Er hatte sie auf seine Hausaufgabe ansprechen wollen und hatte sie mit der Pergamentrolle in der Hand angesprochen. Sie jedoch war in einer angstvollen Vision gefangen gewesen, die sich mit der Realität vermischt hatte. Sie hatte ihn getötet, weil sie glaubte, ein Todesser würde sie angreifen.

Hermine hatte geglaubt, es würde ihr Genugtuung verschaffen, herauszufinden, was mit Ron passiert war und den Täter zu überführen. Doch jetzt hatten sie die Ermittlungen tatsächlich zu einem Ende führen können und sie fühlte sich leerer als zuvor. Auf einmal wollte sie nur noch weg. Sie sprang auf und stürmte aus dem Büro.

Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie wollte, bis sie dort ankam. Sie traf Severus im Gang beim Gespräch mit Madam Pomfrey, von der er sich verabschiedete, als er sie auf sich zustürmen sah. Er musste ihr entgegengekommen sein oder sie hatte wirklich nie darüber nachgedacht, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte, denn als sie plötzlich vor ihm stand, kam ihr das viel zu früh vor. Sie sah in seine schwarzen Augen, ließ den Blick über die feinen Gesichtszüge, die gerade Nase, die schmalen Lippen und die glatt gekämmten schwarzen Haare gleiten. Ihr Atem beruhigte sich, ohne dass sie es bemerkte.

„Sie sahen anders aus in Ihrer Erinnerung." stellte sie leise fest und klammerte sich an diese neutrale Beobachtung in dem Meer aus Wut, Schmerz und Trauer, das sie heute erfahren hatte.

„Beobachtungen werden immer vom Beobachter geprägt." antwortete er ebenso sachlich. Ihr nachdenklicher Blick ließ ihn annehmen, dass sie sich nun irgendeines Abschnitts in einem der unzähligen Bücher der Bibliothek erinnerte, in dem beschrieben wurde, dass man Erinnerungen emotionaler Situationen vorzugsweise erst nach Beruhigung des Betreffenden entnehmenden sollte, weil seine Emotionen sonst die Erinnerung verfärben könnten. Erkenntnis blitzte in ihren braunen Augen auf und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag schalt sich Severus selbst einen Verräter. Er hätte die sich abbildenden Emotionen aus der Erinnerung herausziehen können, wenn Albus ihn gelassen hätte, dachte er voller Unmut. So hart und streng wie er konnte, sah er zu der kleineren Hexe hinab, die ihn immer noch wortlos musterte.

„Ich möchte noch einen Tee." sagte sie schließlich. Ein unsicheres Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Er wusste, er konnte sie an die Hauselfen verweisen, aber er tat es nicht. Schließlich hatte sie ohnehin etwas gegen die Zauberertradition, sich Hauselfen wie Sklaven zu verpflichten.


	13. Alle Jahre wieder

Dugiani hat ihren Wunsch erkannt und das waren die Vorgaben::

Ich hätte gern einen Beitrag über 1000 Wörter (gerne mehr).  
>Es soll ein Krimi sein und Snape und Hermine sollen in der Hauptrolle sein.<br>Einzige Vorgabe: Ron muß der Ermordete sein.  
>Und natürlich SSHG als Pairing. :)

**Hinter dem zweiten Türchenteil an diesem Sonntag steckt unser Küken Dugiani. Obwohl aus ihr eigentlich mal eine Ente werden soll, hat sie es doch sehr mit den Gänsen. Klar, dass sie da auch bei einem Wünsch-dir-was-Kalender mit dabei ist. Mehr von ihr findet ihr hier:**

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Dugiani

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Alle Jahre wieder** von **Dugiani**

Langsam schritt sie die dunkle Strasse von Spinners End entlang, die zu Snapes Wohnung führte. Ihre Schwester Narzissa war ihr bereits vorausgeeilt und stand wartend vor der Türe des schäbigen Hauses, das ihr Ziel war. Es machte ihr einen Riesenspaß, wie Snape litt, als sie ihm den Schwur aufzwang. Denn blöd war sie nicht, sie merkte, was in ihm vorging. Jedenfalls ungefähr. Und außerdem traute sie ihm nicht.

...

Hermine war aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt und blickte sich wissend um. Sie hatte gemerkt, wie das Gefühl der Macht, der Erhabenheit und der Skrupellosigkeit sie verließ und sie merkte auch, wie sie das bedauerte.  
>Es war zehn Jahre nach dem Krieg und sie hatte jedes Jahr wieder diese Träume, in denen sie glaubte, wieder in der Gestalt von Bellatrix zu stecken. Bellatrix zu sein.<br>Komischerweise immer pünktlich zum ersten Advent.  
>Anfangs war sie irritiert. Dann fasziniert, was sie sich mit ihrem Lerneifer erklärte. Und mittlerweile machte sie sich selbst Angst, weil diese Macht sie erregte, ihr auf abstruse Weise gefiel.<br>Außerdem verdarb sie mit ihrer nachdenklichen Art grundsätzlich allen anderen das Weihnachtsfest, ertappte sich aber auch dabei, wie sie die anderen für ihr Mitgefühl verhöhnte, wie sie genervt davon war.  
>In diesen Momenten wurden ihre Augen immerzu glasig, öffnete sich ihr Mund ein Stück weit, da sie erkannte, was sie da gerade gedacht hatte.<p>

Mit den Jahren hatten sich auch die Situationen, in denen sie kurz davor war, wie Bellatrix zu handeln, gehäuft. Bösartig. Sei es, dass sie einen Schüler gern verflucht hätte, sei es, dass sie von den Schlangen im Supermarkt oder unfreundlichen Verkäufern genervt war.  
>Bellatrix hatte diese Probleme nicht. Sie hatte es kennengelernt, als sie im Körper der verrückten Hexe gesteckt hatte. Die Leute hatten gebuckelt und ihr Platz gemacht. Und in ihren Träumen taten sie es wieder.<br>Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf flüsterte ihr zu, dass es so viel leichter wäre, dass ihr eine solche, respektvolle Behandlung zustehe.  
>Der Rest in ihr, der noch die Hermine war, die gegen Voldemort, gegen Gewalt, gegen Terror gewesen war, dieser Rest sträubte sich gegen das immense Aufbegehren dieser dunklen Seite.<p>

Der Punkt, an dem sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie ohne fremde Hilfe nicht weiterkommen würde, war erst vor kurzem gekommen. Zu groß war die Faszination der dunklen Künste für sie gewesen.

Jetzt saß sie mit gefesselten Füßen und ohne Zauberstab im Wohnzimmer ihres ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessors, der sie nach ihrer Schilderung erstmal in diesen Zustand gebracht hatte.  
>"Was mache ich jetzt mit Ihnen, Miss Granger?", fragte er sehr leise. "Es war gar nicht dumm, dass Sie zu mir gekommen sind, Miss Granger, schließlich kenne ich mich mit mit dunkler Magie und deren Versuchungen aus. Aber erzählen Sie, Miss Granger, warum sollte nicht auch ich 'der dunklen Macht erlegen' sein, wie Sie es so schön bezeichnen?"<br>Hermine wand sich auf dem Sofa in ihren Fesseln. "Weil Sie zur guten Seite gehören, Professor, darum", knirschte sie.  
>"Haben Sie irgendwelche Vermutungen bezüglich ihrer Träume?", wechselte er plötzlich das Thema.<br>"Nunja.. ich bin bisher davon ausgegangen, dass meine Magie die dunkle Seite verlockend findet, weil sie mehr Möglichkeiten bietet und..." - sie stockte kurz - "...und weil ich es leid bin mich immer für andere einzusetzen und nichts zurück zu bekommen."  
>Snape antwortete nicht gleich. Er war in Gedanken versunken.<p>

Vom ersten Augenblick an hatte sie um seine Anerkennung gekämpft, wollte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
>Er wusste das. Und er ignorierte es. Weil die Umstände es verlangten und weil er sie nervig fand. Anfangs.<br>Dann musste er feststellen, dass sie ihm so ähnlich war. Dass sie Fragen stellte, die auch ihn oft zum Denken über den Unterricht hinaus anregten. Nur ihretwegen hatte er jetzt, wo er vom Tränkebrauen leben musste, diesen Trank entwickeln können, der ihm so viel Geld einbrachte, dass er gut leben konnte. Eine Spezifikation des Wolfbanntranks.

"Nun Miss Granger, das hatte ich auch kurz überlegt, aber ich glaube etwas anderes. Genau genommen bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es etwas anderes ist", erklärte Snape mit einem beunruhigten Unterton.  
>"Sie meinen… ich habe auch schon darüber nachgedacht... aber... ich meine...", Sie räusperte sich. "Wann soll das denn gewesen sein?"<p>

"Ich denke das war, als Molly sie getötet hat. Und weil die Folternarbe an Ihrem Arm noch so frisch war, dass sie ihre Magie ausgestrahlt hat."  
>Hermine schwieg und blickte zu Boden. "Wie zerstören wir ihn?", frage sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme.<p>

"Basiliskengift. Fawkes müsste Ihnen helfen können, danach meine ich."  
>"Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich überlebe?"<br>"Etwas mehr als die Hälfte, Miss Granger", sagte er leise.  
>Sie blickte erst ihn starr an und dann zum Boden, rang sich die Hände und murmelte etwas unverständliches, bis er schließlich ihr okay hörte.<p>

Sie war nicht mehr aufgewacht, nachdem sie das Gift geschluckt hatte, auch wenn Fawkes geweint hatte. Snape saß vor dem Grab Hermine Grangers und erzählte ihr davon, wie sehr er seinen Vorschlag bereute.  
>Der Horkrux war zwar zerstört, doch auch Hermine war es und mit ihr sein Leben, denn die Schuld nochmals die Frau, die er liebte, dem Tod übersandt zu haben brachte ihn um den Verstand.<br>Nur, weil er nicht zeigte, dass er liebte, hieß nicht, dass er es nicht getan hatte.


	14. We wish you a misery Christmas

Artis hat ihren Wichtel-OS auf Anhieb erkannt. Ich hoffe, sie hatte ihre Freude daran.  
>Ihre, zugegeben sehr ausdrücklichen, Wünsche, waren:<p>

Pairing: Hermine und Bellatrix und jemand, der/die frei wählbar ist, aber dem HP-Fandom angehören muss

Grobe Handlung: Obwohl Jahre her, seitdem Hermine durch den Vielsafttrank in Bellatrix verwandelt war, leidet sie mit Beginn der Adventszeit an merkwürdigen Träumen. Obwohl die Wirkung des Trankes längst nachgelassen hat, scheint sich Hermine in diesen Träumen jede Nacht in Bellatrix zu verwandeln.  
>Sie mag es eigentlich nicht wahrhaben, aber die Macht, die Hermine als Bellatrix hat, beeindruckt sie, macht so vieles leichter, ebnet ihr Wege, die sie in ihren kühnsten Träumen bisher nicht zu gehen wagte. Gleichzeitig aber hat sie Angst, dass sie so werden könnte wie Bellatrix, abgrundtief böse, herzlos, grausam ... ein Todesser eben.<br>Dennoch ersehnt Hermine die Träume, tut alles, um sie zu erzwingen ... und verliert sich in der Weihnachtsnacht in ihnen.  
>Gelingt es ihr, wieder zurückzukehren oder bleibt sie ewig in ihren Träumen gefangen oder war alles in allem nur ein böser Traum, der dem Genuss von etwas zu viel Eierpunsch beim Weihnachtsessen zuzuschreiben war ... oder ist Voldemort vielleicht doch nicht tot ...?<p>

Kann man daraus eine phantasievolle und mitreißende, spannende oder humorvolle oder romantische Geschichte mit einem (vielleicht) überraschenden Ende basteln?

**Das heutigen Türchen hat das kleine Seelenfresserchen, auch bekannt als ebony-zoot, für uns kreiert! Ich möchte nicht zuviel verraten, aber diesmal könnt ihr euch auf eine sehr illustre, weil überhaupt nicht zusammen passende, Gesellschaft irgendwo im Nirgendwo freuen.**

**Und wenn ihr auf den Geschmack gekommen seid, schaut auf jeden Fall noch hier rein:**

http:/www.fanfiction.net/~ebonyzoot

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**We wish you a misery Christmas **von**ebony-zoot**

„Daddy, mir ist kalt!" widerholte Lily Luna Potter nun mit quäkender Stimme. Das hatte sie bereits vor wenigen Sekunden schon einmal angemerkt und seine Tochter wurde offenbar nicht müde, das immer wieder und wieder aufs Neue zu erwähnen.  
>Aber Harry konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, ihm war selbst kalt. Seine Schuhe waren vom Schnee durchgeweicht und die Kälte kroch selbst durch den dicken braunen Wintermantel.<p>

„Ich weiß, mein Schatz. Aber halt noch ein bisschen aus. Wenn mich nicht alles irrt ist da vorne eine Hütte, in der wir uns bestimmt aufwärmen können, bis der Schneefall nachgelassen hat." Jedenfalls hatte er es so in Erinnerung.

Dieser Ausflug war eine wirklich schlechte Idee gewesen. Er hatte sich, da Ginny den Vorweihnachtstag arbeiten musste, die Kinder geschnappt und zu einem Ort gebracht, von dem er nicht einmal genau wusste, wo er lag. Ginny hatte ihn hier zum ersten Mal mit hergebracht. Zu Weihnachten schien dieser Ort still zu stehen. Es gab Schnee im Überfluss, freie Natur, keine Straßen kein Lärm, ja nicht einmal Magie.  
>Man apparierte zu einem und machte sich dann zu Fuß auf den Weg. Es gab einige tolle Aussichtspunkte von denen aus man über das gesamte Tal blicken konnte.<p>

Ihr Verhängnis war jedoch, dass sie sich schon viel zu weit vorgewagt hatten als plötzlich ein heftiger Schneefall einsetzte und sie dazu zwang, eiligst eine Unterkunft zu suchen. Der Weg zurück wäre durch den Schnee nicht mehr möglich gewesen, da der Weg zu steil war und sie sich vermutlich vollkommen verirren würden.  
>Doch von seinem letzten Besuch hier wusste er, dass sich ganz in der Nähe eine alte verlassene Berghütte befand. Gut, das war inzwischen schon etwa acht Jahre her, aber man hatte sie hoffentlich nicht abgerissen. Er besaß nicht einmal ein Handy und vermutlich gab es auch kein Callcenter oder etwas ähnliches, was ihm hätte weiterhelfen können.<p>

„Ich hätte mit James bei Hugo und Rose bleiben sollen", brummte Albus Severus Potter und Harry musste seinen Griff um seine Hand etwas festigen, damit er ihm nicht entglitt.  
>Der dichte Schnee zerrte an seinen Kräften und da er dabei noch zwei seiner Kinder hinter sich herziehen und noch versuchen musste, durch das Schneegestöber etwas zu sehen, keuchte er schon völlig erschöpft.<br>Doch seine Rettung kam schneller als vermutet, in Form der heruntergekommenen Holzhütte die tatsächlich noch vorhanden war. Er musste also nur noch darauf hoffen, dass der Schneefall sehr bald zu Ende war, damit er pünktlich zu Weihnachten mit den Kindern zurück zu Hause war.  
>Harry blieb irritiert stehen als er durch die schmutzigen Fenster der Hütte ein schwaches Licht nach außen dringen sah. Es flackerte wie das Licht einer Kerze hin und her.<br>„Was ist, Daddy?" fragte Lily und umklammerte Harrys Hand etwas fester. „Mir ist immer noch kalt."  
>Harry hätte sich wirklich schwer täuschen müssen, wenn die Hütte beim letzten Mal schon bewohnt gewesen wäre. Allerdings sah man bis auf den Kerzenschein auch keine weiteren Anzeichen, dass hier jemand lebte.<br>Vielleicht war jemand, ähnlich wie sie, ebenfalls in den Schnee geraten und hatte sich hier untergestellt. Völlig ausgeschlossen war es nicht und es war um einiges wahrscheinlicher, als die Tatsache, dass sich hier jemand häuslich niedergelassen hatte.

Um ein Vorbild im Thema Höflichkeit zu sein, klopfte er fest an die alte Holztür und zog Albus und Lily enger an seine Seite.  
>Harry wäre um ein Haar erschrocken zurückgesprungen als sich die Tür so plötzlich und ruckartig öffnete. Die Farbe wich ihm jedoch endgültig aus dem Gesicht, als er die Person erkannte, die ihm da gegenüberstand und ihn aus seinen kalten schwarzen Augen aus anblickte.<br>„Potter!" schnarrte er und Harrys Mund wurde trocken.

Er sah haargenau so aus, wie er ihn in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Die gleichen fettigen schwarzen Haare, die gleiche Hakennase, das gleiche fahle Gesicht und der gleiche stechende Blick.  
>Harry hatte Severus Snape zum letzten Mal gesehen, als das Ministerium ihm den Orden des Merlins erster Klasse verliehen hatte. Ausgezeichnet als Kriegsheld, wie sie alle, die gekämpft hatten.<br>Danach war er untergetaucht. Man hatte ihn von da an nicht mehr gesehen und eigentlich hatte es auch niemanden gekümmert. Eigentlich traurig, wenn man sich das so überlegte. Aber andererseits hatte Snape auch sicherlich keine Lust auf Gesellschaft gehabt, sonst hätte er ja seinen alten Posten in Hogwarts wieder annehmen können.

„Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du der erste bist, der mich mit seiner grenzenlosen Dummheit beehrt!"  
>Harry verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und spürte sogleich die altbekannte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Die Wut, die er schon als Schüler in sich gespürt hatte und die ihm schon einiges an Ärger eingebracht hatte.<br>Der Vorteil war, diesmal konnte Snape ihm weder Nachsitzen geben, noch Punkte abziehen.  
>„Snape… Sie wären sicherlich der Letzte, mit dem ich hier gerechnet hätte!" antwortete er ebenso eisig.<br>„Und trotz allem stehst du hier an meiner Haustür", stellte sein ehemaliger Professor scharfsinnig fest. Er schien wohl wirklich hier zu wohnen. Ausgerechnet an einem Ort, an dem man keine Magie nutzen konnte und es Sommer wie Winter schneite! „Also gibt es etwas Bestimmtes oder willst du mir nur die Zeit stehlen?"  
>„Ich… Es schneit!", erwiderte Harry fest, mit einem Nicken zu dem Schneegestöber, welches unmittelbar hinter ihm tobte.<br>„Gryffindor kann stolz sein, einen so unglaublich intelligenten Mann sein eigen zu nennen!"  
>Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und Harry seufzte schwer. Wie hätte er auch denken können, dass sich zwischen ihnen irgendetwas geändert hatte. Snape hasste ihn noch immer und das machte es Harry nahezu unmöglich, Sympathie für ihn zu empfinden.<br>Als verschwundener Kriegsheld war er ihm lieber gewesen.  
>„Ich bin mit meinen Kindern hier draußen, wie Sie vielleicht bemerkt haben und der Rückweg ist wirklich weit…", begann er und zum ersten Mal senkte Snape den Blick, um die Kinder an Harrys Händen genauer zu mustern. Schlussendlich wandte sich das tiefe schwarz seiner Augen wieder Harry zu.<br>„Das ist außerordentliches Pech", stellte Snape fest, nickte kurz und war im Begriff die Tür wieder zuzuschieben.  
>„Professor Snape…", rief Harry hastig. „Ich meine, Mr. Snape"<br>Snape hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und betrachtete ihn unheilvoll, als versuchte er ihn per Gedankenkraft dazu zu bringen, das was er sagen wollte, gar nicht erst auszusprechen.  
>Doch die Zeit in der er sich vor Snape fürchten musste, war vorbei. Jetzt war er erwachsen und hatte Kinder, die in jedem Fall an erster Stelle stehen sollten und ganz sicher nicht unter solchen Komplikationen leiden sollten.<br>„Es wäre wirklich sehr großzügig, wenn Sie uns reinlassen würden. Wenigstens bis der Schneefall nicht mehr so stark ist und wir uns wieder zurück wagen können."  
>Harry konnte sehen, wie Snape mit sich haderte. Wahrscheinlich fielen ihm tausend gute Gründe ein, weshalb er sie nicht reinlassen sollte. Aber zwei Kinder in diesem Wetter vor die Tür zu setzen, so herzlos konnte selbst er nicht sein.<p>

Merklich widerwillig öffnete er die Tür schließlich weit genug, damit sie eintreten konnten und Harry lächelte ihm dankbar zu.  
>„Sobald der Schneefall aufhört, seid ihr verschwunden!", knurrte er abweisend.<p>

Harry hatte eine kleine heruntergekommene Einrichtung erwartet. Etwas mit einem ausgestopften Elchkopf an der Wand und alten vermoderten Teppichen.  
>Doch zu seiner Überraschung war das nicht der Fall. Die Hütte besaß einen schlichten sauberen Holzboden, die Wände waren mit Bücherregalen vollgestellt und am Ende des kleinen Wohnzimmers befand sich ein hell entfachter Kamin.<p>

Lily und Albus befreiten sich von seiner Hand und liefen sofort auf das Kaminfeuer zu, um sich die Hände daran zu wärmen.  
>„Danke, Mr. Snape. Das ist wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen und wir brechen auf, sobald das Wetter besser ist."<br>Harry empfand es als schwierig, so nett zu Snape zu sein, denn er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie sich noch immer gegenseitig verachteten. Allerdings zeigte er nun wieder seine gute Seite und dafür konnte er ihm nur dankbar sein.  
>Snape warf ihm lediglich einen kühlen Blick zu, schritt an ihm vorbei und setzte sich auf den braunen Ledersessel in der Nähe des Kamins.<br>Harry folgte ihm leise und setzte sich ein wenig unsicher auf ein kleines Sofa gegenüber.  
>„Also, Sie haben sich hierher zurückgezogen, seit wir die Schlacht gewonnen haben?", fragte er und räusperte sich. Mit Snape Smalltalk halten war nichts was auf seiner Favoritenliste stand aber die angespannte Stille war auch nicht besser.<br>„Offensichtlich", antwortete Snape tonlos und Harry schürzte die Lippen. Mit Snape konnte man auch ganz offensichtlich keinen Smalltalk halten.

„Daddy, was ist wenn der Schnee nicht aufhört?" fragte Lily dann plötzlich. Sie hatte sich mit Albus zusammen auf den Boden vor dem Kamin gesetzt und blickte nun mit ihren großen Augen zu ihm auf.  
>„Es wird wieder aufhören zu schneien, Lily. Es wird ganz sicher gleich wieder besser und dann können wir zurückgehen", besänftigte er seine Tochter. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte er sehen, wie Snape bei ihrem Namen eine Augenbraue hob.<p>

Scheinbar hatte er sich nicht nur gänzlich aus Großbritannien zurück gezogen, sondern auch aus jeglichen Zeitungen und Nachrichten. Harry war nach wie vor in aller Munde und wie seine Kinder hießen, hatte schon einige Male in den örtlichen Zeitungen gestanden. Doch ganz offenbar hatte Snape noch nichts davon gehört. Ob er überhaupt von seiner Hochzeit mit Ginny wusste?  
>Hermione hatte ihn damals genötigt, Snape eine Einladung zu schicken. Sie fand es sei eine nette Geste, für das was er alles für sie getan hatte. Widerwillig hatte Harry dem zugestimmt, obwohl er schon damals nicht scharf darauf gewesen war, ihm wieder zu begegnen. Zwar hatte er die Hoffnung gehabt, sie würden sich nach allem besser verstehen, aber er hatte sich davor gefürchtet, sich mit den Dingen zu konfrontieren, die er in Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte.<br>Er hatte ihm eine Eule geschickt, in der Hoffnung ihn ausfindig zu machen, aber die Eule war samt Brief zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Entweder hatte Snape sie fortgeschickt, ohne seine Nachricht zu lesen oder er hatte sie nie bekommen.  
>Harry hielt beide Möglichkeiten für wahrscheinlich.<p>

„Aber was, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig vor Weihnachten aufhört?", fragte sie weiter und Harry seufzte. Weihnachten war morgen und tatsächlich hatte auch Harry seine Zweifel, ob sie bis dahin wieder zurück waren. Er hoffte darum, nicht allzu lange in Snapes miesepetriger Gesellschaft verbringen zu müssen.  
>„Dann bleiben wir eben hier und verpassen Weihnachten!", erklärte Albus verstimmt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Lilys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und sie starrte ihren Bruder ängstlich an bis sie dann schließlich bei Harry eine Bestätigung für diese Worte suchte.<br>„Solange wird der Schneefall sicherlich nicht anhalten", erwiderte Harry sanft. Snape betrachtete ihn daraufhin skeptisch.  
>„Meist dauert ein solcher Schneefall mehrere Tage", bemerkte er trocken.<br>„DAADDY!", rief Lily daraufhin aus und große Tränen traten in ihre Augen.  
>„Vielen Dank auch, Sie sind mir wirklich eine große Hilfe!", zischte Harry ihm zu, nahm seine Tochter zu sich auf den Arm und hielt sie fest, während er ihr beruhigend den Rücken streichelte.<br>„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich dir helfen will, Potter!" konterte er zufrieden.  
>Harry beließ es bei einem wütenden Blick, wenn auch nur, weil seine Kinder anwesend waren und er ihnen ein gutes Vorbild sein wollte. Auch wenn er nun innerlich vor Wut kochte.<p>

Etwa eine halbe Stunde lang herrschte frostiges Schweigen und keiner von ihnen war scharf darauf, dieses zu brechen. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Albus, der die Eigenschaft besaß, selbst Situationen nicht wahrzunehmen, in denen die Luft brannte.  
>So auch jetzt.<br>„Also, Sie sind Severus Snape, ja?"  
>Harry schloss resignierend die Augen. Er ahnte was jetzt kam und doch war er nicht fähig es zu verhindern.<br>„Das hast du klug kombiniert", antwortete Snape nach einer kurzen Pause.  
>Albus musterte ihn daraufhin scharfsinnig und ließ sich von Snapes kühlem Tonfall und seinem eisigen Blick keinesfalls einschüchtern. Harry musste zugeben, dass ihn das ein klein wenig stolz machte.<br>Albus schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und warf Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
>„Du hast gesagt, er ist brillant. Er ist ein unfreundlicher Klotz und nach dem hast du mich benannt?", fauchte er in seinem kindlichen Leichtsinn. Albus war sehr scharfsinnig für seine zwölf Jahre und zudem auch noch sehr direkt.<p>

„Albus!" ermahnte Harry ihn scharf und presste die Lippen zusammen. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich nun vor Snape dafür zu erklären, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er davon nichts mitbekommen hatte, war äußerst gering.  
>„Wen hast du wie genannt, Potter?" schnarrte dieser auch schon mit einem gefährlichen Unterton.<br>Harry seufzte.

„Er heißt Albus Severus Potter, wenn Sie die Zeitungen verfolgt hätten, wüssten Sie das. Und bevor Sie nun anfangen, mich deshalb zu beleidigen, sage ich Ihnen gleich, dass ich dabei einem inneren Impuls gefolgt bin. Ich hatte nie viel Sympathie für Sie übrig, weil Sie mich immer schlecht behandelt haben, aber ich bin Ihnen für all die Dinge die Sie für mich oder meine Mum getan haben, sehr dankbar. Ich habe Albus den Namen zweier Männer gegeben, ohne deren Hilfe ich nicht überlebt hätte. Ich will das mein Sohn von diesen Namen die Kraft hat, ein ebenso mutiger Mann zu werden, wie seine Namensgeber."  
>Harry atmete tief durch als er geendet hatte und blickte Snape auffordernd entgegen. Aus seiner Miene konnte er wie üblich nichts herauslesen. „Also nur zu, machen Sie mich nieder!"<p>

Snape blickte ihm einige Minuten lang stumm entgegen, ehe er dann Albus musterte, welcher nun leicht irritiert zwischen beiden Parteien hin und her blickte.  
>„Gut", sagte Snape schließlich knapp und das war's. Kein weiteres Wort kam über seine Lippen. Keine abfällige Bemerkung, nicht einmal ein wütender Blick.<br>Verwundert starrte Harry ihm entgegen, doch Snape schien sich nicht einmal daran zu stören.

So hatte er seinen ehemaligen Professor bislang nicht gekannt. War es möglich, dass dieser doch dazu fähig war, normale menschliche Gefühle zu hegen? Gefühle außer der grenzenlosen Liebe zu Harrys Mum? Bislang hatte er das für unmöglich gehalten doch diese Wortlosigkeit schien Antwort genug zu sein.  
>Snape war damit einverstanden.<p>

„Es schneit nicht mehr!", rief Lily plötzlich aus und Harry drehte sich schlagartig herum, um aus dem Fenster sehen zu können. Durch die Dunkelheit konnte man draußen nicht viel erkennen, doch als er von dem Sofa aufstand und angestrengt hinaus blickte, sah er das Lily recht hatte. Der Schnee hatte aufgehört. Mit ein paar Fackeln oder etwas ähnlich hellem, konnten sie noch innerhalb von einer Stunde zurück zu Hause sein und das alles noch vor Weihnachten.  
>„Du hast recht", sagte er perplex und drehte sich dann zu Snape. „Es tut mir Leid, Sie gestört zu haben, wenn Sie vielleicht ein paar Fackeln oder etwas ähnliches haben, sind Sie uns auch gleich wieder los."<br>Snape stand daraufhin sofort auf, was nur allzu deutlich zeigte, dass er mehr als erleichtert war, sie loszuwerden. Er verschwand in einem Raum nebenan und trat gleich darauf mit zwei Fackeln wieder zurück, welche er Harry tonlos reichte.  
>„Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar", begann er unsicher, aber Snapes versteinerte Miene machte keine Anzeichen, dass er sich für seine Worte interessierte. Also nahm er Albus und Lily wieder zu sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haustür.<p>

Noch bevor er endgültig zurück in die Kälte und damit auch aus der unangenehmen Gesellschaft trat, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihm um und lächelte ihm zu.  
>„Falls Sie möchten, können Sie Weihnachten auch gerne bei uns verbringen", bot er an, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Aber bei allem was er für ihn getan hatte, war dieses Angebot das mindeste, was er ihm geben konnte.<br>Snape trat an die Haustür und wartete bis Harry hinaus in den tiefen Schnee getreten waren.  
>„Nein", erklärte er sachlich. Harry schürzte die Lippen und nickte zustimmend. „Aber danke!"<br>Damit knallte er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und ließ ihn verwirrter als zuvor stehen.  
>Snape hatte sich bei ihm bedankt? Offenbar geschahen in der Weihnachtsnacht tatsächlich Wunder.<p> 


	15. Wie nie zuvor

Ebony-zoot hat sich um die Vorgaben von complexxy gekümmert und die waren:

Charakter/e: Albus Severus Potter, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Lily Luna Potter  
>Pairing:   
>Genre: wahlweise<br>Rahmen:  
>Durch ein Missgeschick landen die Vier in einen Berghütte. Das Porblem: Sie kommen nicht weg und Weihnachten naht!<br>Stichworte:  
>-Callcenter<br>-Hochzeit  
>-Elch<br>Sonstiges:  
>Auch, wenn Snape noch lebt. Tote am Ende sind nicht ausgeschlossen<p>

**Heute begrüßen wir eine Künstlerin im Umgang mit den Worten. Ihre Geschichten lesen sich wie gemalt und wer mir nicht glaubt, kann sich gerne selbst davon überzeugen – hier und auch dort:**

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1283701/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Auch wenn diese Geschichte der Phantasie entsprungen ist, möchte ich authentisch bleiben. Ich berücksichtige also, dass es in Großbritannien keine Unterscheidung zwischen Weihnachtsmann und Christkind gibt. Hier in Deutschland im Grunde genommen auch nicht, der Gabenbringer war eigentlich St. Nikolaus, das Christkind kam erst später mit der Reformation … im eher südlichen Raum Deutschlands, der Schweiz und in Österreich fühlt sich das Christkind wohl, während sich im Rest der Welt wohl der Weihnachtsmann durchgesetzt zu haben scheint. ;o)  
>Aber genug damit. Um der wunderbaren Vorlage meines Weihnachtswichtels zu entsprechen, habe ich mir die künstlerische Freiheit herausgenommen, aus dem Christkind eine Weihnachtselfe zu machen und den Weihnachtsmann, denjenigen also, der auf der Insel Süßigkeiten und Geschenke in die am Kamin aufgehängten Socken stopft, Father Christmas oder - wer es lieber mag - Santa Claus sein zu lassen.<p>

**Wie nie zuvor **von**  
><strong>  
>Was sollte das denn? Warum musste er jedes Mal wieder an dieser Sitzung teilnehmen? Hatte er nicht schon tausend Mal dargelegt, was er von dem ganzen Trara um Weihnachten hielt?<br>Er brummte unwillig. Bloße Zeitverschwendung, befand er und haderte mit dem dummen Brauch, der von Dumbledore vor Jahren eingeführt wurde und den McGonagall als – wie sie so schön zu sagen pflegte – wunderbare Tradition eisern aufrecht erhielt.  
>Jedes Jahr das gleiche Theater so kurz vor Weihnachten und es stellte sich bloß noch die Frage, was Minerva dieses Mal alles dazu einfiel, um diesen Brauch etwas aufzupeppen, wie sie schon angedeutet hatte. Er mochte es sich gar nicht vorstellen … aber das musste er ja nicht, denn in weniger als fünf Minuten bekam er es sowieso brühwarm kredenzt.<br>Snape knallte missmutig die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu und während er mit weiten Schritten dem Lehrerzimmer zustrebte, verfinsterte sich seine Miene zusehends. Bei Merlins graugeringeltem Bart, er könnte jetzt gemütlich vor dem Kamin sitzen und ein Buch lesen, neben sich ein Glas des dreiunddreißigjährigen Glendronach, den er sich extra von McNicols hatte kommen lassen oder seine Studien über die Wirkung von blauen Sterntaunadeln in Beilwurztrank vervollständigen.  
>Auch wenn seine Gedanken momentan Wege gingen, auf die ihm so fix keiner würde folgen wollen, waren seine Sinne hellwach und er nahm gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln zwei Schüler wahr, die sich nicht schnell genug in der Nische hinter einem hohen Sockel, auf dem eine blitzeblank gewienerte Rüstung stand, verschwinden konnten, um weiter der äußerst lustvollen Beschäftigung des Busselns zu frönen, bei der Snape - grimmig vor sich hin grummelnd - sie gerade gestört hatte.<br>Mit einem diebischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und einem leisen Schwung seines Zauberstabes ging er an dem Pärchen vorbei. Das anschließende erschrockene Stöhnen, welches ihm aus der Nische hinterherbrandete, sagte ihm, dass sein Zauber seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte.  
>„In etwa einer Stunde werden Sie wieder auseinanderkommen", sagte er bissig. „Bis dahin sollten Sie ihr Lippenbekenntnis noch einmal überdenken, meine Herrschaften."<br>Jetzt fühlte er sich besser … zumindest für den Augenblick.  
>Ungerührt ging er weiter und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig den Mistelzweig, der ihm in dem Augenblick förmlich auf den Kopf zu wachsen drohte, als er durch den Torbogen vor der Treppe, die ihn zum Lehrerzimmer führen sollte, schritt.<br>Er blieb eine Sekunde lang stehen und schaute sich vorsichtig um. Dann machte er einen weiten Bogen um dieses Gewächs, das wahrscheinlich wieder einmal von Trelawney in einem Akt akuten Selbstmitleides heraufbeschworen worden war, um die Gelegenheit zu einem Kuss beim Schopfe zu packen, sobald einer unaufmerksam genug war, ihr in die Falle zu gehen. Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln ging er weiter und fühlte sich bestätigt, als er einen schnellen Schritt hinter sich vernahm.  
>„Warten Sie doch", wurde er angerufen. Snape machte keine Anstalten, sein Gehtempo zu reduzieren oder sich gar umzuwenden. „Severus, so warten Sie doch auf mich."<br>Mit einem tiefen Atemzug und einem ebensolchen innerlichen Seufzen blieb er schließlich doch stehen. Er würde sie sowieso nicht loskriegen und tröstete sich schließlich damit, dass sie kaum mehr fünfzehn Meter bis zum Lehrerzimmer zurückzulegen hatten.  
>Trelawneys Schritte kamen näher und mit einem: „Hach, schön, dass Sie mir helfen", trat sie vor ihn hin und drückte ihm, ohne dass er überhaupt eine Chance zur Widerrede hatte, einen Wust von winzigen Pergamentrollen an die Brust.<br>„Nun halten Sie schon", forderte sie ihn unwirsch auf, als er die Arme noch immer nicht hochnahm, um die Rollen am Herabfallen zu hindern.  
>„Ich frage mich, weshalb Sie nicht einen Zauber bemühen", sagte er mit dezenter Herablassung und ließ die bunten Papierröllchen mit einem leichten Wink vor sich schweben.<br>„So ist's besser", sagte er mürrisch und ging weiter. „Ihretwegen kommen wir zu spät." Und Zuspätkommen war etwas, das er verabscheute. Aber was störte das schon dieses verrückte Frauenzimmer.  
>„Ui, wie grimmig", rief sie und folgte ihm nach. „Sie sollten so kurz vor Weihnachten ein wenig bessere Manieren an den Tag legen."<br>„Und warum sollte ich das?", fragte er bissig, „Gehe ich wohl sonst zu Weihnachten leer aus?"  
>Trelawney sah ihn über ihre dicken Brillengläser ernst in die Augen.<br>„Ja", sagte sie ernst.  
>„Jetzt werden Sie nicht kindisch!" Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen und beeilte sich, die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer zu öffnen.<br>„Ah, Severus, Sibyll, wird Zeit, dass ihr kommt, wir warten ja schon so lange", wurden sie freudig von einer rotbäckigen Minerva McGonagall begrüßt. Zweifelsohne hatte sie schon etwas über Gebühr der Feuerzangenbowle, die dampfend mitten auf dem Konferenztisch stand, zugesprochen.  
>Snape zog eine Braue in die Höhe und sah auf die große Standuhr neben dem Kamin.<br>„Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du Acht Uhr gesagt hattest …", entgegnete er mit deutlicher Empörung in der Stimme.  
>„Ja, ja, ja", sagte Minerva mit einem Abwinken. „Wir haben halt schon ein wenig eher angefangen … so setzt Euch doch." Sie wies auf die zwei freien Plätze am Tisch und schob jedem ein Glas heißer Bowle hin.<br>Griesgrämig setzte er sich neben Trelawney, die ihm einen strahlenden Blick zuwarf, bevor sie endlich, und zu Snapes Erleichterung, die vielen bunten Papierrollen auf den Tisch kullern ließ.  
>„Ah, fein", sagte Minerva mit warmem Blick. Sie griff sich das erste Briefchen, öffnete es und rollte es auseinander.<br>„Ach nein, wie schön", kommentierte sie und gab es an Pomona Sprout weiter, die es mit dem gleichen Vergnügen zu lesen schien.  
>Snape trommelte gelangweilt mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Es kostete ihn reichlich Mühe, den bissigen Kommentar, der ihm bei manchem Begehr - welches Minerva so wohlwollend und warmherzig verkündete - auf der Zunge lag, wieder hinunterzuschlucken.<br>Nein, dieses Mal würde es ihm gelingen, seinen Mund zu halten. War ihm doch noch ganz genau das Szenario vom letzten Jahr im Kopf, als er sich hatte gehenlassen, seinen Missmut über diesen kindischen Brauch kundzutun. Wie die Furien waren sie auf ihn eingestürmt. Nicht dass er sich nicht zu wehren gewusst hätte, aber mit dem beinahe ausschließlich weiblichen Lehrkörper, angesäuselt und in streitbarer Laune, war definitiv nicht gut Kirschen essen. Nein, um halbwegs ungeschoren davonzukommen, musste er nur stillhalten.  
>So ging es eine ganze Weile, bis endlich alle Briefe geöffnet waren.<br>„Hach", Minerva lehnte sich lächelnd zurück. „Wunderbare Weihnachtswünsche … es wird viel Freude machen, sie zu erfüllen."  
>Sie sah freundlich in die Runde und verteilte die Briefchen unter den Kollegen. Bei Severus hielt sie inne.<br>„Ich nehme an, es gibt wieder nichts für mich", sagte er mit gespieltem Bedauern in der Stimme und setzte theatralisch eine anklagende Miene auf.  
>„Oh, ganz im Gegenteil", entgegnete sie salbungsvoll und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihre Freude über Snapes aufkeimenden Unwillen zu verbergen. Die Brauen, die sich gerade noch – seiner momentanen Hochstimmung entsprechend – in Richtung Haaransatz begeben hatten, stürzten nun in Richtung Augen, wo sie zwischen denselben eine tiefe Falte gruben.<br>„Ja", sagte Minerva ungerührt und weidete sich ausgiebig an seinem Leid, bevor sie weitersprach. „Es gibt einen einzigen Wunsch, den ich mit Freude an dich weiterleite, weil er bei dir am besten aufgehoben scheint."  
>„Und was ist das für ein Wunsch?", fragte er gequält und ärgerte sich maßlos über das verhaltene Grinsen seiner Kollegen, die er allesamt mit einem vernichtenden Blick bedachte, sodass sie alle sehr geschäftig in den ihnen zugewiesenen Wunschzetteln blätterten.<br>„Es gibt tatsächlich jemanden, der sich Zaubertrankzutaten wünscht."  
>„So, gibt es jemanden?", fragte er, seine Ruhe wiedergewinnend. „Ich werde diesem jemand schon helfen …"<br>„Möchtest du nicht wissen, was das für Zutaten sind, die sich diese Person wünscht?", unterbrach ihn die Schulleiterin lächelnd und reichte ihm das Briefchen.  
>‚Lieber wäre mir zu erfahren, wer …', dachte er unwillig und warf einen Blick auf das Zettelchen, das Minerva ihm hinhielt. Schon nach dem dritten Anstrich wusste er Bescheid.<br>„Ach." Zu mehr war er nicht fähig und ließ sich dazu hinreißen, einen großen Schluck von seinem Glas zu nehmen, nur damit niemand auf den Gedanken kam, ihn anzusprechen. Er hatte definitiv keine Lust, und schon gar nicht die Absicht, in die Rolle des weihnachtlichen Wünscheerfüllers zu schlüpfen. Sollten die anderen doch machen, wenn ihnen so viel daran gelegen war.  
>Heiß und süß rann der Punsch seine Kehle hinab und er hatte den Verdacht, dass nicht nur eine Flasche Rum ihre letzte Ruhe in diesem Gebräu gefunden hatte.<br>‚Widerlich, dieses Zeug', dachte er und warf einen missmutigen Blick auf den schmucken Teller vor sich, ‚und dann noch diese Marzipankartoffeln, die da überall herumstanden. Bestimmt wieder selbstgemachte von Minerva, mit denen sie ständig angab.'  
>Minerva musste seinen Blick wohl eingefangen haben, denn er hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, hörte er sie auch schon sagen: „Die sind selbstgemacht … nach einem Rezept von meiner Großmutter … die besten in ganz Schottland …" Sie beugte sich vor und raunte ihm über den Tisch zu, als handle es sich um ein Geheimnis: „Sie sind mit einem kräftigen Schuss Single Malt Whisky verfeinert."<br>Sie sah ihn erwartungsfroh an und als er nicht reagierte, schob sie ihm ein Tellerchen hin.  
>„Willst du nicht mal kosten?"<br>„Äh … ja", Snape beugte sich vor und griff sich einer der Leckereien. ‚Auch das noch', dachte er und schob sie sich in den Mund. Furchtbar …  
>„Sehr gut", log er und pulte mit der Zunge die klebrigen Reste des Naschwerks aus den Zähnen.<br>Minerva sah ihn ernst über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an.  
>„Nun brich dir bloß keinen dabei ab", fauchte sie.<br>Wenn er jetzt nicht achtgab, war mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen.  
>„Nein wirklich", beschwichtigte er sie und zog unschuldig die Brauen hoch. „Sie sind wirklich gut, die besten in ganz Schottland …" Und zum Beweis, dass er es ehrlich meinte, griff er noch einmal zu und schob sich mit einem Mal zwei der Köstlichkeiten in den Mund.<br>Minerva schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
>„Wenn du sie so magst, werde ich dir welche einpacken … Es bleiben sicher ein paar übrig, nicht wahr?"<br>„Ich bestehe darauf", nuschelte er mit vollem Mund und nahm grimmig-amüsiert wahr, wie seine Kollegen fleißig nickten und Minerva eifrig die Schälchen mit der Nascherei zuschoben.  
>„Gut", sagte die Schulleiterin zufrieden, nahm sein Glas, schenkte ihm großzügig nach und griff das vorherige Thema wieder auf: „Dieser Wunsch wird wohl der einzige bleiben, der nicht erfüllt wird. Schließlich weiß man nicht, wozu ein solcher Trank, den man unzweifelhaft aus diesen ganzen Ingredienzien zu brauen beabsichtig, in den Händen von Schülern im Stande sein wird." Sie seufzte theatralisch und prostete Snape mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zu.<br>‚Wie eine Katze, die im Sahnetopf gelandet ist', dachte der und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das ziemlich schief geriet und sich auf dem Weg zu seinen Augen gehörig verlief.  
>Zweiundzwanzig Marzipankartoffeln - die zu essen ihn Minerva beständig genötigt hatte - und drei Gläser Feuerzangenbowle später, machte sich Snape auf den Weg zurück in seine Wohnräume, ausgesprochen froh darüber, dem Wünscheerfüllkram halbwegs erfolgreich aus dem Wege gegangen zu sein.<br>Der Gang hinunter in die Kerker hatte ihm den Kopf ausgelüftet und er betrat einigermaßen aufgeräumt sein Wohnzimmer.  
>Den Umhang warf er achtlos über die Sofalehne und ignorierte geflissentlich das Päckchen mit den Marzipankartoffeln, das dabei aus seiner Tasche fiel. Er knöpfte den Gehrock auf, nahm die Flasche Whisky, die schon seit Stunden auf ihn wartete, und goss sich ein großes Glas ein.<br>Erleichert seufzend ließ er sich in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.  
>Endlich Ruhe, endlich genießen, wonach ihm der Sinn stand und diesen aufdringlichen Geschmack von Mandeln und süßem Wein aus dem Mund bekommen.<br>Genüsslich nippte er von dem bernsteinfarbenen Getränk.  
>Er rekelte sich zufrieden in dem großen Sitzmöbel und griff schließlich nach dem Buch vor sich auf dem Tisch, das seinen Platz dort fand, bevor er sich widerwillig auf den Weg zur alljährlichen und - seiner Meinung nach in höchstem Maße überflüssigen - gemacht hatte.<br>‚Was soll's, das war erledigt', dachte er, schob ein behagliches ‚Ja, so ist Weihnachten' nach und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck von dem Whisky.  
>Es dauerte nicht lange und der Alkohol, gepaart mit der in den Raum strömenden Wärme des Kaminfeuers, tat seine Wirkung und ließ ihn schläfrig werden. Er nickte ein, das Buch entfiel seinen Händen und landete mit einem dumpfen Rumpeln auf dem Fußboden.<br>Er wusste nicht mehr, ob es dieses Geräusch war, das ihn unsanft aus Morpheus' Armen riss, jdenfalls legte Snape unwillig die Stirn in Falten und blinzelte in ein gleißend helles Licht, welches ihm direkt ins Gesicht schien.  
>Sofort war er hellwach.<br>„Was zum Henker …!", zischte er und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch irgendetwas schien ihn davon abzuhalten. So sehr er sich auch mühte, es gelang ihm nicht, sich aufzurichten.  
>Ein Kichern begleitete seine erfolglosen Versuche und sorgte dafür, dass Snape nur noch gereizter wurde.<br>„Was soll das?", wetterte er, unruhig geworden und im Zweifel, ob nicht doch eine Substanz, welche dem Süßkram oder der Feuerzangenbowle beigemischt war, die seine Bewegungsfreiheit dergestalt einschränkte, dass er sich wie angegurtet vorkam.  
>„Sei doch nicht so aufgebracht", flötete eine süßliche Stimme. Mit einem Mal erlosch das Licht vor seinen Augen und gab den Blick auf eine Person frei, die ihn arg an Sibyll Trelawney erinnerte.<br>„Ich soll nicht aufgebracht sein", knurrte Snape und sein Blick flog zur Tür, von der er annahm, dass sie offenstehen müsse. Keiner käme sonst an seinem Zauber vorbei … durch die Tür … in sein Reich!  
>Doch die Tür war verschlossen.<br>„Wie kommen Sie überhaupt in meine Wohnung?", schnappte er erbost und versuchte erneut, aus dem Sessel zu kommen.  
>Die Person vor ihm lächelte gespreizt. „Ich komme doch nicht durch die Tür", sagte sie belustigt. „Das müsstest du eigentlich wissen."<br>„Hä?", fauchte Snape. „Was muss ich wissen? Und seit wann duzen wir uns?"  
>Die Person vor ihm tat beleidigt.<br>„Du hast es also vergessen", stellte sie gekränkt fest und blinzelte eine silberne Träne weg.  
>Snape rollte genervt die Augen und sah sich das Weibsbild genauer an. Nach einem Moment des stillschweigenden Taxierens, kam er zu der Gewissheit, dass er wohl doch seine schrullige Kollegin vor sich hatte – nur ohne ihre absonderlichen Ketten und Tücher und die hässliche Hornbrille … sie sah in dem Fummel, den sie jetzt trug, eigentlich ganz manierlich aus … wenn nur nicht diese albernen goldenen Locken wären, die sie immer wieder voller Eitelkeit schüttelte.<br>Seine Laune sank auf einen Tiefpunkt, von dem er gedacht hatte, ihn niemals erreichen zu können. Sie machten sich also einen Spaß … aber nicht mit ihm!  
>„Trelawney", donnerte er, „wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist, dann machen Sie mich sofort los und verschwinden auf der Stelle." Der Blick, den er ihr dabei schenkte, hätte eine Armee zur Umkehr bewegt. „Und dann treten Sie mir nie mehr wieder unter die Augen!"<br>Die Person vor ihm riss erschrocken die Augen, doch dann … lächelte sie.  
>„Ich glaube, du kommst nicht darauf, wer ich bin."<br>„Richtig", giftete Snape, „denn ich habe mich wohl gründlich in Ihnen getäuscht. Und wenn ich Sie in die Finger kriege, dreh ich Ihnen den Hals um und allen anderen auch, die Sie angestiftet haben."  
>Wieder ein mildes Lächeln, das ihn noch höher auf die Palme trieb, auf welcher er ohnehin schon ziemlich weit oben saß.<br>„Pass auf", flötete sie, „ich gebe dir einen Hinweis."  
>„Ich will keinen Hinweis!", sagte er drohend und schickte ein unmissverständlich böses und sehr lautes „MACHEN SIE MICH LOS!" hinterher.<br>„Erst, wenn du nicht mehr so rumschreist." Sie verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der schmalen Brust.  
>„In meiner Wohnung schrei ich so laut und so oft ich will!"<br>„Aber nicht an Weihnachten!"  
>Für einen Moment starrte er sie sprachlos an. Dann begann er zu lachen.<br>„Aber nicht an Weihnachten?", wiederholte er amüsiert. „Was ist da wohl anders als an jedem anderen Tag des Jahres, außer vielleicht, dass man endlich seine Ruhe hat, weil alle Welt in trauter Zusammenkunft sentimentale Lieder trällert und sich über unnützes Zeug freut, das man ihnen unter einen Baum gelegt hat."  
>„Himmel, bist du aber mies drauf", sagte das Wesen und ging zum Kamin, um kurz darauf eine riesige rote Socke an seinem Sims aufzuhängen.<br>„Was soll das denn?", kam die entsetzte Reaktion.  
>„Es ist Weihnachten und wo sollen wir Elfen denn sonst die Süßigkeiten verstecken?"<br>„Wie wär's mit auf den Tisch legen … der Einfachheit halber. Am Kamin schmilzt das ganze Zeug vor dem Feuer zusammen und versaut den ganzen Fußboden … schöne Schweinerei."  
>Sie ignorierte seinen Einwand und machte sich ans Dekorieren seiner Wohnung.<br>„Machen Sie das weg da!", rief er fassungslos, doch sie fuhr unbekümmert fort.  
>„So ist's fein", sagte sie zufrieden, als sie fertig war und ihr Werk mit leuchtenden Augen betrachtete.<br>Angewidert starrte Snape auf die blinkenden Eisblumen an den hohen Fenstern, den Schneegirlanden, welche die Wände zierten und den Sträußchen und Büschelchen aus Tannenzweigen, garniert mit bunten Blättern, Pilzen und glänzenden Kugeln … nicht zu vergessen der Mistelzweig genau über der Eingangstüre.  
>In Snape regte sich übelste Mordlust und es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, nicht laut loszuschreien.<br>„Jetzt können die Geschenke kommen", säuselte sie und fragte ihn unvermittelt: „Hast du vielleicht einen besonderen Wunsch?"  
>„Ja", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen und die Augen des wunderlichen Wesens begannen hoffnungsvoll zu leuchten. „Meine Ruhe und die sofort!"<br>„Die sollst du haben", sagte sie lächelnd, „aber jetzt noch nicht."  
>Sie setzte sich auf eine der Armlehnen des riesigen Sessels, in dem er gefangen war und längst aufgegeben hatte, sich gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln zu wehren.<br>„Weißt du", sagte sie in freundlichem Plauderton, „du bist schon ein besonders schwerer Fall. Alle Jahre haben wir Weihnachtselfen uns geweigert, dich zu besuchen und das nicht nur, weil du nicht an Weihnachten und seinen Zauber glaubst." Sie drehte verlegen einen Zipfel ihres Kleides in den Händen. „Dieses Jahr aber kommen wir nicht mehr darum herum, sagt Santa, nach allem, was du geleistet hast …"  
>Snape seufzte resigniert. Jetzt band ihm diese selbsternannte Weihnachtselfe auch noch eine Unterhaltung ans Bein, auf die er wahrlich gerne verzichten konnte.<br>„Ich bin nicht scharf auf eine Belohnung", sagte er pampig.  
>Sie ignorierte seinen Einwand und fuhr fort: „Santa meinte, wenn wir uns nicht einig würden, müsste er eine von uns bestimmen. Nun ja … wir haben dann gelost und ich hab dich dann erwischt." Sie sah ihn treuherzig an.<br>Snape legte den Kopf schief und zog eine Braue in die Höhe und sah sie ungerührt an.  
>„Nein", fragte er kalt, „Sie erwarten doch nicht etwa allen Ernstes, dass ich Ihnen diesen hanebüchenen Unsinn abkaufe?"<br>„Das ist kein Unsinn!", rief sie empört.  
>„Was soll mich davon überzeugen, dass Sie sich keinen Scherz mit mir erlauben, Trelawney?"<br>„Warum nennst du mich ständig Trelawney?", fragte sie eingeschnappt. „Mein Name ist Angel. Und es ist kein Scherz, wir haben wirklich ausgelost, wer dich besuchen soll."  
>Snape verdrehte die Augen. Angel … dümmer ging's wohl nicht mehr.<br>„Das glaub ich Ihnen gerne", knurrte er. „Wer hat übrigens den Zauber erfunden, der mich hier festhält?"  
>Die angebliche Weihnachtselfe lächelte ihn an.<br>„Ein ganz wundervoller Zauber, nicht wahr? Wir haben lange daran herum getüftelt."  
>„Kann ich mir vorstellen", brummte Snape und nahm sich fest vor, Minerva gehörig die Brille zu putzen, wenn er ihr das nächste Mal begegnete.<br>Jetzt aber musste er eine andere Strategie entwickeln, um diese nervige Person loszubekommen. Und wenn er erst frei war, dann gnade ihr Gott …  
>„Gut", sagte er und zwang seiner Stimme einen sachlichen Ton auf, „Sie sind also durch den Kamin gekommen."<br>Angels Augen blitzten voller Freude.  
>„Du erinnerst dich", rief sie und klatschte in die Hände.<br>„Und warum bist du nicht voller Ruß und hast dir nicht die Füße verbrannt?"  
>Sie sah ihn freundlich an und raunte ihm zu: „Ich kann zaubern, weißt du?"<br>„Ach was", kam es nüchtern aus dem Sessel.  
>„Hoppla", kicherte sie, „ich vergesse hin und wieder, dass es Menschen auf der Welt gibt, die beinahe sind wie wir."<br>‚Ein Eimer', dachte Snape, ‚eine Million Galleonen für einen Eimer …'  
>„Wie dem auch sei", fuhr sie plappernd fort. „Ich bin hier, um dir einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, den du schon so lange hast."<br>Snape sah sie misstrauisch an.  
>„Ich habe einen Wunsch?"<br>„Ja, einen sehnlichsten Weihnachtswunsch." Sie senkte verlegen den Blick. „Ich weiß, es ist viele Jahre her, aber es ist der letzte Wunsch, den du aufgeschrieben hast. Und dass er dir nie erfüllt wurde, lag wohl an unserem Unvermögen, sich mit dir auseinanderzusetzen."  
>„Diese Erkenntnis gefällt mir", sagte er zynisch, „und ich darf wohl sicher davon ausgehen, dass dieses Unvermögen dazu geführt hat, mich an diesen Sessel zu fesseln."<br>Sie nickte zustimmend und zwinkerte ihn an.  
>„Ich weiß, du wirst mir verzeihen."<br>„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", sagte er unfreundlich.  
>Sie überging seine letzte Bemerkung mit einem süßen Lächeln und entblößte eine Reihe blendend weißer Zähne, bei deren Anblick sich Snape auf höchst unangenehme Weise an Gilderoy Lockhardt erinnert.<br>„Nun", wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, „weißt du noch, was du aufgeschrieben hast?"  
>„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, je so etwas getan zu haben."<br>„Natürlich hast du das", rief sie amüsiert. „Dass ihr Menschen aber auch so ein schlechtes Gedächtnis habt, wenn ihr einmal erwachsen seid."  
>„Ach", Snape zog die Brauen hoch, „dann war es ein Kinderwunsch."<br>Sie lachte ihn an.  
>„Ja, ja", rief sie begeistert, „dein sehnlichster Wunsch, den wir zu unserem Leidwesen nicht erfüllt haben. Vielleicht bist du deswegen so …" Sie hielt erschrocken inne und sah ihn vorsichtig an.<br>„Dass ich ein so schwerer Fall bin, dass ihr mich schon nicht besuchen kommen wolltet, als ich noch ein Kind war, nehme ich jetzt als Kompliment", sagte Snape mit verhaltenem Lachen.  
>Angel starrte ihn an, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen und Snape nahm ihre Überraschung äußerst wohlwollend zur Kenntnis.<br>„Wie wäre es, wenn du endlich verschwindest und mir meine Ruhe lässt?", fragte er mit gespielter Nachsicht. „Ich wäre auch gewiss nicht sauer, wenn ihr in Zukunft meinen Kamin auslassen würdet, hab ihr doch in dieser Nacht so viel anderes zu tun." Seine Stimme troff geradezu vor Verständnis.  
>Einen Moment glaubte er, sie würde auf sein Angebot eingehen. Doch dann schüttelte sie ihre goldenen Locken und lachte ihn an.<br>„So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon", rief sie. „Erst, wenn du mir sagst, was dein sehnlichster Weihnachtswunsch war … damals, als du noch geglaubt hast …"  
>Snape seufzte innerlich auf.<br>Er würde diese Person wohl nie loswerden, wenn er sich weiterhin sträubte. Auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte, aber er würde wohl nicht umhin kommen, seinen albernen Wunsch zu äußern.  
>„Es war ein Hund", knurrte er, beinahe so wie eine wütende Bulldogge.<br>„Ah", Angel klatsche begeistert in die Hände, „ja, ja, ein Hund." Sie sah ihn an. „Ein großer oder ein kleiner?"  
>Snape zog die Brauen zusammen.<br>„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?", brummte er.  
>„Ein großer oder ein kleiner?", beharrte sie.<br>In Snape regte sich Misstrauen.  
>„Ich brauche keinen Hund, weder einen kleinen noch einen großen, klar?"<br>„Ja, ja", beschwichtigte sie ihn, „ein großer oder ein kleiner?"  
>„Bei Merlins Bart, ein GROßER", rief er entnervt, „ein rießengroßer …! Zufrieden?"<br>„Fein", sagte sie.  
>„Wie ‚fein'?", fragte er und hob die Brauen wieder. „Weiter nichts?"<br>„Ja."  
>„Aha", machte er. „Und dafür das ganze Theater."<br>„Nein."  
>Himmel, diese Person raubte ihm noch den letzten Nerv.<br>„Und warum hast du es dir anders überlegt und wolltest du ihn nicht mehr?", fragte sie leise.  
>Woher … Er sah sie überrascht an.<br>„Weil ich herausgefunden habe, was aus einem großen schwarzen Hund alles herausbrechen kann", sagte er schließlich.  
>„Und das war auch der Zeitpunkt, an dem du aufgehört hast zu glauben", flüsterte sie.<br>Mit einem Schlag schien Snape weit weg …  
>„Ja", sagte er nur und ein melancholisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er griff nach seinem Glas …He, er konnte sich auf einmal wieder bewegen.<br>Erstaunt sah er sich um.  
>Alles war wie immer. Keine albernen Girlanden am Fenster, keine Strickstrümpfe für Schokokram, nur das sanfte Kerzenlicht und das leise Prasseln des Kaminholzes, welches das Feuer gierig auffraß. Gemütlichkeit und Ruhe, ganz so, wie er es sich wünschte.<br>Sein Buch war zu Boden gefallen; das Geräusch, das es dabei gemacht hatte, musste ihn wohl geweckt haben …  
>Er beugte sich nieder und hob es auf.<br>‚Blöder Traum', dachte er und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Doch vorsichtshalber vergewisserte er sich noch einmal, dass alles in seinem Zimmer am richtigen Platz stand und lehnte sich dann ehrlich erleichtert zurück in seinen Lieblingssessel.  
>Es war wohl doch zu viel des süßen Punsches gewesen, der ihm in den Kopf gestiegen war.<br>Er schlug das Buch auf und begann erneut zu lesen.  
>So sehr er sich auch mühte, sich auf den Inhalt zu konzentrieren, so entnervt musste er feststellen, dass sich ein kleiner frecher Gedanken immer wieder in sein Hirn schob.<br>Schließlich gab er auf … Also gut, warum gönnte er Minerva nicht ihre Freude. Warum sollte er nicht - ausnahmsweise versteht sich - doch diesen einen Wunsch erfüllen.  
>Mit einem Mal lachte er auf. Wie kam er nur auf das schmale Brett? Nein, nein, Severus Snape erfüllte keine Wünsche, das kam ja überhaupt nicht in Frage. Energisch spülte er diesen empörenden Gedanken mit der goldfarbenen Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas hinunter und spürte mit Genugtuung dem wärmenden Gefühl nach, das dieser Glendronach auf seinem Weg in seinen Magen hinterließ, bis sein Blick auf den Mistelzweig über der Tür fiel …<br>Für einen Augenblick wallte gewaltiger Ärger in ihm auf und jagte seinen Puls in ungeahnte Höhen. Doch nur für einen winzigen Moment, dann machte dieses Gefühl einem anderen Platz. Er gab es sich selbst gegenüber nur ungern zu, aber ein klitzekleines Bisschen interessierte es ihn schon, welcher Schüler sich Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank … einen Liebestrank wünschte. Er nestelte das Briefchen aus der Hosentasche, in die er es vor Stunden unachtsam gestopft hatte, strich es glatt und begann zu lesen …

- ENDE -


	16. Strafe muss sein

Vielen Dank an artis für dieses Meisterwerk! Ich bin überzeugt, dass nbee sich extrem gefreut hat. Ihre Vorgaben waren:

"Severus Snape bekommt an Weihnachten nach dem Endkampf (den er selbstverständlich überlebt hat) Besuch vom Christkind, weil er nicht an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt. Das führt natürlich zu Diskussionen. Das Christkind soll zudem einem anderen HP-Charakter ähnlich sehen, und ein Hund, eine Feuerzangenbowle und Marzipan spielen ebenfalls eine Rolle. Das Ganze gerne mit einer Prise Humor!"

**Widmen wir uns nun einer Dame, die mich irgendwie immer an Schottland denken lässt. Geht man nach ihrem Namen, so gehört sie zu den ältesten ihrer Art. Und auch in Sachen FF´s ist glaedr kein unbeschriebenes Blatt. **

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Strafe muss sein **von** glaedr**

'Verdammt!', dachte Minerva leicht verzweifelt.

Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft – nein, war sich sicher gewesen – dass sie Albus länger bei sich zu Besuch festhalten konnte. Aber wie sich zeigte, hatte sich Minerva geirrt.  
>Er war jetzt gerade mal zwei Stunden bei ihr gewesen, und wollte schon wieder ihre Wohnung verlassen. Dabei hatte sie gehofft, ihn wenigstens für drei, bestenfalls sogar vier Stunden von seinem Büro wegzuhalten.<br>Aber sie war noch nie eine gute Schauspielerin gewesen, vermutlich hatte er gespürt, dass etwas im Gange war.

Schweißtropfen traten auf ihr Stirn; hoffentlich fielen sie nicht auf.

Severus war schon immer der bessere Schauspieler gewesen. Aber hätte er ihre Rolle übernommen, dann wäre Albus erst recht misstrauisch geworden. Wann bitte hatte ein Severus Snape Lust darauf, sich vier Stunden lang mit jemandem zu unterhalten, der nichts von Zaubertränken verstand?  
>Richtig, nie!<br>Die Rollenverteilung, auf die sie sich geeinigt hatten, war gut so wie sie war.  
>Ganz davon abgesehen, kannte der Tränkemeister sich besser mit Einbruchsmethoden aus. Sein Beruf als Spion schaffte es oftmals, ihn kurz vor den Nervenzusammenbruch zu bringen (noch öfter als Albus!), aber manchmal, so wie jetzt, waren seine Todessererfahrungen recht hilfreich.<p>

Vorausgesetzt, sie hatte ihm genug Zeit verschaffen können.

Warum hatte es Albus auch so eilig? 'Mist!'  
>Am besten, sie startete einen letzten Versuch Albus am Gehen zu hindern.<p>

„Albus, bist du dir sicher, dass du schon wieder zurück willst? Ich habe erst vor kurzem eine neue Flasche Whisky von meinen Verwandten geschenkt bekommen. Ich bin sicher, du würdest sie mögen!"  
>Mist, warum zitterte ihre Stimme so? Da würde er doch erst recht etwas bemerken!<p>

„Danke für dein Angebot, Minerva, aber ich habe schon viel zu viel getrunken. Ich muss wirklich wieder gehen! Vielleicht ein nächstes Mal. Bis Morgen!"

„Bis Morgen!"

Sie setzte ein möglichst unbekümmertes Lächeln auf, in der Hoffnung, Albus würde nicht merken, wie verkrampft sie in Wirklichkeit war.  
>'Zu viel getrunken! Von wegen!' Er hatte fast gar nichts getrunken, und im Moment wäre ihr ein betrunkener Schulleiter deutlich lieber gewesen, als der wache und aufmerksame Mann, als der er wieder gegangen war.<p>

Nicht einmal eine Warnung konnte sie Severus schicken, es war wirklich ein Jammer, dass Legilimentik nur auf kurzer Distanz funktionierte.

Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass ihr Kollege und ehemaliger Schüler sich ein weiteres Mal selbst übertraf, indem er ihren Plan in der kurzen Zeit hatte umsetzen können, die sie ihm hatte verschaffen können.

Sie hoffte, er würde ihr den Mangel an Zeit wenigstens nicht übel nehmen, immerhin hatte sie ihr Bestes gegeben.

Obwohl sie es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, verwandelte sie sich in ihre Animagusgestalt, um sich dann unbemerkt als Katze auf die Ländereien zu schleichen.

Selbst wenn er es nicht geschafft haben sollte, würde er an ihrem Treffpunkt auftauchen.

Kaum war sie dort angekommen, bereute sie die Wahl des Platzes auch schon wieder. Es hatte ausgerechnet an diesem Abend angefangen zu schneien, und der Wind blies kälter denn je.  
>Auch, dass sie sich an der Peitschenden Weide treffen wollten, half nicht.<br>Denn diese hatte anscheinend vergessen, dass sie als Baum die Aufgabe hätte, vor Wind zu schützen. Aber seit wann war die Peitschende Weide auch ein normaler Baum...

Allmählich wurde es dennoch Zeit, dass Severus kam. Er hätte eigentlich schon längst da sein müssen, auch wenn er kein Animagus war (oder sich zumindest nicht als solcher zu erkennen gab, denn Minerva war sich sicher, dass er die Fähigkeiten dazu hätte).

Aber als er auch eine viertel Stunde später immer noch nicht gekommen war, begann Minerva, sich Sorgen zu machen.  
>Wenn er es rechtzeitig geschafft hätte, wäre er doch schon längst gekommen.<br>Anscheinend hatte Albus ihn tatsächlich erwischt.

Allerdings wäre Albus dann doch auch sofort zu ihr gekommen, und hätte ihr mitgeteilt, dass ihr Plan fehlgeschlagen wäre.  
>Er hätte gegrinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.<p>

Also wieso war er dann nirgendwo zu sehen?

Wenn ihre Aktion fehlgeschlagen wäre, hätte Severus doch keinen Grund mehr gehabt, den Treffpunkt zu verschweigen. Früher oder später würde sie dem Direktor ohnehin wieder begegnen.

Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr.  
>Es war nun bereits eine halbe Stunde her, dass Albus ihre Wohnung verlassen hatte, wenn sie noch länger warten müsste, würde sie noch erfrieren.<br>Vielleicht war das ihre Strafe?

Sie hörte leise tapsende Schritte auf der dünnen Schneeschicht. Ein dunkles, nicht erkennbares Wesen schlich aus der Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes auf sie zu.  
>Sie machte sich darauf bereit, jederzeit zurück in ihre Menschengestalt zu wechseln und ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen.<p>

Doch als das Wesen näher kam, erkannte sie es. Es handelte sich um Fang, anscheinend machte er einen einsamen Spaziergang.  
>Kein Wunder, dass auch dieser Hund manchmal das Bedürfnis verspürte, alleine zu sein, wenn er sonst immer Hagrid folgen musste.<br>Oder selbst von dem Halbriesen verfolgt wurde, Minerva war sich da nicht so sicher.

Fang hatte sie auch bemerkt; er schaute sie aufmerksam an, ging weiter auf sie zu, schaute sie wieder an, und rollte sich neben ihr zusammen.

Es war ein komisches Bild, den riesigen, gefährlich aussehenden Hund so friedlich zu sehen, doch Minerva machte sich nichts draus, und lehnte sich an ihn. Irgendetwas musste sie ja gegen die Kälte tun.

Es war gemütlicher als erwartet, und beinahe wäre sie eingeschlafen, hätte sie nicht wieder Schritte – diesmal lautere – gehört.

Kurz darauf stand der, auf den sie die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue vor ihr.  
>„Habe ich etwas verpasst, und der Valentinstag wurde in den Winter verschoben?"<p>

Minerva richtete sich wieder ganz auf, ehe sie sich wieder in ihre Menschengestalt verwandelte.  
>„Was meinst du?"<p>

„Erst trifft Albus sich mit einer Frau und jetzt kuschelst du hier mit Fang... Ich habe wirklich schon schöneres gesehen."

Minerva überging die Beleidigung, denn sie meinte sich am Anfang des Satzes verhört zu haben.  
>„Albus hat ein Date?"<p>

„Ja, ich habe vor etwa einer halben Stunde von einem Fenster aus gesehen, wie er sich vor den Toren Hogwarts' mit einer Frau getroffen hat. Es war recht eindeutig, dass er sie zum Essen ausführen wollte."

Minerva schaute ihren Kollegen mit großen Augen an.  
>Es freute sie zwar, dass Albus anscheinend nichts von ihrer und Severus' Aktion mitbekommen hatte, aber was der Grund dafür war, ließ sie an ihrem Geisteszustand zweifeln.<p>

Oder eher an dem Geisteszustand der Frau.

„Kanntest du die Frau?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Woher um alles in der Welt soll ich Leute kennen, die freiwillig mit einem Mensch-gewordenen Weihnachtsbaum ausgehen?."

Minerva musste bei dieser Beschreibung des mächtigsten lebenden Magiers schmunzeln, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst.

„Und, hast du es geschafft?"

Ausnahmsweise zeigte Severus, dass auch er zu etwas wie guter Laune fähig war, und ein leichtes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Ja. Es war leichter als gedacht, die Schutzbanne zu brechen und die Zitronenbonbons sind nun im Raum der Wünsche versteckt. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er sie dort nicht wiederfinden wird."

Minerva grinste. Dies war die Strafe dafür, dass ihr Vorgesetzter diesen Lockhart als Kollegen eingestellt hatte.


	17. Zwitschitsch  oder so ähnlich

Vin hat ihren Wunsch richtig erkannt. Und das waren ihre Vorgaben:

_McGonagall triff in Animagusgestalt auf Fang. Das ganze irgendwie weihnachtlich/winterlich eingepackt. __  
><em>_Ob das ganze Zentrum der Geschichte ist, oder nur Nebenhandlung ist egal._

**In der Welt der Fantasie ist auch unser heutiger Wichtel zu Hause. Sie behauptet von sich, ein Spätzünder auf dem Gebiet der Fanfictions zu sein. Ihren Storys merkt man das allerdings nicht an. Wer sich davon überzeugen will, findet Lapis andere Werke hier:**

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1384679/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Ich danke meinen lieben Betas Yadinya und Angie

**Zwitschitsch oder so ähnlich **von **Lapislazuli-L****  
><strong>  
>„Woraus schließt du, dass es ihr nicht gut geht, Albus?"<br>„Sie will niemanden sehen, nicht einmal mich!"  
>„Ob du da nicht die falschen Schlüsse ziehst…"<br>„Ginge es um dich, Severus, ja, aber bei Minerva ist dieses Verhalten sehr beunruhigend."  
>„Und was lässt dich glauben, dass sie mir die Türe öffnet?"<br>„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich das glaube, aber du bist der einzige, der es noch nicht versucht hat. Alle anderen sind bereits erfolgreich gescheitert."

oooOOOooo

„Minerva? Verflixt, mach endlich die Tür auf!", rief Snape erbost und pochte heftig gegen das schwere Holz, nachdem er meinte, schon alles gezogen zu haben, was sein bescheidenes, eher auf Repressalien gegen Schüler ausgerichtetes Register hergab.  
>„Na gut", schlug er einen resignierten Ton an, „Meine ganz persönliche Hochachtung für die Nummer, die du seit Tagen abziehst und die von mir sein könnte. Ich werde nicht weiter versuchen, dir diesen gediegenen Whisky da in meiner Hand aufzudrängen, ich trinke ihn allein – auf dich, Minerva. Gute Nacht!"<br>Die Türe wurde aufgerissen und die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors erschien kurz im erleuchteten Türspalt, nahm Snape mit einem zielsicheren Griff der Wutsch- und Wedelhand die Flasche ab und knallte die Türe vor seiner Nase wieder zu.  
>Snape grinste, schloss in freudiger Erwartung die Augen und verharrte still.<br>„Uaaah…"  
>„Gibt es etwa ein Problem? Mach mir auf und du bekommst das Passwort für die Flasche!"<br>Die Türe erzitterte, als etwas laut und dumpf von ihr zurückprallte, gefolgt von einem markerschütternden, katzenähnlichen Geheul.  
>„Du musst zugeben, Minerva, die Flasche mit einer Bruchsicherung zu belegen, war sehr hellsichtig."<p>

oooOOOooo

Das nächste, was Snape wahrnahm, war der intensive Geruch von Whisky, der ihm stoßweise ins Gesicht sprühte. Als sich die Schleier vor seinen Augen langsam lichteten und das Bild sich endlich scharfstellte, versuchte er nicht allzu auffällig zusammenzuzucken. Minervas ungesund gefärbtes Gesicht war direkt über ihm.  
>„Du bist betrunken!"<br>„Und du bist gefesselt!"  
>Eine schlichte Feststellung, die gänzlich der Wahrheit entsprach und die ihre Wirkung bei ihm nicht verfehlte. Fein säuberlich verschnürt war er auf Minervas Couch geparkt.<br>„Ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt, in den Genuss deiner außergewöhnlichen Gastfreundschaft zu kommen," ,zischte er, „ aber darf ich anmerken, wie unwahrscheinlich tief du gesunken bist? Betrinkst dich alleine und fesselst deine Besucher, damit sie nicht davon lauf-"  
>Jedes weitere Wort erstickte in einer unsichtbaren klebebandähnlichen Barriere. Minerva nahm ihr Whiskyglas schwungvoll vom Tisch und leerte es zur Hälfte, während sie Snape kritisch beäugte.<br>„Alleine trinken? Nicht doch! Da ich nicht vorhabe, als jene Professschorin in die Geschichte einzugehen, die man mit mehr Alkohol als Blut in den Adern tot aufgefunden hat, deshalb kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich dich nicht eher befreie, als dass deine Rachegelüschte, -gelüste, mit mindestens ebenso viel Alkohol ertränkt sind."  
>Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes schwebte eine neue, vornehm geschwungene Flasche zum Tisch, die sich selbstständig entkorkte und ihren Inhalt in ein neues Glas goss.<br>„Hmm, du wirst ein paar Probleme beim Trinken haben", höhnte Minerva.  
>Mit einem weiteren Schwenk war das Problem für die Verwandlungsmeisterin gelöst und eine gläserne, tropf- und schüttsichere Schnabeltasse positionierte sich an Snapes Mundwinkel, wo Minerva den unsichtbaren Klebestreifen für einen Zentimeter öffnete. Sogleich sickerte der hochprozentige Inhalt in Snapes Mundhöhle. Severus schien nach außen hin unbeeindruckt und nach wie vor von der diabolischen - jetzt vor ihm auf und ab gehenden - Gestalt Minervas mit ihrem zerrauften Haar gebannt zu sein.<br>„Ich habe es so satt! Euch alle habe ich satt! Immer dieselbe Leier, immer dieselben Witze und Unterhaltungen … Ich kann niemandem einen Vorwurf machen, der es nicht besser weiß. Alle sind so, wie sie sind, mehr ist nicht zu erwarten. An Merlins Werk lässt sich eben nicht rütteln. Aber diiiiiirrr… dir bin ich wirklich böse!", schloss sie in unheilschwangerem Tonfall und füllte beiläufig die Gläser auf.  
>„Bei dir ist die Sache nämlich anders. Du bist nicht etwa unfähig, dich anders zu verhalten, du willscht nur nicht!"<br>Snape schloss kurz die Augen und überlegte, worauf Minerva, die jetzt stehenblieb und ihn fixierte, wohl hinauswollte.  
>„Ist es wirklich so schwierig für dich, ein Gespräch zu führen, dass über das Dienstliche hinausgeht? So viele Jahre leben und arbeiten wir zusammen und ich habe auch wirklich das Gefühl, dass wir uns in vielen Dingen einig sind, mehr alsch … als mit jedem anderen hier. Aber kenne ich dich? Kenne ich dich nur annähernd? Nein! Denn jedes Mal, wenn man dir zu nahe kommt, läufst du weg oder wirst verletzend! Genau, richtiggehend verletzend", sagte sie energisch mit einer ungewöhnlich feuchten Aussprache.<br>Snape versuchte so unbeteiligt wie möglich auszuschauen und konzentrierte sich verstärkt darauf, nicht aus dem Schluckrhythmus zu kommen.  
>„Ich werde hier in dieser Scheißhütte noch emotional vertrocknen! Ich bin aber noch nicht gestorben, ICH LEBE!", schrie sie mittlerweile und schlug sich mit beiden Händen an die Brust, um zu verdeutlichen, wer hier gemeint war. „Ich bin eine Frau aus Fleisch und Blut, mit Gefühlen, Wünschen und Träumen – und das hat rein gar nichts mit meinem offiziellen Auftreten gemein. Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als hin und wieder ein nettes Wort, ein bisschen persönliches Interesse für meine Person … ich wünsche mir Freundschaft", schloss sie zutiefst deprimiert. Nach einem halben Glas Whisky schien sie sich wieder gefangen zu haben und schlug einen geschäftsmäßigen Ton an.<br>„Du bist ideal als Freund geeignet, Schevrus … Sevrus … Severus! Also reiß' dich gefälligst ein bisschen zusammen! Nur du bist mir gewachsen. Intellektuell", sagte sie und fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab herum, „im Duellieren, beim Quitschitsch … Hast du eben gelacht? Du hast doch gerade gelacht!"  
>Sie sah Snape scharf an.<br>„Du wirscht es nicht glauben, ja, ich war mal eine wirklich famose Jägerin zu meiner Zeit. Niemand konnte so elegant Quaffel versenken wie ich." Sie drehte sich auf einem Bein, ahmte die Wurfbewegung nach und musste sich am Vorhang festhalten, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Dabei riss sie einen Seitenteil aus seiner Befestigung, der lindgrüne Stoff schwebte herab und legte sich über Minervas Schultern. Ihre Neugierig auf eine Antwort bewog sie, den Tränkemeister vom unsichtbaren Klebestreifen zu befreien.  
>„Es heischt Zwiddisch … Zwittitsch…", sagte Snape heiser und räusperte sich.<br>„Du bist ja vöööllig besoffen", tadelte die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors, obwohl ihr der für sie typisch strenge Ton nicht richtig gelingen wollte. „Bist du abgefüllt genug, dass ich dich losmachen kann?"  
>„Dasch will ich meinen!", antwortete Snape so würdevoll wie möglich und richtete sich, sobald er die magischen Fesseln verschwinden spürte, auf.<br>„Das Grün steht dir auuuschgezeichnet, Minerva – es harmoniert ganz wunderbar mit deiner Gesichtsfarbe."  
>Minerva blickte auf den Stoff und verstand nicht sogleich … dann griff sie sich langsam ins Gesicht und betrachtete die grüne Paste auf ihren Fingerspitzen.<br>„Genau das meine ich! GENAU DAS!", schrie Minerva.  
>„Was denn? Ich hatte nicht wirklich viel Gelegenheit, dich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass du … dass du deine Antifaltenmaske noch immer im Gesicht hast."<br>„ANTIFALTEN? Du bischt also der Meinung, ich habe eine Antifaltenmaske nötig?"  
>Außer sich richtete Minerva ihren Zauberstab auf Severus und ein rotschwarzer Strahl traf ihn mitten in die Brust. Langsam legte sich das schwarze Gewand an Snapes Körper an, schien mit ihm zu verschmelzen, bis nichts von seiner ursprünglichen Form mehr zu erkennen war. Auch die Struktur des Stoffs veränderte sich, pelzige Kringel wuchsen auf der Fläche empor. Snapes Beine wurden dürrer, verjüngten sich nach unten hin und fanden den krönenden Abschluss in wunderbaren Hufen. Gefesselt beobachtete Severus die Verwandlung, strich sich über seinen karg behaarten Bauch, blickte über die Schulter und bestaunte den schönen langen Schwanz, der dort am Ende des Rückens herauswuchs.<br>„Du bist genial, Minerva!", sagte er ehrfürchtig und griff sich instinktiv an den Kopf, wo er wie erwartet zwei Hörner vorfand. Die Haare waren noch seine eigenen. „Das ist eine reife Meisterleistung, wirklich!"  
>Minerva, etwas unangenehm berührt von diesem ausschweifenden Lob, hakte sich schnell bei ihrem Kollegen unter und zog ihn Richtung Tür.<br>„Nicht der Rede wert! Wirklich nichts Besonderes… Ich wollte dich nur ein bisschen ärgern. Wir gehen jetzt ins Pokalzimmer, wo ich dir meine Quitschitschauszeichnungen zeigen werde."  
>„Zwiddisch …", korrigierte Snape und nahm im Vorbeigehen noch die volle Whiskeyflasche vom Tisch.<br>„Schon gut, wie du meinst, Zwitschitsch!"  
>Am Korridor, der schon ins Licht der fortgeschrittenen Nacht gehüllt war, kam ihnen Albus mit erhobenem Zauberstab entgegen.<br>„Minerva? Severus?", fragte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
>„Was sagst du, Albus, wie meine liebe Freundin Minerva meinen Charakter treffend auszudrücken vermochte, hm?" , fragte Snape ausgelassen und präsentierte sich Albus von vorne und hinten.<br>Minerva sah entsetzt auf Albus geschwärzte Hand. „Nach dem Gang auf die Toilette sollte man sich aber schon die Hände waschen, Albus!"  
>Woraufhin sie und Snape in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen und sich gegenseitig stützend weiterzogen.<br>Sie gelangten in die dunkle Große Halle, wo beide wie gebannt stehenblieben.  
>„Ohhh!"<br>Am klaren Nachthimmel an der Decke funkelten hunderte Sterne, die sich ringsum in der Halle als helle Glanzlichter zu Tausenden auf dem Weihnachtsschmuck widerspiegelten.  
>„Wo … wo sind wir hier?", fragte Minerva atemlos.<br>„Keine Ahnung! Sowas wie ein Mysteriumszimmer auf Hogwarts?"  
>„Es ist unglaublich! Galaktisch! Haben wir vielleicht etwas angefasst und ein Portschlüssel hat uns in die Zukunft gebracht? Und wir sind Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt?"<br>„Ich glaube nicht, soweit ich mich erinnere! Egal, es ist der ideale Ort, um die Flasche zu köpfen", sagte Snape und öffnete die Flasche mit dem Zauberstab.  
>„Wie lautete eigentlich das Passwort für die Flasche?"<br>„Ach, nun ja", druckste Severus herum, „mir fiel auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres ein und es ist eigentlich nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt!"  
>„Wie?", fragte Minerva mit Nachdruck.<br>„Miezekatze"

oooOOOooo

„Albus", rief Madame Pomfrey, die erregt ins Büro des Schulleiters gestürmt war. „In der Großen Halle liegen zwei ganz komische Kreaturen schlafend unter dem Weihnachtsbaum. Sie haben entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit Minerva und Severus, aber das ist nicht möglich … was soll ich machen?"  
>Dumbledore lächelte sanft in seinen Bart.<br>„Sorge dich nicht weiter, es ist verspätet doch noch ein kleines Weihnachtswunder geschehen", sagte er kryptisch.  
>„Schließe einfach die Türen ab, so dass man von außen nicht hinein kann und lass die beiden schlafen solange wie wollen."<br>Zur Feier des Tages genehmigte er sich einen Schluck von dem gleichen besonderen Whisky, den er am Tag zuvor Severus mit auf dem Weg zu Minerva gegeben hatte.


	18. Untitled

War das jetzt schön oder war das schön? Vielen Dank, liebe Lapis, für den tollen Beitrag mit den Vorgaben von Funny:

Ich wünsche mir einemn OS über Minerva und Severus. Gern würde ich mehr über die 'Freundschaft' der Beiden, Quiddich, mindestens drei Flaschen Feuerwisky und eine grüne Schönheitsmaske erfahren.

**Das nächste Türchen stammt von EmilyLaing. Emily hat auch schon fast ihre eigene Rudelinventarnummer und Erfahrung in Sachen Fanfiction schreiben. Ihr Beitrag zum traditionellen Rudelkalender ist, sagen wir, etwas unkonventionell. Deswegen lohnt es sich auch, mal bei ihr vorbei zu schauen:**

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/EmilyLaing

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Untitled **von **EmilyLaing****  
><strong>  
>AN: Vielen Dank an meine Beta Yadinya! Ohne dich hätte ich es dieses Mal wirklich nicht geschafft!

Der blonde Lockenkopf vor seinem Gesicht, kam immer näher, und dann entsprangen den vollen, sanft schimmernden Lippen die Worte… „Sei mein Severus! Ich begehre dich so sehr…."  
>Sein wohlgeformter Mund kam immer näher, er konnte die strahlend weißen Zähne des Zauberers schon sehen, doch kein Muskel seines Körpers wollte sich rühren….<p>

„NEIN!" Mit einem lauten Schrei schreckte Severus Snape aus dem Schlaf auf. Diese Alpträume… Gilderoy Lockhard verfolgte ihn nun schon seit sieben Nächten im Traum und die Hirngespinste wurden jedes Mal schlimmer. Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten? Seit Tagen verfolgte Lockhart ihn hartnäckig wie ein Blutegel in seinen Gedanken! Das machte ihn alles noch völlig verrückt. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er dringenden Redebedarf hatte. Er, Severus Snape, hielt sonst überhaupt nichts von diesem sinnlosen Gewäsch über Gefühle und Träume, aber da dieses ständige Nachdenken über seine Psyche ihm diesen ganzen Mist eingebrockt hatte, sollte jetzt eine weitere verquere Theorie dieses Muggels über die Macht des Redens ihn da wieder rausholen! Schließlich ergab minus mal minus ja auch plus, oder? Außerdem ging es hier schließlich um Träume von einem völlig verrückten, großkotzigen Aufschneider, der seit fast 15 Jahren seinen Aufenthalt in St. Mungos genoss.  
>Doch wem konnte er sich anvertrauen?<br>Albus? Sicher nicht! Der alte Mann war sowieso schon völlig aus dem Häuschen, denn – Überraschung! – dieses Jahr im Dezember war wieder Weihachten. Und Albus ging darin auf, als gäbe es dieses Fest nicht jedes verdammt Jahr… In seiner jetzigen Stimmung würde das Gespräch wahrscheinlich in der Planung eines gemeinsamen romantischen Abends unter dem St. Mungos-Weihnachtsbaum enden. Und das Schlimmste von allem: Innerhalb von 24 Stunden wüsste jeder im Schloss über seine Situation bescheid. Nein Danke!  
>Minerva? Himmel – die Frau konnte seine Mutter sein. Er könnte ihr nie mehr in die Augen blicken, wenn sie wüsste, was er für Träume hatte…<br>Remus? Nein, der hatte gerade Beziehungsprobleme mit Sirius – und dem Hund wollte er wirklich nicht begegnen!  
>Nun, dann blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als sich an die Person zu wenden, die für den ganzen Schlamassel verantwortlich war. Seufzend nahm er seinen Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse.<br>Hermione Granger hatte nach der Schule einige Jahre an den besten Universitäten der Welt studiert, die sie alle mit Handkuß aufnahmen. Schließlich war sie nicht nur die intelligenteste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs in Hogwarts, sondern auch Mitglied im „Goldenen Trio" gewesen, das weit über die Grenzen Britanniens Berühmtheit erlangt hatte. Sie hatte innerhalb kurzer Zeit Abschlüsse in Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke und internationaler Zusammenarbeit. Aber sie fand einfach keinen Beruf, der ihr 100% zusagte. Sobald sie überlegte, sich auf einen bestimmten Bereich festzulegen, begann sie sich zu langweilen, da ihr stets der neue Wissenserwerb in den anderen Fächern fehlte.  
>Schließlich, nachdem sie gerade mal wieder einen Job im Ministerium gekündigt hatte, beschloss Hermione, sich ihre Berühmtheit zu Nutzen zu machen. Nur 2 Monate später eröffnete das Café „Dreieinigkeit" in der Winkelgasse und Hermione startete ihr Projekt „Förderung des Verständnisses und der Toleranz der Muggelwelt".<br>Alles begann mit einer Tasse Cappuccino… Doch im ersten „Muggelcafé" der Winkelgasse gab es bald ein weites Spektrum an Muggel-Speisen und –Getränken. Und das war erst der Anfang. Innerhalb von einem Monat stand das erste Bücherregal im Lokal, dicht gefüllt mit Klassikern, Schnulzen, Krimis und Sachbüchern der Muggelwelt. Und da alle Welt wissen wollte, was die berühmte Hermione Granger denn nun mit ihrem Leben anfing, kamen viele Gäste „nur mal so zum kucken" vorbei – und die meisten kamen wieder. Hermione konnte bald einige Kellnerin einstellen und sich so viele Stunden ihren Korrespondenzen mit einigen Größen der wissenschaftlichen Welt austauschen.  
>Sogar ihr ehemaliger Tränkeprofessor gehörte zu ihren treuesten Kunden. Jeden Dienstagabend kam er vorbei, sie unterhielten sich über das Buch, das er in der vergangenen Woche erworben hatte, über das Leben, neue Theorien in der Wissenschaft und alles, was ihnen sonst noch so in den Sinn kam. Natürlich hätte keiner von beiden zugegeben, dass sie Freunde waren, aber trotzdem… sie waren zumindest „Kollegen".<br>Doch dann, am vergangenen Dienstag, als sie es sich gerade im weihnachtlich geschmückten Café bei einer Tasse Glühwein gemütlich gemacht hatten, hatte er es sich eindeutig mit ihr verscherzt! Sie waren gerade mitten in einer hitzigen Diskussion über einen der romantischen britischen Klassiker, als Severus den fatalen Satz sagte. „Bei Ihrer Verklemmtheit wissen Sie doch gar nicht, was Leidenschaft ist! Wie wollen Sie das also schon beurteilen!" Hermione hatte daraufhin nur wortlos das Zimmer verlassen, doch noch am selben Abend reifte ein raffinierter Racheplan in ihr heran, der sich dank ihres Tränkestudiums und der bereitwilligen Hilfe Dobbys ohne größere Probleme umsetzen ließ.  
>Als also in dieser Nacht noch ungewöhnlich spät die kleinen Glocken über der Tür ihres Geschäfts läuteten, war sie nicht wirklich überrascht. Er hatte sogar noch einen Tag länger durchgehalten als sie gedacht hätte.<br>Sie blickte von ihrer Lektüre auf und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
>„Ich habe ein Problem!"<br>„Wie, Sie kommen nicht einfach so um drei Uhr morgens in mein Café um einen netten Plausch zu halten? Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht."  
>Severus atmete einmal tief durch. Diese Frau schaffte es jedes Mal wieder, ihn mit wenigen Worten auf die Palme zu treiben. Es war nicht auszuhalten. Was hatte er überhaupt hier zu suchen? Den Gedanken, warum er Hermione immer wieder in ihrem Café aufsuchte, verdrängte er lieber.<br>„Hören Sie zu. Ich glaube, ich werde verrückt. Seit einigen Tagen habe ich diese Träume, sie rauben mir den letzten Nerv…Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, nicht mehr essen…  
>„Hört sich an, als wären Sie verliebt. Wer ist denn die Glückliche?"<br>Severus warf ihr nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu – was sich als schwieriger als sonst erwies, denn als sie ihn mit schon etwas müden, aber dennoch forschenden Augen anblickte und lächelte, wollte er eigentlich nur zurück lächeln.  
>„Na, dann erzählen Sie mir doch mal von ihren Träumen. Sie sind doch hoffentlich jugendfrei?"<br>Warum blickte sie ihn so an, als wenn sie ganz genau wüsste, was jetzt käme? Und er sollte ihr seine Träume erzählen. Bei Merlins Bart – so peinlich berührt hatte er sich seit Schultagen nicht mehr gefühlt….  
>Na schön – aber sobald Sie mich noch einmal unterbrechen oder einen Ihrer unqualifizierten Kommentare anbringen, ist dieses Gespräch beendet", grollte er.<br>„Okay – ich ignoriere dann einfach mal die Tatsache, dass Sie derjenige waren, der morgens um 3 zu mir gekommen ist…"  
>ˇIch bitte darum. Letzen Mittwoch hatte ich mal wieder einen Alpträume – nicht einen von der Sorte, die eine Ex-Spionage Tätigkeit so mit sich zieht und die ich mittlerweile schon routinemäßig mit dem Traumlos-Trank umgehe – Nein, dieser Traum war resistent. Ich saß mit Gilderoy Lockhard", Hermione bemerkte amüsiert, wie Snape angeekelt das Gesicht verzog ob dieses Namens „in meinem Wohnzimmer an einem weihnachtlich geschmückten Tisch, wir tranken pinken Weihnachtspunsch und machten alberne Weihnachtsspiele, von denen ich vorher nie etwas gehört hatte. Plötzlich kniete er sich vor mich hin und machte mir eine Liebeserklärung, deren genauen Wortlaut ich hier nicht wiedergeben möchte. Nur soviel, es kamen die Worte „Schnuckiputz", „wallendes Haar" und „schwarze Augen als Spiegel einer schwarzen, begehrlichen Seele" vor.<br>Ich wachte auf, bevor mein Traum-Ich reagieren konnte. Zwar war ich ziemlich geschockt von diesem Traum, doch ich tat es als Zufall ab. Doch in der folgenden Nacht passierte es wieder. Dieses Mal war ich augenscheinlich mit diesem Aufschneider zusammen", Snape erschauderte. „Wir waren zusammen in einer Wohnung, die aussah, als hätten sich Dumbledore und Dobby der Hauself verbündet, um sie einzurichten. Was das bedeutet, können Sie sich wohl unschwer vorstellen: Alles war in strahlenden Farben gestrichen, in der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum, der über und über mit Sternen, singenden Engeln – wobei jeder ein anderes Lied sang! – und tanzenden Rentieren geschmückt. Hätte ich Weihnachten bis dato gemocht – spätestens jetzt wäre es vorbei gewesen. Doch es ging noch schlimmer – Lockhard kam aus dem Bad, augenscheinlich hatte er sich gerade mit dem Nasenhaarschneider das Gesicht „verschönert", und führte mich zu einem Spiegel. Ich vermeide mein Spiegelbild in den meisten Fällen ohnehin, aber nach diesem Erlebnis hatte ich das Bedürfnis, jeden einzelnen Spiegel im Schloss zu erschlagen. Mein ganzer Kopf war über und über mit rosafarbenen Lockenwicklern gespickt. Lockhard fing an, jeden einzelnen aus meinen Haaren zu entfernen – bis ich schließlich eine Lockenkopf hatte, der in einer Werbung für Haarpflegeprodukte hätte mitspielen konnte. Und das aller schlimmste – es gefiel mir, ich fing an mich vor dem Spiegel zu bewundern und…. Aber das führt jetzt zu weit. Wichtig ist nur – in den darauf folgenden Nächten wurde es immer schlimmer…aber das geht SIE nun wirklich nichts an!"

Hermione spürte unwillkürlich Mitleid in sich aufwallen. Ihre Aktion schien ihm ganz schön zugesetzt zu haben. Aber was sollte das – er hatte es verdient! Schließlich war er auch oft genug gemein zu ihr! Aber vielleicht sollte sie ihm doch eingestehen was sie getan hatte…  
>„Wissen Sie, Severus… vielleicht sollte ich ihnen da was mitteilen."<br>„Was, Hermione? Was wollen Sie? Sich mal wieder in den Mittelpunkt drängen? Ich habe das Problem oder haben Sie das schon wieder verdrängt?"  
>Na gut – Mitleid war definitiv nicht angebracht. Hermione richtete sich auf und schaute Severus gerade in die Augen. „Ich war es. Ich hab Ihnen diese Träume verursacht. Ich hoffe Sie, haben Ihre Lehre daraus gezogen und in Zukunft zweimal überlegen, bevor Sie mir Ihre Beleidigungen entgegenschleudern!"<br>Severus schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Aber wohl nicht für lange, dessen war sich Hermione nur all zu bewusst. „Miss Granger!"… und es ging los… „ich hätte nie von Ihnen gedacht, dass Sie sich dermaßen kindisch verhalten würden. Wegen einer daher gesagten Bemerkung einen solchen Zirkus zu veranstalten…"  
>„Daher gesagten Bemerkung? Als wenn der berühmte Professor Severus Snape irgendwas „nur so daher sagen" würde!"<br>„Na schön – wenn Sie es nicht anders wollen: Ich habe es nicht so daher gesagt, es war mein voller Ernst. Sind Sie nun zufrieden?"  
>„Aber Natürlich! Nichts macht mich glücklicher, als von Ihnen beschimpft zu werden!"<br>„Nicht in so einem Ton, wenn ich bitten darf!"  
>„Und warum nicht? Sie sind seit fast 20 Jahren nicht mehr mein Lehrer – ich kann mit Ihnen reden wie ich will!"<br>„Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen!" Severus nahm seinen Umhang und stürmte aus dem Café.  
>„Träumen Sie was schönes!" konnte sich Hermione nicht verkneifen, doch dann sank sie zusammen. Das war ja super gelaufen! Natürlich war es geplant gewesen, dass er sich aufregte, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich nicht so gut an, wie es sollte.<br>Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte stirnrunzelnd einige Hausaufgaben. Zwar war heute Weihnachten, doch alles war besser als Albus an Heiligabend… Da war er schlimmer als ein Minimuff unter Zuckerschock. Andererseits… wenn er sich diese Pergamentrolle des ältesten Sprosses von Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood so ansah… man sollte den Glauben an diverse nicht-existente Pflanzen und Tiere nicht mit einer völligen Nichtbegabung im Tränkebrauen mischen….  
>Aber eigentlich hatte er ja ganz andere Probleme. Der Streit mit dieser hinterlistigen, nervtötenden, doch ziemlich gerissenen…Hexe, ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Erst Lockhard-Träume und nun das! Er wollte seinen Geist wiederhaben!<br>Plötzlich wurde er durch ein Klopfen an der Tür aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er blickte zur Uhr – es war schon fast Mitternacht. Um diese Uhrzeit kam meistens nur noch Filch vorbei, um sich über „Schüler auf den Gängen" oder noch schlimmer „verdächtige Geräusche" zu beschweren – denen er dann auf den Grund gehen durfte.  
>Die andere Möglichkeit wäre Albus, der mal wieder wissen wollte, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Er wusste nicht genau, was schlimmer war – aber einen von beiden konnte er wenigstens ohne große Umstände rausschmeißen…Es klopfte erneut. „Na schön – es führt eh kein Weg dran vorbei". Er stand auf, um die Tür persönlich zu öffnen, damit er eventuellen Eindringlingen gar nicht erst die Chance gab, sich häuslich nieder zu lassen und ihn mit sinnlosem Geschwafel von seiner Arbeit abzuhalten.<br>Er öffnete die Tür und vor ihm stand: Dobby der Hauself.  
>Bevor er auch nur ansatzweise reagieren konnte, quietschte das Geschöpf schon los. „Guten Abend Professor Snape, Sir. Dobby tut es wirklich leid, Sie zu stören, aber Professor Snape, Sir, sollte Dobby zuhören!"<br>„Was tu ich den hier gerade, Elf?" knurrte Severus, der zwar im Prinzip nichts gegen den aufmüpfigen Elfen hatte, sich jedoch nicht länger als irgend nötig dieser fürchterlichen Quitschestimme aussetzen wollte – von der grausamen Grammatik ganz zu schweigen.  
>„Professor Snape, Sir, sollte wissen, dass Missus Hermione Granger sehr traurig ist, weil Professor Snape, Sir, böse mit ihr ist!" Hermione machte sich fertig, weil sie sich gestritten hatten. Der Hauself schien irgendetwas zu verwechseln. Seit wann interessierte eine Hermione Granger ein Streit mit einem Miesepeter von Tränkeprofessor? Aber nein, die oberste Regel im Umgang mit nervigen Schwätzern: So wenig wie möglich sagen und finster bis allwissend kucken.<br>„Ach?"  
>„Ja, Professor Snape, Sir! Missus Hermione Grange ist sehr sehr traurig, weil Professor Snape, Sir, sie nicht mehr besuchen kommt. Aber Dobby glaubt, sie will nicht zu Professor Snape, Sir, gehen, weil Professor Snape, Sir, immer so gemein zu ihr ist, auch wenn Dobby glaubt das Professor Snape Sir das manchmal gar nicht so meint!"<br>Was waren denn da für Gerüchte über ihn im Umlauf? Er meine das gar nicht so? Das musste er schnellstens unterbinden. Wenn das die Runde machte, würden hier bald Dutzende von Rita-Kimmkorn-Klonen rumlaufen, die „die Wahrheit hinter der dunklen Fassade des Kriegshelden" zu ergründen suchten! Wobei der Hauself schon nicht ganz Unrecht hatte- in den letzten Monaten hatte er die Wortgefechte mit Hermione immer mehr genossen und immer weniger darauf abgezielt, sie zu verletzen… Und er hatte wirklich gedacht, sie würde genau so empfinden. Dass sie immer noch Angst vor ihm hatte, traf ihn tiefer als er gedacht hätte. Insbesondere, dass sie ihm diese – zugegebenermaßen wirklich gemeine- Bemerkung nicht verzeihen konnte.  
>„Professor Snape, Sir?" Bei Merlins Bart, den nervigen Elfen hatte er fast vergessen!<br>„Ja, ja, Dobby. Ich werde mit ihr reden. Bist du nun zufrieden und kannst mich wieder allein lassen?"  
>„Aber ja, Professor Snape, Sir – aber hier, nehmen Sie noch ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk!" Mit diesen Worte hielt ihm der Elf einen gut verschnürtes Päckchen hin, das augenscheinlich… ein Paar Socken enthielt.<br>„Gut Dobby – Gute Nacht!"  
>Dann nahm er erneut seinen Umhang, um sich zu nachtschlafenden Zeiten auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse zu machen.<p>

Hermione saß allein vor ihrem Kamin, sie war gerade von ihrem Besuch bei den Potters wiedergekommen und freute sich nun über die entspannte Stille in ihrer Wohnung. Sie mochte es wirklich bei den Potters zu sein, sich mit den älteren Kindern zu unterhalten, mit den jüngeren zu spielen und natürlich Harry und Ginny zu treffen. Aber sie war dann doch froh, als nach so vielen Stunden angeregtem Geplauder endlich mal keiner was von ihr wollte. Und morgen stand noch das „Großereignis" des Jahres an: Familientreffen mit den Weasleys. Und wenn das früher schon chaotisch war, mit 7 Kindern, so war dieses Fest nun mit sämtlichen Enkelkindern (waren es 13 oder 15? Hermione hatte den Überblick verloren, allein Lavender „warf" jedes Jahr wieder ein neues…) und natürlich mit Neville und Luna, den Potters… Wirklich – gut, dass sie das Ganze nur einmal im Jahr und nicht – wie am Anfang noch üblich – zu jedem Geburtstag veranstalteten…  
>Plötzlich klopfte es sehr energisch an der Tür. Träge stand sie auf und wunderte sich, wer um diese Uhrzeit – es war fast eins durch – noch etwas von ihr wollte.<br>Sie öffnete die Tür und vor ihr stand Severus.  
>„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden." Hermione spürte ein Flattern im Baum – er kam wieder zu Besuch! Das hatte sie vermisst – mehr, als sie sich eingestehen konnte. „Kommen Sie doch herein. Ein wenig Glühwein?"<br>Severus setzte sich. „Nein, danke. Gerade kam ein impertinenter Hauself zu mir und meinte, Sie hätten Angst vor mir."  
>Hermione schnaubte unwillkürlich. „Ich – Angst vor Ihnen. Das sei Ihnen versichert – das ist Ihnen seit meinem 3. Schuljahr nicht mehr gelungen."<br>„Und warum sind Sie dann nach unserem Streit nicht zu mir gekommen? Ich hatte Sie immer für eine Person gehalten, die den Schneid besitzt, ihre Fehler einzugestehen und sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Wie es scheint, habe ich mich in Ihnen getäuscht!"  
>„Ich habe mich entschuldigt – für meine, wie ich finde, gar nicht mal so schlimme Rache! Und wäre es dann nicht an dir gewesen, wie jeden Dienstagabend in meinem Café aufzutauchen? Mit deinem Wegbleiben hast du dem Streit eine viel zu große Bedeutung eingeräumt! Streiten tun wir doch oft, aber nie reagierst du so beleidigt!"<br>„Ja, streiten tun wir in der Tat sehr oft… aber macht es dir etwa Spaß?"  
>„Aber natürlich, Severus. Glaubst du, ich würde mich sooft mit dir treffen und unterhalten, wenn es mir kein Vergnügen bereiten würde? Glaub mir, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen!"<br>„Also magst du unsere Wortgefechte?" Aus irgendeinem Grund schien ihm dies eine erfreuliche Feststellung. Oder hatte sie vielleicht doch mehr von ihren Gefühlen preisgegeben als sie je es beabsichtigt hatte?  
>„Ja natürlich. Du etwa nicht?"<p>

„Doch. Ich mag sie sogar sehr." Oh… er hatte heute Abend schon definitiv zu viel Feuerwhiskey getrunken. Das klang ja schon fast wie eine Liebeserklärung – und sein Mund schien aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich Freude an Geschwätzigkeit zu finden) „Ich mag es immer, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen." Was sollte das denn? Nicht, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, aber nur weil etwas die Wahrheit war musste man es ja noch lange nicht aussprechen. Aber wenn er sich Hermiones strahlendes Gesicht ansah, könnte er seine Meinung vielleicht doch revidieren.  
>„Du magst es also Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. So als Freunde?"<br>Jetzt war es zu spät für einen Rückzieher. „Nein, nicht nur als Freunde."  
>Hermione schien zu wissen, wie schwer ihm dieses Gespräch fiel, denn sie lächelte nur und kam auf ihn zu. Dann streckte sie sich zu seinem Ohr hinauf und flüsterte: „Um noch mal auf den Ursprung unseres Streites zurück zukommen… ich würde da gerne noch etwas näher…drauf eingehen und dir meinen Standpunkt darlegen."<br>Und dann küsste sie ihn.


	19. Die Wahrheit – ein Alptraum!

Emily hat sich den Vorgaben von irm gewidmet und die waren:

_Ich hätte es gerne sehr weihnachtlich, __  
><em>_Pairing Severus Snape/Gilderoy Lockhart und es wäre nett, __  
><em>_wenn Lockenwickler und ein Nasenhaarschneider vorkämen.__  
><em>_Vorweihnachtliche Grüße_

**Heute gibt sich eines der faszinierendsten Wesen, deren Existenz nur von uns bewiesen werden konnte, die Ehre – unser Einhorn Ballin. Und auch Ballin hat natürlich einen eigenen Account hier, unter dem ihr noch mehr tolle Storys von ihr findet:**

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1805773/Ballin_Unicorn**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Die Wahrheit – ein Alptraum? **von** Ballin****  
><strong>  
>Misstrauisch wanderte der Blick aus den schwarzen Augen über die Bestien vor ihm, die mehr oder wenig eifrig in ihren Büchern lasen, Zutaten meuchelten oder in den Kesseln stocherten. Einige waren dabei schweißgebadet, anderen sah man die Anstrengung nicht an. Sie wirkten kühl und beherrscht.<br>Sein Blick blieb bei einer Schülerin mit langem rot-orangen Haar hängen. Ergeben seufzte er. Dies war die penetranteste Person, die ihm je begegnet war - neben der Granger verstand sich. Immer glaubte sie alles besser zu wissen. Nein, eigentlich wusste sie es besser und das war genau der Punkt, der ihn so kolossal aufbrachte.  
>Sein Blick huschte zur Eulenuhr über der Tür. Die kleine Eule dort hüpfte gerade auf die Drei, während das Käuzchen die 12 erklomm. Es war also 15 Uhr Freitagnachmittag - als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres als Unterricht an so einem schönen Tag. Dabei war diese Stunde nur Vertretung für Slughorn, der schon vor einigen Tagen Fersengeld gegeben hatte.<p>

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung glitt er von seinem Stuhl und begab sich unter die boshaften Gören. Angst verbreiten war seine wahre Leidenschaft - sollten sie doch wenigstens einen Grund für eine anschließende Dusche haben!  
>Hinter Neville Longbottom blieb er stehen und sah diesem über die Schultern, wohl wissend, dass er den fahrig im Kessel rührenden Schüler damit noch mehr zur Verzweiflung brachte. Er genoss den Hauch von „Eau de Schweiß", der von dem gemeingefährlichen Schüler ausging.<br>Dann trieben ihn seine rastlosen Runden weiter durch die Klasse. Er umrundete dabei wenigstens fünfmal Ginny Weasley, doch ihr schien seine Aufmerksamkeit nur zu gefallen. Aber dies war nicht, was er wollte. Weiter glitt er zu Dean Thomas und Lavender Brown. Diese versuchten gemeinsam den Trank zu brauen.

Doch er, Severus Snape, hatte lange für die Auswahl des Trankes gebraucht, denn er musste sicher gehen, dass die Bastarde von Schüler ihn für zu schwer hielten und ihn dann auch verbockten. Letztendlich hatte er sich für das Veritaserum entschieden. Zum Einen, weil er wieder neues für seine Spionagearbeit bei dem dunklen Lord benötigte, zum Anderen, weil er Longbottom und Weasley in die Knie zwingen wollte. Sie brauchten dringend einen Dämpfer. Wofür ließ er dabei allerdings geschickt aus, denn das war ihm in diesem Falle egal. Er brauchte einfach einen guten Start ins Wochenende! Und was half da besser als vergrätzte Schüler?

Ein Zischen und Blubbern ertönte hinter ihm aus Longbottoms Richtung. HA! Der Blödian hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Und das jetzt, wo der Trank eigentlich abkühlen sollte! Snapes Mundwinkel zupften leicht in die Höhe als er sich mit wehendem Umhang umdrehte und Neville dabei mit tödlichem Blick fixierte. Der Schüler wurde zu seiner Genugtuung noch kleiner und hätte fast durch ein Mauseloch gepasst.

Aufmerksam beäugte Severus Snape das glasklare Gebräu in dem Kessel. Eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderten dabei gekonnt in die Höhe und schließlich schien sie seinen Haaransatz erreicht zu haben. Auf jeden Fall sagte das der Blick der kleinen Weasley, denn die starrte fasziniert auf seine Stirn. In Severus stieg eine eiskalte Wut hoch. Wenn er jetzt nicht bald jemanden zugrunde richtete, dann würde er das ganze Wochenende unzufrieden sein: „Nun, Longbottom? Wieder auf der ganzen Strecke erfolglos und miserabel?"

Sein gehässiger Blick wanderte dabei über die Schweißflecken auf dem Hemd des Schülers, seinen feuchten Haare und blieb schließlich auf den kurz vorm explodieren stehenden Kessel.  
>„Nun bringen sie ihrem elenden Leben doch endlich den krönenden Abschluss und jagen sich in die Luft!" Dann holte er aus und wischte mit einem Zauberstabschlenker das Feuer unter dem Kessel weg.<p>

Das Blubbern ließ nach.  
>„Sie unfähiger Idiot! Warum können sie nicht mal das Feuer löschen? Sie füllen mir von ihrem Trank drei Phiolen ab. Ich werde sie einer sehr genauen Untersuchung unterziehen und dann entschieden, wieviel Punkte ich Gryffindor für diesen schlechten Trank abziehe! Am Ende der Stunde stehen die Fläschchen bei mir auf dem Schreibtisch!"<br>Dabei sah er Longbottom noch einmal tief in die Augen und beobachtete - nicht ohne Genugtuung - wie dieser geschockt zurück wich. Sprachlos wie immer. Doch das war Snape bereits egal, denn er hatte ein weiteres Opfer entdeckt: einen unfähigen Hufflepuff-Esel!

Als Snape sich am Ende der Stunde wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte, standen dort säuberlich verkorkt drei kleine Phiolen mit der klaren Flüssigkeit des Veritaserums. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen glitt über seine Lippen. Er hatte ein wunderbares Wochenende vor sich! Die Blicke der Schüler bemerkte er dabei nicht.  
>Während er etwas später den Klassenraum mit wehendem Umhang verließ, dachte er nicht mehr an den Zaubertrank in seiner Tasche. Sein Totessermal schmerzte und ihm war übel bei dem Gedanken, gleich Voldemord in der Heulenden Hütte zu treffen. Für einen flüchtigen Moment wünschte er sich eine Unterrichtsstunde mit Longbottom als Alternative. Er würde ihm auch freiwillig Nachhilfe geben!<p>

Severus Snape stocherte missmutig in seinem Essen herum. Er nahm nicht mal die Tatsache war, dass es sich eigentlich um eines seiner Lieblingsspeisen handelte - Griesbrei. Seitdem er wusste, dass man damit Einhörner fangen konnte, hatte er ihn dazu erkoren.  
>Eigentlich - so musste er sich eingestehen - verlangte es ihm nach der Anwesenheit eines Einzelnen dieser nervtötenden Hörnchen. Aber das konnte er nicht zugeben. Es wäre ganz und gar unter seiner Würde als garstiger Zaubertränkemeister gewesen.<br>Stattdessen stocherte er weiter in seinem Brei herum und verwandelte ihn dadurch in eine unansehnliche braun-graue Pampe.

„... Severus, mein lieber Junge?" Erschrocken zuckte Snape bei diesen Worten zusammen. Wann hörte er diese Worte immer? Mist! War denn schon wieder Weihnachtszeit?  
>Irritiert schaute er sich um und nahm dabei erste Anzeichen des Hogwartschen Weihnachtswahns wahr. Adventskränze und festlich geschmückte Weihnachtsbäume standen überall herum. Putten zogen am Himmel ihre Runden und bunte Weihnachtssocken suchten Schüler um über ihnen wahre Berge Naschereien auszuschütten.<p>

Snape sah sich verwirrt um und stellte dabei fest, dass das ganze Kollegium ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Sie warteten anscheinend auf seine Antwort.  
>„Ja?" Nuschelte er möglichst unauffällig in den Brei.<br>„Hast du mir denn nicht zugehört, Severus? Wirst du in diesem Jahr den Ball organisieren? Du hast es im letzten versprochen! Und du wolltest jemanden dafür gewinnen, der dir helfen sollte. Also, mein lieber Junge?" Dumbledore sah den finster blickenden Zaubertränkemeister milde lächelnd an.

Bei Snape setzte derweilen Schnappatmung ein. Er konnte sich an ein solches Versprechen nicht erinnern. Oder hatte er dies in einer rührseligen Minute unter dem Einhornzauber versprochen? Und überhaupt! Wo war dieses dämliche, besserwisserische Vieh eigentlich?  
>Ein tödlicher Blick schoss durch den Raum Richtung Dumbledore. Dieser blickte den schwarzen Magier weiterhin mit mildem Lächeln an und schien immer noch auf Antwort zu warten. Severus fuhr herum zu seinem Teller, als dieser zu wandern begann. Fasziniert beobachtete er dabei, wie der Teller zum Platz neben seinen wanderte und ein Löffel folgte.<br>Dann erschien eine rothaarige Frau hinter dem Teller und grinste den Zauberer an: „Danke, dass du mir den Griesbrei aufbewahrt hast. Ich wusste doch, dass ich mich in dieser Beziehung auf dich verlassen kann." Sie zwinkerte Severus Snape zu und machte sich über sein Mittagessen her.

Fassungslos starrte Snape das Einhorn an. Er war erstaunt über die Dreistigkeit des Viehs. Sein Blick begegnete dem ihrigen und dabei begriff er, dass sie genau dies beabsichtigt hatte. SIE wollte IHN provozieren. Nah warte! Dachte er finster und fischte in seinen großen Manteltaschen nach etwas, was ihn ablenken konnte. Ganz unten in den Tiefen derselben ertönte das Geräusch aneinander klingenden Glases. Erstaunt fasste Snape nach und beförderte kurz darauf 3 kleine, sehr verstaubte Phiolen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit hervor. Aufmerksam betrachtete er eine der Flaschen, während er sie langsam zwischen den Fingern hin und her drehte.  
>Seine Braue wanderte in die Höhe - schmunzelnd vom Einhorn registriert. Er ließ dabei das Licht in der Flasche brechen, um die verschiedenen Farben zu bewundern. Dann entkorkte er eine der Phiolen und hielt sie sich unter seinen extremen Riechkolben. Er versuchte den Inhalt durch seinen Geruch zu identifizieren, doch die Flüssigkeit war geruchlos.<br>Als er die Flasche an seine Lippen führen wollte um einen Tropfen zu probieren, warf das Einhorn mit eindringlichem Tonfall ein: „Snape, das ist keine gute Idee! Was ist wenn du versehentlich zu viel von dem Zeugs nimmst oder es giftig ist. Du als Zaubertränkemeister solltest doch wissen, dass die besten Gifte farbneutral sind!"

In diesem Moment näherte sich Hagrid von hinten, um an Snape vorbei an seinen Platz am Lehrertisch zu gelangen. Er strauchelte dabei, griff halt suchend um sich und erwischte Snapes Stuhllehne. Diese riss er herum. Snape stürzte dabei nach vorne und fiel beinahe in Zeitlupe auf die Knie. Dabei versuchte er den Trank von sich weg zu schieben. Doch Hagrid wäre nicht Hagrid, wenn er nicht nebenbei noch die Tischdecke mit den Speisen vom Tisch riss und alles darunter begrub. Snape sackte endgültig unter den Tisch. Das leise Bersten der Trankphiole ging im allgemeinen Geschrei der aufspringenden Lehrer und lachenden Schüler unter.

Benommen öffnete Snape die Augen. Alles um ihn herum schien weiß zu sein. Wo war er? War er endlich tot? Ein leichtes Bedauern flutete durch seinen Geist als er darüber sinnierte, dass er so auch das Rudel nie wieder sehen würde. Dann griff Schwärze nach ihm. Das Letzte, was er vernahm war der aufgeregte Ruf eines Einhorns. Sie suchte ihn. Ein Lächeln zupfte an seinen Lippen als er endgültig von der Schwärze umhüllt wurde.

Langsam kam Severus Snape wieder zu sich. War er wirklich noch lebendig? Er bewegte vorsichtig und möglichst unauffällig die Gliedmaßen und stellte dabei fest, dass scheinbar nichts verletzt war. Aber was war passiert?  
>Dunkel konnte er sich an die Phiole und die Helligkeit um sich herum erinnern. Und an Stimmen.<br>Chaotisches Stimmengewirr.  
>Auch um sich herum vernahm er Stimmen. Leise Worte wurden gewechselt. Er versuchte etwas zu verstehen doch eine Stimme machte seinem Vorhaben den Garaus.<p>

„Severus, ich weiß, dass du wach bist, also spiele nicht den sterbenden Schwan!" Seufzend öffnete er ein Auge um dann das andere folgen zu lassen. Albus beugte sich besorgt über ihn und berührte dabei fast Snapes Nase mit seiner.  
>Überrascht schloss Severus wieder die Augen und stöhnte leise auf.<br>„Albus, nun lass Severus doch etwas Raum", erklang Minervas Stimme. Als Snape vorsichtig einen weiteren Blick riskierte, war Albus etwas zurück getreten. Severus richtete sich auf und konnte so den Raum besser überblicken.

Ein irres Lachen entrang sich seinem Mund. „Du siehst echt sch... aus Albus. Mir ist nie aufgefallen, dass du einen grauenhaften Modegeschmack hast und deine Haare schon seit 200 Jahren eine vernünftige Frisur benötigen. Und der Bart erst... einfach schrecklich albern. Ich dachte du bist ein moderner Magier! Die tragen schon seit hunderten von Jahren keine Bärte mehr. Und dann diese Zitronendrops... grauenhaft sag ich dir!"

Albus Dumbledore, seines Zeichens Leiter der berühmten Schule für Zauberei Hogwarts, klappte vor Verblüffung der Mund auf. So viele Worte hatte er noch nie in einem Stück aus Snapes Mund gehört. Auch Minerva McGonagoll starrte den schwarzhaarigen Magier verdutzt an.

„Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, Minerva, dieses Karomuster sieht einfach grauenhaft an dir aus. Ein wahrer Albtraum. Vielleicht solltest du auch mal was gegen deine Falten machen oder hast du schon mal eine Katze mit Krähenfüßen gesehen?"

Severus Snape schien sich in Fahrt zu reden, denn er schaute sich um und nahm dann das Einhorn war, welches entspannt mit baumelnden Beinen auf einem benachbarten Bett saß. Ihre Augen blitzten vor Übermut.

„Und ich Severus? Was gefällt dir nicht an mir?", dabei lachte sie ihn an.

„DU? Bei dir fällt mir jede Menge ein. Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass du dich anscheinend schämst, deine Fellfarbe der Haarfarbe anzugleichen. Und das du scheinbar gerne isst. Außerdem muss ich noch anmerken, dass du neumalkluges Horn schon seit ewiger Zeit nicht mehr da warst und ich dich, verdammt noch mal, vermisst habe. Genau wie dieses nervtötende Rudel!" Der Zaubertränkemeister funkelte Ballin wütend an.

Die Tür ging auf und Sibyll Trelawney kam mit einer Glaskugel bewaffnet herein.  
>„Severus, mein Lieber! Ich habe in deine Zukunft geschaut und...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn in diesem Moment brach Snape in schallendes Gelächter aus.<br>Er lachte so sehr, dass er sich auf dem Bett abstützen musste um nicht von selbigen zu stürzen.

„Und was für eine Witzfigur ist das?" Dabei zeigte er auf Sibyll, die erst verwirrt und schließlich verletzt stehen blieb, um dann in Tränen auszubrechen.  
>„Severus? Ich dachte uns verbindet eine spezielle Aura...", doch diese Worte brachten Snape nur noch mehr zum Lachen und verursachten somit Sibylls Flucht aus der Krankenstation. Sie würde in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr gesehen werden. Weder in ihrer Klasse, noch bei irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen oder Mahlzeiten. Sibyll Trelawney war zutiefts verletzt, doch das wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch niemand.<br>Während dessen lachte Snape glucksend vor sich hin und wurde schließlich durch das Auflachen des Einhorns unterbrochen. „Jetzt verstehe ich! Das Zeug in der Phiole war Veritaserum und du hast etwas davon bei deinem Sturz vorhin getrunken. Und nun kannst du nicht anders als allen die ungeschminkte Wahrheit mitzuteilen!" Aufmerksam musterte sie den lachenden Zaubertränkemeister und nickte dann einmal kurz wie zur Bestätigung ihrer These.

„Severus, ist das wahr? Was macht das Veritaserum in deinen Taschen?", hakte Minerva verblüfft nach, während sie sich noch von Snapes Worten zu erholen suchte.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, dass dieser Stümper Longbottom es in der letzten Zaubertränkestunde vor der großen Schlacht gebraut hat und ich es zur Begutachtung mitnahm. Es scheint zu wirken, wenn auch mit Nebenwirkungen.", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer und schien dabei in seinen Erinnerungen zu versinken.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und eine leise Stimme schwebte durch seinen Geist.  
>„Nicht Severus, das bringt doch nichts mehr. Diese Zeit ist für immer vorbei. Wir können nur versuchen daraus zu lernen, damit es nie wieder passieren kann."<br>Seine Gedanken fokussierten sich auf die Urheberin der Worte und blickte dabei dem Einhorn direkt in die braunen Augen. Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen.  
>Dann breitete sich in ihm eine tiefe Ruhe aus und langsam sackte er schlafend zusammen.<p>

Langsam erwachte der finstere Zauberer wieder und öffnete die Augen. Über sich konnte er einen Baldachin erkennen. Aus dunklem, schwerem Brokat.  
>Seine Augen folgten den Konturen des Stoffes und stellten dabei fest, dass er auf vier Eckpfeilern aus Holz tronte um von dort in Kaskaden zu Boden zu gleiten.<br>‚Ein Bett', dachte er und unterbrach sich sofort selbst. Wie bitte sollte er in ein Bett kommen?

Vorhin war er noch in Hogwarts Krankenstation gewesen. Nun richtete er sich mit einem Ruck auf und erstarrte sofort zur Salzsäule. Ihm gegenüber saß ein schwarzhaariger Mann in einem gleichen Bett. Er war mit einem weißen Nachthemd bekleidet und trug eine Nachtmütze auf seinem Haupt.

Snape kniff seine Augen zusammen und versuchte den Gegenspieler niederzustarren. Doch dieser wehrte sich und starrte zurück. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile bis Snape die Stimme des nervigen Einhorns in seinem Kopf vernahm: „Severus? Bist Du wach? Dann komm doch bitte raus. ich bin am Strand."

Snapes Hand flog an seine Stirn ... und die des Gegners auch. Irritiert starrte Severus seine weißen Ärmel an, um dann auf seinem Kopf eine Nachtmütze zu ertasten. Kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus, als ihm klar wurde, dass Ballin ihn so gesehen haben musste. Und überhaupt: Wie war er ins Bett gekommen und vorher hier hin... und wer war dieser Idiot im anderen Bett?  
>Dann stutzte er. Idiot? Gleiches Bett? Dieselben Bewegungen?<br>Wäre Severus ein ganz normaler Mensch gewesen, dann wäre er in diesem Moment dunkelrot angelaufen. Doch Snape war ein echter Snape und so begriff er blitzschnell die Tragweite seiner Gedanken und sprang seinem Spiegelbild davon, um sich schnellstmöglich anzuziehen. SIE hatte ihn mit Nachtmütze gesehen! Oh welch ein Grauen! Und dabei hatte er angenommen, dass die Alpträume nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts nie wieder kommen würden. Dies war wohl eine Fehleinschätzung gewesen, musste er sich jetzt eingestehen.

Als Severus Snape einige Minuten später das Schlafgemach verließ, um das Einhorn zu suchen, erkannte man keinerlei Gefühlsregung mehr an ihm. Sein Blick wanderte über ein großes Wohnzimmer in dem an den Wänden Unmengen von Bücher in großen Regalen standen.  
>Auch hier gab es neben einer Sitzgruppe aus dunklem Leder und einem offenen Kamin den obligtorischen Tannenbaum. Er starrte ihn finster an und schnippte dann mit den Fingern. Sofort schrumpfte der Baum um über einen Meter auf Katzenhöhe.<br>Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln drehte er sich um und stand Ballin direkt gegenüber - Auge in Auge. Keine zwei Meter trennten sie voneinander.  
>Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe als sie vermerkte: „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass der große Severus Snape mir dankbar ist, weil ich ihn aus der Bredouille errettet habe. Aber das scheint zuviel verlangt! Stattdessen schrumpft er meinen mühsam importierten Weihnachtsbaum auf Miniformat!"<p>

Mit diesen Worten nickte sie dem Baum zu. Dieser wuchs sofort wieder in seine vorherige Größe. Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Haus Richtung Strand. ‚Richtung Strand? Moment mal, wieso Strand?', dachte Snape und starrte ihr hinterher.  
>Überzeugt davon, dass sie irgendwann wieder käme, setzte er sich auf die kleine Treppe, die von der Terrasse hinunter auf den Strand führte und genoss die warme Sonne.<p>

Doch als die Sonne immer tiefer sank und immer noch kein Einhorn in Sicht kam, folgte er ihr dann doch zunehmend ärgerlich.  
>„Und das alles nur wegen eines dämlichen Weihnachtsbaumes!", schimpfte er leise vor sich hin, während er den Spuren Ballins folgte. Die Zeit verstrich und die Sonne sank immer tiefer gen Meer. Dann erspähte er das Einhorn endlich.<br>Sie stand am Meer und war ganz in die Betrachtung des Sonnenuntergangs vertieft. Er gesellte sich zu ihr. „Was mache ich hier und wieso bin ich nicht in Hogwarts?", fragte er in das Meeresrauschen hinein.  
>„Ich habe dich von dort weg gebracht um dir die Strapazen des Weihnachtsballes zu ersparen. Wir sind am anderen Ende der Welt und garantiert an einem Ort, den Albus nicht finden kann. Offiziell leidest du an einer schweren Veritasvergiftung und bist somit mindestens zwei Monate außer Gefecht gesetzt. Dass diese bereits abgeklungen ist brauchen sie ja nicht wissen.", erklärte Ballin leise.<br>„Und wer organisiert jetzt den Ball? Und meinen Unterricht?", fragte Snape erstaunt zurück und sah sie dabei von der Seite an.  
>Sie begegnete seinem Blick und erklärte: „Das Rudel ist für die Dekoration und die weihnachtlichen Aktivitäten während des Balles und auch in der Vorweihnachtszeit zuständig. Für den Unterricht wollte Albus eigentlich mich, doch Minerva fand meine Schlussfolgerung bezwingend, dass man einen veritaserumverseuchten Severus Snape nie und unter keinen Umständen alleine lassen sollte. Unser Wolf darf sich daher jetzt an Deinen Kesseln austoben. Wir beiden hingegen haben jetzt zwei Monate bezahlten Zwangsurlaub auf einer einsamen Insel irgendwo im Pazifik." Sie schwieg einen Moment und fügte dann leise hinzu: „Ich hoffe ich überlebe das hier... ALLES!"<p>

Schweigen breitete sich aus und umfing beide. Ein Schweigen, dass nicht anstrengend und nervenzerrend war, sondern freundschaftlich und vertrauensvoll. Die Sonne versank im Meer und färbte es dabei flammend rot.

„Du hast gelogen!", erklang die Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters in diese Stille hinein.

„Ich und lügen? Einhörner können gar nicht lügen, es ist wieder ihrer Natur!", erklärte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus. Als er ihr folgte, glaubte er sie leise sagen zu hören: „Sie sind nur Meister im Verdrehen der Wahrheit."

Ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ja! Hier konnte er es aushalten. Es würde bestimmt nicht langweilig werden in den nächsten zwei Monaten, dachte er bei sich und folgte der Frau in die zunehmende Dunkelheit.

ENDE


	20. A Night before Christmas

Lapis hat ihre Story richtig erkannt. Ihre Vorgaben waren diese::

_Ich wünsche mir von meinem Wichtel eine kleine Story mit:__  
><em>_- Severus Snape__  
><em>_- der versehentlich Veritaserum zu sich nimmt__  
><em>_- und die damit verbundenen Komplikationen__  
><em>_Wobei völlig egal ist, ob:__  
><em>_- ein Pairing zustande kommt oder nicht__  
><em>_- weitere Personen vorkommen__  
><em>_- der Text humorvoll, berührend oder romantisch angelegt ist._

**Den Anfang an diesem vierten Adventssonntag macht unser Vielfraß nbee. Bei ihr weiß man vorher nie so genau, welche Charaktere sie sich für eine Story aussucht, denn sie liebt die Abwechslung. Wer sich davon überzeugen will – hier gibt es noch mehr von ihr zu lesen:**

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/nbee.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

DISCLAIMER: Natürlich, gibt es auch hier. Mir gehört fast nichts, schon gar nicht die Figuren und Schauplätze. Und ein paar Vorgaben habe ich auch meinem Wichtelkind zu verdanken. Ich hoffe sehr, es gefällt, was ich geschrieben habe. Also los geht's ...

**A Night before Christmas **von **nbee****  
><strong>  
>Die Küchentür im Grimmaultplatz Nr. 12 öffnete sich schwungvoll und fiel kurz darauf heftig wieder ins Schloss. Sirius Black sah nicht einmal hoch, sondern rührte konzentriert weiter in einem Kessel, der auf dem Herd stand. Er gab eine Zimtstange in das Gebräu, das gleichmäßig vor sich hin köchelte.<p>

Jeder, der dafür empfänglich war, hätte einen wundervollen Duft nach Weihnachten wahrgenommen. Nicht so der Neuankömmling. Oder zumindest erweckte er den Anschein, als würde er weder die feierliche Stimmung, verbreitet durch warmes Kerzenlicht, noch die Anwesenheit des anderen bemerken. Er ließ ich offensichtlich gelangweilt auf einen Stuhl sinken, ignorierte gekonnt den Teller voller Plätzchen, der neben einem bunt dekorierten Adventskranz stand, fasste in die Tasche seines Gehrocks und zog eine Zeitschrift hervor, in die er sich sogleich vertiefte.

„Wie geht es Arthur?", erkundigte sich Sirius, ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen.

„Die Heiler meinen, er hätte das Schlimmste überstanden", lautete die teilnahmslos klingende Antwort.

„Und wo sind all die anderen?", wollte Sirius weiter wissen.

Ein leicht genervtes Einziehen der Luft. „Die Weasleys sind noch im St. Mungo's geblieben, alle anderen erledigen ein paar ... Weihnachtseinkäufe." Es klang wenig euphorisch.

„Magst du ein Glas Glühwein?", fragte Sirius und schöpfte von der dampfenden roten Flüssigkeit. Als wieder keine Antwort erfolgte, sah er zum ersten Mal hinüber zu Severus Snape. Dieser würdigte ihn keines Blickes, schüttelte nur den Kopf und las weiter.

„Wird von dir nicht erwartet, dass du am Weihnachtsball meiner Cousine erscheinst?", wollte Sirius schließlich missmutig wissen.

Severus ignorierte den anderen gänzlich. Ihm schien die Fragerei gewaltig auf die Nerven zu gehen. Doch Sirius ließ nicht locker.

Nach einiger Bedenkzeit antwortete der Slytherin mürrisch: „Was soll ich denn bei diesem Rauschgoldengel?"

Black hielt inne und drehte sich dann grinsend um. „Diesen Kosenamen habe ich jetzt auch noch nie gehört für Narcissa."

Gleichgültig erwiderte Snape: „Wer spricht denn von Cissy? Ich meinte Lucius."

Daraufhin brach Sirius in schallendes Gelächter aus, was Severus mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm. „Du hast ihn mit Sicherheit auch schon gesehen am Vorabend von Weihnachten. In seinem rohweißen Seidenanzug mit der goldenen Stickerei ..."

Sirius lachte immer noch unterschwellig, als er ein zweites Glas herbeischweben ließ, es mit dem heißen Wein füllte und Severus reichte. „Darauf stoßen wir an. Prost!"

Misstrauisch beäugte Severus sein Glas, zog es dann aber doch zu sich heran, hob es hoch und sog den verlockenden Duft ein. Mit einem scheelen Blick hinüber zu seinem Erzfeind nahm er einen ersten Schluck. Kommentarlos stellte er sein Glas ab und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Lektüre zu.

Langsam, aber sicher, leerten sich die Gläser. Sirius goss beiden Glühwein nach, und Severus machte überraschenderweise keine Anstalten, ihn daran zu hindern.

„Zimtstern?", fragte Sirius lapidar und brachte Severus dazu, argwöhnisch von seiner Lektüre hochzusehen. Seine linke Augenbraue zuckte, als wolle er sie daran hindern, fragend nach oben zu wandern. Sirius grinste verschmitzt. „Das ist nicht dein neuer Kosename. Ich wollte dir lediglich etwas von Mollys Gebäck anbieten. Auch du solltest nicht zu viel Glühwein auf leeren Magen trinken."

„Seit wann so fürsorglich?", schnödete Severus und schob den ihm angebotenen Teller zur Seite.

„Seit ich weiß, dass du meine Gesellschaft derjenigen von Lucius vorziehst", antwortete Sirius wenig enthusiastisch.

„Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst, ziehe ich allerdings in Betracht, doch noch nach Malfoy Manor zu apparieren", sinnierte Severus.

„Wo du hier mit mir Spaß haben kannst?", fragte Sirius gespielt beleidigt. Sein Gegenüber erwiderte darauf einmal mehr nichts.

„Wie ist es eigentlich, mit einem Armleuchter wie Lucius befreundet zu sein? Ich meine, ihr seid so … verschieden", wollte Sirius schließlich wissen.

Severus sog genervt den Atem ein. „Wir sind nicht so verschieden, wie du vielleicht glaubst. Wir haben da etwas, was uns verbindet ..."

„Natürlich! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen." Sirius schlug sich theatralisch eine Hand vor die Stirn. „Eure Vorliebe für duftende Schaumbäder ist natürlich ein guter Grund für eine innige Freundschaft!", verkündete er und goss sich sowie Severus von seinem unendlich erscheinenden Vorrat an Glühwein nach.

„Halt die Klappe, Black! Oder ich verwandle dich in einen Plüschbären und schenke dich Cissy zu Weihnachten", konterte Severus, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Sirius starrte sein Gegenüber mit offenem Mund an, bevor sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Severus, du Mistkerl! Du hast ja doch Humor! Darauf trinken wir, mein Freund."

Diesmal stieß der Professor für Zaubertränke tatsächlich mit Sirius an, betonte aber gleichzeitig: „Ich bin nicht dein Freund!"

„Oh, entschuldige. Ich wollte mich natürlich nicht zwischen dich und Lucius drängen, wobei …"

Severus unterbrach ihn: „Denk an den Plüschbären …!"

Aber Sirius war nun so richtig in Fahrt. „Nur zu, mein Freund! Auf diese Weise komme ich wenigstens wieder einmal hier raus."

„Hüte lieber deine Zunge. Ich kann mir beileibe angenehmeres vorstellen, als mein Dasein unbeweglich und stumm im Schlafgemach der Malfoys zu fristen", warnte ihn Severus.

„Ach, jetzt bist aber du es, der fürsorglich wird!", frozzelte Sirius, rückte dann aber seinen Stuhl näher und blickte neugierig zu seinem ehemals schlimmsten Feind. „Erzähl mal. Was passiert denn dort so, in dem Schlafzimmer? Etwas, das ich wissen müsste?"

Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte Schalk in Severus' Augen auf, dann goss er sich selber noch mehr Glühwein nach. „Wenn es dich so sehr interessiert, sprich am besten direkt beim Hausherrn vor. Ich bin überzeugt, er würde dich nicht abweisen und mit Vergnügen in seine Geheimnisse einführen." Das letzte Wort betonte er so samtig, dass Sirius ihn fassungslos anstarrte.

„Du verarschst mich doch!", behauptete Sirius. Sein Gegenüber verzog jedoch einmal mehr keine Miene.

„Jetzt rück schon raus damit! Was läuft denn nun tatsächlich im Schlafzimmer von Lucius?", verlangte Sirius resolut Auskunft.

„Lass es mich so ausdrücken: Seit sein Stammhalter das Licht der Welt erblickt hat, hält sich das Interesse an seiner Frau in engen Grenzen", klärte Severus ihn auf.

Sirius wirkte empört: „Also sooo hässlich ist meine Cousine nun auch wider nicht, oder?"

Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Sie sollte dringend ihre Frisur überdenken. Aber falls es dir tatsächlich noch nie aufgefallen sein sollte: Er interessiert sich nicht ausschließlich für Frauen, und am wenigsten für seine eigene."

Diese Aussage veranlasste Sirius dazu, erst einmal einen großen Schluck von seinem Glühwein zu trinken. „Verfluchter Drachenmist! Aber woher willst du das alles so genau wissen? Ich meine: Freunde hin oder her. Sprecht ihr beiden wirklich über solche Dinge?"

Severus erwiderte nichts, was Sirius sichtlich nervös machte. „Also, was ist?", hakte er deshalb nach.

„Der Kavalier genießt und schweigt", war alles, was Severus darauf schließlich erwiderte. Und wie er es genoss ... Jedenfalls die Tatsache, dass Sirius in diesem Moment sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

„Du. Du … Du hast doch nicht wirklich … Ich meine. Du und Lucius?" Sirius starrte sein Gegenüber mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich habe nichts von Lucius gesagt. Denkst du denn gar nicht an die arme, vernachlässigte Narcissa?", fragte Severus gespielt betrübt.

Bei dieser Aussage wäre Sirius tatsächlich fast von seinem Stuhl gefallen. Ob dies mehr an der Aussage oder an seinem übermäßigen Konsum von Glühwein lag, ließ sich nicht so genau sagen. „Du bluffst!", keifte er schließlich.

Severus begann tatsächlich zu grinsen und prostete seinem Gegenüber zu. Sirius war sichtlich erleichtert, leerte aber dennoch sein Glas in einem Zug. Doch irgendwie schien das Eis zwischen den beiden gebrochen. Sie begannen zu reden. Je länger der Abend sich hinzog, desto beschwingter, aber auch ehrlicher. Bis nichts mehr von dem Glühwein da war. Als sie beide dies realisierten, blickte Sirius versonnen ins Leere und fragte nach einiger Bedenkzeit mit schwerer Zunge: „Was wirst du mir eigentlich zu Weihnachten schenken?"

Severus sah ihn abschätzig an: „Flohpuder …"

Empört stemmte Sirius seine Fäuste in die Seiten. „Flohpulver? Wo du weißt, dass ich hier nicht weg kann?"

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Kein Flohpulver. FlohPUDER!"

Der andere schien nun leicht verwirrt und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Wozu soll das gut sein?"

Snape beobachtete ihn nur, und ein Grinsen schien an seinen Mundwinkeln zu zupfen. „Zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf, das wird heute nichts mehr. Ich würde vorschlagen, ich mache uns jetzt einen Tee mit einem großen Schuss Ausnüchterungstrank."

Sirius verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Ausnüchtern? Kümmere dich besser um Nachschub von dem Zeug hier." Er zeigte anklagend auf den leeren Kessel. „Ich gehe inzwischen Seidenschnabel füttern. Wenn ich ihn vergesse, wird mir Harry das nie verzeihen."

Er stand auf und drückte beim Vorbeigehen Severus einen lautstarken Kuss auf den Scheitel. Doch dann, irgendwie, holte der Namen des Jungen-der-lebte die beiden zurück in die Realität. Keiner liess sich etwas anmerken. Während Sirius sich leicht schwankend auf den Weg unters Dach machte, widmete sich Severus der Zubereitung des Tees. Als das Getränk fertig war, zog er eine Phiole aus seiner Tasche und maß einige Löffel des Ebriusanti-Serums ab. Damit würden sie beide im nu wieder Zurechnungsfähig werden.

Severus goss den Tee in zwei Tassen und nahm vorsichtig einen kleinen Schluck nach dem anderen. Dann schien er abzuwägen. Er hatte zu viel erzählt. Viel zu viel. Dieser verdammte weihnachtliche Geruch hatte ihm das Hirn umnebelt. Nun, er wusste nun auch einige pikante Details aus Blacks Leben ... Aber jetzt konnte er zum Glück wieder klar denken. Schließlich zog er eine weitere Phiole mit der Aufschrift „Obliviate" aus seiner Tasche und gab einige Tropfen davon in die zweite Tasse, die er auf den Tisch an Sirius' Platz stellte. Dann trank er gierig seinen eigenen Tee aus, verzog angewidert das Gesicht und wandte sich schließlich der Spüle zu, um die Spuren des vorweihnachtlichen Trinkgelages zu beseitigen.

Natürlich bekam er mit, dass die Tür leise geöffnet wurde, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Er wusste ja, dass es nur Sirius sein konnte. Infolgedessen sah er nicht, wie dieser eintrat, unter dem Mistelzweig kurz verharrte und etwas unschlüssig schien, bevor er den Zauberstab hob und ein „Obliviate" flüsterte.

Da erst hielt Severus kurz inne, starrte auf die sauberen Gläser, schüttelte den Kopf und beförderte alles in den Küchenschrank, wo es hin gehörte. Als er sich umdrehte, saß Sirius am Küchentisch und trank eine Tasse Tee. Es war ein ungewohntes Bild, und Black selbst schien auch irgendwie verwirrt. Schließlich hob Sirius seinen Blick und sah Severus an, als ob er ihn gerade erst bemerkt hätte. „Ah, Severus. Du bist zurück ... Wie geht es Arthur?"

Bleibt mir nur noch, allen ein frohes Fest zu wünschen und mich nochmals ganz herzlich bei meiner tolligen Beta Tlana Isimi zu bedanken.


	21. Sowas wie ein Trostpflaster

nbee hatte die außerordentliche Ehre, Rübezahl - quatsch, sasa zu bewichteln. Rübezahl-never-pay-out-Wettbüro mit der Vorstandsvorsitzenden sasa hatte als Wunsch:

_Ich hätte gerne Snape und Black in einem Gespräch über Lucius Malfoy.  
>Ob die beiden anschließend im Bett landen (P 12 bitte!), sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen, oder sich ausnahmsweise mal wie Erwachsene benehmen, ist mir egal.<br>Weitere Personen oder Wesen oder was auch immer nach Belieben, ebenso Zeit und Ort.  
>Folgende Wörter hätte ich gerne eingebaut:<br>- Flohpuder  
>- Schaumbad<br>- Plüschbär  
>- Zimtsterne<br>- Rauschgoldengel_

**Der folgende Beitrag stammt von Mrs. X. Von Madam Unbekannt, dem weiblichen FF-Pendant zum Dark Knight. **

**Sprich, sie möchte unerkannt bleiben. Sie ist in Zeiten größter Not eingesprungen, hat auf die schnelle einen wunderschönen Beitrag gezaubert und möchte nicht einmal Dank dafür. Trotzdem: Vielen Dank, du Unbekannte! Dafür, dass du ein perfektes Gegengewicht für all die Unzuverlässigkeit in dieser Welt bist!**

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/EmilyLaing

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Sowas wie ein Trostpflaster **von** Anonym****  
><strong>  
>AN: Liebes Wichtelkind, da hast Du mir ja mit den wenigen Vorgaben eine echte Herausforderung gestellt. Ich hab mir eine Geschichte drumrum ausgedacht, die Dir hoffentlich gefällt.

Ginny, eben noch Weasley, war sehr aufgeregt. Der Umstand, daß sie in einigen Wochen schon Potter heißen würde, spielte dabei eine untergeordnete Rolle. Sie stand in der Umkleidekabine des neu erbauten Quidditchstadions von Limerick und starrte ins Leere. Das rege Treiben um sie herum schien sie überhaupt nicht zu berühren. Versonnen strich sie über ihren Umhang. Die scharlachrote Fledermaus auf schwarzem Grund schien sich über sie lustig zu machen.  
>Zwei Jahre schon trainierte Ginny bei den legendären Ballycastle Bats und heute war endlich ihr großer Tag. Sie durfte spielen. Von Anfang an! Als Jägerin und ausgerechnet in einem "Freundschaftsspiel" gegen eine schottische Mannschaft, die Featherharpie Dizzies, die sich mit einem ausgesprochen aggressiven Spielstil einen Namen gemacht hatten. Nicht schön und elegant, aber äußerst erfolgreich.<br>Ein wundervoller Wintertag. Strahlender Sonnenschein aber klirrend kalt, man würde den Goldenen Schatz meilenweit sehen können. Von draußen wehten die Schlachtgesänge der Fans herein.

Ginny schüttelte sich. Wie hatte sie sich diesen Moment herbeigesehnt? Und wann war sie das letzte Mal so derartig nervös gewesen?  
>Sie konnte sich nicht mehr länger darüber Gedanken machen, Sean O´Hare, ihr Kapitän und Enkel des legendären Darren O´Hare, dem Erfinder der Falkenkopf-Angriffsformation, hielt seine kleine Rede, die er vor jedem Spiel hielt, etwa wortgleich und von einem kleinen Zettel abgelesen und sofort war Ginny hochkonzentriert. Die Nervosität hatte der puren Freude Platz gemacht. Mit der Nominierung als Stammspielerin war für Ginny ein Kindertraum in Erfüllung gegangen. Sie würde ihr Bestes geben und ihrem Team alle Ehre machen!<p>

Hoch oben auf der funkelnagelneuen Tribüne saßen, zwischen den johlenden irischen Fans, Harry Potter mit schwitzigen Händen, Molly Weasley mit einem umfangreichen Verpflegungspaket und George Weasley, der mit irgendwas in seiner großen Tasche beschäftigt war. Vorsichtshalber saßen sie mit ihren schwarz-roten Schals und dem riesen Plakat GINNY GO in der irischen Fankurve. Einem Gerücht zufolge sprechen auch Iren englisch. Trotzdem versuchte Harry vergeblich dem lautstarken Gepräch zweier Fans neben ihnen zu folgen. Es ging wohl um Ginny und irgendwas mit echten Männern und nicht so schottischen Luschen. Harry wurde unwillkürlich kleiner auf seinem Sitz.

"Meine Güte, ist das aufregend, möchte jemand was von den Kürbispasteten?"  
>Molly schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde aber weder Harry, noch George machten Anstalten, sich durch Essen abzulenken.<p>

Und dann öffneten sich die Tore der Katakomben und zuerst sah man die grasgrünen Umhänge mit den gelben Punkten der schottischen Gäste. Voraus flog Stanley Kauto, der Superstar der Featherharpie Dizzies. Für ein enormes Geld aus Frankreich eingekauft. Startreiber, aber auch schon mal Fänger des Goldenen Schnatzes. Der Mann war wirklich jede einzelne der vielen Galeonen wert, die er gekostet hatte.  
>Kurz danach unter frenetischem Jubel die Iren, in schwarz mit der scharlachroten Fledermaus auf der Brust. Ginny ganz hinten und Molly brüllte mit den irischen Fans um die Wette.<p>

Das Spiel begann rasant. Erste Liga eben, das hatte nichts mehr mit den bemühten Versuchen auf Hogwarts zu tun. In aberwitziger Geschwindigkeit flogen die Spieler umher, die Klatscher und der Quaffel waren mit bloßem Auge kaum zu erkennen, so schnell wurden sie dort, am Himmel bewegt.  
>Auch die schwierige Abawanski-Doppelfinte, von Kauto vorbildlich ausgeführt war perfekt! Beinahe elegant ließ er sich den Quaffel von Ginny abluchsen, um ihr heimtückisch einen Klatscher hinterherzuschicken.<br>Der traf Ginny mit voller Wucht. Wie ein Blatt vom Baum fiel Ginny vom Besen und stürzte in die Tiefe. Die Sanitätsmagier bremsten ihren Fall zwar in letztem Moment, aber dennoch blieb Ginny erst einmal reglos liegen.

Die Schotten jubelten.  
>"Kauto ist der King!", skandierten sie lautstark. Das Pfeifkonzert der Iren und Mollys Geschrei war ohrenbetäubend.<br>Harry war wie betäubt und wie im Schock beobachtete er, wie die ohnmächtige Ginny auf eine Trage gelegt und aus dem Stadion getragen wurde.

Ginny war sofort in das renomierte St. Longrun Krankenhaus für magische Sportverletzungen appariert worden.  
>Molly , George und Harry mussten sich erst durch die zeternden irischen Fans und die Security kämpfen, dann stellten sie fest, daß Limerick zwar wesentlich beschaulicher und kleiner, aber nicht unbedingt übersichtlicher als London war.<br>Endlich standen sie dann doch vor dem modernen, voll verglasten Gebäude und einen Moment später vor der Hexe am Empfang, die gelangweilt in der neuesten Ausgabe ´Thestralracing´ blätterte.  
>Molly baute sich Ehrfurcht gebietend vor ihr auf.<br>"Wir wollen zu Ginny Weasley!", schnappte sie etwas atemlos.  
>Auf der anderen Seite der Glasscheibe war keine Reaktion erkennbar.<br>"Ich bin die Mutter! Und das hier sind ihr Bruder und ihr Verlobter!"  
>Erwartungsvoll stemmte sie die Fäuste in die Hüften.<br>"Welche Sportart?", fragte die blonde Hexe gedehnt, ohne von ihrem Magazin aufzublicken.  
>"Quidditch!", schaltete Harry sich ein.<br>"Dritter Stock", war die Antwort und die Blonde blätterte eine Seite um.

Mollys Gesichtsfarbe hatte schon einen sehr ungesunden Rotton angenommen, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatten Harry und George sich an je einer Seite bei ihr untergehakt und schleiften sie schon in Richtung Treppenhaus.  
>Selbstverständlich gab es in einem Sportkrankenhaus keinen Fahrstuhl. Hier hatten vor allem die Besucher sportlich zu sein. Und das waren sie scheinbar. Dynamische, junge Zauberer und Hexen in praktischen, bunten Roben. Auch die Heiler waren überwiegend im Laufschritt unterwegs und endlich im dritten Stock angekommen mit einer Molly, die schnaufte, wie ein Dampfkessel, musste Harry einem kleinen, dicken Heiler mit Halbglatze hinterherrennen, um zu erfragen, wo Ginny wohl zu finden wäre.<p>

"Ginny Weasley? Die Quidditchspielerin?", fragte er und schien ehrlich erfreut, "Ich begleite Sie ... hier entlang!"  
>Am Ende eines langen Ganges hatten sie endlich Ginnys Zimmer erreicht. Molly hatte sich an die Spitze der kleinen Gruppe geschafft und schubste den Securitymagier einfach zur Seite. Zu viert stürmten sie das kleine, helle Zimmer.<br>Ginny lag in einen riesigen Krankenbett und grinste schief.

Molly stürzte sich wie ein Geier auf ihre Tochter, der es abgesehen von dem unerfreulichen Umstand, daß sie im Krankenhaus und nicht im Stadion war, einigermaßen gut zu gehen schien. Harry war erleichtert!  
>"Sie sind ... äääh?", holte der Heiler Harry aus seinen Gedanken und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Er hatte ein Pergament und eine Feder gezückt.<br>"Ach, mein armes Kind!", jammerte Molly. Ginny feixte George zu, der irgendwas in seiner Tasche nestelte.  
>"Harry, Harry Potter", gab Harry bereitwillig Auskunft. Der Heiler ließ die Feder über das Pergament fliegen.<br>"Der berühmte Harry Potter", murmelte der Heiler, der bei genauerem Hinsehen erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit Mundungus Fletcher hatte, "Der Verlobte, das ist ja hervorragend ..."  
>"Mama, mir geht es wirklich gut, das war mehr der Schreck, außer ... mmmmpf ... du drückst meine gebrochenen Rippen zu fest ...", würgte Ginny hervor, was Molly zu einer weiteren, lautstarken Wehklage veranlasste.<br>Jetzt musste auch Harry fast grinsen. Er warf Ginny einen bedauernden, erleichterten und sehr verliebten Blick zu, den Ginny mit einem Kussmund beantwortete.

"Ach, das ist ja wirklich ganz allerliebst", sagte der Heiler. Die Feder flog über´s Papier.  
>"Wann ist denn die Hochzeit geplant?", fragte er.<br>"Direkt nach Weihnachten", antwortete Harry. George fluchte leise und fingerte weiter in der Tasche rum.  
>"Haben sie Dir auch wenigstens was zu Essen gebracht?" Wer konnte das fragen, außer Molly?<br>"Mama, ich bin noch keine halbe Stunde hier!", begehrte Ginny auf, "Und ich hasse es jetzt schon! Mein erstes Spiel und dann sowas!"

"Ach, Schwesterherz, sich von Stanley Kauto vom Besen kehren zu lassen ist nun wirklich keine Schande", sagte George, ungewohnt fürsorglich.  
>"Nun", begann der Heiler mit gedämpfter Stimme, "Quidditch ist ja ein gefährlicher Sport ..."<br>"Na ja ...", wandte Harry ein. Der Heiler gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu Schweigen.  
>"... nein, ich mein das ganz im Ernst, junger Mann. Schlimme Dinge passieren da! Das kann ich ihnen flüstern. Da hat man als Familienvorstand doch auch Verantwortung!"<br>Erwartungsvoll sah er Harry an. Der schaute hilflos zu Ginny, die ebenso hilflos einen Monolog von Molly über die Ernährungsfrage im Allgemeinen und in Irland im Speziellen, über sich ergehen lassen musste.  
>"Wenn sie Ihre Frau ist", fuhr der Heiler nun fort, "dann hört dieser Blödsinn doch bestimmt auf!"<br>Weiter flog die Feder über´s Papier.

"Welcher Blödsinn?", fragte Ginny nun leicht alarmiert.  
>"Lady, nicht aufregen in ihrem Zustand", rief der Heiler.<br>"Welcher Zustand?", schrillte Mollys Stimme durch den Raum.  
>Die Feder vollführte einen kleinen, enthusiastischen Looping und kratzte dann weiter munter über´s Papier.<br>Im selben Moment zog George etwas kleines, grünes mit gelben Punkten aus seiner Tasche.  
>"Der Arm war abgebrochen, aber ich hab´s repariert", frohlockte er und ließ die Figur von Stanley Kauto einen kleinen Kreis fliegen, "Mit den Dingern werd ich endgültig reich!"<p>

"GEORGE WEASLEY!", brüllte Molly, "DER KERL HAT MEINE TOCHTER UMGEBRACHT!"  
>"Mama!", protestierte Ginny.<p>

Die Feder schrieb und schrieb.

"Moment", fiel Harry plötzlich ein und er fixierte den kleinen, dicken Mann in der Heilerrobe, "Sie sind gar kein Heiler!"  
>"Hab ich nie behauptet - gestatten, Bobby Brown, Reporter der renomierten Zei..."<br>Weiter kam er nicht. Wie ein Zerberus schoss Molly auf ihn zu. Erstaunlich behände. Selbst Harry duckte sich instinktiv ein wenig.

"DAS IST JA WOHL DAS HINTERLETZTE!", zeterte sie los. Das zuvorkommende Lächeln gefror auf seinem Gesicht.  
>"MEINE TOCHTER IST SCHWERVERLETZT UND DIESES SENSATIONSLüSTERNE PACK ..."<br>"Mama!"  
>"Ginnykind, sei ruhig - WENN ICH AUCH NUR EIN WORT VON DEM, WAS HIER GESPROCHEN WURDE IN DIESEM KäSEBLATT FINDE ..."<br>"Was dann?", fragte der Reporter recht mutig, wie Harry zugeben musste. George feixte.  
>Molly Weasley zog ihren Zauberstab und baute sich drohend vor Brown auf. Der raffte nun sein Pergament und die Feder zusammen und trat den strategischen Rückzug an. Molly war knallrot im Gesicht, was zwar einen recht unvorteilhaften Kontrast zu ihren Haaren bildete, aber durchaus beeindruckend war.<p>

Harry bewegte sich vorsichtig aus der akuten Gefahrenzone und näherte sich Ginnys Bett. Die verdrehte die Augen, musste aber doch grinsen, als der bedauernswerte Reporter mit einem "Ich empfehle mich" aus dem Zimmer flüchtete.  
>George lachte jetzt lautstark.<br>"Wir zwei sind noch nicht fertig!", blaffte Molly ihn an und er kannte sie lange genug, um sich ein zerknirschtes Gesicht abzuringen. Trotzdem ließ er Stanley Kauto wilde Flugmanöver über Ginnys Bett ausführen

Harry hatte die quasi unbeobachtete Zeit genutzt und sich bis zu Ginnys Bett vorgearbeitet, wo er nun auf der Kante saß und Ginnys Hand hielt.  
>"Natürlich spielst du solange Quidditch, wie du Lust dazu hast", sagte er leise. Ginny lächelte ihn an.<br>"Natürlich", erwiderte sie, "ich bin auch die Tochter meiner Mutter."  
>Harry wusste zwar nicht so recht, ob er das nicht als Drohung auffassen musste, aber das war ihm in dem Moment egal. Zärtlich küsste er sie.<p>

Ein lautstarkes Picken an der Fensterscheibe holte alle aus ihren Gedanken. Eine schwarze Eule mit einigen roten Federn auf der Brust brachte ein Pergament und einen kleinen, schwarzen Beutel, ließ sich von Ginny kurz hinter den nicht vorhandenen Ohren kraulen und flog dann keckernd davon.

Aufgeregt entrollte Ginny das Pergament.  
>"Das ist von meinem Team!", rief sie erfreut.<p>

Liebe Ginny,  
>Wir haben gewonnen! In der 96sten Minute hat Sean den Schnatz gefangen und Kauto sah ganz schön dumm aus. Wir kommen Dich später noch besuchen. Nimm Dich bis dahin in Acht, im Longruns treibt so ein bekloppter Reporter sein Unwesen. Hau ihm auf die Backe! Oder halt ihn fest und wart auf uns...<br>Das in dem Beutel ist eine Überraschung. Das wird man bald in allen Fanshops kaufen können.  
>Viel Spaß damit!<br>Gute Besserung!  
>Bis später!<p>

"Hach", sagte Molly, "das sind ja feine Leute!"  
>"Auch wenn es Iren sind", setzte George mit einem Grinsen hinterher und duckte sich instinktiv vor Mollys giftigem Blick. Stanley Kauto drehte mittlerweile einsame Kreise hinter Harry.<br>"Was ist denn in dem Beutel?", fragte Harry möglichst beiläufig, um nicht allzu neugierig auszusehen.  
>Ginny öffnete das schmale Samtband und griff vorsichtig hinein. Mit einem Tausend-Watt-Lächeln beförderte sie eine kleine Figur in einem schwarzen Umhang zu Tage. Die scharlachrote Fledermaus biß sich mit den roten Haaren der Miniaturginny, ganz genau wie das Original.<br>"Das sollte eigentlich ´ne Weihnachtsüberraschung werden", maulte George.  
>"Na, als Trostpflaster ist es auch nicht schlecht", gab Harry zu bedenken.<br>Die kleine Ginny zog anmutig ihre Kreise über dem Bett.

"Du stehst mir in der Sonne", sagte Ginny zu Harry, der bereitwillig einen Schritt zur Seite ging und den Blick auf den kleinen Stanley Kauto freigab. Auf eine kaum sichtbare Geste hin, nahm die kleine Ginny Fahrt auf, brauste auf die Figur im grün-gelben Umhang zu und haute sie mit einer fließend eleganten Bewegung vom Besen.

Der Jubel im Krankenzimmer war ohrenbetäubend!


	22. Das Geschenk

Mrs. Unbekannt ist für unser Seelenfresserchen e-z tätig geworden. Und hat ihre Sache gut gemacht!  
>Die Vorgaben:<br>_Ich wünsche mir das Pairing:  
>Harry und Ginny<br>bitte schön dramatisch, mit einem Hauch von Humor und dem Satz:  
>"Du stehst mir in der Sonne!"<em>

Türchen auf für unsere Herzdame, für Hillie! Sie steckt noch in den Kinderschuhen in Sachen FanFiction, macht ihren Job aber verdammt gut. Wenn es um Kalender oder Challenges geht, ist Hillie immer vorne mit dabei und hört erst auf, wenn alles vorbei ist. Schaut doch mal bei ihr rein, ihr werdet es nicht bereuen:

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1505755/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Das Geschenk **von** Hillie****  
><strong>  
>Dunkel, abweisend und bedrohlich ragte die Heulende Hütte vor ihm auf.<p>

„Alohomora", flüsterte Remus. Mit einem klischeehaften Knarren schwang die Tür auf und fiel halb aus ihren Angeln. Er bugsierte seinen Koffer mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes hinein, dann quetschte er sich ebenfalls durch den Türspalt und wuchtete die Tür wieder in ihre Angeln.

Müde lehnte sich Remus gegen die Tür, ließ den Koffer in eine Ecke krachen und ließ seinen Blick durch das verstaubte Zimmer wandern. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Remus", sagte er halblaut vor sich hin. Erbärmlich. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Draußen dämmerte es gerade, es wurde langsam hell. Remus hatte sich so früh wie möglich auf den Weg gemacht. Er wollte nichts mitbekommen von der Weihnachtsstimmung zuhause, von dem Tannenbaum, den seine Mutter geschmückt hatte. Und er wollte nicht schon wieder das traurige, resignierte Gesicht seiner Mutter sehen, die verschlossene Miene seines Vaters, wenn er sich aufmachte, wieder eine Nacht allein in der verlassenen Hütte zu verbringen.

Er hatte seinen Freunden nichts davon erzählt, dass er dieses Weihnachten allein sein würde, allein mit dem Vollmond. Er wollte ihnen das Fest nicht verderben. James war mit seiner Angebeteten in den Urlaub gefahren, seine Großeltern Charlus und Dorea hatten ihn und Lily zum Skiurlaub eingeladen. Peter feierte wahrscheinlich zuhause, wo er von seiner Mutter umsorgt wurde, genau wie damals, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war. Und Sirius? Remus wusste es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass ihn eine seiner zahlreichen, häufig wechselnden Freundinnen zu sich eingeladen hatte. Zu den anderen aus seinem ehemaligen Jahrgang hatte er kaum mehr Kontakt.

Remus merkte, wie seine Gedanken abschweiften, und riss sich zusammen. Er hatte noch einen ganzen Tag vor sich, ehe die Vollmondnacht begann, da konnte er wenigstens etwas vorbereiten.

Gerade hatte Remus seinen Koffer geöffnet, da zerriss ein lautes Krachen die Stille. Remus schrak auf und blickte sich hektisch um. Wieder rumpelte es und etwas knallte heftig gegen die Haustür.

Verwundert näherte sich Remus der morschen Tür, seinen Zauberstab gezückt, und riss sie auf.

„Sirius?"

Erstaunt blickte Remus auf seinen Freund, der sich mit einem riesigen Paket abmühte. „Remus", keuchte Sirius, während er offensichtlich mit größter Anstrengung der große Paket in der Luft hielt. „Lässt du mich bitte rein?"

„Natürlich", sagte Remus verwirrt und hielt ihm die Tür auf, während er misstrauisch das Paket beäugte. Es war sehr unförmig, sah aus, als wäre es in einen alten Umhang eingewickelt, und es… zappelte?

„Was soll das, Sirius?", stellte er seinen Freund zur Rede, der sich erschöpft auf dem maroden Sofa niedergelassen hatte. „Was ist in diesem Paket?"

„Das ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich, Remus.", sagte Sirius und grinste breit. „Etwas, um dir Weihnachten ein wenig zu versüßen."

Remus sah stirnrunzelnd auf das sich windende Knäuel am Boden. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wissen will, was da drin ist", murmelte er.

Sirius lachte. „Komm schon. Ich weiß, es wird dir gefallen. Du hast dir das so gewünscht, ich weiß das.", sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Gerade jetzt, dieses Weihnachten. Glaubst du, du kannst so tun, als wäre alles okay, und dich dann heimlich verdrücken?" Sirius klatschte gespannt in die Hände. „Los, nun mach es schon auf!"

Zögernd näherte sich Remus dem Paket. Mit einem Schnipsen seines Zauberstabes ließ er die Schnüre verschwinden. Das Zappeln nahm zu, der fleckige alte Umhang wurde weggestrampelt und zum Vorschein kam… Severus Snape?

Remus keuchte auf und schrak zurück. Sein ehemaliger Mitschüler lag gefesselt und geknebelt am Boden, in etwas, das aussah wie ein slytheringrüner Pyjama. Aus zornfunkelnden Augen blitzte er zu Remus hoch.

„Sirius", kreischte Remus und sprang auf. „Wie konntest du nur… ? Woher weißt du, dass ich…" Er rannte zu Sirius und schubste ihn. „Was erwartest du, was ich jetzt mit ihm mache, hm? Und wie hast du ihn hierher bekommen? Er trägt einen Schlafanzug, bei Merlin!"

„Das ist dein Weihnachtsgeschenk, Remus!", sagte er und blickte hämisch auf Severus hinunter. „Nur für dich!"

„Das?", fauchte Remus fassungslos. „Was soll das? Was meinst du mit Geschenk? Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?" Er lief aufgebracht hin und her und traute sich nicht, den Slytherin auf dem Boden anzusehen.

Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände. „Remus, komm schon, beruhige dich!" Er packte Remus bei den Schultern. „Er soll dir diesem Trank brauen. Dafür ist er hier. Weißt du noch? Wir haben darüber geredet, dieser Belby hat ihn erfunden, er verhindert, dass du zu ein blutrünstigen Werwolf wirst, hast du das denn vergessen?"

Remus ließ sich langsam auf das Sofa sinken. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Sirius hatte es also nicht herausgefunden.

„Aber dieser Trank ist kaum erforscht. Und man muss ihn auf jeden Werwolf individuell abstimmen. Und wo denkst du, bekommen wir hier die ganzen Zutaten her? Und warum zur Hölle musstest du dafür Snape entführen?"

Sirius nickte eifrig. „Pass auf, ich habe an alles gedacht." Er holte einen kleinen Beutel aus seiner Tasche und vergrößerte ihn, bis ein riesiger Sack auf dem Boden lag. „Es ist alles da, ich habe alles besorgt. Alle Zutaten, und Sachen zum Brauen sind auch hier". Er strahlte ihn an. „Was sagst du?"

Remus war wie benommen. Ja, er hatte über diesen Trank gelesen. Offensichtlich verhinderte er, dass der Werwolf in ihm überhand nahm und verwandelte ihn in einen zahmen, lieben Wolf. Verlockend. Sehr verlockend, einmal nicht aufzuwachen, die Holztür zersplittert, mit Blut an den Händen, und sich zu fragen, welches armselige Geschöpf das Leben gelassen hatte. Oder am ganzen Körper blutig geschrammt, weil der Wolf ohne die Gelegenheit zu entkommen durchgedreht war…

Ein lautes Lachen ließ ihn aufschrecken. Sirius war zu Snape getreten und piekte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab. Und da wurde Remus bewusst, was Sirius getan hatte.

Zorn schoss in ihm hoch wie eine lodernde Flamme, er sprang auf Sirius zu und zerrte ihn hoch. Sirius stolperte herum und sah erstaunt in Remus' wutverzerrtes Gesicht.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder? Macht es dir wirklich so Spaß, andere zu quälen? Snape zu quälen?", Remus Stimme überschlug sich. „Ich habe dir so oft gesagt, du sollst damit aufhören! Tausendmal, bei Merlin! Und dir ist es total egal!"

Sirius hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Remus, er ist doch mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an dich!", sagte er eindringlich.

„Ja toll", fauchte Remus. „Und dafür musst du ihn entführen und quälen? Klasse, ein besseres Geschenk hätte ich mir nie zu träumen gewagt."

Sirius sah ihn verständnislos an. „Aber Remus, das ist doch nur Schniefelus", sagte er verwundert.

Remus platzte der Kragen. „Nein, eben nicht! Eben nicht!", kreischte er wie wild, packte Sirius am Arm und schleifte ihn zur Tür. „Jetzt hau ab, hau einfach ab!"

„Nein, Remus, warte doch…", stammelte Sirius noch, während Remus ihn nach draußen schob. aber Remus knallte ihm die Tür schon vor der Nase zu. „Hau ab!", schrie er ein letztes Mal und schlug gegen das Holz.

Warum musste immer ihm so etwas passieren? Sirius, der Idiot, der verstand einfach gar nichts!

Remus ließ mit einem tiefen Seufzer von der Tür ab und schmiss sich aufs Sofa. Es war auf einmal furchtbar still. Erst jetzt fiel Remus Snape wieder ein, und er fuhr zu ihm herum.

Snape lag immer noch in der gleichen, merkwürdigen Position auf dem Boden und blickte aus großen, erstaunten Augen zu ihm hoch. Auf einmal war Remus sein Auftritt etwas peinlich. Was mochte Severus nun von ihm denken? Wie viel hatte er durch seinen Ausbruch verraten?

Egal, das einzige, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war Severus nach hause zu schicken, zu hoffen, dass er ihm nicht allzu böse war und dass er sein Gesicht dabei irgendwie wahren konnte.

Er trat zu Severus, löste seine Fesseln und den Knebel und half ihm aufs Sofa. Stumm saßen die beiden sich gegenüber. Remus Innerstes zog sich zusammen bei dem Anblick von Snapes dünner Gestalt, wie er sich in seinem weiten Schlafanzug zu verstecken versuchte. Er bemühte sich, nicht dorthin zu starren, wo einige Knöpfe abgesprungen waren und der Stoff Severus' weiße Haut offenbarte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er schließlich.

Snape schnaubte. „Genau, sicher. Es passiert mir schließlich jedes Weihnachten, dass ich von einem Irren aus dem Bett geholt und entführt werde, um in einer verlassenen Hütte bei einem Werwolf zu landen. Ohne Zauberstab außerdem."

Remus lächelte gequält. Seine Worte versetzten ihm einen Stich, aber nicht so sehr wie sonst. Was wahrscheinlich an der Tatsache lag, dass Severus' Stimme nicht halb so gehässig wie sonst geklungen hatte und dass er offenkundig versuchte, seine zitternden Hände in den Ärmeln seines Pyjamas zu verbergen.

Unsicher, was er sagen sollte, räusperte Remus sich. „Nun, ich denke, du willst so schnell wie möglich nach hause…", murmelte er.

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihn weiter mit seinem merkwürdig stechenden Blick an. „Warum hast du das getan?", fragte er und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Remus wurde rot. „Sirius, er… Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn Sirius andere herumschubst. Er versteht nicht, warum ich will, dass er damit aufhört", stammelte er. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich damals nie eingegriffen habe. Ich war ein Feigling. Aber jetzt war es mir wohl einfach zu viel. Ich… bei Merlin, es ist Weihnachten!"

Remus brach ab blickte aus dem Fenster. Er schämte sich sehr.

„Ich kann den Trank brauen, weißt du?" Leise ertönte Severus' Stimme.

Remus fuhr herum. „Was sagst du?", fragte er entgeistert. Er traute seinen Ohren nicht.

Severus sah ihn trotzig an. „Ich kann den Trank für dich brauen, wenn du magst. Das ist kein Problem für mich, ich schaffe das locker. Ich bin sehr gut."

Sprachlos blickte Remus in an. Severus hatte das Kinn vorgereckt und starrte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Aber Severus, es ist Weihnachten", stotterte Remus. „Du willst doch sicher wieder nach hause!"

Der andere schnaubte. „Glaub mir, dort ist nichts, was mir entgeht. Da ist die blöde Hütte hier noch besser."

Ein Lächeln zerrte an Remus' Mundwinkeln und breitete sich unaufhaltsam auf seinem Gesicht aus. Severus wollte den Weihnachtsabend mit ihm hier verbringen, statt zuhause? Er wusste nicht viel über dessen Familie oder was der andere jetzt machte, ein halbes Jahr nach ihrem Abschluss, aber das war ihm gleich. Severus war hier, und er würde das beste daraus machen!

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht drehte er sich zu Severus um, der ihn mit versteinerter Miene ansah. „Alles klar, du kannst gerne hierbleiben, und wir brauen den Trank zusammen", sagte er strahlend und boxte Severus gegen den Arm. Der andere kniff die Augen zusammen und bemühte sich, höhnisch zu gucken. „Du willst mir helfen? Bitte, wenn du willst, dass das so eine Katastrophe wird wie der Vielsafttrank damals in der sechsten Klasse…"

Remus wurde rot. Nun, dass er in Zaubertränke nicht gut war, das war kein Geheimnis, aber Severus wusste noch, welchen Trank er ruiniert hatte?

Schnell schüttelte Remus die verlockenden Gedanken ab und sprang tatendurstig auf. „Egal, ich kann Zutaten schneiden, oder so. Also, los geht's!"

oOoOoOo

Einige Stunden später war seine Begeisterung etwas verflogen.

Gemeinsam und nach Severus' Anweisungen hatten die beiden etliche Zutaten zerkleinert, gemahlen oder ausgepresst. Dann hatte Remus auch schon den Faden verloren, während Severus durch das Zimmer fegte, Zutaten in den Kessel warf, das Feuer auflodern und herunterbrennen ließ und den Trank absurd oft auf die verschiedensten Weisen umrührte.

Ab und zu bat er Remus noch, ihm eine bestimmte Zutat zu reichen oder einen kleinen Handgriff zu erledigen, aber Remus kam sich etwas nutzlos vor angesichts Severus' erstaunlichem Talent in Sachen Zaubertränke. Remus hatte sich nun auf das Sofa gekuschelt und beobachtete den anderen, wie er virtuos an dem Trank werkelte.

Severus hockte auf dem Boden, in einer recht unbequem aussehenden Position, und war vollkommen auf den Kessel konzentriert. Er hatte sich einige von Remus' Sachen ausgeliehen, die Remus immer zur Sicherheit mitnahm, denn selbst das lodernde Feuer konnte die Heulende Hütte nicht ausreichend wärmen. Die Hose war ihm ein gutes Stück zu kurz und der Pullover schlotterte nicht nur weit um seinen Oberkörper, sondern war auch noch in einem dunklen Gryffindorrot gehalten. Aber Remus war weit davon entfernt, den Anblick lächerlich zu finden…

Severus sah auf. „Was starrst du denn so? Ist etwas?", fragte er schroff. Remus blickte ertappt zur Seite. „Nein nein…", er schluckte. „Ich überlege, ob ich etwas machen könnte…"

Diesen Augenblick nutze sein Magen, um laut und vernehmlich zu knurren.

Severus stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus. „Sieht aus, als hätte da jemand einen Vorschlag.", seine Mundwinkel verschoben sich zu einem leichten Grinsen. „Gibt es etwas zu essen?"

Remus riss sich von diesem außergewöhnlichen Anblick, einem grinsenden Snape, los und ging in die Ecke zu seinem Koffer. „Meine Mutter hat mir eine Weihnachtsgans mitgegeben, ich kann die für uns braten." Vielleicht war es besser, nicht zu erwähnen, dass er die Gans ursprünglich als Besänftigung für den Wolf geplant hatte. Das würde ja nun auch nicht mehr nötig sein, wenn der Trank wirkte…

Seine Mutter hatte ihm den Vogel sorgfältig eingepackt und bereits vorbereitet. Remus machte sich daran, im Kamin einen provisorischen Rost einzurichten, um die Weihnachtsgans zu braten. Ein verstohlener Blick zeigte ihm, dass Severus weiter konzentriert an seinem Kessel arbeitete, während er am Kamin herumwerkelte.

Einige Zeit arbeiteten sie schweigend vor sich hin. Es war eine angenehme Stille. Remus versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er bisher auf diese Art mit Severus allein gewesen war… Irgendwann in der sechsten Klasse, da hatte Slughorn ihn zu einigen Nachhilfestunden mit seinem begabten Mitschüler verdonnert.  
>Remus konnte nicht behaupten, in diesen wenigen Stunden etwas gelernt zu haben. Das einzige in seinem Gedächtnis war die Erinnerung an Severus' bissige Kommentare, den Anblick seiner freigelegten Unterarme und den einen Tag, an dem er einen Zopf getragen hatte. Remus hatte hilflos hinter ihm gestanden und hatte seinen Blick nicht lösen können von dem schmalen Hals, dem geschwungenen Schlüsselbein und den feinen schwarzen Härchen, die im Nacken einen Wirbel bildeten…<p>

Remus verbot seinen Gedanken, weiter abzuschweifen und schämte sich etwas. Verrückte Teenagerhormone. Er ignorierte gekonnt, was der Anblick von Severus in seiner Kleidung in ihm auslöste und dass er sich heute keinen Deut besser verhielt als damals.

Er rief seine Gedanken zur Ordnung und konzentrierte sich auf die Weihnachtsgans. So, das sollte gehen. Er hatte die Gans auf dem Rost montiert und brachte sie mit einem Schnipsen seines Zauberstabes dazu, sich gleichmäßig zu drehen.

Remus richtete sich auf und wandte sich wieder Severus zu. Der andere hatte seine Position nicht wesentlich verändert, klebte immer noch wie festgewachsen vor dem Kessel und rührte wie besessen.

Remus ließ sich neben ihm auf den Boden sinken. „Was hast du eigentlich das letzte halbe Jahr gemacht, nach dem Schulabschluss?", fragte er und besah sich beiläufig den Bubotubler-Eiter, der bereitstand, um in den Trank gerührt zu werden.

Severus sah kurz auf, dann beugte er sich wieder den Kessel, bevor er antwortete. „Nichts besonderes. Ich habe ein paar Aufträge angenommen und stelle hauptsächlich Tränke her für die Apotheken in der Winkelgasse…", er warf Remus einen schnellen Blick zu, „und in der Nokturngasse."

Remus nickte verstehend. Severus machte nun in der Tat etwas aus seinem Talent für Zaubertränke. Nokturngasse. Naja.

„Und du? Was hast du getrieben?", fragte Severus zurück. „Wolltest du nicht Auror werden?"

Remus lachte bitter auf. „Ja, eigentlich schon… aber du kannst es dir sicher denken: Die wollten keinen Werwolf. Ich habe mich mit ein paar Nebenjobs durchgeschlagen…" Er beschloss, nichts davon zu erzählen, wie er erfolglos bei Florean Fortescue gearbeitet hatte und was für ein schlechter Kellner er offensichtlich war. Die beiden versanken wieder in Schweigen.

oOoOoOo

Die nächsten Stunden flogen schnell dahin. Während Severus sich nicht vom Kessel fortbewegte, kümmerte sich Remus um ihren Gänsebraten, holte Feuerholz hinein und machte die Hütte etwas wohnlicher.

Langsam zog ein verführerischer Duft nach Braten durch die ganze Hütte. Remus hoffte, dass die Gans fertig war, und beschäftigte sich damit, mit einem Messer hineinzupieken und das Fleisch zu untersuchen.

Plötzlich seufzte Severus auf und richtete sich auf. Remus blickte zu ihn hinüber. Offensichtlich war es soweit; Severus hob den Kessel vorsichtig von der Feuerstelle, stand auf und dehnte sich ausgiebig. Remus zwang seine Augen los und drehte sich schnell um, seine Wangen glühten. Das Bild von Severus' überaus flachem Bauch und seinem Bauchnabel hatte sich unwiderruflich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

Severus kam zu ihm herüber und sah hungrig auf die Weihnachtsgans. „Der Trank muss jetzt eine Weile ziehen, dann brauche ich etwas Blut von dir, und dann ist er fast fertig." Er rieb sich die Schultern. „Ist diese Gans bald fertig? Ich habe furchtbaren Hunger."

Remus betrachtete sein Messer und das Fleisch, das er aufgeschnitten hatte. „Sieht gar aus", sagte er strahlend. Sein Magen fühlte sich ebenfalls an wie ein hohler Krater, der kräftige Bratenduft war zu verführerisch.

Schnell nahm er ein paar Kissen, schmiss sie auf den Boden und verwandelte ein paar Holzscheite in Teller und Messer.

Die beiden ließen sich auf dem Boden nieder und ließen sich die Weihnachtsgans schmecken. Zartes Fleisch, knusprige Kruste, triefend vor Fett… für eine ganze Zeit brachte keiner der beiden ein Wort heraus.

Schließlich lehnte sich Remus gesättigt zurück und bestaunte den kleinen Knochenhaufen zwischen ihnen. „Das war doch ein würdiges Weihnachtsessen", stellte er zufrieden fest. Severus nickte stumm. Er schien ebenso satt wie Remus, auf seinen Wangen lag ein ungewöhnlicher rötlicher Schimmer.

Schwerfällig stand Severus auf und inspizierte den Kessel. Remus folgte ihm und bemerkte, dass der Trank sich beständig abdunkelte, er war fast schwarz. „Ist er gleich fertig?", fragte er neugierig.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Gleich wird er komplett schwarz, und dann muss etwas von deinem Blut hinein. Der Trank muss ja auf den Werwolf in dir geprägt werden. Danach ist er dann fertig."

Remus sah aus dem Fenster. Es dämmerte bereits. Bald würde der Vollmondschein sich über die Landschaft ergießen und ein wildes Tier in ihm hervorlocken. Außer der Trank wirkte. Remus wandte sich zu Snape um, der ihn stumm beobachtete.

„Du musst nicht hierbleiben, weißt du. Ich verstehe es schon, wenn du wegwillst…", seine Stimme erstarb. Wenn Severus gleich doch noch abhaute…

Severus sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Nein, ich will sehen, wie der Trank wirkt. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass es funktioniert. Und dann werde ich vielleicht mein kleines Werwolf-Trauma los." Er brachte ein schmales Grinsen zustande. Remus grinste zittrig zurück und wandte sich hastig wieder um. Er war dem anderen sehr dankbar.

„So, es ist so weit", rief ihm Severus kurz danach zu. In der Tat, der Trank war nun komplett schwarz. Remus starrte in den Kessel mit der teerähnlichen Flüssigkeit.

Wortlos reichte Severus ihm ein kleines Messer und eine Phiole. Remus zögerte kurz, dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Hatte er nicht schon viel schlimmere Verletzungen gehabt als eine kleine Schnittwunde?

Remus drückte sich die Klinge in die Handfläche. Schnell hielt er die Phiole an den schmalen Schnitt und beobachtete, wie einige dunkelrote Tropfen hervorquollen und in das Glasgefäß rannen.

Severus nahm die Phiole entgegen und nickte ihm zu. Dann trat er an den Kessel und ließ vorsichtig drei Tropfen in die schwarze Flüssigkeit fallen.

Es zischte und dampfte heftig, der Trank fing an zu brodeln. Als der Dampf verzogen war, sah Remus, dass sich die Flüssigkeit zu einem appetitlichen Schlammbraun verfärbt hatte.

„So", sagte Severus zufrieden und sah aus dem Fenster. „Optimal. Es ist noch nicht ganz dunkel. Du musst eine ordentliche Portion trinken, bevor die Dämmerung vorbei ist. Dann wirst du dich verwandeln, sobald der Mond aufgeht, aber nur äußerlich."

Remus nickte stumm. Er hatte Angst. Was, wenn der Trank nicht wirkte wie geplant? Severus wäre ihm hilflos ausgeliefert… „Hast du keine Angst?", fragte er den anderen.

Severus sah ihn ruhig an. „Ich vertraue auf mein Können", sagte er gelassen.

Remus nickte. „In Ordnung. Aber ich will, dass du meinen Zauberstab nimmst. Falls doch etwas ist." Er nestelte an seiner Tasche und drückte dem anderen seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. Severus seufzte und schob ihn in seinen Ärmel.

„Na, dann komm. Ich hole eine Tasse", sagte Severus. Er nahm sich eines der Messer und verwandelte es in eine Tasse. Nun, die Tasse war immer noch sehr silbern und metallisch… Remus verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Severus hatte es trotzdem gesehen und bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, bevor er mit der Tasse eine ordentliche Menge des Trankes aus dem Kessel schöpfte.

Remus starrte auf die leicht blubbernde, dickflüssige braune Brühe. Warum mussten alle praktischen Tränke immer so ekelhaft sein? Mit Todesverachtung setzte er den Becher an und stürzte den Trank hinunter. Die zähflüssige Brühe füllte seinen Mund, er schluckte und schluckte und würgte und schluckte, dann war die Tasse endlich leer bis zur Neige.

Severus sah ihn gespannt an. „Und?", fragte er wissbegierig.

Remus schüttelte sich leicht. Ein heißes, brennendes Gefühl schien durch seine Adern und Knochen zu fließen, aber nicht unangenehm. „Mir ist warm", teilte er dem anderen mit. „Ansonsten ist alles normal."

Er trat ans Fenster und sah nach draußen. Es war jetzt sehr dunkel. Noch war der Mond nicht zu sehen, aber schon die unmittelbare Sicht auf den dunklen, sternenübersäten Nachthimmel schien etwas tief in ihm zu bewegen. Remus wandte sich schnell zu Severus um.

„Bald ist es soweit", sagte er hastig. „Wir müssen dich in Sicherheit bringen. Am besten bleibst du in diesem Raum und machst die Tür fest zu. Ich gehe nach draußen."

Severus nickte langsam. Er versuchte es offensichtlich zu verbergen, aber die Vorstellung, gleich einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf vor sich zu haben, schien ihn doch zu beeindrucken.

Remus versicherte sich, dass der starke Holzriegel der Tür noch intakt war. Dann begann er, seine Kleidung abzulegen und sorgfältig in der Ecke zu stapeln.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Severus mit erstickter Stimme und sah ihn entgeistert an. Remus hielt inne. „Ich will mir nicht sämtliche Sachen zerfetzen. Bei der Verwandlung gehen sie immer kaputt."

Severus nickte verstehend und wandte sich schnell ab. Remus hatte seine Sachen bis auf die Unterhose ausgezogen und schlich zögernd zur Tür. „Also dann", murmelte er. „Mach die Tür gut zu, ja?"

Severus warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und nickte hastig. Seine Wangen glänzten ungewöhnlich rosig und er sah Remus nicht in die Augen. „Du wirst sehen, es wirkt.", sagte er schüchtern.

Remus nickte, dann löste er seinen Blick von Severus und schob sich nach draußen. Sofort umfing ihn klirrende Kälte. Er wartete kurz, bis er die schabenden Geräusche hörte und wusste, dass Severus die Tür verriegelt hatte. Dann entfernte er sich ein Stückchen und begann ein wenig zu hopsen und zu rennen, um nicht komplett auszukühlen.

oOoOoOo

Bald war Remus völlig durchfroren und ließ sich auf einem Baumstumpf nieder. Ihm schien es, als sei er schon seit Stunden draußen in der Kälte. Die Verwandlung schien jetzt wie eine willkommene Erlösung.

Eine Ewigkeit schien vergangen zu sein, als er plötzliche das bekannte Ziehen in seiner Brust spürte. Remus sah auf.

Da war sie, die leuchtende, helle Scheibe am Himmel. Sie nahm sein ganzes Blickfeld ein, Fluch und Segen zugleich. Das Blut pochte laut in seinen Ohren und das leichte Ziehen wurde zu einem mächtigen Reißen, das durch seinen ganzen Körper ging.

Remus konzentrierte sich auf den Anblick des Mondes, um die Schmerzen auszublenden, während der Vollmondschein ihn verwandelte. Es würde vorbei gehen…

Dann lag er erschöpft auf dem Waldboden. Er fühlte sich, als hätte man seinen Körper zu Brei zermatscht und in eine andere Form gepresst. Aber… etwas war anders als sonst. Er fühlte sich stark, kräftig, hatte Kontrolle über seinen Körper, nicht wie sonst, wo er die Vollmondnacht wie in einem blutigen Rausch miterlebte.

Remus sprang auf, trabte ein wenig hin und her. Er genoss den federnden Waldboden, die Geschmeidigkeit und Stärke seiner Gliedmaßen, die Leichtigkeit, mit der er durch den Wald dahinschnellen konnte.

Er rannte immer schneller, jagte gestreckt über den frostigen Boden, sprang federnd über umgefallene Baumstämme. Er sah nicht, wo er hinrannte, überließ sich seinen Instinkten, die ihm den richtigen Weg wiesen. Im Lauf legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ein langgezogenes Heulen los. So musste sich Freiheit anfühlen…

Remus wusste nicht, wie lange er herumgerannt war. Ihm schien, als hätte er mehrmals den See umrundet. Da drang etwas in sein Bewusstsein hindurch. Er hatte ein Ziel, er musste schneller dorthin. Etwas in ihm zog ihn weiter, war es der Jagdtrieb? War der Wolf in ihm doch noch erwacht?

Er konnte seinen Körper nicht mehr stoppen, er raste immer schneller auf seine Beute zu. Ihm schien, als würden sein Bewusstsein und das des wilden Tieres, das tief in ihm erwachte, zu einem verschmelzen…

Die Heulende Hütte tauchte vor ihm auf. Da hinein!

Er wurde langsamer, umrundete die Hütte, suchte eine Lücke… Ihm blieb nichts übrig. Dort hinein musste er. Der Wolf warf sich gegen die Tür, wieder und wieder, bis das Holz splitterte. Dann brach er sich durch die Holzwand.

Schwer atmend stand er im dämmrigen Licht der Hütte. Seine Glieder brannten, seine Zunge hing weit aus dem Maul, er hechelte und sog die Luft in sich hinein.

Dort stand der andere Zauberer. Reglos, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, den Zauberstab verkrampft in der Hand.

Der Wolf brummte, dann trabte er auf ihn zu. Der Geruch des anderen wurde übermächtig. Er schubste ihn mit der Schnauze an, schob ihn nach hinten, drückte ihn mit einer Pranke hinunter auf das Sofa.

Dann hechtete er mit einem Sprung hinauf, legte sich auf das Sofa, halb über den anderen Zauberer ausgestreckt. Er drückte seinen Kopf tief in dessen Schoß und schloss die Augen, ließ sich einlullen von dem angenehmen Duft, von der Schwerheit seiner Gliedmaßen und der Müdigkeit, die sich wie eine Decke über ihm ausbreitete.

oOoOoOo

Langsam wich die Dunkelheit aus seinem Bewusstsein, Geräusche drangen zu ihm durch und Remus öffnete schläfrig die Augen.

Wo war er, was war passiert? Er war eingekuschelt in eine Decke, auf einem Sofa mit… Entsetzt richtete Remus sich auf und weckte dabei unsanft Severus, in dessen Armen er gelegen hatte.

Der andere rieb sich die Augen und gähnte. Remus sah sich gehetzt um… die Tür war zersplittert und aus ihren Angeln gerissen, dort lag seine Kleidung… in der Tat, er war nackt.

Bei Merlin!

„Severus, es tut mir furchtbar Leid", stammelte Remus. Seine Wangen brannten. Er raffte die Decke um sich und versuchte aufzustehen. „Was habe ich gemacht? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

Severus sah ihn nachdenklich an. Seine Haare waren auf anbetungswürdige Weise zerstubbelt. „Du hast das Haus demoliert, mich aufs Sofa geschmissen und dich auf mich draufgelegt. Was sollte ich machen? So ein ausgewachsener Wolf ist sehr schwer."

Remus war hochrot, sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich in Flammen aufgehen. „Es tut mir so Leid", wiederholte er kläglich. „Ich werde sofort abhauen, keine Sorge."

Severus sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Ist schon gut, ich verstehe, dass es dir unangenehm ist, mit Schniefelus nackt auf einem Sofa aufzuwachen. Keine Angst, ich habe nichts gemacht, wie du vielleicht jetzt denkst." Seine Stimme klang heiser.

Remus verstand nicht. Er bemühte sich, nicht daran zu denken, dass er nackt neben Severus saß und was dieser mit „gemacht" gemeint haben konnte. Bestimmt würde sein Kopf gleich platzen.

„Nein, das meine ich doch nicht. Ich… ich habe dich belästigt. Als Wolf. Das tut mir Leid!" Er legte alle seine Reue in seine Stimme. Was meinte Severus nur?

„Und was, wenn es mir nicht Leid tut?", fragte Severus bitter. Einige Augenblicke starrten sie sich an, dann wandte Severus sich hastig ab. „Ist schon gut. Ich weiß schon. Was denke ich bloß…"

Die Sicherungen in Remus' Hirn brannten durch. Er packte Severus am Arm, zerrte ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn heftig.

Nach einer viel zu kurzen Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander. Severus' Haare standen jetzt noch mehr zu allen Seiten ab. Oh, waren das seine Hände in dessen Haaren?

„Was", sagte Severus und blickte ihn groß an. Remus musste kichern.

„Ich denke, das ist der Grund, aus dem ich mich heute Nacht als Wolf an dich herangemacht habe", sagte er lächelnd. Severus sah auf eine ungewohnte Weise glücklich aus, und das gefiel ihm ungemein.

„Ich hatte es gehofft", gab Severus trocken zu und lächelte. Wirklich, er lächelte. Remus musste ihn sofort küssen, und danach wieder.

Er ließ sich fallen, ließ sich hineinsinken in den Kuss, in Severus' Arme, in das unglaubliche Glück dieses Augenblicks.

oOoOoOo

Noch wusste keiner der beiden, dass sie sich nur wenige Wochen lang treffen würden.  
>Dass Sirius sie überraschen und fassungslos anschreien würde.<br>Dass Severus zwei Wochen später den Todessern beitreten und James und Lily fast drei Jahre später nicht Remus, sondern dem falschen Freund vertrauen würden.  
>Und dass zwanzig Jahre später ihre leblosen Körper den Boden der Hütte und die nicht weit entfernte Wiese schmücken würden.<p> 


	23. Geisterstunde

Hach, das hat Hillie richtig schön gemacht. Ich wette, so sieht es auch Fantasy. Ihre Vorgaben:

_Was macht ein einsamer Remus Lupin an Weihnachten, wenn einen Tag vorher Vollmond ist und die Potters (Lily&James samt Charlus und Dorea) im Skiurlaub feiern? Und was passiert, wenn ausgerechnet Sirius sich da dran erinnert und dem Werwolf Weihnachten versüßt?  
>Soll zwischen Hogwartsrumtreiber und Halloween 1981 spielen, also in einem der drei Jahre dazwischen.<br>Slash optional, muss aber nicht sein, kann aber gerne. =)  
>Vorkommen sollten: Weihnachtsgans, Vollmondschein und ein alter Umhang.<br>FSK wie immer 12 oder 16_

**Kommen wir nun zu einer besonders kessen Biene. Des Rudels Wolf behauptet immer, dass Bilder von ihr wie Smileys aussehen. Und da hat er Recht, finde ich. Erfahrung im schreiben von Fanfiction hat sie, ganz nebenbei, auch noch gesammelt. Wo ihr euch davon überzeugen könnt? Na, hier:**

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Etheldis

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Geisterstunde **von** Etheldis****  
><strong>  
>Lautlos glitt der schimmernde Geist durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Obwohl Mauern und Türen kein Hindernis für ihn wären zog er es vor sich an die gegebenen Wege zu halten. Seine Erinnerungen an sein früheres Leben waren noch zu frisch, als dass er seine menschlichen Gewohnheiten bereits völlig abgelegt hätte.<br>Nur bei der schweren Holztür zu den Gemächern von Professor Hermine Granger machte er eine Ausnahme. Hier glitt er hindurch. Er hätte ja schlecht anklopfen können. Zudem schlief die junge Professorin für Verwandlung zu dieser nächtlichen Zeit bereits tief und fest.

Bedächtig schwebte der Geist auf das Bett zu. Andächtig warf er dabei einen Blick auf den großen hölzernen Schreibtisch, Hermines Lieblingsplatz gleich nach der Bibliothek. Liebevoll waren hierauf Pergamente, Tintenfässer, Schreibfedern und ein magisches Foto in einem silbernen Rahmen drapiert. Das Foto zeigte ihren Verlobten auf einem Rennbesen. Fröhlich drehte er Loopings oder zeigte waghalsige Sturzflüge bevor er immer wieder ganz nah ans Bild herankam und glücklich durch sein windzerzaustes, rotes Haar fuhr.

Der Geist wunderte sich auch diese Nacht darüber, dass Hermine gerade dieses Foto von ihm ausgewählt hat. Sie konnte Fliegen und Quidditch eigentlich nie besonders leiden.  
>Am Bett angekommen strich Rons Geist vorsichtig über das wirre Haar von Hermine. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wie es roch und sich anfühlte. Doch es viel ihm in letzter Zeit immer schwerer. Seit nunmehr drei Jahren kam er nachts zu Hermine um sie im Schlaf zu beobachten. Noch immer wusste er nicht, warum er als Geist nach Hogwarts geschickt wurde. Ihm war klar, dass es etwas zu erledigen gab – aber was?<p>

Noch unerklärlicher war ihm, dass Menschen ihn nicht sehen konnten. Peeves und die Hausgeister hatten keine Probleme damit Kontakt zu den Lebenden aufzunehmen. Nur er schwebte durch die Gänge und wurde nicht gesehen, weder von Schülern, noch von Lehrern, noch von Besuchern Hogwarts.

Ein Seufzen lies Ron inne halten. Hermine träumte wohl wieder. Unruhig wandte sie sich in ihrer Decke. Der Geist blickte sorgenvoll von ihr zu ihrem Schreibtisch und dem Foto und wieder zurück zu ihr. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber langsam dämmerte ihn wie seine Aufgabe lauten könnte.

Hermine freute sich, denn sie erwartete heute Nachmittag Ginny zu Besuch. Schnell schlang die junge Professorin ihr Mittagessen hinunter. Sie wollte unbedingt die Aufsätze der dritten Klasse noch korrigieren bevor die Freundin kam.  
>Den Kollegen am Lehrertisch fiel dies nicht weiter auf. Hermine war nicht gerade bekannt dafür eine gute Gesprächspartnerin zu sein. Seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts und den tragischen Verlust ihres Verlobten war sie ein anderer Mensch geworden. Still, in sich gekehrt, zurückhaltend – so würde man sie wohl heute bezeichnen müssen.<p>

Ginny besuchte Hermine in ihren Räumen. Hermine lehnte es ab nach Hogsmeade oder in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Sie konnte Menschenmengen nicht mehr ertragen. Am liebsten verkroch sie sich in der Bibliothek oder in ihren eigenen Räumen, die einer Bibliothek glichen. Alles Bitten und Betteln durch Ginny oder auch Harry halfen nichts.

"Möchtest du einen Kaffee oder einen Tee?"  
>"Ich nehme Tee, wie immer! Danke!" Vorsichtig goss Hermine das dampfende Getränk in Ginnys Tasse.<br>"Und was gibt es Neues in der Welt da draußen? Was macht das ? Wie geht es Harry?", interessiert beugte sich Hermine zu ihrem Gast.  
>"Ach, nichts Neues. Harry geht es gut. Die Arbeit als Auror bereitet ihm immer noch große Freude. So wie es aussieht könnte er im nächsten Jahr bereits eine Stelle in der Ausbildung bekommen. Da würde ich dann auch wieder ruhiger schlafen. Harry hätte dann weniger Einsätze und vor allem keinen Schichtdienst mehr. Das ist für ein geregeltes Familienleben einfach besser. James hat sich gut an die Kinderkrippe gewöhnt und mir macht die Ausbildung im Krankenhaus immer noch Spaß. Ich bin froh, dass ich das Ganze auf fünf Jahre strecken konnte. Sonst wäre es doch ganz schön stressig geworden. Und bei dir? Neuigkeiten?" Ginny gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass Hermine langsam wieder aus ihrem Schneckenhaus kommen würde.<br>"Mh, nein, nichts Neues! Die Schüler sind ungezogen und leider auch untalentiert, wie die letzten beiden Jahre auch schon. Ich bin immer noch nicht der Meinung, dass wir so waren." Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
>"Langsam versteh ich, wieso Snape so war. Er muss das genauso empfinden, vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer, denn er unterrichtet nun ja schon einige Jahre länger! Überhaupt glaube ich, dass seine Methoden zu Unterrichten nicht die schlechtesten sind. Da herrscht wenigstens Disziplin." Nachdenklich nippte Hermine an ihrem Tee.<br>"Liebe Mine, ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du in jedem Gespräch, das wir führen, nur von deiner Arbeit sprichst." Genervt verdrehte Hermine die Augen.  
>"Kommt jetzt wieder die übliche Leier? Mine, du musst ausgehen. Mine, du musst dir eine Beschäftigung suchen, die dich auf andere Gedanken bringt. Mine, du musst dir einen Mann suchen."<br>"Ja, weil es so ist! Du brühtest hier an deinem Schreibtisch vor dich hin und versauerst noch in diesen alten Gemäuern! Mine, du bist jung, attraktiv, intelligent. Genieße dein Leben!" Ginny sprach sich in Rage. Ihre Wangen leuchteten bereits rot. "Oder willst du als alte Jungfer sterben!" Jetzt waren es Hermines Wangen zu glühen begannen. "Ich bin keine alte Jungfer. Und außerdem, wer sagt dir, dass ich mich nicht mit anderen Männern treffe?"  
>"Die Tatsache, dass du immer noch das Bild auf deinem Schreibtisch stehen hast, dass du seinen Ring trägst und dich wahrscheinlich jede Nacht in den Schlaf weinst! Ron ist tot! Das ist schlimm! Mir hat es das Herz gebrochen zwei meiner Brüder zu verlieren, aber unser Leben geht weiter. Sie sind nicht im Krieg gefallen, damit wir unser Leben aufgeben."<br>Hermine wusste, dass Ginny Recht hatte. Aber zugeben wollte sie das nicht. Trotz ihrer zurückgezogenen Art war sie stur, wie eh und je. "Tja, da muss ich dich enttäuschen meine Liebe. Ich treffe mich zufällig mit einem Mann und zwar regelmäßig." Ginny gingen die Augen über. Sie konnte nicht glauben was ihre Freundin da sagte.  
>"Und wer sollte das sein? Warum kenne ich ihn noch nicht?"<br>"Ähm, naja. Es ist noch nicht so fest. Ich will ihn ja nicht in die Flucht schlagen, wenn ich ihn gleich meinen Freunden vorstelle." Hermine geriet etwas ins Schwimmen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich gerade um Kopf und Kragen redete.  
>In Ginnys Augen blitze es auf. "Sehr gut! Dann kannst du ihn ja zur Geburtstagsfeier von James mitbringen. Damit schlägst du dann gleich mehrere Klappen mit einer Fliege. Alle deine Freunde können ihn dann gleich kennen lernen.<br>"Ähm, ja, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hat er da gar keine Zeit. Er ist immer sehr beschäftigt."  
>"Ach, Mine, das machst du schon! Sind ja immerhin noch fünf Wochen Zeit." Mit einem breiten Grinsen verabschiedete sich Ginny von ihrer etwas verdutzten Freundin.<p>

Rons Geist schwebte gelangweilt in den Gängen der Bibliothek. Hätte ihm jemand zu Lebzeiten gesagt, dass er freiwillig fast täglich die Bibliothek aufsuchen würde, wäre er nicht durch einen Fluch umgekommen, sondern hätte sich wohl zu Tode gelacht. Doch inzwischen war es für ihn zur Gewohnheit geworden Hermine dabei zu beobachten wie sie las. Als Geist hatte man sonst nicht viel besseres zu tun.

Unkonzentriert blätterte Hermine in einem dicken Wälzer. Zum zehnten Mal las sie ein und den selben Satz, ohne zu wissen, was sie gerade gelesen hatte. Dann überflog sie verärgert ein paar Seiten bis sie wieder mit ihren Gedanken abschweifte. "Ach, ich erzähl denen einfach, dass ich krank bin. Ich komm einfach nicht zur Party." Interessiert hörte Ron auf. "Oder ich miete mir eine Begleitung. Ja, genau! Es gibt doch genug Agenturen für so etwas. Und dann erzähl ich zwei Wochen später, dass wir uns getrennt haben! Das ist gut!" Der Geist schwebte nun direkt hinter der grummelnden Hexe. "Aber irgendwie hat Ginny schon recht. So ganz ohne Mann..." Jetzt wusste Ron endgültig was zu tun war. Er ahnte es bereits, aber er sah die Anzeichen für seine Aufgabe nun mehr als deutlich. Ein Mann für Hermine muss her. Er war der Einzige, der Hermine über sich selbst hinweg bringen konnte. Nun war guter Rat teuer.

"Jetzt seid doch mal bitte leise!" Rons Stimme schwoll langsam an. Irgendwie musste er gegen das Geschnatter der anderen Geister ankommen. Er war überrascht wie viele von ihnen gekommen waren: der kopflose Nick, der dicke Mönch, Peeves, die maulende Myrte und sogar der blutige Baron. Es war eben Geister-Ehrensache einem Mitgeist dabei zu helfen seine Aufgabe auf Erden zu erledigen.

"Ich brauche einen Mann für Professor Granger." Das Stimmengewirr nahm ab und alle Geister blickten etwas entgeistert zu Ron.  
>"Ich bin mir nun sicher, dass es meine Aufgabe ist Hermine Granger wieder Lebenslust zu geben und wie sollte das besser funktionieren, als mit einem Partner."<br>Nick stimmte Ron sofort zu: "Da hast du vollkommen Recht! Wie ist dein Plan?"  
>"Und wer soll es sein?", erkundigte die maulende Myrte sich neugierig.<br>"Tja, das ist mein Problem. Ich habe weder einen Plan, noch einen Mann!", gab Ron zu. Nachdenklich sinnierte er vor sich hin: "Er muss auf jeden Fall hier aus dem Schloss sein, denn ich kann mich ja nur hier aufhalten und Hermine wird kaum aus dem Schloss zu bewegen sein."  
>"Das schränkt die Auswahl ziemlich ein", stellte der dicke Mönch belustigt fest. "Nachdem er volljährig sein sollte, kommen Schüler ja wohl nicht in Frage."<br>"Filch ist zu schmuddelig", stellte Myrte sich schüttelnd fest.  
>"Hagrid ist zu groß, Filius zu klein und Albus ist zu tot", fügte Peeves kichernd hinzu. Strafende Blicke brachten ihn zum Schweigen.<p>

Nun setzte der blutige Baron mit seiner durchdringenden Stimme leise an: "Professor Severus Snape!"  
>Rons Geist hätte sich verschluckt insofern er über Spucke verfügt hätte. "Wie bitte?"<br>"Ja, Severus Snape ist der einzig mögliche Kandidat für diese Aufgabe und meiner Meinung nach prädestiniert dafür."  
>"So ein Quatsch! Die alte Fledermaus!", wollte Ron abwinken, doch die anderen Geister schienen dem Plan des blutigen Barons nicht abgeneigt zu sein.<br>"Er ist in einem angemessenen Alter, er lebt im Schloss, er ist ein Mann, er ist Professor Granger geistig ebenbürtig und er ist nicht abgeneigt." Ron konnte nicht fassen was er da gerade hörte.  
>"Wie bitte? Er ist nicht abgeneigt?"<br>"Das sagte ich bereits. Professor Snape hält große Stücke auf seine Kollegin. Und ich weiß aus zufällig belauschten Gesprächen, dass er sie nicht nur als Kollegin, sondern wohl auch ihre Vorzüge als Frau schätzt." Ron versagte die Stimme.  
>"Hihi, Professor Sprout hat so etwas auch schon angedeutet!", kicherte der dicke Mönch fröhlich.<p>

"Dann ist es abgemacht!", beschloss Nick ehrfurchtsvoll und Peeves rieb sich freudig die Hände.

Severus Snape aß schweigend sein Frühstück. Unauffällig blickte er immer wieder zu seiner jüngsten Kollegin. Hermine Granger war ihm zu Schulzeiten unglaublich auf die Nerven gegangen, zu Kriegszeiten erkannte er nach und nach ihr enormes Potenzial und seit ihrer Zeit als Professorin lernte er sie zu schätzen. Anfangs bemerkte er nur, dass sie ruhiger und zurückhaltender war, als noch zu ihren Jugendzeiten. Dies mochte an dem Verlust ihres Verlobten liegen, wie Minerva bei einer Tasse Tee erwähnte. Bei kurzen Unterhaltungen mit Hermine vor oder nach Lehrerkonferenzen erkannte er, dass ihre Art sehr angenehm und ihre Einstellungen zum Unterrichten sehr ähnlich waren. Es gefiel ihm in ihr eine Art Verbündete zu sehen. Diese Weichspülpädagogik seiner Kollegen konnte er nicht leiden. Hermine legte, wie er Wert auf Disziplin und Leistung.  
>Zweimal ist es soagr bereits vorgekommen, dass die junge Hexe ihn in seinen privaten Räumen aufgesucht hatte um bei ihm um Rat zu fragen. Auch die seltenen Treffen bei den Potters oder Weasleys wurden durch ihre Anwesenheit deutlich angenehmer.<br>Schnell senkte Severus Snape seinen Blick als Hermine von ihrem Teller auf sah.

"Nun gehen sie alle zu Bett. Die Hausversammlung ist hiermit beendet", schloss der Hauslehrer der Slytherins. Erschöpft rieb sich Severus Snape seine Schläfen als alle Schülerinnen und Schüler den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten und machte sich auf in seine Räume. Gesprächsfetzen drangen im Gang an sein Ohr und er hielt inne. Zu dieser Zeit dürfte sich eigentlich niemand mehr in den Kerkergänger herumtreiben. Er lauschte angestrengt.  
>"Na, das ist ja eine Neuigkeit. Aber ich hätte Professor Granger doch mehr Geschmack zugetraut."<br>Snape verzog sein Gesicht. Die Geister waren wieder mal unterwegs und tratschten. Dennoch blieb er wo er war.  
>"Ihr bleibt ja nicht viel anderes übrig. Ich habe gehört, dass sie schnellstmöglich eine Verabredung braucht. Die junge Potter hat sie förmlich dazu gezwungen, dass sie zu James Geburtstag in Begleitung kommen muss." Der dicke Mönch verstand es Klatsch und Tratsch interessant klingen zu lassen.<br>"Hat sie denn niemanden? Meiner Meinung nach ist sie wenigstens durchschnittlich attraktiv..." Snape schnaubte. "...und intelligent ist sie doch auch. Ihr Umgangsformen lassen nichts zu wünschen übrig." Der blutige Baron hatte sich tatsächlich darauf eingelassen bei diesem Spiel mitzumachen. Ohne ihn wäre hätte Snape dieses Gespräch wohl halb so ernst genommen.  
>"Man weiß ja nicht, vielleicht liegt ihr ja was an diesem Siegmund Lockhart?" Den Namen betonte der fette Mönch genüßlich.<br>Snape lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

In seinen Räumen angekommen genehmigte sich der Tränkemeister erst einmal einen ordentlichen Schluck Wiskey. Ungläubig schimpfte er vor sich hin: "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Dieser schleimige Siegmund! Pah! Ein Unterwäschemodel! Der ist ja noch unerträglicher als sein bekloppter Bruder Gilderoy!"  
>Ein zweites Glas folgte. "Hermine kann an diesem Schleimbeutel nichts finden! Und dann auch noch zu der Geburtstagsfeier des Potter-Sprössling."<br>Nach dem dritten Glas stand Snapes Entschluss fest. Nachdem er selbst auf diese Feier gehen würde, musste er, aus Selbstschutz versteht sich, verhindern, dass Siegmund dort auftauchte.

Hermine wälzte sich in ihrem Bett. Schweißperlen traten bereits auf ihre Stirn. Immer wieder drangen leise Stöhnlaute aus ihrem geöffneten Lippen. Ihr Mund war bereits ganz trocken. So etwas hatte die junge Professorin noch erlebt. Wirre Träume plagten sie und bereits zum dritten Mal in dieser Nacht wachte sie auf. Seltsamerweise kam Peeves in jedem dieser Träume vor. Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern je von diesem Poltergeist geträumt zu haben.  
>Müde schleppte sie sich ins Badezimmer und kippte sich eine Ladung kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Braune Augen in dunklen Höhlen starrten sie aus dem Spiegel an. Nein, so konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Da es bereits fünf Uhr morgens war beschloss sie auf zu bleiben und ein paar Sachen zu korrigieren. Schlaf würde sie keinen mehr finden.<p>

Beim Abendessen sprach Minerva ihre Professorin für Verwandlung besorgt an: "Bist du krank mein Kind? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus."  
>"Nicht krank. Ich habe die Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Wirre Träume von Peeves haben mich wachgehalten."<br>Verwundert fragte Minerva noch einmal nach: "Peeves? Du hast von Peeves geträumt? Ich kann dir nur raten nach dem Essen zu Poppy zu gehen und dir einen Trank geben zu lassen." Fürsorglich strich Minerva ihrem ehemaligen Schützling über den Arm.  
>In diesem Moment fühlte Hermine sich noch schlechter. Die Müdigkeit drohte sie zu übermannen und sie nahm sich fest vor bei der Krankenschwester Hilfe zu holen.<p>

"Warte mein Schatz, ich hole dir schnell einen traumlosen Schlaftrank." Eilig wuselte die dickliche Krankenschwester in ihre Vorratskammer. "Mh, seltsam. Anscheinend ist der Trank aus. Dabei bin ich mir sicher, dass gestern noch eine Flasche voll da war..." Verwirrt kam Poppy wieder zu Hermine. "Ich sag dir Mädchen, das ist das Alter." Entschuldigend zog sie die Schultern nach oben. "Bist du so nett und könntest du zu Professor Snape ins Labor gehen. Er hat bestimmt noch eine Ration für dich da und sag ihm doch, dass meiner aus ist."  
>Hermine gab sich geschlagen. "Das werde ich machen. Es bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig."<p>

Erschöpft schlürfte Hermine in die Kerker. Nachdem das Labor verschlossen war, machte sie sich auf zu Snapes privaten Räumen.  
>"Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte dieser distanziert, aber nicht unhöflich.<br>"Poppy schickt mich. Sie benötigt traumlosen Schlaftrank."  
>"In Ordnung. Ich werde ihr welchen schicken. Kann ich ihnen sonst noch helfen?", setzte Snape nach, da Hermine nicht den Anschein machte zu gehen.<br>"Äh, ja. Ich würde für mich selbst eine Ration benötigen. Poppy meinte, dass sie vielleicht welchen auf Vorrat haben."

Snape trat zurück und deutete Hermine einzutreten. Obwohl die junge Professorin bereits ein paar mal hier war. Kam es ihr immer noch seltsam vor sich in Privaträumen von Professoren zu bewegen.  
>"Setzen sie sich bitte. Ich hole schnell ein Fläschchen."<br>Hermine nahm das Angebot an. Inzwischen waren nicht nur ihre Augenlider schwer geworden, sondern auch ihre Beine. Sie lies sich auf ein grünes Samtsofa plumsen und seufzte erleichtert auf.

Severus konnte bei seiner Rückkehr seinen Augen nicht trauen. Auf seinem grünen Sofa lag eine schlafende Hermine Granger. Unsicher, was nun zu tun sei, trat er an sie heran. Wecken wollte er sie nicht. Sie sah doch sehr gerädert aus und nun schlief sie so selig. Mit einem Zauberstabwink breitete er eine Decke über seiner Kollegin aus. Leise stellte er den eben geholten Flacon auf ein Beistelltisch und setzte sich ihr gegenüber in seinen Lesesessel.

Hermine erwachte nachts aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sie sich orientieren konnte. Als ihr klar wurde, dass sie in Snapes Räumen eingeschlafen war, liefen ihre Wangen rot an. Ihr gegenüber saß Snape. Er musste sie schlafen gelassen und sie sogar zugedeckt haben. Leise schlug Hermine die Decke beiseite und wollte unbemerkt den Raum verlassen. Dabei stieß sie allerdings an einen kleinen Beistelltisch und das Klirren des Flacons störte den leichten Schlaf von Severus Snape.

"Entschuldigen sie, dass ich sie geweckt habe." Hermine wollte schnell verschwinden, doch Snape stand auf.  
>"Das macht doch nichts. Ich hätte am Morgen nur Nackenschmerzen, wenn ich die ganze Nacht auf dem Sessel verbracht hätte."<br>Hermine nickte und eilte zur Tür.  
>"Hermine?"<br>Peinlich berührt drehte sich Hermine um. Noch nie hatte sie Snape mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen. "Ja?"  
>Snape räusperte sich. Ein ungewohntes Geräusch. Der Tränkemeister hatte gewöhnlich eine feste Stimme. "Hätten sie vielleicht Lust mich morgen Abend noch einmal zu besuchen? Vielleicht finden wir dann etwas Gelegenheit zur Konversation?" Schmunzelnd reichte ihr der hochgewachsene Mann den Schlaftrank.<br>Hermine brachte kein Wort heraus. Schnell griff sie zur Flasche, nickte und eilte davon.

Auf dem Weg zu ihren Räumen war sich Hermine sicher in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden zu können. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Doch als sie in ihrem Bett lag dauerte es nicht lange bis sie einschlief.

Auch in dieser Nacht träumte sie.

Hermine befand sich im Fuchsbau. Es war Weihnachten. Das gesamte Haus war festlich geschmückt und ein köstlicher Duft strömte ihr in die Nase. Ungewöhnlich war nur die Ruhe die dort herrschte. Normal wimmelte es in diesem Haus nur so von Weasleys und ihren Gästen. Jetzt aber stand sie allein im Wohnzimmer vor dem knackenden Kaminfeuer. Sie blickte an sich herab. Das blaue Kleid, welches sie trug, kannte sie. Es war ein Geschenk von Ginny. Hermine trug es an dem Weihnachtsabend an dem Ron ihr im Fuchsbau den Antrag machte. Ihr Herz raste, als die Tür aufging. Ron trat herein. Er lächelte. Hermine fiel auf, dass etwas anders war, als an dem besagten Abend vor fast vier Jahren. Rons Hände waren leer. Er hatte keine Schmuckschatulle in der Hand.  
>Bei Hermine angekommen nahm er ihre Hände in die seinen. Mit dem Daumen spielte er andächtig mit dem schmalen silbernen Ring, der an Hermines linkem Ringfinger steckte.<br>Zärtlich zog er ihn ihr über den Fingerknöchel und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. "Ich entlasse dich aus deinem Versprechen."  
>Hermine rannten die Tränen lautlos über die Wangen. Ron küsste sie zärtlich und wandte sich ab. Hermine wollte hinter ihm her, ihn festhalten, ihn abhalten zu gehen. Doch sie war wie versteinert. Nur ihre Tränen rannten.<p>

Lautlos glitt ein schimmernder Geist durch das Zimmer von Professor Granger. Auf seinem Weg zur Tür legte er einen zierlichen silbernen Ring vor das Foto auf dem hölzernen Schreibtisch. Er kam gerade noch bis zum Gang, dann löste sich der schimmernde Geist auf.


	24. Und der Mond scheint

Tymalous alias glaedr hat ihre Story richtig erkannt:

_Warum kommt Ron auf die Idee, er müsste Severus mit Hermine verkuppeln? Und wie führt er seinen Plan aus?_

_Die Länge ist egal._

**Heute haben wir einen waschechten Bücherwurm für euch im Angebot. Klar, dass dabei nur Gutes herauskommen kann; wer alle großen Meister verschlungen hat, tauscht die Schwächen des Einen einfach mit den Stärken des Anderen aus. Ist doch logisch, nicht wahr?**

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/2707797/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Und der Mond scheint **von** Bookworm El V****  
><strong>  
>Disclaimer: La-di-da-di-da. Gehört mir nicht, wird mir nie gehören, Geld bekomm ich sowieso nicht... la-di-da-di-da.<p>

Tonks hatte derzeit graue Haare. Kurze, graue Haare, die vom ganzen Raufen ganz zerzaust waren. Wenn sie sich sehr anstrengte, bekam sie ein Mausbraun hin. Das war es dann aber auch schon.

Die junge Aurorin fühlte sich wieder in ihre Zeit in Hogwarts versetzt, als sie in der fünften Klasse gewesen war, und nicht gewusst hatte, wie sie Edward Graham, den Hüter des Quidditchteams von Gryffindor, ansprechen sollte. Nur war es diesmal eben viel schlimmer. Schlimmer, weil sie es besser wusste, als das Herzchenflattern zu genießen, das sie immer bekam, wenn er in der Nähe war. Und es doch tat. Schlimmer, weil sie es besser wusste, als gegen alle Vernunft zu hoffen, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Und es doch tat. Schlimmer, weil sie wusste, dass er etwas für sie empfand, es aber nie zeigen würde.  
>Schlimmer, weil sie jetzt eigentlich erwachsen sein sollte. Aber so fühlte sie sich ganz und gar nicht.<p>

Als Teenager hatte sie sich immer in ihrem Zimmer bei ihren Eltern verkrochen, wenn sie vom Liebeskummer geplagt worden war.

Alte Gewohnheiten sterben nicht, dachte Tonks bitterer, als man es von ihr erwarten würde, und sah sich in ihrem alten, kleinen Kinderzimmer um. Ihre Bücherregale mit den umgeknickten, vollgekritzelten Schulbüchern und ein paar Schmonzetten. Die Kuscheltierarmee auf ihrem Bett. Und auf dem Fensterbrett der große Käfig, in dem ihre beiden Nymphensittiche Malik und Safi residierten. Zumindest dann, wenn sie bei ihren Eltern war. War sie für den Orden unterwegs oder in London oder als Aurorin gefordert, lebten die beiden Piepmätze bei ihren Eltern im Wohnzimmer, wo zumindest Malik sich gerne wie der Hausherr benahm. Der graue Vogel liebte seine Tonks, und wenn sie zu lange weg war, wurde er grantig. Das bekamen dann sowohl die Futtergeber als auch Safi, seine reinweiße Partnerin, zu spüren.  
>Er wurde aber auch grantig, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Im Moment war das die Tatsache, dass er kein frisches Salatblatt hatte, das er zerrupfen konnte. Er krähte unzufrieden.<p>

Schicksalsergeben machte Tonks sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Wenn sie schon den ganzen Tag (und die Woche davor... und die davor) Trübsal blasen musste, dann konnte wenigstens ihr Vogel glücklich sein.

Sie gab sich alle Mühe, leise die Treppe hinunterzuschleichen, damit sie ihrer Mutter nicht über den Weg lief. Die sah sie in letzter Zeit nämlich immer so komisch an und wollte mit ihr ein „Frauengespräch" führen.

Doch da Tonks eben Tonks war, war das mit dem leise Schleichen so eine Sache. Ihr linker Fuß verfing sich im Schlag ihres rechten Hosenbeines, und sie stolperte. Mit einem lauten Rumms krachte sie gegen die Wand. Wenigstens fiel sie nicht die ganze Treppe hinunter und brach sich das Genick.

„Dora? Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung?", ertönte auch schon die besorgte Stimme ihrer Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer. Es war Weihnachtsmorgen, und Andromeda dekorierte hingebungsvoll den Christbaum – etwas, was sie traditionell spät und ohne die Hilfe ihres Mannes (der in dieser Hinsicht einen schlechten Geschmack hatte) und ihrer Tochter (die... na ja, war, wie sie war) machte.

„Nichts passiert", rief Tonks mit betont fröhlicher Stimme zurück. Es klang, als wäre jemand gestorben.

Sofort erschien ihre Mutter im Türrahmen. Sie betrachtete ihre Tochter voll mütterlicher Ahnung. „Dora, so langsam machst du mir Sorgen!"

„Ach, komm schon, Mum, du weißt doch, dass es mich dauernd hinhaut", erwiderte Tonks mit einem gezwungenen Grinsen. Sie wedelte mit den ausgestreckten Händen, wie um zu beweisen, dass die noch dran waren. „Siehst du, nichts passiert!"

„Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht meine", sagte Andromeda mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Aber gut, wenn du nicht reden möchtest... Du sollst aber wissen, dass wir immer für dich da sind, dein Dad und ich – egal, was es ist."

Tonks murmelte etwas Unverständliches, schob sich an ihrer Mutter vorbei und marschierte in die Küche, wo sie den Salat für ihre Krummschnäbel organisierte. Im Raum duftete es durchdringend nach Zimt und Nelken. Ihre Mutter hatte Weihnachtsplätzchen gebacken, die nun zum Auskühlen auf einem Kuchengitter ruhten.

Normalerweise konnte Tonks nicht an diesem Gitter vorbeigehen, ohne dass zwei oder drei Plätzchen in ihrem Mund landeten, aber ihr fehlte seit einiger Zeit der Appetit. Sogar ihre Hosen schlackerten inzwischen ein bisschen.

Und überhaupt, Weihnachten! Darauf hatte sie jetzt wirklich keine Lust. Die ganze magische Welt stand vor einer riesigen Bedrohung, alle Welt hatte Angst, niemand wusste, was Voldemort genau plante – aber dass er etwas plante, das war sicher.

Tonks hatte Angst wie alle anderen Leute auch. Ihre Mutter versuchte, gegen ihre Angst anzubacken, ein bisschen Normalität zu bewahren. Tonks verstand das. Für sie funktionierte es nur nicht.

Und dann war da natürlich auch noch er...

Mit einem klatschnassen Salatblatt in der Hand machte Tonks sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie tropfte den ganzen Fußboden voll, aber ihr war es lieber, ihre Mutter meckerte sie an, als dass sie ihr ein „Frauengespräch" aufs Auge drücken wollte.

Schon auf der Treppe hörte sie Maliks lautes Gezeter.

„Ich komm ja schon! Gib Ruhe, du kleiner Federsack, oder du kommst in die Suppe", rief sie nach oben, doch Malik scherte sich nicht um die leere Drohung und krakelte weiter.

Als sie in der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer stand, sah Tonks auch sofort, warum das so war. Vor dem Fenster, auf dem zugeschneiten Sims, saß ein graues Federknäuel in sich zusammengesunken und schaffte es nur noch, ein paar Mal kraftlos mit dem Schnabel ans Glas zu pochen.

Tonks ließ das Salatblatt Salatblatt sein und rannte zum Fenster, um dem halb erfrorenen, entkräfteten Federvieh Einlass zu gewähren. Kein Wunder, dass Malik so geschrien hatte. Er mochte Eulen ja nicht...

Kaum hatte sie das Fenster offen (Malik und Safi zeterten – war schließlich unverschämt kalt draußen!), kippte die Eule ihr entgegen. Geistesgegenwärtig fing sie sie auf.

„Ach du je, was ist denn mit dir passiert, hm? Malik, Schnabel", murmelte Tonks, schloss das Fenster hastig wieder und legte die Eule, die ganz eindeutig total groggy war, auf ihr Bett.

Zehn Minuten später hatte sich die Atmung der Eule – die Tonks inzwischen als Errol identifiziert hatte –, wieder beruhigt. Malik und Safi planschten vergnügt pfeifend im Salat, und Tonks saß auf dem Fußende ihres Bettes, hielt einen Brief von Molly Weasley in der Hand und grübelte.

Sie war zum Weihnachtsessen am 25. Dezember eingeladen worden. Seufzend fuhr Tonks sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare. Sollte sie hingehen? Es wäre sicherlich besser, als auch den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag bei ihren Eltern zu verbringen und zuzusehen, wie ihre Mutter sich verbog, um einen Anschein an Normalität zu wahren, während ihr Dad nachdenklich und traurig in den Kamin starrte...

Aber andererseits... er wäre sicherlich auch im Fuchsbau. Nach Sirius' Tod wollte er sich ja ein bisschen um Harry kümmern, das hatte er ihr gesagt, bevor... die Dinge kompliziert wurden.

Allein bei dem Gedanken, ihn zu sehen, machte ihr Magen einen Salto Mortale. Sie spürte, dass sie wie eine Idiotin grinste, und herrschte sich in Gedanken an, das endlich sein zu lassen und erwachsen zu werden.

Eine halbe Stunde später war sie mit ihren Grübeleien so weit gekommen, dass sie nun wusste, was sie nicht wollte: noch mehr Herzweh.

Also setzte sie sich hin und schrieb eine kurze Antwort an Molly, dass sie nicht kommen konnte, denn in dieser schwierigen Zeit würde ihre eigene Mutter ihre Anwesenheit wünschen. Außerdem konnte sie gerade nicht nach draußen gehen, weil sie die Grippe hatte und keine Zugluft vertrug. Und das Flohpulver war ihnen gestern ausgegangen. Und vom Apparieren würde sie sich sicher zersplittern.

Tonks las den Brief noch einmal durch und nickte, einigermaßen zufrieden mit sich selber. So würde sic sicherlich hier bleiben können, ohne Molly vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Die junge Aurorin wandte sich an Errol, um ihm ihre Antwort ans Bein zu binden, doch zu ihrem Entsetzen hatte die alte Eule es sich auf ihrem Kopfkissen gemütlich gemacht und schlief. Sie hatte noch nie eine Eule im Liegen schlafen sehen...

Der Anblick war so herzerweichend, dass sie es nicht über sich brachte, den betagten Vogel zu wecken und wieder hinaus in die Kälte zu hetzen.

Malik gab einen quietschenden Ton von sich.

Tonks drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie grinste.

Es dauerte noch einmal eine halbe Stunde, bis sie Malik dazu „überredet" hatte, sich hinaus zu begeben und den Weasleys ihre Antwort zu überbringen. Der Nymphensittichhahn hatte ihr zwei Finger blutig gepickt, als sie versucht hatte, den Brief an sein Bein zu binden. Aber schließlich hatte sie ihren kleinen Lämmergeier mit einem Wärmezauber ausgestattet auf den Weg geschickt. Sie hoffte, dass der Zauber hielt, bis der Vogel sein Ziel erreichte. Und dass Malik bessere Laune hatte, wenn er im Fuchsbau ankam. Nicht, dass er so frech wurde, dass er noch im weasley'schen Suppentopf landete.

Errol war von Maliks Geschrei wach geworden, also machte Tonks sich noch einmal auf den Weg in die Küche, um Eulenkekse für ihn, eine Karotte zum Schreddern für Safi und einen Apfeltee für sich zu holen. Diesmal wurde sie glücklicherweise nicht von ihrer Mutter abgefangen.

Wieder in ihrem Zimmer machte sie es sich unter ihrer abgewetzten alten Kuscheldecke gemütlich, schlürfte ihren Tee und spielte mit Errol und Safi Karottenschreddern.

Remus Lupin saß in der Küche des Fuchsbaus und schälte Kartoffeln von Hand. Nicht, dass er das nicht mit Hilfe eines Zaubers schneller hätte erledigen können, aber im Moment genoss er die monotone Arbeit. Dabei konnte er ein bisschen nachdenken und hatte derweil auch seine Ruhe. So sehr er die Weasleys mochte – sie waren anstrengend.

Molly hatte ihn eingeladen, das gesamte Weihnachtsfest im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, und er hatte mangels besserer Alternativen (und in der heimlichen Hoffnung, sie zu sehen, was er aber nicht zugab, nicht einmal vor sich selbst!) zugestimmt. Außerdem konnte er so ein bisschen Zeit mit Harry verbringen. Harry, der quasi das letzte Bindeglied zu seiner Jugend mit den Rumtreibern war. Jetzt, da Sirius auch tot war...

Remus verzog die Lippen zu einem gequälten Ausdruck, während er die Kartoffeln mit mehr Vehemenz traktierte als eigentlich nötig. Warum musste das Leben auch so... kompliziert sein?

Wäre er anders, wäre er normal, dann könnte er dieses Weihnachtsfest genießen. (Davon abgesehen, dass die magische Welt gerade ganz allgemein davor stand, den Bach runter zu gehen, versteht sich.)

Aber so, wie die Dinge standen, konnte er nur von Ferne zusehen, sie nur aus der Ferne sehen, und sich selber bemitleiden.

Remus seufzte leise und fasste den Entschluss, sich zusammen zu reißen, auch wenn er wusste, dass das kaum funktionieren würde. Nicht, wenn der Vollmond so kurz bevor stand...

Ein lautes Zetern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht und auch ein bisschen argwöhnisch tauschte er das Schälmesser in seiner rechten Hand gegen seinen Zauberstab ein, dann sah er hastig hoch, auf der Suche nach dem Verursacher des Zeterns.

Auf dem Fensterbrett vor der Arbeitsplatte saß ein grauweißes Geschöpf mit orangefarbenen Wangenflecken und krakelte lauthals.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Das war doch wohl kein...?

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken sprang er auf, eilte zum Fenster und riss es auf. Mit einem Schwall kalter Luft kam das grauweiße Geschöpf hereingeflattert, schwirrte um Remus' Kopf und kreischte durchdringend.

Während der Werwolf noch versuchte, das Federvieh einzufangen, erschien Molly Weasley an der Küchentür. „Merlin, Remus, was ist das denn für ein Radau hier? Sind die Zwillinge...?"

„Das ist Tonks' Nymphensittich", antwortete Remus und machte langsam ein paar Schritte auf den Vogel zu, der sich auf einen der Küchenschränke geflüchtet hatte und ihn misstrauisch musterte.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Molly nach und kam ein paar Schritte näher. „Warum hat sie ihn... oh, ich hoffe, Errol hat die Reise zu ihr einigermaßen gut überstanden!"

Remus sah seine Gastgeberin an und ließ die Hand sinken, auf die er Malik hatte locken wollen. „Du hast Errol zu ihr geschickt?"

„Aber ja, Remus, mein Lieber", antwortete Molly vergnügt und beseitigte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes ein paar von Maliks Federn von ihrer Arbeitsplatte. „Natürlich habe ich sie eingeladen. Sie ist doch so ein nettes Mädchen..."

„Hmrbl", gab Remus von sich und näherte sich dem Vogel, der ein warnendes Zischen von sich gab. Sie war nicht nur ein nettes Mädchen, sie war eine wunderbare, faszinierende, liebenswerte, fantastische Persönlichkeit von Frau. Dass sie auch noch bildhübsch war, wenn sie nicht gerade komische Dinge mit ihrer Nase anstellte, kam noch hinzu.

Und doch. Gerade deshalb konnte es niemals klappen zwischen ihm und ihr. Sie war das sprühende Leben. Er war ein alternder, armer, gefährlicher Werwolf...

„Also Remus, wirklich, wenn du so weiter machst, dann wird das nie was!"

„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun, Molly?", fauchte er zurück. „Soll ich einfach außer Acht lassen, was ich bin, und das Mädchen fragen, ob sie mit mir ausgehen und viele kleine Werwölfe haben will?", platzte aus ihm heraus.

Molly Weasley sah ihn mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen an, das er sonst nur von Fred und George kannte. „Davon abgesehen, dass ich von dem Vogel geredet habe, genau das solltest du tun."

So rot war Remus nicht mehr geworden, seit Sirius ihn mit einer Wette dazu gebracht hatte, nackt um den Schwarzen See zu rennen.

Ein resolutes „Accio Vogel" von Molly brachte den Vogel endlich in ihre Hand. Aber auch Remus' und Mollys Finger litten ziemlich, als sie versuchten, Malik seine Post abzunehmen.

„Remus, mein Lieber", setzte Molly an und warf einen finsteren Blick auf Malik, der mit einem empörten Flattern wieder auf den Küchenschrank geflüchtet war, „sei so nett und sieh zu, dass dieser Vogel nichts anstellt, während ich Tonks' Brief lese, ja?"

Remus nickte knapp und behielt das Federvieh im Auge. Er wusste genau, warum Molly sie eingeladen hatte – seit sie herausgefunden hatte, was er für sie empfand, versuchte sie nun schon, ihn mit ihr zu verkuppeln...

Obwohl er es sich wieder nicht eingestand, wartete er gespannt darauf, dass Molly ihm sagen würde, was sie geschrieben hatte.

„Ach du liebes Bisschen!", murmelte Molly.

Remus wirbelte herum. „Was ist? Ist ihr was passiert?"

Doch die rothaarige, kleine Frau lächelte ihn nur beruhigend an. „Ihr geht es gut. Sie erfindet nur unmögliche Ausreden, um nicht herkommen zu müssen." Plötzlich straffte sich ihre Gestalt. Sie drehte das Pergament um, das Tonks benutzt hatte, und acciote eine Feder in ihre Hand.

Auch wenn die Buchstaben auf dem Kopf standen, konnte Remus die zwei Wörter, die Molly schrieb, ganz problemlos lesen.

Du kommst!

Tonks wusste nicht, warum Mollys Kasernenhofton sie wirklich dazu brachte, am Nachmittag des 25. Dezembers brav zum Fuchsbau zu apparieren. Vielleicht, weil der Befehl sie so sehr an Mad-Eye erinnerte...

Inzwischen war sie schon zwei Stunden bei den Weasleys, hatte ganze drei Tassen Tee getrunken, ohne etwas kaputt zu machen, ein bisschen mit Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron und den Zwillingen geplaudert und sie hatte es geschafft, ihm so weit aus dem Weg zu gehen, wie das im beengten Wohnzimmer im Fuchsbau möglich war. Von einem leisen „Fröhliche Weihnachten" abgesehen hatte sie noch kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt.

So gaaaaanz langsam wagte sie es, sich versteckt zwischen den Weasleys zu entspannen, auch wenn die Wiederholung von Celestina Warbecks Weihnachtskonzert nicht gerade förderlich war. Vor allem sorgte die Musik dafür, dass das Wohnzimmer sich allmählich leerte.

Fred und George verschwanden bei den ersten Tönen vom „Kessel voller heißer, starker Liebe" so schnell, dass man meinen könnte, sie wären appariert. Bill und Fleur warfen sich auch nur einen kurzen Blick zu und verzogen sich.

Tonks war regelrecht dankbar, dass sie jetzt mit beiden Pobacken aufs Sofa passte und nicht mehr schief auf der Lehne sitzen musste.

Als Molly schließlich jedoch auch in den Refrain einstimmte („... mein Herz, du hast es ganz zerrissen, gib's mir zurück, ich will's nicht missen!") war das Zimmer plötzlich sogar lotterleer – vom eingenickten Arthur, der singenden Molly, Remus und ihr selber abgesehen.

Tonks warf ihm einen Blick zu und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Mundwinkel dabei verräterisch zuckte. Sie konnte nichts dafür, aber Mollys etwas dünner Sopran biss sich gewaltig mit Celestinas jazziger Stimme.

Remus erwiderte ihr schwaches Grinsen. Er ruckte sachte mit dem Kopf und formte mit den Lippen: „Gehen wir? Bitte?"

Sofort nickte Tonks und stand auf. Es gelang ihr, lautlos aus dem Wohnzimmer zu schleichen (sie war ja nicht umsonst Aurorin, und sie konnte sich zusammenreißen, wenn es um etwas Wichtiges ging – wie die Flucht vor Celestina und Molly im Duett).

Remus folgte ihr auf dem Fuße. „Merlin...", hörte Tonks ihn hinter sich murmeln und sie konnte ihm nur zustimmen.

Schon den ganzen Nachmittag wartete er auf die passende Gelegenheit. Dass Molly zu singen angefangen hatte, war ihm also nur recht gewesen. So hatte er die Gelegenheit, die Dummheit zu machen, die er plante, seit er wusste, dass sie doch herkam.

„Ich werde nie wieder ein Lied von Celestina hören können, ohne dabei an eine singende Molly zu denken", sagte Tonks und betrat die schummrige Küche. Draußen war es ohnehin schon stockfinster, und irgendjemand hatte in der Küche die Vorhänge vorgezogen. Lediglich ein paar nie verlöschende Kerzen sorgten für ein bisschen Licht. „Und meine Mutter hört diesen Schund auch dauernd... muss so ein Generationending sein..."

Tonks schien nicht zu merken, dass die Atmosphäre im Raum potentiell recht romantisch war. Remus tat das aber. Er grinste schwach und fummelte nervös in seiner Umhangtasche herum. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf über sich. Über seinen Masochismus (anders konnte man das ja nicht nennen), aber auch darüber, dass ihm – Gryffindor, Ordensmitglied, Werwolf –, die Hände zitterten, wenn er einer Frau ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machen wollte.

Einer Frau, die gerade vor ihm stand, ihn mit warmen, im Kerzenschein funkelnden Augen ansah und leicht lächelte.

Er stand einfach vor ihr und starrte sie an. Sie hatte so ein wunderbares Lächeln. In letzter Zeit hatte er es viel zu selten gesehen.

Doch genau dieses Lächeln verblasste langsam. „Alles in Ordnung?", wollte die junge Frau vor ihm wissen. Sie sah ihn besorgt an. Nicht, weil sie sich Sorgen um sich selbst machte, Merlin bewahre! Nein, sie sorgte sich um ihn, das sah er ihr an.

Er musste etwas tun!

Hektisch riss er das winzige Päckchen, das er gestern Abend noch unter mühevoller Kleinarbeit eingepackt hatte, aus der Tasche seines abgetragenen Umhangs.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", bellte er kurzatmig.

Tonks sah nur einen kurzen Moment lang überrascht aus, dann schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln von der Art, die er so vermisst hatte.

Sie nahm das Geschenk, das eingepackt nur so groß war wie ihr Handteller, von ihm entgegen. „Wie jetzt, kein Buch?", fragte sie mit vergnügt klingender Stimme.

Er lief puterrot an. Seine finanzielle Situation war angespannter denn je. So gerne er ihr ein Buch gekauft...

„Das ist super!", sagte sie da, als würde ihr seine Verlegenheit nicht auffallen. „Meine Mutter hat mir eine ganze Buchreihe geschenkt, die ich auch nie lesen werde. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich dieses Jahr nur Bücher zu Weihnachten bekommen hab. Daher – danke!"

Und damit riss sie ungeduldig die bunt bemalte Verpackung ab.

Zum Vorschein kam eine handgemachte Kette aus verschiedenfarbigen Muscheln. Tonks strahlte und berührte eine besonders hübsche Muschel sanft mit dem Zeigefinger. „Wunderschön!", murmelte sie andächtig.

Dann sah sie ihn plötzlich mit einem Grinsen an. „Machst du sie mir um?"

Remus war immer noch viel zu versunken in ihren strahlenden Augen, um auf die Stimme zu achten, die in seinem Kopf etwas von höchster Alarmstufe schrie. Er wusste, dass er das nicht tun sollte (er sollte ihr eigentlich auch keine Kette schenken), aber es kümmerte ihn einfach nicht.

Nicht jetzt.

Nicht hier.

Und so trat er hinter die junge Frau, in die er sich so gegen alle Vernunft verliebt hatte, nahm ihr die Kette, die er gestern für sie gemacht hatte (seine Muschelsammlung aus Kindertagen hatte dran glauben müssen, nachdem er sie hastig aus dem winzigen, dreckigen Keller geholt hatte, in dem er seine Sachen lagern konnte), und hängte sie ihr vorsichtig um den Hals. Sachte streichelte er ihr werwolfbraunes Haar (er konnte nichts dafür, dass sein Gehirn ihm solche ungebetenen Assoziationen lieferte!) beiseite, um den Verschluss zumachen zu können.

Dank seines feinen Gehörs nahm er ihren gewisperten Seufzer wahr, als seine warmen Finger ihre Haut streiften, doch ehe sein Gehirn weiter mit ungebetenen Kommentaren (oder war es sein Herz, das sich plötzlich zu Wort meldete?) um sich schmeißen konnte, wirbelte die junge Frau vor ihm herum und sah ihn an.

„Ich habe gar kein Geschenk für dich", flüsterte sie und sah geknickt zu ihm auf. Ihre linke Hand tastete sich zu der Kette an ihrem Hals. Beinahe liebevoll fuhr sie den Rand einer Muschel nach.

„Das... du musst mir nichts schenken", hörte Remus sich sagen. Seine Stimme war viel rauer als sonst.

„Aber ich möchte!", widersprach Tonks ihm mit einem quengelnden Unterton, der ihn beinahe zum Grinsen brachte. „Und ich habe auch schon eine Idee."

Und damit stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, hielt sich mit der rechten Hand an seiner Schulter fest, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, und küsste ihn.

Es dauerte keine Sekunde (aber in dieser Sekunde schossen Tonks tausende wirre Gedanken durch den Kopf), bis Remus ihren Kuss erwiderte.

Es war kein langer oder besonders leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Aber trotzdem ein sehr schöner.

Tonks legte die Stirn an Remus' Brust und hielt ihn mit beiden Armen umschlungen. Beinahe geistesabwesend spürte sie, wie seine Hände sachte über ihren Rücken streichelten.

Sie schloss die Augen. Dieser Moment sollte niemals enden. Sie wollte nicht, dass es jemals endete. Gerade jetzt, wo doch überhaupt nichts kompliziert war. Da waren einfach nur sie beide, eine Frau und ein Mann. Und die Gewissheit, dass es richtig war.

„Tanz mit mir", hörte sie ihn da plötzlich sagen.

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich ohne ihr Zutun zu einem breiten Grinsen. Ohne sich von ihm zu lösen, ließ sie sich von ihm in Bewegung setzen, ließ sich in einen Stehblues führen, ohne dass dazu Musik gespielt wurde.

Sie brauchten keine Musik.

Remus wusste nicht, was er hier tat, aber er genoss es in vollen Zügen. Den weichen Körper einer jungen Frau an seinem zu spüren... nein, ihren weichen Körper... war wundervoll.

Er wollte nicht, dass es jemals endete.

Dann sah er, dass die werwolfbraunen, verwuschelten Haare, die ihn am Kinn kitzelten, langsam, aber kontinuierlich ihre Farbe änderten. Aus dem recht tristen Braun wurde das Bonbonrosa, das er eigentlich fürchterlich fand, an ihr jedoch liebte.

Sie sah zu ihm auf, und das Funkeln in ihren Augen wischte ihm jeden klaren Gedanken aus dem Kopf.

Und dann lachte sie. Und er spürte, dass er auch lachte.

Ohne sich absprechen zu müssen, änderten sie ihren langsamen Tanz zu einem schnelleren Rhythmus. Immer noch hatten sie keine Musik, die sie führen konnte, sie wirbelten einfach gemeinsam und lachend durch die Küche des Fuchsbaus.

Remus hatte nicht gewusst, dass Tonks so schön sein konnte. Sie bewegte sich sogar untypisch elegant...

Bis Remus sie aus seinen Armen drehte. Ihr Griff um seine Finger löste sich, und sie geriet ins Stolpern.

Er sah beinahe wie in Zeitlupe, wie sie fiel, doch er konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, um sie aufzufangen.

Tonks versuchte verzweifelt, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, und grabschte im Fallen nach dem alten, brüchigen Vorhangstoff.

Mit einem lauten Ratschen riss die Gardine und begrub die fallende Aurorin unter sich.

Ein lautes Rumms und ein nicht weniger lautes „Aua!" ertönten.

Remus machte zwei Schritte auf Tonks zu, doch ehe er dazu ansetzen konnte, sich neben ihr auf den Boden zu knien, fiel sein Blick auf etwas, das zuvor so gut von einem alten Vorhang verborgen gewesen war.

Der Mond schien.

Tonks rappelte sich langsam, ächzend und verhalten fluchend wieder auf. Sie zog sich den Vorhang vom Kopf und stand auf.

Remus stand mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihr und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Sie hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl.

Sie ignorierte ihre schmerzenden Knie und Handflächen und wirbelte herum, um sich anzusehen, was Remus anstarrte.

Der Mond schien.

Als Tonks sich wieder zu Remus umdrehte, war er verschwunden.

Remus verabschiedete sich nicht. Er verließ das Haus der Weasleys ohne ein Wort und disapparierte.

Eine Woche nach Weihnachten fühlte Tonks sich grauenhaft. Sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte, und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die mausbraunen Haare. Nicht nur, dass letzte Woche alles, einfach alles schief gegangen war und dass sie seither nichts mehr von ihm gehört hatte – ihr Malik war entflogen. Sie wusste nicht, wie das geschehen konnte, aber als sie heute aufgestanden war, hatte nur noch ein trübsinnige Safi in ihrem Käfig gesessen und sie missmutig angetschiept.

Wie von selbst fand Tonks' linke Hand die Muschelkette, die sie von Remus bekommen hatte. Sie nahm sie nicht ab. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber als sie es versucht hatte, hatte sie sich grässlich gefühlt – noch grässlicher als sie es ohnehin schon tat.

Die Suche nach ihrem geliebten Vogel war auch erfolglos verlaufen. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie noch tun sollte.

Und so saß sie auf dem Bett in ihrem alten Kinderzimmer und gab sich alle Mühe, nicht zu weinen.

Etliche Meilen entfernt saß ein Zauberer in schäbiger Kleidung auf einer zugeschneiten, klapprigen Parkbank und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Die Kälte dring ihm bis in die Knochen, do er ignorierte das unangenehme Gefühl. Er konnte einfach nicht vergessen, wie gut er sich gefühlt hatte, als er sie in den Armen gehalten hatte.

Er konnte ihren Kuss nicht vergessen.

Aber hier ging es nicht um ihn. Er war älter als sie, und er wusste, dass sie beide sich Hoffnungen auf etwas machten, was unmöglich war. Er war viel zu gefährlich, um für eine junge Frau ein angemessener Gefährte zu sein. Und viel zu alt. Und erst recht zu arm.

Remus Lupin gab einen tiefen Seufzer von sich.

Ein lautes Zetern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Remus hob ruckartig den Kopf.

Ein kleiner, grauer Nymphensittich flatterte hektisch und schimpfend auf ihn zu, dann landete das Tier auf seiner Schulter und verstummte.

Remus sah in ein kohlrabenschwarzes Knopfauge, in dem ein wissender Ausdruck zu liegen schien. Der Werwolf seufzte noch einmal.

Er konnte nicht mit ihr. Und erst recht nicht konnte er ohne sie.

Aber auf jeden Fall würde er ihr ihren Vogel zurückbringen.


	25. Fest der Liebe und andere Frustrationen

Na, hattet ihr Spaß mit Bookies Beitrag? Die Vorgaben von Reeks Wichtelgeschenk waren:

_Lieber Wichtel, _**  
><strong>_das Pairing überlasse ich dir, aber bitte such dir nicht HG/SS aus.  
>Außerdem soll<br>- jemand Weihnachten hassen und dieser Jemand ist nicht Snape;  
>- ein eigenwilliger Nymphensittich als notdürftiger Posteulenersatz dienen;<br>- der Satz "Wie jetzt, kein Buch?" auftauchen und nicht von Hermine gesagt werden;  
>- ein Vorhang, der aufgezogen wird, die Stimmung drastisch verändern.<em>

**Kommen wir schnell zum nächsten Türchen und damit zu unserem allseits beliebten Skorpion, der schon ein alter Hase im Fandom ist, obwohl noch jung an Jahren. **

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1967509/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Fest der Liebe und andere Frustrationen **von **crystal-linn****  
><strong>  
>Wie sehr sie diesen ganzen Trubel hasste. Diese ganze Hektik und Hetze um das große Fest der Liebe waren doch völlig unnötig! Fest der Liebe, dass sie nicht lachte. Liebe war nicht von Dauer, sie war nichts, das die Ewigkeit überstand, also musste man sie auch nicht feiern.<br>Energisch wischte sich die junge Frau ihre wirren Locken aus dem Gesicht und raffte ihre Sachen zusammen, als McGonagall sie entließ. Merlin sei Dank war dieses ganze Chaos um dieses Kitschfest und den dazugehörigen Ball beendet. Jeder Lehrer hatte seine Aufgaben und Hermione hatte dankbar den Job des Beaufsichtigens der Kinder übernommen. So zwang sie niemand in feierlicher Stimmung zu sein oder zu tanzen oder dergleichen.

„Hey Mione, was schaust du denn so trübe drein?", unterbrach eine vertraut verträumte Stimme ihre innerliche Hasstriade auf den 24. Dezember.

Beinahe genervt blickte Hermione auf und starrte in die blauen Augen ihrer Kollegin.

„Ich schaue nicht trüb, Luna, ich schaue frustriert!", murmelte sie abweisend.

Luna war noch nicht ganz solange hier als Lehrerin tätig wie Hermione, schien sich aber bereits gut eingelebt zu haben und war zumindest bei den Schülern recht beliebt. Die Lehrer fanden sie eher seltsam, aber da Hermione mit dieser Art aufgewachsen war, konnte sie damit zumindest halbwegs umgehen und wusste sie in manchen Situationen sogar zu schätzen.

„Aber wieso? Das fest der Liebe rückt näher und du starrst hier in der Gegend rum, wie ein Trauerkloß. Du darfst nicht frustriert sein! Oder ist dir etwa ein Dumdy durch die Nasenlöcher geflogen?".

„Was ist denn ein Dumdy?", fragte Hermione stirnrunzelnd.

„Ein sehr seltenes, feenartiges Wesen, aber das kannst du alles genauer nachlesen in der nächsten Ausgabe des Klitters, Seamus arbeitet gerade an dem Artikel.".

„Achso, werde ich dann demnächst unbedingt tun, danke Luna!", kam es hastig von Hermione und Luna lächelte breit.

„das wird dich von deinem frustrierten Sexleben ablenken. Vielleicht solltest du dir einfach mal einen Typen suchen, ein bisschen horizontalen Flamenco betreiben und wieder lächeln!".

Der jungen Frau fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf und so nickte sie nur, als Luna in ihrem Büro verschwand. Immer wieder war sie über diese Frau verwundert. Wie konnte man nur so verblüffend ehrlich und direkt sein und dabei meistens sogar genau ins Schwarze treffen?. Wie dieses Mal.

Ja, Hermione war sexuell frustriert. Seit Ron hatte sie keine langfristige Beziehung mehr gehabt. Dieser hatte sich übrigens kurz danach in die Arme von Padma Patil gestürzt. Während ihres Studiums hatte sie mal ein oder zwei Dates gehabt, einmal ein sehr Skurriles, das in der Metro von London anfing, aber eben auch nichts von Dauer. Sie hatte sich lieber auf das Studium konzentriert. Bei Bill Weasley hatte sie gehofft, das es etwas Ernstes sein könnte, aber er wurde wieder von England nach Bulgarien versetzt und so hatte das auch aufgehört. Geschockt rechnete Hermione nach. Das letzte Mal war also etwa zwei Jahre her. Kaum zu glauben, aber das war die bittere Wahrheit. Vielleicht sollte sie sich auf dem Ball ein potentielles Opfer aussuchen?

Der Abend des Ball rückte näher und Hermione schwankte in der zeit immer wieder zwischen Freude und Hass. Wieso hatte ihr Luna eigentlich gesagt, dass sie so frustriert war? Vielleicht wäre sie darauf von alleine nie gekommen!  
>Als der Abend dann endlich da war, hatte sie die junge Frau trotz allem hübsch gemacht und bewachte aus sicherer Entfernung die Schüler, die nach einigen Schlucken der Bowle anscheinend mutig geworden waren und anfingen zu tanzen. Zumindest glaubte die Lehrerin, dass sie das taten, denn bei einigen sah es eher so aus, als würden sie schwierige Kung Fu Bewegungen nachahmen, als alles andere.<p>

„Na, Mione, amüsierst du dich?", fragte Luna im Laufe des abends, an ihrer Seite ein scheinbar angetrunkener Seamus.

„Oh, soweit schon!".

„Mhh, du suchst nach Opfern oder?", zwinkerte Luna und Seamus blickte verdattert von dem Ausschnitt seiner gefährtin auf und zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her.

„In der Tat!", mrumelte Hermione und ließ ihren Blick schweifen.

„Was hälst du von Severus? Dem hab ich auch die Rede über die sexuelle Frustration am Fest der Liebe gehalten und er schien über meine Idee nachzudenken! Aber wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich muss andere Frustrationen lösen.".

Verwirrt blickte Hermione Luna und Seamus nach und ließ ihren Blick dann zu dem Tränkemeister schweifen. Ob das so eine gute Idee war? Andererseits, es war das Fest der Liebe, also warum es nicht darauf ankommen lassen? Entschlossen trank die junge Frau noch einen Schluck Bowle und machte sich auf den Weg.


	26. Weihnachten bei Snapes

Diese Story gehört zu Emilys Vorgaben:

_Wichtelwunsch Weihnachtskalender 2011__  
><em>_Lieber Wichtel!__  
><em>_Ich wünsche mir zum heiligen Fest eine Geschichte mit Luna und Hermione. Als sonstige Vorgaben gebe ich:__  
><em>_• Flamenco__  
><em>_• Die Metro__  
><em>_• Kung Fu__  
><em>_Das ganze soll mindestens 500 Wörter haben und es darf auf keinen Fall das Wort Weihnachten vorkommen. __  
><em>_Viel Spaß und eine frohe Vorweihnachtszeit!_

**Heute versüßt uns eines unserer Raubtiere den Freitagmorgen. Unser schwarzer Jaguar Savenia hat nicht lange gezögert und sich mitten ins Wichtel-Chaos geworfen. Und sie hat sich wacker geschlagen. Wer mehr von ihr lesen möchte, folge bitte dem Link:**

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Savenia

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Disclaimer:

Mir gehört nichts, na gut, die Umsetzung, aber das war es auch schon.  
>Alles, was euch aus dem HPverse bekannt vorkommt, stammt auch direkt daher und gehört somit JKR. *seufz*<br>Was euch sonst noch bekannt ist, stammt aus genau der Quelle, mit der ihr es assoziiert und gehört wieder nicht mir sondern dem Schöpfer besagter Quelle.  
>Nicht mal die grobe Idee gehört mir. Von wem sie ist? Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es nicht, noch nicht.<br>Ein großes Dankeschön an meine Beta Traumtänzer.  
>Viel Spaß mit diesem Kunstwerk.<p>

**Weihnachten bei Snapes **von**Savenia****  
><strong>  
>Draußen war Weihnachten – nur draußen. Da lag glitzernder, weißer Schnee auf den Straßen und Dächern. Das ganze Dorf war in dieser merkwürdig feierlichen Stimmung, die er, wenn auch nicht verabscheute, dann wenigstens nicht nachvollziehen konnte.<br>In seiner kleinen Wohnung war es wie immer: Dunkel, kahl und auf keinen Fall weihnachtlich. Seine junge Gattin versuchte das zwar schon seit einigen Jahren zu ändern, aber jedes Jahr biss sie bei ihm damit aufs Neue auf Granit. Er wollte diesen bunten, strahlenden, leuchtenden, blinkenden, roten, goldenen, grünen Firlefanz nicht in seiner Wohnung haben. Er hatte nicht einmal silberne Dekorationen akzeptabel gefunden.  
>Er hoffte, dass sie irgendwann die Aussichtslosigkeit ihres Unterfangens einsah und ihre Bemühungen einstellte. Doch er kannte sie besser und er wusste, dass eine Hermione Snape, geborene Granger, nicht so schnell aufgab.<p>

Leise seufzte er in seine Teetasse. Er fühlte sich einsam. Wie lächerlich! Severus Snape fühlte sich einsam. Vor wenigen Jahren noch war so etwas undenkbar gewesen und er hätte jeden, der das Gegenteil behauptet hätte, bis nach Weihnachten und zurück gehext. Aber damals hatte er noch nicht gewusst, wie angenehm es sein konnte seine Tage mit einer geliebten Person zu verbringen. Ja, er liebte Hermione – mehr als er je Lily geliebt hatte. Und das Beste an der ganze Sache war, dass auch er von Hermione geliebt wurde und sie sich nicht irgendeinem gryffindorschen Hohlkopf an den Hals warf. Schlimm genug, dass sie noch immer regelmäßig mit den Oberhohlköpfen Potter und Weasley verkehrte.  
>Gut, Potter war nicht mehr ganz so penetrant hohlköpfig wie noch zu seiner Schulzeit. Aber Hohlkopf blieb Hohlkopf – fand Severus. Da spielte es auch keine Rolle, dass besagter Nicht-mehr-ganz-so-einer-hohler-Hohlkopf seinem Sohn seinen Namen gegeben und ihn auch noch gebeten hatte den lieben Patenonkel für den Junior zu mimen. Er hätte ja ablehnen können, aber ihm erschien die Gefahr zu groß, dass Albus Severus Potter dann wahlweise ein Portrait oder einen Stümper – Weasley oder Longbottom wohlmöglich – zum Paten bekommen hätte. Das hatte er natürlich nicht zulassen können.<p>

Als Dank für diesen Großmut durfte – oder viel mehr musste – er jetzt jeden zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag mit dem Mini-Potter verbringen. Jedes Jahr hatte der Knirps neue, immer ausgefallenere Wünsche, wie er den Tag verleben wollte. Letztes Jahr wollte er allen Ernstes mitten im Winter in den Zoo. Dieses Mal musste es dann bestimmt der Verbotene Wald sein.  
>Severus seufzte erneut. Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht mehr. Der Junge stand unter Garantie Punkt 8 Uhr in seinem Kamin. Albus war der einzige lebende Mensch, der eine Erlaubnis dazu hatte. Jeder andere musste sich erst anmelden.<br>Kaum hatte er diese Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, färbten sich die Flammen – ja, gut, es war nur ein schwach schwelendes Feuerchen – in seinem Kamin giftgrün und ein kleiner Junge erschien darin.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Onkel Severus", krähte der Knirps auch schon los, noch immer im Kamin stehend.  
>„Komm aus meinem Kamin raus, Junge", antwortete Severus gewohnt ungnädig und der Junge beeilte sich der Aufforderung nachzukommen.<br>Ohne sich den Ruß von den Kleidern zu klopfen wollte er sich schon auf das bequeme Sofa werfen. Doch da bellte der dunkle Mann im Raum schon los.  
>„Wag es dich, meine sauberen Möbel mit deinen schmutzigen Kleidern zu berühren."<br>Albus seufzte und klopfte sich den Staub ab. Das würde ein schweres Stück Arbeit werden Onkel Severus in Weihnachtsstimmung zu bringen. Aber der kleine Potter hatte schon Übung darin. Seit er drei Jahre alt war, verbrachte er den 26. Dezember in Spinner's End und mittlerweile war er schon 9.  
>„Darf ich jetzt?"<br>Severus nickte nur. Wo war nur sein ruhiges, friedliches, angenehmes, potterloses Weihnachtsfest geblieben?  
>Niemand, der ihn belästigte, niemand, der ihn besuchte und vor allem niemand, der ihm regelmäßig mit seiner hellen Stimme Belanglosigkeiten ins Ohr krähte. Albus Dumbledore war der letzte Mensch gewesen, der ihn regelmäßig an Weihnachten aufgesucht hatte.<br>Ha! Da hatte er doch den Grund, warum der Knirps zu ihm kam. Es musste am Namen liegen. Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln glitt ob dieser Erkenntnis über seine harten Gesichtszüge.

„Warum grinst du so, Onkel Severus?"  
>„Geht dich nichts an, Winzling."<br>„Hmpf", grummelte der Knirps.  
>Innerlich stählte sich Severus für eine längere Diskussion, als er die Frage der Fragen an diesem Tag stellte.<br>„Also, was machen wir heute?"  
>„Heiße Schokolade, Kekse und diese Geschichte.", antwortete sein Besucher prompt und hielt ihm sowohl eine große Tüte mit Weihnachtsplätzchen als auch ein Buch entgegen.<br>Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte von Charles Dickens, las Severus den Buchtitel.  
>Womit hatte er das verdient? Aber er wollte sich nicht beschweren. Alles war besser als bei diesem Wetter und dieser Stimmung da draußen rum zu latschen – dachte er und freute sich, dass der Verbotene Wald ein weiteres Jahr ohne ihn und Mini-Potter auskommen musste.<br>„Wie bist du denn auf das Buch gekommen?"  
>„Hat mir der Weihnachtsengel geschenkt!"<br>Die berühmt-berüchtigte Augenbraue des Tränkemeisters wanderte automatisch in Richtung seines Haaransatzes. Hatte der Junge das Buch schon gelesen?  
>„Welcher Weihnachtsengel denn?"<br>„Na, Tante Mione. Die war doch der Weihnachtsengel. Ich hab sie genau gesehen!"  
>Erleichtert atmete Severus aus. Nur um sogleich wieder skeptisch zu werden. Hermione hatte dem Winzling das Buch doch nicht ohne Hintergedanken geschenkt. Er würde ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr über die Geschenke für seinen Patensohn reden müssen – heute Abend, wenn Mini-Potter weg und Hermione von ihren Eltern zurück war.<p>

„Onkel Severus?", schnitt die helle Stimme seines Patensohnes in seine Gedanken.  
>„Ja?"<br>„Was ist denn jetzt mit der heißen Schokolade?"  
>„Immer mit der Ruhe, Winzling."<br>Severus eilte in die Küche und bereitete das Getränk für seinen kleinen Gast zu. Für ihn selbst kochte er Wasser für einen wärmenden Tee.  
>„Hast du keinen Hauself?"<br>„Nein!", lautete die barsche Antwort.  
>Severus hatte einmal einen solchen Haushaltsgehilfen besessen. Aber nachdem Hermione das Wesen gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihn solange bearbeitete bis er Tonky in den Dienst von Hogwarts gestellt hatte – natürlich mit Bezahlung und Urlaub.<br>„Und warum zauberst du die Getränke nicht einfach?"  
>Severus seufzte. Jedes Jahr die gleichen Fragen und jedes Jahr die gleichen Antworten.<br>„Weil ich nichts von albernem Zauberstabgefuchtel halte und jetzt trink." Damit hielt er dem Jungen eine Becher Kakao unter die Nase.  
>„Liest du mir jetzt vor?"<br>„Habe ich eine andere Wahl?"  
>„Nö. Tante Mione hat gesagt, dass du vorlesen musst, wenn ich mir das von dir heute wünsche."<br>Aha, seine herzallerliebste Gattin hatte das also alles genau geplant. Ihr hatte er diese nette Beschäftigung zu verdanken. Das würde sie noch bereuen. Ihn, Severus Snape, trickste niemand aus, schon gar nicht seine Frau und erst recht nicht mit Hilfe seines Patensohnes.

Wieder einmal platzte der Knirps in Severus Gedanken.  
>„Lohooooos, lies jetzt." Rasch setzte er noch ein „Bitte" hinterher.<br>„Gib schon her", brummte Severus mürrisch.  
>Er nahm das Buch entgegen, blätterte zu der Seite wo der Text begann und fing an zu lesen.<br>Seine Stimme passte sich von allein den verschiedenen Charakteren an. Für Ebenezer Scrooge benutzte er seine normale, mürrische Tonlage. Dessen Neffen sprach er ähnlich wie Klein-Albus – laut, krähend, überdreht und viel zu hoch. Scrooges Angestellter klang ähnlich wie der Neffe, mit dem einen Unterscheid, dass er sich kränklich anhörte und daher nicht so krähend klang. Ab und an ließ Severus ihn sogar husten.  
>Ebenezers altem Kompagnon Marley gab Severus eine leise, traurige Stimme, ohne wimmernd zu wirken. Er wollte ja nicht seinen Kollegen Longbottom in jungen Jahren parodieren. Dann kamen die Weihnachtsgeister an die Reihe. Die fielen Severus schon schwerer.<br>Für den kleinen, zerbrechlich wirkenden Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht versuchte er Hermiones Stimme zu imitieren – sanft und freundlich. Nach einigen Sätzen gelang es ihm sogar, wenn man davon absah, dass Hermione eine höhere Stimmlage besaß als er.  
>Dem Geist der diesjährigen Weihnacht verpasste er die Stimme eines alten dicken Mannes. Er sprach absichtlich so langsam, dass der Winzling nur mit Mühe wach bleiben konnte. Die Worte schleppten sich nur so dahin und manchmal gab es Kunstpausen, wo sie gar nicht passten. So wirkte es, als müsste Severus oder besser der Geist über seinen Text nachdenken.<br>Innerlich grauste es Severus noch vor dem Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht. Er hatte keine Idee, wie diesen sprechen sollte. Das war kein gütiger Onkel, aber auch nicht das absolut Böse. Seine Stimmbänder nahmen ihm die Überlegung ab. Sie versuchten sich einfach an Sibyll Trelawneys rauchiger Stimme.

Während Severus las, warf er immer wieder einen Blick auf den Jungen, der sich in der Zwischenzeit an seinen Paten geschmiegt hatte. Das Kind war hin und weg. Es lauschte auf jedes Wort, das Severus sprach. Ähnliches hatte dieser sonst nur mit seiner Professorenstimme erreicht und das auch nur, weil die Schüler Angst hatten, er könnte sie bei einer Unaufmerksamkeit erwischen.  
>„Lies doch bitte weiter, Onkel Severus", bettelte der Junge, dem aufgefallen war, dass sein Pate schwieg.<br>„Ja, ja, gleich Albus."  
>Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Severus den Namen des Jungen aussprach. Meist nannte er ihn nur „Junge" oder „Winzling". Aber wenn dann mal der Name über seine Lippen kam, dann war es voller Zuneigung. Auch wenn der Tränkemeister es nie zugeben würde, er liebte seinen Patensohn. Obwohl ihn dessen Wesen und Aussehen an dessen Vater und die von ihm geliebte Großmutter erinnerten. Ja, Albus sah aus wie Harry, inklusive der grünen Augen, die dieser von Lily geerbt hatte.<p>

„Möchtest du noch eine heiße Schokolade?", fragte Severus um Zeit vor dem unvermeidlichen Happy End der Weihnachtsgeschichte zu schinden.  
>Begeistert nickte Albus. „Aber dann liest du zu Ende."<br>„Ja, das mach ich. Keine Angst, Winzling."  
>Viel Zeit hatte Severus nicht gewonnen – nur ein paar Minuten später standen wieder zwei Trinkgefäße mit dampfendem Inhalt vor den beiden auf dem niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch und er musste die Geschichte beenden.<br>Er bemerkte nicht, dass sich seine Scrooge-Stimme wärmer und freundlicher anhörte als zuvor. Aber die mürrische Tonlage hätte auch nicht mehr zu dem veränderten Wesen Ebenezer Scrooges gepasst. Immerhin hatte dieser während der heiligen Nacht seine Fehler erkannt und war zu einem besseren Menschen geworden, der seinem Angestellten eine Gehaltserhöhung gab und einen riesigen Truthahn schickte. Außerdem ging er sogar mit Freude im Herzen zur Weihnachtsfeier seines Neffen nebst Familie, die er vorher noch verächtlich „Humbug" und „Zeit- und Geldverschwendung" geschimpft hatte.

Nach der Geschichte saßen Pate und Patensohn noch einige Zeit aneinander geschmiegt auf dem Sofa und hingen jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
>Albus überlegte, ob die Geschichte wirklich so passiert war und wie cool es sein musste, wenn er selbst einmal jemandem die Weihnachtsfreude näher bringen könnte. Er malte sich seine Hilfe in den buntesten und schillerndsten Farben aus. Doch irgendwann wurde ihm das zu langweilig. Er sprang auf und wollte etwas spielen. Zum Glück hatte er immer ein paar Spielsachen in seinen Taschen dabei. Onkel Severus war kein Freund von diesem Tamtam, der nur in der Gegend herum lag und ihn störte.<br>Dieser Onkel Severus saß noch immer unbewegt auf dem Sofa. Seine Gedanken waren weit weg und immer wieder tauchte eine Frage in seinem Geist auf: War er selbst nicht auch wie Ebenezer Scrooge? Würde ihn das gleiche Schicksal erwarten wie den alten Kauz, wenn er nicht die Reißleine zog und Weihnachten annahm, statt dieses harmlose Fest zu verteufeln? Konnte er auch Freude schenken?  
>Er kam zu keiner befriedigenden Antwort. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er all seine Fragen mit „ja" beantworten musste. Aber noch mehr ärgerte es ihn, dass Hermione Schuld an der ganzen Misere war. Hätte sie dem Jungen nicht diese alberne Geschichte geschenkt und ihm eingeredet, dass Severus diese vorlesen solle, würde er jetzt nicht hier sitzen.<br>„Spielst du mit mir?", drang wieder die glockenhelle Stimme von Albus in seine Gedankenwelt ein.  
>„Nein, jetzt nicht. Spiel allein und stör mich nicht, Winzling", antwortete er barsch. Er hatte keine Zeit zum Spielen. Er musste sich seinen Racheplan zu Recht legen. Hermione würde es büßen und sie würde es sich in Zukunft mehrmals überlegen, ob sie ihn wieder so slytherin hereinlegen wollte.<p>

„Hoch mit dir, Winzling", befahl er. „Zieh deine Wintersachen an, wir gehen hinaus."  
>Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er das wirklich sagte. Aber sein Patensohn freute sich ob dieser unerwarteten Wendung des Tages. Hatte er sich doch schon darauf eingestellt den ganzen Tag allein vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und mit seinen kleinen verzauberte Figuren Hogwarts zu spielen. So beeilte er sich in sein eigenes Zimmer in Spinner's End zu kommen und seine Sachen anzuziehen.<br>Währenddessen sorgte auch Severus dafür, dass er sich den äußeren Gegebenheiten entsprechend kleidete.  
>Kurz darauf trafen sich beide dick eingemummelt im Flur.<br>„Es gibt keine Schneeballschlacht, verstanden?", schärfte der Erwachsene seinem jungen Begleiter ein.  
>Dieser nickte nur mit glänzenden Augen. Dann verließen die beiden so ungleichen Menschen einträchtig das Haus und spazierten lange durch die Umgebung. Auf dem Weg erzählte Severus seinem Patenkind von seinem Plan für den Abend und dass er die Hilfe des Jungen bräuchte. Albus war sofort Feuer und Flamme und versprach alles zu tun, was Severus von ihm verlangte. Dieser nickte zufrieden.<p>

Nach etlichen Stunden an der frischen Luft und einer Stärkung in einem der unbekannten, aber guten Wirtshäuser in der Nähe waren Severus und Albus wieder in der Wohnung angekommen und hatten alles vorbereitet. Sie waren sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Werk und Albus verabschiedete sich früher und müder als sonst von seinem Paten und flohte nach Hause. Seinen Eltern erzählte er nichts vom gemeinsamen Plan, so wie er es Onkel Severus versprochen hatte.

Dieser saß auf seinem Sofa und las – zumindest gab er vor zu lesen. In Wahrheit lauschte er nach draußen, ob Hermione noch nicht zurück kehrte. Sie hatte es sich angewöhnt bei schönem Wetter nicht direkt nach Hause zu apparieren sondern an den Ortseingang und von dort aus zum Haus zu laufen und die Stimmung zu genießen.  
>Da! Endlich! Das ersehnte Geräusch des magischen Schlüssels. Severus löschte das Licht und stellte sich an die noch geschlossene Wohnzimmertür. Er konnte hören wie sich Hermione ihrer wärmenden Wintersachen entledigte und diese säuberlich wegräumte. Er hörte wie sie stehen blieb und wartete. Irgendetwas musste sie irritieren.<br>„Severus?", rief sie da zaghaft. „Severus, bist du zu hause?"  
>Das war sein Stichwort. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs löschte er auch das Flurlicht und ließ Hermione in absoluter Dunkelheit zurück. Er öffnete die Tür und huschte in den Flur. Die Tür zog er wieder hinter sich ins Schloss.<br>„Aber natürlich bin ich zu hause, Hermione. Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein? Im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen hier im Haus, treibe ich mich an Weihnachten nicht in der Gegend herum."  
>Er ließ seine Stimme kalt und beißend klingen. Sie sollte sich vor ihm fürchten.<br>„Severus, du weißt genau, dass du jedes Jahr bei meinen Eltern eingeladen bist. Aber du willst mich ja nie begleiten."  
>Oh diese kleine Gryffindor. Sie wehrte sich noch gegen ihre Furcht.<br>„Wie könnte ich auch? Ich habe selbst Verpflichtungen oder soll ich den Winzling vielleicht hier alleine lassen?"  
>„Verdreh mir nicht die Worte im Mund, Severus Snape. Davon habe ich nie gesprochen."<br>„Oh doch, meine Liebe. Der heilige Abend gehört nur uns beiden, am 1. Weihnachtstag sind wir dann bei Molly eingeladen – übrigens jedes Jahr aufs Neue – und am 2. Weihnachtstag ist Albus bei mir und du bei deinen Eltern. Das lässt sich nicht anders regeln, wie wir auch jedes Jahr aufs Neue feststellen."  
>Hermione seufzte. Er hatte ja Recht. Aber selbst ihr fiel nicht ein wie man diese Situation ändern konnte. Weder wollte sie den Besuch bei ihren Eltern abschaffen, noch das Weihnachtsessen bei Molly Weasley und schon gar nicht wollte sie Albus den Tag mit seinem Paten nehmen.<br>„Mit dem Winzling sind wir übrigens schon am zweiten Punkt angelangt über den ich mit dir sprechen muss, Hermione."  
>Die Angesprochene schluckte. Sie kannte ihren Mann. Er war nicht gewalttätig, aber er hasste es, wenn man sich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte und konnte sich dann ziemlich gemeine Sachen ausdenken – Slytherin eben. Und Albus war eindeutig einzig und allein seine Angelegenheit. Nicht mal von Harry oder Ginny ließ er sich hinein reden, wenn er den Kleinen am 26. Dezember bei sich hatte. Als die beiden es das letzte Mal versucht hatten, hatten sie am nächsten Morgen sehr interessante Frisuren. Dank eines Trankes, den Severus ihnen untergejubelt hatte.<p>

„Können wir dafür nicht ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Da ist es gewiss gemütlicher und heller als hier im Flur", versuchte sie ihr Glück.  
>„Nein, wir klären das hier und jetzt", bestimmte ihr Gatte.<br>„Gut, worum geht es denn überhaupt?"  
>„Sehr gute Frage. Wie kommst du dazu meinem Patensohn in den Kopf zu setzen, dass ich ihm eine alberne Geschichte vorlesen soll?"<br>„Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee, die euch beide näher zusammen bringen würde. Ihr macht doch sonst nicht viel gemeinsam. Und irgendwelche Ausflüge sind nicht unbedingt dafür geeignet Gemeinsamkeiten zu finden."  
>„Ich brauche mit ihm keine Gemeinsamkeiten finden. Wir sind auf einer Wellenlänge – wie du eigentlich wissen solltest", schnarrte Severus. Er hatte Hermione fast an dem Punkt, wo er sie haben wollte.<br>„Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich hatte gedacht, dass Albus sich freuen würde, wenn ihr mehr miteinander sprechen würdet. Außerdem glaubte ich, dass es nix besseres für einen Gesprächsanfang gibt als eine Geschichte, über die man sich hinterher noch unterhalten konnte."  
>„Aha. Unterhalten sollte ich mich also mit dem Winzling. Nun wir haben uns nicht unterhalten. Ich habe ihm vorgelesen, dann hab ich ihn zum Spielen geschickt, während ich mich der Tränkeforschung hingegeben habe. Nach dem Abendessen habe ich ihn dann heim geschickt", log Severus schamlos.<br>Er konnte geradezu sehen wie Hermione die Schulter hängen ließ und leicht in sich zusammen sackte. Ihr schöner Plan war zunichte gemacht worden von diesem Sturkopf, den sie geheiratet hatte.  
>„Okay. Wenn euch diese Art des Zeitvertreibes gefällt, werde ich mich nicht mehr einmischen. Wie schon gesagt, es tut mir leid. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen…"<br>„Das will ich auch hoffen", schnitt er ihr harsch das Wort ab. „Und jetzt komm endlich ins Wohnzimmer. Langsam wird es hier wirklich ungemütlich." Seine Stimme klang zum Ende hin regelrecht versöhnlich. Eine Tatsache, die bei Hermione eigentlich dafür hätte sorgen müssen, dass sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillten. Aber sie tat nur wie er ihr geheißen hatte und öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

Doch sie konnte das Zimmer nicht betreten. Es sah fremd aus und doch war es vertraut. Sie blickte in einen grellen Lichtschein, dessen Quellen sie nicht auf Anhieb ausmachen konnte.  
>Der ganze Raum war in rot und grün getaucht, nur vereinzelt unterbrochen von silbernen und goldenen Lichtpunkten. Der größte von ihnen befand sich in gut eineinhalb Metern über dem Boden. Es war ein goldener Weihnachtsengel auf einer mittelgroßen, wunderschönen Weihnachtstanne.<br>„Frohe Weihnachten, Hermione!"


	27. Eine Frage der Ehre

Hat euch der Beitrag meiner Freundin-auf-Lebenszeit Savenia genauso gut gefallen wie mir? Gewünscht hat ihn sich Bibbi mit folgenden Worten:

_Albus Severus Potter kommt mit dem Buch der Weihnachtsgeschichte, das er von Hermione geschenkt bekommen hat, zu seinem Paten Snape, mit dem Wunsch, dass er ihn diese vorliest. Dieser findet das natürlich nicht sonderlich toll und ärgert sich über Hermione, die dem Kleinen das Buch geschenkt hat.  
>Es darf ruhig lustig werden.<em>

**Last but not least: Hamstermama irm, eine feste Größe, die im Rudel nicht mehr wegzudenken ist. Wer von ihr noch nichts gelesen hat ist entweder ein ausgemachter Ignorant oder lebt hinterm Mond links. Sollte euch der Name irm63 also nicht geläufig sein, ab auf ihr Profil und nachholen, was ihr verpasst habt:**

http:/www. fanfiction .net/u/1349400/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Eine Frage der Ehre **von** irm63****  
><strong>  
>Sie zerstörten sein Schloss. Der alte Mann fluchte und suchte Deckung hinter einem der leeren Sockel, auf dem noch vor kurzen eine auf Hochglanz polierte Rüstung gethront hatte.<br>Gerade rechtzeitig, bevor eine weitere Serie donnernder Explosionen den Boden erbeben ließ.

Dann herrschte Stille. Als der Staub sich legte, erhob sich Argus Filch mit arthritisch ächzenden Knochen.  
>Die jüngeren Schüler waren in Sicherheit, ganz wie Professor McGonagall es befohlen hatte, und nun konnte er sich um sie kümmern.<br>Er umklammerte fest entschlossen den Griff seines Wischmop 2000 und machte sich auf den Weg zu der verborgenen Nische im fünften Stock.

o0o0o

Er war erst seit einigen Wochen in Hogwarts und kannte noch längst nicht alle verschlungenen Gänge, da hatte er sie entdeckt. Die zweihundertachtundvierzigste Staue, die er in seinem Notizbuch vermerken und dem Reinigungsplan zufügen würde.

Mit einem „dringlich" versehen, denn sie war nicht nur sehr zugestaubt, sondern unter der Staubschicht waren auch Kritzeleien zu sehen.  
>Filch fluchte über die Schlampigkeit seines Vorgängers, der es offenbar vorgezogen hatte, unbotmäßige Schüler ausgeklügelten Bestrafungen zu unterziehen, anstatt seinen eigentlichen Verpflichtungen nachzukommen.<p>

Er schimpfte immer noch, inzwischen über die Unsitte der Schüler, alle erreichbaren Oberflächen, und von denen gab es in Hogwarts leider sehr viele, mit Kritzeleien zu verunstalten, als er vorübergebeugt die Inschrift am Sockel der Staue entzifferte.

Von Ethelthred der Einfühlsamen hatte er noch niemals gehört …, dennoch musste es sich um eine berühmte Zauberin handeln, wenn es eine Statue von ihr gab.  
>Weiter kam er nicht mit seinen Grübeleien, denn er stolperte vor Schreck rückwärts über seinen Putzeimer, als er unverhofft eine Stimme vernahm.<p>

„Es sind doch nur Kinder!"

„Wer ist da?" fragte er erschrocken und blickte sich suchend um, während das Putzwasser seinen Hosenboden unangenehm durchfeuchtete.

„Nur ich", antwortete dieselbe Stimme leise kichernd und als Filch nach oben blickte, dämmerte ihm, dass die Staue gesprochen haben musste.

„Statuen können nicht reden", stotterte er perplex, „das weiß jedes Kind."

„Oh, wir können sehr wohl reden, aber meist haben wir den Sterblichen nichts zu sagen", antwortete Ethelthred, wobei ihr steinerner Mund sich nicht im Geringsten bewegte.

„Und warum dann ausgerechnet ich?" fragte Filch mürrisch, während er sich aus der Pfütze erhob und sich daranmachte, das Wasser aufzuwischen.

„Ich dachte, Du könntest etwas Aufmunterung gebrauchen."

„Ich brauche keine Aufmunterung, was ich brauche ist eine Putzkolonne, aber die Hauselfen sind nicht für die Gänge und Klassenräume zuständig, also bleibt alles an mir hängen."

Filch zögerte, aber andererseits tat es gut, sich den Kummer von der Seele zu reden und Ethelthred erinnerte ihn ein wenig an seine Großmutter.

„Die Arbeit ist mit Magie kaum zu schaffen und ich bin nur ein Squib." Er hatte die letzten Worte nur geflüstert. Er war deshalb zu oft gedemütigt worden und so war es ihm zur zweiten Natur geworden, seinen Status zu verheimlichen.

„Genau wie Lachlan Pennifold. Er war ebenfalls ein Squib und ein sehr guter Hausmeister, " die Staue schien zu schmunzeln. „Er wird sogar in der „Geschichte Hogwarts" erwähnt."

Filch horchte auf. „Aber wie hat er das geschafft?"

„Er hatte sozusagen Hilfe, nicht ganz freiwillig aber sehr effektiv. Lachlan bat die damalige Schulleiterin Derwent, einen Teil der Bestrafung bei Verstößen gegen die Schulregeln übernehmen zu dürfen und musste von diesem Tag an nur noch sehr selten selber den Besen schwingen."

Sie hatte den letzten Satz kaum beendet, da hatte Filch schon sein Notizbuch gezückt und darin „Termin mit dem Schulleiter, sehr dringend" vermerkt. Dann sah er mit einem unmerklichen Lächeln zu Ethelthred auf.

„Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir das Gespräch bei Gelegenheit fortsetzen könnten."

Es wurden viele Gespräche im Laufe der Zeit.

o0o0o

Er hatte den fünften Stock fast erreicht und sollte einer der Todesser seiner Ethelthred auch nur einen Kratzer zugefügt haben, wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.  
>Das war er seiner Ehre als Hausmeister schuldig.<p>

Schließlich erreichte er die verborgene Nische und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Statue unversehrt war. Schwer atmend hielt er inne.

„Ethelthred, Du hast mir doch einmal von den verborgenen Fallen aus der Zeit der Koboldkriege erzählt. Ich muss unbedingt wissen, wo sie sich befinden und wie man sie aktiviert."

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Ein würdiger Abschluss, den irm uns da beschert hat. Toller Beitrag, mit den Vorgaben von Cookie:

_Hogwarts ist voller Statuen, Rüstungen, Gemälde und Wandteppiche.  
>Ich wünsche mir einen Hogwartsbewohner (Hauself, Schüler, Lehrer...) der eine innigere, freundschaftliche Beziehung zu einer der Statuen aufbaut. Kann auch in RüstungWandteppich/Gemälde abgewandelt werden, aber Statue (ob menschlich oder magisches Wesen oder Tier ist egal) wäre mir am liebsten =)_

Länge: mind. 500 Wörter? Beziehungen, gleich welcher Art, benötigen Zeit


End file.
